An End Has A Start
by Betsy86
Summary: A different kind of post finale lit fic. LitFriendship. Jess has moved on and Rory learns to as well, finding herself a more permenant feature in Jess' new life.
1. The New Girl in Town

**OK. This is my first Gillys fic. I haven't been writing in a long time, and the inspiration just kinda hit for this one. Because, while I love a good lit fic, I hate fics that take place after the finale, in which Rory suddenly realises she still loves Jess and when she shows up in Philly/her mom's wedding he's just been waiting around for her. I don't think hes that kinda of guy. He tried, and failed to win her over. On several occasions. I don't think he would have wasted anymore time after the ill fated kiss in 'The Real Paul Anka'. So yeah, ramble much? This is my take on Rory and Jess' closure. It will be LitFriendship. Eventually. Rory does bug me sometimes.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except those characters you do not recognise from the show. And the characterisation of Mathew and Chris formTruncheon, not the characters, you understand, just their personal traits.**

**I hope you enjoy. :]  
**

Chapter one: The New Girl in Town

"Jess, I'm leaving now, there's coffee made, and I won't be long. It's just another glitch in Lisa and Ben's relationship. I'll have breakfast with her, set her straight, make her realise she loves him and then I'll meet you at Truncheon at noon, when we can start the celebrations! I love you, bye!"

She ran across the apartment, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she left, leaving her keys on the table beside the door in her hurry. She made her way down the stairs from her six and top floor apartment. The elevator had never worked, but she didn't mind, it saved her going to the gym, or it was her excuse that she didn't need to go. She reached into her over sized bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She opened the main door of the building and found a tall brunette searching for a buzzer.

"Oh are you trying to get in?" she asked the girl, standing aside to let her past.

"Thank you, I'm actually surprising someone and I was standing here trying to think of something to say when they answered the buzzer. So this is better." The taller girl said walking into the main hall of the building and heading towards the elevator.

"Oh sorry, the elevator's out of order; you have to use the stairs." The girl who lived in the building said, as she swept her long red bangs out of her eyes, put on her sunglasses and left. The brunette watched the red head until she turned the corner and then sighed before she started the long ascent to the sixth floor apartment.

Jess Mariano sat up in bed, just as he heard the front door to his apartment slam closed. He glanced at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 9.05 am. Just under three hours before he had to be in Truncheon. He figured he could get a little work done before then. He got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. He noticed the set of keys sitting on the phone table and chuckled to himself. It had been the eighth time in two weeks that he had found the keys in the apartment, while the owner of the keys was out. He has just made it to the kitchen door when there was a knock at the front door. He turned, and headed straight to the front door and grabbed the keys from the table. He opened the door, and held the keys out saying, "Forgotten somethi..."

He trailed off; he had looked up and noticed it wasn't the person he was expecting to be at his door. In fact it was the last person he ever expected to see there. "Rory?"

"Jess, can I come in?" Rory asked

"Sure." Jess opened the door completely and stood aside letting her walk past him into the apartment, throwing the keys he held back onto the side table.

"Can I get you some coffee?" he asked running his hands through his hair. He figured it would be less awkward if they both had something other than each other to concentrate on.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied, trying to catch his eye, but before she could, Jess turned on his heel and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sit down, I won't be long" he gestured to his sofa and pushed the door and disappeared into the kitchen.

He threw the keys onto the work surface and rubbed his eyes. 'What the hell is she doing here? Today of all days, she had to show up. After all this time. Why now?' Jess got two coffee mugs from the cupboard and poured coffee into both of them. He backed out of the kitchen into the sitting room and handed her the mug.

"Thanks. You look good Jess." Rory smiled up at him. And she meant it. He had got better looking as he got older. Not the cocky seventeen year old she had dated, nor the twenty one year old who had his first book published, who had changed his life for her only to be left disappointed. This was the man he had become, after she had trailed his heart through the hot coals. He had picked himself up and got on with life. Unlike Rory herself. After she turned down Logan's proposal she had flitted from man to man on the Obama campaign trail, as well as a few unsuccessful dates since she had settled in DC as part of the White House Press Corps for the Washington Post.

She couldn't figure out why she couldn't hold a steady relationship, something which always came naturally for her, and blamed it on her genes. It took her mom a long time before she finally settled for good with Luke, and rationalised that it would take her awhile to find her own Luke in DC.

That was until she went home. She had returned to Stars Hollow with the intentions of finally removing any trace of her childhood from the house, which her mom had sold when she and Luke had bought the Old Twickham house, a year and half after they had gotten back together, when Rory had left for the campaign trail, and when Lorelai had found out she was three months pregnant. Charlie, Rory's baby brother was now a year old and Rory's things had been packed for quite a while and it was time for her now to move on. That's when she came across the boyfriend boxes.

The Dean Box contained among other things, the bracelet he had made for her and the box of corn starch she had stolen when they first kissed. But opening the box had made her feel nothing, not sentimental in anyway. She had completely gotten over Dean after the second time (well third if you include the time they broke up when she couldn't say "I love you"). It was a different story when she opened her Jess Box. A Shagg's CD, a copy of 'Howl' with notes in the margin, a return bus ticket from Hartford to New York, a Distiller's concert ticket and a copy of Jess' book 'The Subsect'. She had flicked through her old copy of 'Howl', tracing her fingers over the faded pen marks he had once made. She knew in her heart that it had always been him.

She had always known that she loved Jess. She knew it when he asked her to run away with him, when he showed up at her grandmother's house with his book, when he kissed her at his open house, and when she refused Logan's marriage proposal. But she didn't know that she knew.

She asked Luke for his phone number, assuring him that she only wanted to talk about the upcoming nuptials, but she wondered if there was still a chance and got his address from information. It had been nearly four years since his open house. She could only hope he would still feel the same, and so far he seemed pretty calm. She took a sip of her coffee and looked up at him smiling.

"Why are you here, Rory?" He cut to the chase he didn't want her around any longer than she had to be. She had broke his heart once before, and it had taken a long time for him to get over that. She was taken aback by his bluntness, but after the way she left him before could she really blame him?

"I just want to talk. I needed to talk to you. I think I made a huge mist…" Rory's speech was interrupted by a loud bang at the door.

"JESS! Jess please let me in!" a female voice from the hall called. "I know I screwed up and forgot my keys… again, but Lisa just phoned. The break up with Ben didn't take, and apparently it was just fickle fight, and they're planning on spending the day making up. I hung up after that…but will you please open the door and we can start our own celebration! Come on crazy Mrs Valencia let me in downstairs and I know that you're right on the other side. I promise…I'm surgically attaching the keys to my hand. Please open the…"

Jess pulled open the door "…thank you! Hi..." She smiled up at him and standing on her tip toes she kissed him on the cheek as she walked past him and spotted Rory on the couch "…oh, I didn't realise that we had company. Hey. You're the girl I let into the building, right?"

Rory stood up and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Rory Gilmore." She offered her hand to this mystery girl in Jess' life. The girl smiled and shook her hand as Jess said "Rory, this is Lydia. My wife."

"Lyds, Rory is an old friend."

"Oh wow, well nice to meet to meet you Rory." Lydia said, gesturing to Rory to sit back down. They both sat on the couch and Lydia asked how Rory how she knew Jess. Rory bearly knew how to answer. She was too late. She was way too late. He'd got married. Why wouldn't Luke tell her Jess was married? She ignored the red headed girl's question and asked one of her own, directed at Jess, "When did you get married. Luke never mentioned anything."

"It was three months ago. Today. It's sort of an anniversary. It happened in Vegas. And Luke knows. I just asked him not to tell…anyone." Jess replied, knowing that with every mention of his uncle, his wife would work out how he knew Rory. Who she really was. He knew his wife well. He could tell she had worked out it. Lydia looked from Jess, to Rory and back again and then stood up.

"Rory, could you excuse me and Jess for a few minutes, I just need to tell him something. Jess, move." And she ushered her husband into the kitchen.

Lydia walked towards the sink on the opposite side of the kitchen and placed her hands firmly on the surface, as if she was trying to steady herself.

"Lydia, is everything ok?" Jess asked walking over to his wife and placing his hands on her upper arms. Lydia turned around to face Jess, and leaning against the counter she smiled a sad smile up at him.

"That's her, isn't it?" she asked, pulling at his faded black t-shirt. "She's 'Holly', right?" Lydia enquired, making the quotation marks with her hands. "The girl in your book, the one it's dedicated to, the one you loved, who broke your heart?"

"Lydia, come on, this doesn't matter…" Jess half laughed and shook his head.

"Jess, please," Lydia asked looking up into his deep brown eyes, "I deserve the truth. Is that her?"

"Yes, it's her." Jess confirmed quietly. Lydia gave a soft laugh, "Well, she's gorgeous, you totally downplayed how pretty she was in the book."

Jess smiled down at her and asked, "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes," she smiled, and poked him in the chest, "I mean it was you who taught me!" Jess laughed and pulled his wife into a hug, kissing her on the head. "What's she doing here?" Lydia asked, still in the folds of her husband's arms.

"Well, I don't actually know," said Jess, letting go of her "…You interrupted before with all your banging on the door. So let's go ask her. We've left her out there long enough."

Jess and Lydia walked back into their sitting room, where Rory was sitting, looking very uncomfortable. In their absence she had noticed the photos that were placed around the room.

Jess and Lydia looking happy and in love in each of them. There was one on the phone table beside the couch and had intrigued Rory. It was Jess and Lydia, but she was trying to run away, obviously not wanting her picture taken. But Jess was holding on to her by the waist, clearly not letting her get away. She is bent over and her long hair is covering her face, but it's still clear she's laughing. Jess is also laughing. Rory had never seen Jess that happy. Ever.

It was odd to picture him that happy with another girl and not with her. She guessed that too much had happened in their lives for either of them to be truly happy with each other. When they returned to the sitting room, Rory stood up.

She just wanted to get out but before she could make her excuses Lydia spoke up. "Sorry about that…I was just getting filled in…on the past, I guess. And now that I've been filled, I'll go. I'm guessing you two have a lot to catch up on."

"Lyds, you don't have…" Jess started but the red head cut him off.

"No, it's fine. I'll be at Truncheon. You guys have a load on, and Math had his big date with the hot blonde last night, so Chris is probably there by himself. And you know I love editing. It's like grading papers, you know without all the equations. Just meet me there after. We'll get something to eat and start the celebrations."

She turned to Rory and smiled, "It was nice meeting you."

"You too." Rory replied. Lydia kissed Jess on the cheek and said a quiet "Bye" before turning and heading out the door.

When she had left Jess turned to Rory and gestured for her to sit down again. They both sat on either ends of the couch.

"So…", Jess began, "…you were about to tell me why you're here." Rory looked up and locked eyes with him. He was married. She didn't know where to begin. Should she tell him the truth? No. That would kill her, to have it said out loud that he could never be hers. He was looking at her with a curious look. He was waiting on an answer.

"Well…" Rory tried to think on her feet, and then it hit her. The wedding, it was the only plausible thing that she could be there for. "…I'm here about Luke and my mom's wedding. I know that Luke has asked you to be best man, and I just want you to know, that you should only say yes to him if you really want to be there. I don't want this day ruined for my mom."

"Rory, I already agreed to be Luke's best man. I was honoured. And despite what you're mom might think of me, I would never try to ruin this day. And is that all you came to say, 'cause you know you could have just phoned." Jess replied.

"Well I actually have some work to do in Philadelphia so I decided to come see you and I also wanted to invite you to the surprise engagement party. It's next Saturday, town square. It starts at seven sharp. I know Luke would love to see you."

With that she rose to her feet and walked to the door. "Bye…"she said as she pulled it open, "…oh and congratulations on your…wedding." And she left, thinking to herself that this was possibly the worst plan she has ever had. She walked down the stairs and out the front door. She headed back to the hotel she had booked into last night when she arrived. She packed her small weekend bag and got in her car and started her drive back to Connecticut.

Off all the scenarios Rory had played out in her head the night before, Jess turning her down because he was married was not one of them. Not that he technically turned her down. She didn't even get to tell him that she was still in love with him. Thank God. So really it could have been way worse. She just wanted to forget the whole thing, and she was sure that Jess and Lydia wouldn't show up to the party. She hoped.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jess took a quick shower and headed out of the apartment. He arrived at Truncheon around twenty minutes later. He walked in and found Chris and Mathew sitting at the counter having coffee.

"Hey guys, is Lydia about? She said she was heading here." Jess asked walking towards them.

"Yeah…" Mathew replied, standing up, "She came in and said she was here to help with some editing, which I thought was weird because she's been going on about this being your three month wedding anniversary for about a two weeks now. I asked if everything was okay and she burst into tears, asked for an Irish coffee, 'Pretty in Pink' and to be left alone. She's been upstairs ever since. What the hell happened Mariano?"

Jess walked behind the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee, "Jeez, she was fine when she left…" He sat down and told his friends what had happened, with Lisa and Ben and the non breakup and then Lydia returning home to find Rory at the apartment. "She left to come here after she asked if Rory was the girl in my book. But Rory was only there to warn be to be on my best behaviour at her mom's wedding."

He ran his hand through his hair and looked up, "So she's up there with whiskey and Andrew McCarthy, huh?"

"No…" Chris replied, "…We just gave her normal coffee, and I don't 'Pretty in Pink' so she had to make do with 'St. Elmo's Fire' that Si left here."

Jess shot Chris a look of contempt "But that's McCarthy and Rob Lowe. That's worse!"

"I know, that's why I was warning you" Chris laughed

Mathew put his hand on Jess' shoulder, stopping him as he turned to head for the stairs, "Sort it out, man. What I said when you started dating still stands. I'll kill you if you hurt that girl."

"I know." Jess sighed as he started up the stairs.

He reached the door of the apartment he once shared with Mathew and Chris and knocked on it before he entered, without waiting on a reply.

"Well, well, well, if you're not the Drama Queen of Philly today, I don't know who is." He said with a smile as he sat down on the couch beside his wife, who kept her eyes on the t.v. Jess sat for a minute and then without taking his eyes off the screen said "Will I ever be able to compete with Rob Lowe?"

Lydia smiled and looked at her husband, "I dunno. Did you bring your sax?"

"Damn! Knew I'd forgotten something!" Jess glanced down and saw the coffee Lydia had asked for, the mug still full. "You didn't drink your coffee" he stated pulling her round so she faced him.

"Yeah, well you know I can't drink coffee coffee, it needs a kick. Those idiots downstairs thought I wouldn't realise. Now can I please get back to Rob since he remembered his sax?"

Jess laughed and kissed her quick on the mouth. "No. Not until you tell me what happened on the way over here? You seemed fine when you left the apartment and you arrived here so worked up Mathew wanted to tear me apart!"

Lydia looked up at him and sighed, "You're gonna think I'm crazy, I can't tell you." She said looking away.

"I already think you're crazy, now spill." Jess replied.

"Well, on the cab ride over, I just started thinking about how in love with Rory you were, and you even wrote a book about this great love and that has to mean something. Right? And she came to that open house here, and after that went down, you broke down. For a year you were mopey and slutty. You slept with any girl who'd have you. Even Math, the serial dater was worried. So what I'm trying to say, very inarticulately, is that with the way things ended for you two, I just panicked that she was still in love with you and wanted you back. And if that's true, and you want her, all I ask is that I get to keep the 'Bartlett is the president' coffee mug, and that you break my heart quick, like pulling off a band aid."

Jess started laughing at his wife, and she snapped her head back and glared at him. "You're making fun of me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Just a little," he replied still laughing, "but just because you're crazy if you think I'm giving up that mug. Or you. Rory only wanted to warn me about being on my best behaviour at the wedding. And she invited us to a surprise engagement party she's throwing next Saturday. That's it."

"Really?" Lydia smiled up at him.

"Really really. Now can we go downstairs and show Mathew we're still together and that he has no reason to kill me?" Jess asked standing up and holding out his hand to pull Lydia up.

"Sure, but you know Math is only like that out of protectiveness. I'm his oldest friend, and he thinks of me as a sister, so cut him some slack. You can't blame the guy for loving your wife, right?" she replied, standing up, and with that she kissed him on the cheek and walked passed him and downstairs, shouting, "Crisis averted boys! He still wants me!" Jess followed her, quietly laughing to himself.


	2. Worry About It Later

**Thanks to those who reviewed! **

**Once again I own nothing. Enjoy. Review to tell me you enjoyed. Or hated. A constructive critique is always welcome.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Worry About it Later

Rory arrived back in Stars Hollow later that afternoon. She walked in the front door and called out for her mom and Luke.

"Kitchen, sweets!" the reply came. Rory walked to the kitchen and found her mom who was reading 'Glamour' magazine and Luke, who was making soup. She kissed her mom on the cheek and sat down at the table.

"So, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked not looking up from her magazine.

"I have the week off, I told you I was coming to stay. Hey Luke." Rory smiled at Luke, who waved and returned her hello without turning round.

Lorelai continued flipping through 'Glamour' and with an "ohh cute shoes!" she closed it and looked at Rory. "Yes but you don't live here. Remember? You finally moved you're crap out and you stay at the diner apartment when you're in the Hollow." She beamed at her daughter.

"So I can't come by and see my mom even though I've had a very rough and crappy day?"

"Of course you can sweets. But why so rough? You left for DC yesterday to drop off your stuff and then you were heading back here today after finishing off some things at the paper? Where's the rough? The boxes fall apart? Someone at the paper picking on you? Does Momma have to kick some butt? Soup? I hate chicken soup! I'm not eating that, Luke" Lorelai finished her rant as Luke set down her soup in front of her.

"Yes, you are eating it. You've had a cold all week." Luke replied as he sat at the table too.

"I didn't go to the paper, mom, I went to Philadelphia." Both Luke and Lorelai looked at Rory in surprise. Lorelai was the first to speak, after looking at Luke for a second, "Philly, huh? Doesn't…"

"- Jess…" Luke interrupted, "Jess lives in Philadelphia. Rory, I gave you his number, you said you were gonna phone him, about the wedding. What happened?"

"I don't know." Rory replied. "I found my Jess box, and I just needed to talk him again but I kept hanging up before I finished dialling and I needed to see him so I got his address from information, and I got in the car and started driving. I think I had a stroke or an aneurysm or something, what does an aneurysm feel like?"

"I dunno. Not good?" Lorelai replied. "So you went to Jess' apartment and then what happened?"

"And he looked great, and I was about to tell him how I feel, how I was really stupid to leave him at the open house for Logan, that I still...love him and we were interrupted."

"Roommate?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shook her head "No, worse."

"Oh, Jess has a girlfriend?" Lorelai then ventured.

"Worse..."Rory nearly choked thinking about it.

"A...boyfriend?"

"No, a wife, mom. Jess is married!"Rory said and put her head down on the table.

"Married? Wow, that's... wow. Jess is married? Well, what's she like?" Lorelai asked in shock.

"I don't know, she was only there for a minute, but she seems...amazing. She's pretty and seems smart and I think they really love each other." Rory replied, sounding defeated.

"You got all that from a minute meeting? That's impressive." Lorelai said, pushing her bowl of soup out of the way. Rory got up and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Well it was a...a vibe they had. But I could be wrong." Rory said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"No, you're right," Luke spoke up, "They're really happy and Lydia's great. They're good together."

Lorelai just started at her fiancé, while a look of realisation hit Rory.

"That's right, Jess said you knew. Why didn't you say anything when I asked for his number?"

"Because, you were phoning him about the wedding, and he asked me not to tell anyone." Luke replied turning around in his chair to face Rory.

"And by 'anyone' you mean me right?" Rory retorted.

"No, he didn't want anyone to know. This town didn't exactly warm to Jess, remember? And to be honest Rory, can you blame him for not wanting you to know? He never asks about you or your life. He didn't want or need to know, and he asked that I didn't tell anyone about him." Luke snapped back. "Rory, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

Rory put her hand up and stopped him "No it's fine. I'm going to go. See Lane and the boys. I'll be at the diner later. Bye mom."

Rory lifted her bag and walked out leaving Luke and Lorelai speechless.

Luke looked at Lorelai, who still hadn't quite gotten over the shock. Luke was the first to speak. "Do you think we should have told her that you knew?"

"What? Are you kidding? She would have flipped. You told me because I promised I would tell on one. Not even Rory. I just can't believe that she still loves him. I always knew there would be a Jess blow-up. But I never, ever imaged the L word would be used. No, it's better she thinks I didn't know. Besides I've never met Lydia, and Jess still thinks only you and his mom know. It'll be fine."

She stood up and walked behind Luke, putting her arms around his shoulders. "Don't worry, it'll work out. I promise. Rory's just upset because she hates not having all the information. Information which could have saved her a lot of embarrassment had she known it." She kissed the top of his head, before heading up to the nursery to check on Charlie.

* * *

"Married?" Lane asked, almost choking on the muffin she was eating. "The same monosyllabic Jess, as in didn't finish high school or take you to prom and asked you run away, Jess? He's married?"

"Yes," Rory confirmed, "But you have to remember, that Jess turned into Jess who wrote a book and now co-owns a publishing business."

"Right, right, Jess isn't seventeen anymore. He grew up too. And you still..."

"Love him." Rory finished Lane's sentence. "I'm an idiot. I mean I treated him horribly, and he was so nice about it at the time but I know that he was just putting it on. And what do I expect, that four years after I tell him I can't be with him because I'm in love with another guy, that he's just going to be sitting around in Philadelphia, waiting for me to come to my senses?"

"Yeah, wow." Lane tried to take in her friends rant, "I'm sorry? You love him?" she questioned, but Rory never got to answer as the door to Lane's apartment open and Zach came in carrying Steve and Kwan.

"Auntie Rory!" They shout in unison, as their dad let them down and they run to Rory, both flinging their arms round her neck!

"Hey!" she replies, taking their hands and forcing them to take a step back, "Lets take a look at you. My Lord you're getting big. You must be eating all your vegetables, yeah?"

Steve and Kwan looked at each other and then hung their identical heads. "Yes," replied Steve.

"But please don't tell Auntie Lorelai." Kwan pleaded, "She says vegetables are bad for you."

Steve nodded his head in agreement and continued, "But Grandma Kim makes us eat them and she's..."

"Scary!" finished Kwan.

Rory laughed and pulled the boys close to her. "That's ok boys. Your secret's safe with me. And I'll tell you a secret, Auntie Lorelai is afraid of Grandma Kim!"

"Really?" The twins asked together, wide eye in shock. "But Auntie Lorelai isn't afraid of anything!" Steve continued.

"Well now you know," smiled Rory, "and if you go into your room you might have a surprise waiting for you!"

With that the boys took of to their room shouting, "Thanks Auntie Rory!"

"What did you get them?" asked Zach coming in from the kitchen.

"Oh just some White House merch I swiped!" Rory replied, standing to give Zach a hug.

"Cool, and how are you today?" he replied, hugging her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, good, you know, great!" Rory answered nervously pushing her hair behind her ears.

"O.K..." Zach glanced at Lane, "Which one is it? Fine? Good? Great?"

"Yeah, sweetie, you did kind of give him three answers, and to be honest, you are none of them!" Lane told her as Zach sat down beside her.

"Oh my God, I'm a mess, you're right. What is wrong with me?" Rory asked no one in particular, placing her hand to her forehead and squeezing her eyes shut.

Zach glanced at Lane and mouthed 'What happened?' but she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and got up to sit beside Rory, pulling her best friend into a hug.

"Sweetie, you're not a mess. Just slightly askew. And there's nothing wrong with you. You and Jess just never got an ending, it was always left in the air. Even after his open house. But maybe now, it is over, and you can move on."

Rory looked at her Lane and tried to smile. "Yeah, maybe. I mean, no, you're Lane. When did you get so wise? Probably when you became mom. Weird! But I invited them to the party on Saturday. You think they'll come?"

"I dunno, Ror, I mean Jess is best man, so he might come. But the wife, she might stay at home. This is probably really awkward for her too. And you might be able to straighten everything thing out with Jess then."

"Yeah, that's true. Well thanks for listening to me rant. I just needed to...you know, vent, I guess. Kiss the boys for me, and I'll come by tomorrow maybe to give you guys some suggestions, you know, favourite Lorelai Gilmore songs to include in the Hep Alien reunion gig." Rory said, standing up and putting her bag over her shoulder.

"Sounds good." Lane laughed, hugging her friend again, "and really, stop worrying about Jess. It'll all be good. I promise!"

"Thanks. Bye Zach." Rory waved and headed out the front door, feeling slightly, but not much better about the whole being in love with her high school boyfriend. But maybe Lane was right. Maybe Jess and Lydia wouldn't come. It would be really awkward for Lydia and Jess hated this town. Maybe.

* * *

Lydia was sitting at the coffee bar in Truncheon Books staring at the door of Jess' office. Jane Austin's 'Pride and Prejudice' sat in front of her, unopened; she merely flicked the pages of the book, from corner to corner, absentmindedly.

"Here," Mathew said, placing a beer in front of her, "beer for your thoughts."

"What?" She jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around, somewhat disorientated. She glanced at the beer and then at her friend who sat down opposite her, "What is this for?"

"Well, you have your 'I'm worried and I need a beer face' on, so there's a beer." Mathew clarified.

"That's not what face I've got on, you don't know me that well, Math." Lydia retorted.

"I've known you since you were six, Teach. That's the face you have." Mathew replied calmly.

Lydia narrowed her eyes and then sighed, "Damn it, that is my face." She lifted the beer bottle and giving Mathew a silent cheers, took a long sip.

"So," Mathew said after Lydia placed her beer back on the counter and continued to stare at Jess' door, "are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." was the reply, with an offstandish hand wave to back the point up.

"Lyds...this nothing wouldn't have anything to do with the brunette ex-girlfriend that came by on Monday would it?"

Lydia closed her eyes and rubbed them with the heels off her hands. "You know what? It's just stuff!" she exclaimed throwing her hands off her head. "O.K? Jess stuff, married people stuff," raising her left hand to show Mathew her ring, "something you would know nothing about, Mr I'm on dates number eight and nine, with the eighth and ninth different girl of the week and it's only Thursday!"

"Hey, what can I say? I'm popular!" Mathew said laughing, holding his hands up as a sign of his innocence, "aAnd you used to do the same thing." he reminded his friend.

"Yeah, in freshman year of college, then I grew up."

"Grew up, dated a gay guy...one in the same, right?" Mathew said, laughing as he dodged 'Pride and Prejudice', which Lydia had just thrown at him. "You wanna hear my advice?" he asked, settling himself back onto his seat.

"No!" Lydia protested, putting her head on the counter, "Your advice would be to do it on his desk!"

"While desk sex is always a good option, I was going to suggest, boring old fashioned talking."

Lydia raised her head off the counter top just enough to look at Mathew. "Talking? You are suggesting talk..." She sat up straight and leant across the counter to feel his forehead with the back of her hand, "Nope, no fever, so you are honestly suggesting talking? When did you get so...mature?"

"I guess you're finally rubbing off on me." He shrugged, taking a drink of the beer he had given to her, "Now, please go and talk to him, you're kinda putting a dampener on the atmosphere in here!"

"Fine, I'm going!" She said standing up from her stool, taking a final sip of beer before heading to Jess' office.

Lydia knocked on Jess' door, opened it and popped her head in. "Hey, hun. Can I come in?"

Jess looked up from his computer screen, "Murphy," he smiled, "you don't need to ask."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to interrupt your work." She replied, entering the room and closing the door behind her.

"Never. You're always a welcome distraction." Jess told his wife, as she crossed the office and sat on the edge of his desk, putting her feet on his chair, one foot on either side of his left leg. She picked up the stapler that was sitting on Jess' desk and started pressing it closed, watching the staples fall onto the desk.

"Lyds?" Jess asked, rubbing her calves "Is there something you needed? Or did you just want to waste my office supplies?" he added, grinning.

"Hmm?" Lydia snapped out of her trance and lifted her head to look at Jess. "What? No, I didn't need anything. You know, other than to get away from the mad house for ten minutes."

"Mathew making fun of you again?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing to write home about. But, actually, Jess, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh yeah?" Jess smirked up at Lydia, his fingertips dancing across her knees.

"Yeah. Rory."

"Oh, Rory." Jess replied, his smirk falling into a frown. "Lyds, I thought you were over that, that you understood that Rory's a part of my past and that I'm with..."

"I do get it. All of it, Jess." Lydia cut him off, rubbing the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip, and letting it linger there for a moment, Jess gave it an affectionate kiss.

"Then what's this about?" He asked quietly.

"The party." Lydia replied looking down at her knees.

"Party?" Jess questioned, tracing figures of eight on her knee.

"Yeah, the surprise party for your uncle Luke and Rory's mom... I don't know her name." Lydia replied, rubbing her eyes.

"Lorelai. And I didn't think you'd want to go. I don't." Jess quietly confessed.

"You don't?"

"Not really. That town hated me. And I'll go to the wedding because Luke asked me, but I really don't want to spend anymore time than I have to there. Plus I figured you would be really uncomfortable, it would be an awkward situation."

Lydia sighed and took Jess' hand in hers. "It would be way more awkward if I showed up with you the day they were getting married and said 'Hey Lorelai. You don't know me, but congrats on the wedding!' And besides, I'm the queen of dealing with awkward situations!"

Jess looked up at his wife and raised his eyebrows in silent questioning.

"Well," Lydia continued, "this one time, Seth's parents caught us having sex on their sofa, and it was totally awkward but I handled it like a pro. You know, looked them straight in the eye, didn't get flustered at all. Plus I was only seventeen at the time." She finished with a smug grin on her face.

Jess let out a low chuckle at his wife's anecdote about her first boyfriend and lifted her hand to kiss her palm. Lydia moved her hand to stroke his cheek before she continued.

"And I know the town hated you. But you're not that seventeen year old anymore. You wrote a book, you co-own a publishing house, you don't fake murders. Plus as an added bonus, you have this really hot, really smart wife. And she promises to run interference."

"Oh yeah?" Jess asked, grinning.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well I'll be like a buffer." Lydia explained. "You can concentrate on me. The townsfolk can concentrate on me. My dad once said that if they sent me back in time, I could have charmed old Joe Stalin out from behind the Iron Curtain! So I'm pretty sure charming a teeny tiny little Connecticut town will be a snap." She finished, clicking her fingers for added effect.

"Oh yeah, you're such a charmer-"

"Oh no!" Lydia sang. She looked down at Jess and smiled softly. "So?"

"Okay. We'll go." Jess conceded, pulling Lydia off his desk, so she was straddling him.

"Really?" she asked, biting her lower lip. When Jess nodded her face broke into a large grin. "Good. 'Cause the main reason I wanted to go was to meet someone very special."

"Who?" Jess asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Your mom." Lydia smiled up at him. "I always wanted to meet her. But I know you guys don't have the best relationship so I never brought it up. But now I finally get to meet her. And Doula. And T.J."

"You know they're all whackjobs, right?" he said peppering kisses along her jawline.

"I don't care. You've met my whole family. I want to meet yours."

"Your whole family, is your brother, Jamie."

"Well Math and Chris kinda count." She replied kissing his neck.

"No they don't, I met them before I met you." Jess reasoned.

"I still don't care." She smiled, "I'm meeting your mom!" and she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Still kissing her, Jess pulled back slightly and whispered, "God, Murphy..."

"I know, I know. I love you too." Lydia gave him a final, chaste kiss and jumped off his lap.

"Where are you going?" Jess inquired.

"Shopping. I need a new outfit for this party!" She laughed. "Now back to work!" She pointed at him and headed out of the office.

* * *

**And there we go. A little insight into how Lydia and Jess are together. And Rory, melting heads! Lol. How will she deal with Lydia at the party? I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. **


	3. As Things Collide

**A/N - Sorry feels like ages since I wrote. Things have been slightly crazy here. Working like a mad woman.**

**Thank you for the reviews. Someone asked if it was gonna be a lit-friendship. And as far as I have this planned out in my head, yes, friendship is all that's in the cards for Rory and Jess. I almost prefer their friendship in season2 over their relationship in season3. Although I think they were better together than any of her other boyfriends. She should have dated Marty, you know before he was a jerk.**

**Oh, and I don't own the Gilmore Girls. I wish. Well if I'm wishing for stuff, it would just be Milo. Can't be greedy. Who knows when you'll need to call in a favour!**

* * *

Chapter Three: As Things Collide

"And finally, Aerosmith's 'Love in an Elevator'." Lane checked notepad containing the song list for the party. "I think we've got a pretty good set here." She smiled over at Rory.

"Yeah, mom's gonna love it. Not to sure about Luke though!" Rory grinned back.

Lane stood up from her kitchen table and walked to the fridge, "You want anything to drink?" she asked pulling open the door. "Water? Juice box?"

"Yeah, juice please." Rory replied.

Lane grabbed two juice boxes and handed one to Rory.

"Thanks."

"So," Lane started as she sat back down opposite her best friend. "Did you hear from Jess? Is he coming tomorrow?"

"No." Rory shook her head and smiled. "He didn't call, thank God. I don't think I could handle him being here. At least this way I have four months to prepare before I have to see them at the wedding."

"Right." Lane nodded her head, "But you know, I'm kinda bummed I don't get to meet the girl that got Jess Mariano to settle down."

"Well they got married in Vegas, so it might have been a drunken mistake, rather than him actually wanting to settle down." Rory replied, pulling her hair into a ponytail, twisting it around her hand before letting go and allowing it to fall back around her face.

"You think they'd celebrate a three month anniversary if it were a drunken mistake?"

"Not helping Lane!"

"Sorry Rory!" Lane replied, matching Rory's inflections.

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" Rory said checking her watch. "I was supposed to meet Sookie ten minutes ago at the inn for a rundown of tomorrow's proceedings." She continued as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. "I'll talk to you later!"

* * *

"So, you'll be keeping Luke and Lorelai in the house for..."

"A movie day, yes." Rory interrupted Sookie. "Then at seven ten exactly I'll usher them out the door for the fancy meal I taking them to in Hartford and we'll be in the town square by seven fifteen, where they will both be surprised."

"And while you're movie-ing it up, we'll be setting up. Perfect!" Sookie giggled. "I've got all the food good to go at my place, Patti's got all the tables and decorations sorted and Lane has the favours! And Jackson's pickingup April from the airport at five. We're all set!"

"Sookie! Is there any coff- Rory! What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked as she entered the kitchen of the Dragonfly.

"I just came by to see Sookie. I haven't seen her all week." Rory replied quickly.

"Oh, okay." Lorelai poured herself a cup of coffee and turned to face her daughter and best friend. "So, what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing of importance." Rory answered, with Sookie nodding her head in agreement. "Just telling Sookie about our day tomorrow." Rory continued.

"Oh I know! It's great of Liz to take Charlie for the day, he's gonna love the zoo. And even Luke is looking forward to our movie day now!"

"Really?"

"Well he was looking forward to the fancy meal, but he's gotten more into the movie-ness portion of the day, when I implied he might have some sort of veto power over the movie choices." Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"Mean!" Rory replied, trying not to laugh.

"But fun! Oh and I've worked out our theme."

"Hit me."

"Ultimate love stories. I've even picked out the movies."

"Which are...?" Rory enquired.

"'Casablanca', 'Pretty Woman', 'Two for the Road', 'True Romance' and 'Footloose'." Lorelai counted off the films on her fingers.

"Footloose?" Sookie questioned, as she lifted a fresh tray of brownies out of the oven.

"Sure," Rory answered, "For the undeniable love between Kevin Bacon and Chris Penn!"

"Bingo!" Lorelai said laughing as she pointed her index finger at Rory.

"Oh, gottcha!" Sookie replied, winking, "But you have to go. I have a dinner to prep for. Here have a brownie!" she said, pushing the two Gilmore's out of her kitchen, handing them both a brownie at the same time.

"Okay, that was weird." Lorelai said looking over her shoulder.

"Sookie's always weird." Rory reasoned, taking a bit of her brownie. "Oh my word! This is incredible, her best ever!" she smiled at her mother.

"Yeah, she perfected that recipe a few months ago." Lorelai took a bit of her own treat.

"The things you miss when you leave the Hollow are astounding."

"I know. So, you got anythingon right now. You wanna stay, talk? About anything?" Lorelai asked, since she and Rory hadn't discussed the 'Jess Situation' any further than 'It was a lapse in judgement, but I'm better now' over coffee the day after Rory got home.

"I can't. I have stuff for work I need to read before I go back on Monday."

"But you have the week off!"

"Yes, but I don't think anyone told the President that. He still working away and I haven't read anything bar 'People' Magazine and The Stars Hollow Gazette since I got here. And I want to get it out of the way so I can enjoy tomorrow and then have Sunday free." Rory told her mom.

"Free...to talk?" Lorelai questioned.

"Sure." Rory confirmed and kissed Lorelai on the cheek before heading back into town.

* * *

"Is this colour okay?" Lydia held out her hand, showing off her fingernails, freshly painted a shade of steely grey. Simon, Chris' boyfriend of two years, put down his book and took hold of her hand for a closer inspection.

"Yeah, they're fine. It's just weird not seeing your usual shade of red." He said as he continued reading.

"I know, but the dress is green. And red and green should never be seen! I just want them to like me."

Simon raised one eyebrow, but didn't look up from his novel, "And matching your nails to your outfit is gonna do that?"

"It can't hurt. And you didn't see her, Si. All doe eyed and glossy hair. Plus I'm meeting Jess' mom. I'm really nervous about that. I don't want her to hate me.

"Sweetie, they'll all love you. There's nothing to hate. I promise!"

"Liar." She replied coolly, just as Jess opened the door to the apartment over Truncheon.

"Hey Murphy, you about ready to go?" Jess headed to the kitchen and lifted two water bottles from the fridge.

"Yeah, you get everything finished down there? It's only one, and half four is way too early to get there."

"I know, but I figured we could stop for lunch, and get there about half five, giving you plenty of time to get ready. I know you're worr-"

"I'm not worried!" Lydia cut him off. He simply raised an eyebrow in response, which forced her to concede. "Fine, I was worried. But just a little. And we'll leave now. Can you grab the overnight bags and my dress? "

Jess gave her a look to say, 'You know God gave you arms for a reason', but Lydia simply shrugged one shoulder as she slipped on her ballet pumps, telling him "What? My nails are still tacky."

"It must be hard to be a girl." Jess mused as he lifted down the garment bag that held Lydia's dress, from the top of the door frame of his old room.

"You have no idea." Simon deadpanned. "Well have fun you two. Don't drink too much."

"Can't promise anything Si, see you Monday." Lydia said as she gave him a quick, chaste kiss.

"Yeah, see you, Simon." Jess told him as he opened the door to the apartment. "Lyds, out!"

"Bye!" Simon called out as Lydia grabbed her handbag and followed Jess down the stairs.

* * *

Jess glanced at the clock in his car. Twenty past three. They'd been driving for nearly an hour and a half, having gone for lunch before they left Philadelphia. Lydia had been listening to a radio quiz, and answering every question correctly, pumping her fist or clapping herself in celebration every time.

"_Who had a hit with 'Baby don't forget my number'?"_

"Milli Vanilli." Lydia said at the same time as the contestant, and gave a small "woo!" and clapped when the host said that was correct.

"_Which movie had the tagline 'Who's who behind the do'?"_

"Hairspray!" Lydia said quickly and the waited impatiently for the contestant to answer. "Hurry up..It's 'Hairspray'!!" The contestant ran out of time and the host once again confirmed that Lydia was right.

_"Who was Norm's never seen on screen wife in 'Cheers'?"_

"Ohhh... " Lydia put her hand to her head and rubbed her temple, "I know this.." then she snapped her fingers, "Vera!" she declared just as the host told the on air contestant that she had once again ran out of time and the answer was 'Vera'.

"I'm good!" Lydia smiled over at Jess. "I should so enter one of these things one day."

On the radio, the host asked the contestant if she would like to gamble the money she won so far for the grand prize of $1500.

"Gamble!" both Lydia and the girl said at once.

_"And this week's jackpot question is - Danny Carey is the drummer for which Californian rock band?"_

There was silence. Both from the radio, and from Lydia. She glanced at Jess and shrugged. "I have no idea. Never heard of him."

"Seriously?" Jess glanced at his wife, and smiled. "Tool." he said quietly.

"I'm not a tool!" Lydia said as she hit his upper arm.

"No the answer, you crackpot, is Tool. He's the drummer in Tool."

"Oh. Okay." Lydia said as she reached into the backseat and grabbed her purse.

"You know, you would have lost all that money if you were on the show." Jess told her.

"Yeah, well so did she!" Lydia gestured to the radio, where the host was telling his listeners to tune in next week. Lydia pulled a CD out her bag and popped it into the car's CD player.

"What are we listening to?"

"Just a little mix I made for the trip." Lydia grinned as the opening of The Libertines 'Time for Heroes' blasted from the speakers.

"Did you see the stylish kids in the riot.." Lydia sang along with the British band.

* * *

"I'm not watching 'Two for the Road'!" Luke complained as he took a sip of beer.

"But it's a classic!" Rory exclaimed from her spot on the floor with Paul Anka, while Lorelai said "But it's Audrey!" from her spot curled up by Luke at the same time.

"I thought I had a veto power?"

"Well, yeah, you did sweetie. But you used it."

"When?"

"When I offered you the milk duds and you said no." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Lorelai."

"What? You vetoed the milk duds! And our theme is 'Ultimate Love Stories'. And we are getting married Luke. That's one big old love story. If there was a movie about us, trust me, we'd be watching that too!"

"Okay." Rory interjected, "How about we skip 'Two for the Road' and move swiftly on to 'True Romance'? You like it Luke. It has guns, and drugs, and gangsters and Christopher Walken."

"Okay. You okay with that Lor?"

"I guess I'll have to be. God, I know they say marriage is about compromise, but I didn't think it started this soon. Put the movie in Rory."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one that made us skip Audrey and Albert, and because you're the closest."

"Fine." Rory switched the DVD's and returned to her seat. "But you're doing the next one!" She told her mother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Now quieten down. I love Christian Slater."

* * *

They were half an hour from Stars Hollow, and twenty three songs into Lydia's mix CD, which Jess discovered was actually a mix mp3, and contained nearly fifty songs, that Simon had helped her make.

Though Jess couldn't complain. Her taste in music wasn't terrible, despite not knowing the drummer in Tool. She had included in the selection some Blondie, The Clash, Ramones, Metallica and The Jam for Jess, which Lydia also enjoyed listening to.

The rest were her own personal favourites, including The Strokes, INXS, Bon Jovi, Kings of Leon, The Police, Ryan Adams and Belle & Sebastian, that Jess didn't actually mind listeningto. The rest he had learnt to live with over the three years he'd known her; John Mayer, Jason Mraz, Heart, Pat Benatar and an endless list of random hits from the eighties.

She even included some Coldplay for Jess, which she hated and mocked him mercilessly throughout.

An upbeat pop song then started to play, which Jess vaguely recognised from the radio started to play. "What is this?" he questioned.

"It's our song." Lydia shrugged.

"Our song? Who even sings this?"

"Katy Perry." Lydia grinned as she started to quietly sing along. "Remember what you told me; Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Vegas. Get up and shake the glitter of your clothes now, that's what you get for waking in up in Vegas!"

She reached forward and turned the music up before continuing to sing the second verse. "Why are these lights so bright? Did we get hitched last night? - See why it's our song?" She grinned at Jess.

Jess rolled his eyes before conceding. "Fine. You win. It's our song."

"I know! Don't call your mother, 'cause now we're partners in crime!" She sang at him, using her hand as a makeshift microphone.

Jess reached over to grab her hand and sighed, "You're a crazy woman."

"Yeah, but I'm your crazy woman." she replied squeezing his hand. "So, what did Rory say?"

"I told you, that we're invited to a surprise party for Luke and Lorelai."

"Yeah, I know that. But what did she say when you told her we were going?"

"I didn't."

"Jess!" Lydia exclaimed. "You didn't call her?"

"Didn't think I had to. She told us to come." Jess scratched the back of his neck.

"But you still have to call and say that you're definitely coming."

"Why?"

Lydia scrunched her face up in concentration, and after a minute confessed that she didn't know. "But Martha Stewart says you have to do it, so-"

"So I'm goingto Bad Manners Hell?" Jess cut her off, grinning.

"Yes!" Lydia said trying not to laugh, "But since you were going there anyway, I guess it's no harm, no foul! But I bet you ten bucks at least one person mentions the fact we should have called!" She smiled and reached over and ran her hand through Jess' hair as the song changed on the stereo. "Ohh- Lionel! All night looooooooooooong! All night!"

* * *

"Why is Kirk touching my drums?" Lane ran towards the stage were the band's intruments were set up and shouted, "Kirk, back away from the drums, and get off the stage before I ram my drum sticks where the sun don't shine!"

"I was just going to show Lulu my Ringo Starr impression."

"Not on my drum kit buster. Now move!" Lane walked over to Sookie was putting the finishing touches to her five tier chocolate cake at the gazebo. "Can you believe that guy? Trying to mess with my drums?"

"Well, pumpkin, it's Kirk." Sookie said as a black car drove past and parked outside the dinner. "I think anything is believable when it comes to Kirk. Do you know who that is? The car looks vaguely familiar." Sookie nodded in the direction of the diner.

"No." Lane replied, also trying to catch a glimpse of the newcomer.

"That's a Dodge Charger." Kirk told them, appearing suddenly at their sides, drumsticks still in hand. "The most famous Charger is, of course, The General Lee from 'The Dukes of Hazzard'. But, one Jess Mariano used to drive one. Though his was a piece of rust, and this one's a total babe."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Sookie placed an oero cookie on top of her cake.

"Jess drove one?" Lane looked panicked. "Well, I'll go and see who this is, see if they're here for the party. Carry on working, we still need those banners hung. And yeah. That's it. Stay away from my drums!" She pulled the drumsticks off Kirk and ran towards the diner.

* * *

"Get out of the car Jess."

"I'm working up to it."

"God, you're such a woman. We've been fully sitting here for like five minutes. Get out of the car!"

"Fine!" Jess opened his door and got out. "Are you hap- Lane?"

"Jess, hi." Lane said, stopping at the car just as Jess got out.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" She questioned her best friends ex.

"Rory invited us."

"Us?" Lane questioned, as Lydia got out of the car and walked around it to stand beside Jess. "Oh, there's the 'us'. Hi."

"Lyds, this is Rory's best friend Lane. Lane, this is Lydia, my wife."

"It's great to meet you Lane." Lydia offered her hand, which Lane shook quickly while addressing Jess. "We didn't know you were coming. You should have called."

"Ha! Ten bucks Mariano! Pay up!" Lydia poked Jess in the side, but then caught Lane's look of distaste, that would have rivalled Mrs Kim's, and she quickly apologised.

"Listen Lane, we need to get ready. I'm guessing you do too. We're just here for Luke. So, we're gonna head up to the apartment. We'll see you later."

"Yeah, later. April's already up there getting dressed." Lane headed back over to Sookie, looking over her shoulder at the couple who were lifting there bags out of the their trunk.

"So, she seems...intense." Lydia looked up at her husband, as she closed the trunk and followed him into the diner.

"Yeah, a little, but you get used to her."

"Okay, then. Oh and I love that her name in the book is 'Daria'."

"I have no idea what you are babbling on about."

"Just that, you know, Rory's best friend is Lane. And in your book, Holly's best friend is Daria. And in 'Daria' her best friend was Jane Lane!"

"And your point..?" Jess asked, getting defensive.

"Okay, calm, I'm not mocking. I think it's genius. I loved 'Daria', I felt a connection with her." she said as she headed up the stairs.

Jess followed his wife asking, "What connection?"

"Well I too fancied the pants of Trent Lane! Do I knock?" she asked coming to a stop at the apartment door.

"I think it's wise, April could be changing. And before we go in, remember, you can't mention 'Malice' to anyone."

"I know! I came up with your pen name to get you to publish it! No one will know that 'A Town Called Malice' by J.D. Murphy, is actually a town called Stars Hollow by Jess Mariano. Relax! And, by the way, who is April?"

"Luke's seventeen year old daughter." Jess said as he knocked on the door.

The door swung open, and there stood April in a bathrobe, her hair piled of top of her head, a make up brush in hand. "Jess?"

"Hey, April. Mind if we come in?"

* * *

"No phone calls during the movie. It's a cardinal rule Rory!" Lorelai called after her daughter, as Rory left her spot on the floor.

"I know, but it might be work, and this is a slow part of the movie."

"Jump back! There are no slow parts in 'Footloose'!"

"It's just her mom telling her she looks pretty." Rory said as she walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone. "Lane? What's wrong?"

_"Nothing's wrong, per say, it's just that Jess showed up."_

"What?"

_"Yeah. With the wife."_

"Well, where are they now?" Rory asked, lifting a bottle of water from the fridge.

_"In the diner apartment. I forgot you were staying there until after they were already up the stairs. You can stay at my place tonight if you want."_

"It's fine. I'll deal with it when I get there. Luke will be pleased he's here. Thanks for letting me know."

_"No problem. It's kinda my job. See you in an hour and half."_

"Yeah, see you." Rory walked back into join Luke and Lorelai.

"Was it work?" Lorelai asked as Rory sat down on the arm of the sofa.

"No. Lane. Steve has mastered the open lick of 'London Calling' on guitar. She's very proud."

"Cool. I'll have to hear that soon."

"Yeah, we should start getting ready soon. We can't be late leaving." Rory stood up just as Kevin Bacon announced that he thought 'this was supposed to be a party!'. "I'm gonna go shower. "

"Okay, see you in a bit babe." Lorelai said before turning to Luke, trying to get him to dance with her.

* * *

"Rory! You were the one who said we can't be late!"

"I know. But, I can't find my car keys!"Rory glanced at the clock. Seven ten. Perfect. "I found them!" She fished her car keys out of her purse and headed to meet her mom and Luke at the front door.

"God, you have not had your head screwed on today. You forgot your curling iron, eyeliner, and you lost a shoe and your keys. And your car apparently. Where'd you park?" Lorelai asked looking around the street.

"Outside the diner. I walked here with you earlier. We gotta walk and get the car."

"Walking?"

"Come on Lorelai. It's five minutes away." Luke said, placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Yeah, five minutes to you. But to me, in these heels? It'll feel like an hour!" Lorelai grumbled. She turned back to look at Rory who was trailing behind them, "Why did you walk over? You couldn't have taken two minutes to pollute up the planet a bit and drive?"

"Uhh, Lorelai?"

"What Luke?" Lorelai asked, as she looked up at him.

Luke simply pointed in the direction of the square and when Lorelai turned she saw a giant banner that read 'Congratulations Luke and Lorelai! Again! (we hope this one sticks!)'

"Surprise!" Rory said coming to a stop at her mom's side.

"You did all this?"

"Everybody helped out! Now come on, they've been waiting for you."

* * *

Jess and Lydia stood with April by the gazebo, and watched as Lorelai hugged Lane, Sookie, Miss Patti and Babette in turn.

"You ready to meet them yet?" Jess glanced down at Lydia, who was nervously sipping on her cocktail.

"Give me a second." She downed her drink and placed the empty glass on the tray of a passing 'Yummy Bartender'.

"You've never met them?" April asked watching as Rory left the group with Lane.

"No, I mean, I've met Luke before. Rory, once, briefly, last Monday. And I'm not sure if Lorelai knew of my existence until Rory got home on Monday."

"Well, come on." April grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her in the direction of Luke and the Gilmores. "The sooner you do it, the better."

"That's what my first boyfriend said." Lydia muttered to a smirking Jess.

"Dad!" April called out before she reached the group.

"April?" Luke and Lorelai turned around to greet her, their faces dropping when the noticed her company.

"Look who I found!"

"Jess." Luke greeted his nephew.

"Luke. Congratulations." Jess returned the greeting and shook his uncle's hand.

"Luke. You look good." Lydia told her uncle in law, pulling him into a quick hug. "I almost didn't recognise you with so much face on show."

"Hey Lorelai." Jess nodded at the brunette.

"Jess." Lorelai smiled in return. "You must be Lydia." She turned to the redhead who had just hugged her fiancée.

"Yeah. It's nice to finally meet you." Lydia beamed at Lorelai. "God, you look so much like Rory. I'm nothing like my mum. She was tall and blonde. And tan. And good at sport. And she didn't ramble when she was nervous." Lydia finished, scratching behind her ear and biting down on her lower lip.

"That's fine, I ramble when I'm nervous too."

Lorelai noticed Lydia ball her fist and then flex her fingers a few times, before watching, with a keen fascination, as Jess grabbed his wife's hand, and brushing his lips past her ear whispering to her, "Just relax!"

"Sorry." Lydia smiled nervously at the group.

"It's okay." Lorelaismiled, glancing over Lydia's shoulder. "Oh, I just spotted my parents. I better go say hello. Wanna join me April? They like you!"

"I'll be over in a minute." Luke called out to the two brunettes as they headed towards the Gilmores, before turning to face Lydia and Jess again. "What are you two doing here?"

"Rory invited us." Lydia smiled up at him.

"And you came?" Luke raised his eyebrows at Jess.

"Well, she wanted to come." Jess smirked and inclined his head towards Lydia. "And, she's kinda hard to say no to."

"I know that feeling." Luke laughed and glanced at Lorelai.

"Surprise big brother!" Liz bounded over and hugged Luke from behind. "Sorry we're late, the babysit-" she trailed off as she noticed Jess standing beside her brother.

"Jess? Baby, what are you doing here?" She hugged her son, and Jess cautiously hugged her back. "Hey, mom."

"Don't you 'hey mom' me. You couldn't have phoned and let me know you were coming into town?"

"It was a last minute thing," Jess explained, "No one knew we were coming."

"We?" Liz questioned, finally noticing Lydia behind her son. "Oh, is this her? Is this my beautiful daughter in law?" She asked pulling Lydia into a hug.

"Yeah, mom this is Lydia. Lyds, my mom."

"It's great to meet you Mrs..." Lydia shot a look at Jess "Mariano?" she asked.

"Oh God, no, honey. I'm a Danes. When you've been married as many times as I have, you tend to stick to your maiden name." Liz laughed, "And please, call me Liz."

"Well, thanks for the tip, Liz." Lydia smiled at Liz, "But I liked changing my name to 'Mariano'. I kinda want this one to stick." She grinned, elbowing Jess in the ribs.

"Oh, you know, I have a perfect amber necklace for you, it would totally match your eyes." Liz told Lydia.

"I only met you two minutes ago, and I'm already getting jewellery?" Lydia smiled, "I like her." she added to Jess just as Rory joined the group.

"Hey Luke, the band's starting. Mom wants you to go mosh with her."

"Mosh?" Luke shook his head and went to find his fiancée.

"That's what she said. Hey guys." Rory said to the out of towners, but left before they could return the greeting.

"Brrr. Chilly." Lydia smiled up at Jess. "I have a feeling we're going to be braiding each others hair in no time!"

"You want a drink?"

"Beer. I'll come with. It was nice to meet you Liz."

"You too, and we'll have lunch before you go home tomorrow."

"Definitely." Lydia confirmed and grabbed her husband's hand and they headed to the open bar, just as Hep Alien began to play 'Fell in Love with a Girl'.

* * *

Rory was standing with her mom and Luke, as well as her grandparents, watching the band. Well, somewhat distractedly watching the band as she kept throwing glances behind her, towards Jess and Lydia. They were standing to the side of the crowd, Jess standing behind Lydia, his arms around her waist, while she danced and sang along with Hep Alien, who were currently playing 'I'm Sticking with You' by The Velvet Underground. But a lot louder, and faster, than the original.

"Rory, do you know when they will be done?" Emily asked her granddaughter, however Rory, continued to watch the couple behind her, unaware her grandmother had addressed her.

"Rory!" Emily shouted, which resulted in Luke and Lorelai turning to look at Emily, but did nothing to snap Rory out of her trance. Lorelai, following her daughter's gaze, saw what she was staring at and elbowed her.

"Ow. That hurt." Rory turned to her mom and glared. Lorelaisimply responded by smiling and pointing at Emily.

"Grandma?" she asked, as the band finished the song.

"I was wondering if you knew when they would be over." Emily enquired, just as Zach announced that the nest would be bands last.

"Oh thank heavens!" Emily sighed, "They are very loud."

"Yeah, but very good mom."

"I'll have to take your word for it Lorelai." Emily smiled as 'Love in an Elevator' started, and Rory resumed her watch over Jess and Lydia. When the band had begun to play the song, Lydia had turned around in Jess' arms and put her hands on his shoulders. They were both laughing and then Lydia bend backwards, dancing in time to the music, with Jess supporting her back. Rory could see she was singing along as well.

"Hun? You're lucky she's not Medusa, or you'd be stone by now." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been staring at Jess and Lydia the whole time the band had been on." Lorelai explained, as Rory watched Lydia stand on her tiptoes and whisper in Jess' ear.

"No I have-Oh my God! Is Jess blushing?"

"Umm..." Lorelai glanced at the couple and then turned back to Rory. "Yeah, I think so."

"How? The entire time we were together he could make me blush by just looking at me. But I couldn't even get him to tinge a light pink. And there she is, making him-" Rory gestured with her hands, unable to find the right words. "How'd she do it?"

"She has Bette Davis eyes? I dunno. But sweets, they're married. She's allowed to make him blush. And hun, why are you so obsessed, you knew they were coming, you invited them, right."

"Yes, I invited them, but Jess never confirmed he was coming. I thought I had until December to prepare. To get my head around the idea of his wife. But I-"

"Got shanghaied?"

"A little."

"Well how about we forget about them, and concentrate on me. The Queen of this evening's festivities."

"Sounds good to me." Rory smiled as Lorelai grabbed her hand and turned her in time to the music.

They continued to dance until the end of the song, after which Zach told the crowd that they would be taking an hour break, but be back for a live karaoke set, "So, just sign up at the side of the stage and pick your song!"

"Wow!" Lorelai looked excited, "Did you know about this?"

"No," Rory grinned, "This is a special Hep Alien Surprise!"

"I think I'm gonna sing 'Like a Virgin'" Lorerlai winked at Luke, before going to sign her name.

* * *

Rory watched as Lorelai and Sookie butchered Queen's 'You're my Best Friend', both of the friends having consumed a lot of cocktails in the band's hour break.

She started to wander, taking in the activities of the various townies. Miss Patti was gossiping with Babbette, Taylor was telling off the Banyon boys for trying to spike the non alcoholic punch and Luke was talking to Jess, April and Liz.

Rory instinctively found herself avoiding Luke, not wanting to talk to Jess, but paid no real attention to where she was actually going, until she looked up and found herself at the old bridge. The one where she'd had the picnic with Jess, where he told her Dean was a jerk, and where he had left her to break up with another girl.

She also found that she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Rory." Lydia, her legs swinging over the side of the bridge, turned her head when she heard someone approaching. "I just came for a bit of quiet, clear my head before I sing, and it's so pretty here." She gestured towards the hanging lights on the bridge before taking a draw of her lit cigarette. "Does this bother you?" she held it up.

"No, it's fine." Rory told her, the smell reminding her of Jess when he first arrived in town. "You're singing?"

"Yeah, Jess signed me up."

"What are you singing?"

"It's a," Lydia inhaled again, "surprise."

"Okay, well if you don't want to tell me." Rory snapped.

"No, it's not like that." Lydia explained, "I don't know what I'm singing. And now I can't back down. Hence the smoking!"

"Hence?" Rory asked, sitting down beside Lydia.

"Yeah, it's a game I play at home. At karaoke. They boys pick out songs and I won''t know what they are until I get up there, and I'm fine when it's the machine, but a live band? I'm totally freaked and I only smoke when I'm stressed. What if I screw up, and with all those people watching..." Lydia inhaled deeply again.

"You'll be great. I can't even carry a tune." Rory admitted.

"I'm still scared. I could kill Jess for doing this. He'd never let me live it down if I backed away from a challenge. He still thinks I'm gonna choke. We've twenty bucks on it." Lydia stubbed her cigarette out on the bridge and went to throw the butt in the lake, "I'd get in trouble if I threw this in there, right?"

"Taylor would probably hunt you down."

"Right." Lydia grinned slipping the butt into her clutch. "Oh, and can you not mention to Jess that you saw me smoking? I don't want him to know I was freaking. It would violate the cool wife thing I promised him. Plus if I freak, it ruins the bet and he gets an automatic ten dollars off me!"

"Sure." Rory promised and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Did you like Lane's band?"

"Yeah, they were really good, they played some awesome cover songs. I was so excited when they played 'Love in an Elevator'. It's our wedding song!"

"Really?"

"Wait, no-" Lydia closed her eyes in concentration, "your wedding song is the first song you dance to after you get married right?"

"Yeah."

"Then yes, it's our wedding song!" Lydia smiled, and then catching Rory's look of disbelief continued to say, "A lot of alcohol went into the decision. In fact, a lot of alcohol went into the decision to get married."

"Oh yeah, that's right, Jess mentioned you got married in Las Vegas."

"Well, he proposed over dinner, and then after a lot of complimentary champagne, we decided that five hours was a long enough engagement!"

"Wow!"

"Yeah, that's most people reaction. But we're happy. And that's what counts. And I better get back, before Jess sends out a search party."

Both girl stood up and walked back to the town square together, arriving in time to hear Zach tell the party goers that this would be the last song of the evening. "And it's going to be a good one. Can I get Lydia Mariano on stage. Now Lydia has no idea what she's going to be singing so give her some encouragement please."

"Good luck!" Rory wished Lydia as she moved to join her mom and Luke, who were standing with Jess.

As Lydia passed by she called out "Get ready to pay up Mariano. You still owe me ten from earlier!"

"We'll see Murphy!" Jess called back.

As Lydia got on stage, the town square fell quiet. Everyone had seen Lydia with Jess for most of the evening, and now hearing that she was his wife had peaked their interest. This could be quite a show.

Hep Alien began to play the intro music to the song and Lydia face broke into a wide grin. "Oh you are so going down Jessica!"

And she began to sing, _"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you. Caught up in circles confusion is nothing new."_

"That girl has some pipes." Lorelai whispered to Rory.

"Yeah, she's really...good." Rory sighed glancing at Jess, who couldn't take his eyes of his wife. Nor could the whole town. They had all seeming fallen for the out of towner, with the voice of an angel, who had married the former town hoodlum. And not five minutes before hand, so had Rory. This was the kind of girl who you became friends with instantly. And Rory didn't like that feeling.

_"If you fall I will catch you--I'll be waiting, time after time."_

**Phew. That was long. Please be aware, I know where all this is going, eventually, and I know their backstory, so if you don't get everything, you're not supposed to. Like a West Wing episode. Everything will become clear. At some point. Please review. **


	4. Pick a Part That's New

**Thank you for all the reviews! Seriously, they are v. helpful in getting me to write!**

**Once again I own nothing except the fab Lydia. I want to be her friend!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Pick a Part that's New

"I should get her to bed." Jess told Luke and Lorelai nodding his head in Lydia's direction, "I think she's had enough excitement for one night."

"Yeah, she really has been the hit of the party." Lorelai grinned, "Goodnight, Jess."

"Night." He smiled at his uncle and Lorelai, before heading to retrieve his wife from Miss Patti.

"Wow! Five times?" Jess heard Lydia ask Miss Patti as he arrived at her side. "Jess, did you know that Patti here, has been married five times. Only four husbands though, she pulled an Elizabeth Taylor and married Richard Burton twice." Lydia linked her arm through her husbands.

"That's great. How much of Miss Patti's punch have you had?" He looked from his wife, to Miss Patti and back again, looking for an answer from one of them. Miss Patti simply shrugged her shoulders and smiled, but Lydia looked up to the night sky, closed one eye in concentration and began to count under her breath. She finally sighed and looked Jess straight in the eye, blinking twice to focus her vision. "A lot, a lot."

"A lot, huh?"

"Yep." She grinned, popping the 'p', "Definitely more than the night with the tequila, remember the night?" Jess nodded and she continued, "But not as much as the night in Vegas. Remember Vegas? No? Well that's my point." She pressed her index finger on the tip of Jess' nose. "I'm pretty confident that I will remember tomorrow, tonight." She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "Wait a minute. Strike that. Reverse it!"

"Sure thing, Willy Wonka." Jess grinned.

"What happened in Vegas?" Miss Patti asked.

"We got married." Lydia smiled at the older woman, "Isn't that right, snookums?" she smiled up at Jess.

"Jeez, pet names? You really are wasted! Say 'goodnight' to Miss Patti. Lets go to bed."

"I love that song! The Cure are awesome! Goodnight Patti!" Lydia waved as Jess steered her towards the diner.

"'Night Lydia dear, 'night snookums!" Miss Patti winked at Jess, as the couple headed away from her.

"See what you did? With the pet names? So not cool!" Jess mock scolded his wife. Lydia reached up to kiss his cheek, singing the Cure song she said she loved, "Let me take your hand, I'm shaking like milk, -- doo doo doo doo, Let's go to bed!"

* * *

When Lydia and Jess entered the diner, Lydia kicked off her heels and picked one up in each hand, "They've been killing me for ages."

"Then why do you wear them?" Jess asked her, putting his arms around her waist.

"Because I'm this height." Lydia waved one of her shoes at her head level, almost hitting Jess in the face.

"Careful!"

"Sorry!"

"So because you're short?" Jess grinned, "'Cause, I kinda like that you're only five two."

"And a half!" Lydia glared. "But also 'cause they're pretty and because..."

"Because...?" Jess pressed her.

"Because dressed up to the eyes, it's a wonderful surprise, to see your shoes and your spirits rise-" Lydia sang as she pulled away from Jess and headed up the stairs still singing, "It's Friday, I'm in love!"

Jess followed her up stairs, sighing, "We really need to get you into bed."

"Monday you can hold your head, Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed, or Thursday - watch the walls instead. It's Friday, I'm love!" She sang as she crashed through the apartment door. "Oh, hi Rory, April!" Lydia waved before turning to Jess, "Honey, we've got company."

"Hey guys." Jess came to stop beside Lydia, "You're both staying here?" he asked the two girls, both already changed for bed.

"Yep. We wanted to give mom and Luke the house to themselves for the night." Rory explained.

"And, also, Rory and I don't actually have rooms in the house yet." April added. "They remodelled the downstairs, and fixed up the bathroom, their's and Charlie's room, but not a room for either of us yet. So we're both crashing here, and so are you two?"

"Jess didn't call!" Lydia stage whispered, pointing at Jess. "It's his fault! You should have called!"

"I know, but we can sort something out." Jess kissed Lydia's temple.

"Okay, so you two take the double," April pointed at Lydia and Jess, "Rory, you the twin and I'll crash on the couch."

"No, no, no, no!" Lydia shook her head, "That couch is really uncomfortable! You two take the double, you don't mind sharing, right? And Jess and I will bunk in the twin together. It'll be like we're dating in college!" She kissed Jess on the cheek.

"Lydia, really it's okay, I don't mind taking the couch."

"Nope. Jess and I have twinned it up before." She told them and then paused, thinking about what she had just said, "Ha! That sounded dirty! But we don't mind. So into bed! I'll be out in a minute." She told Jess before grabbing her bag and heading into the bathroom.

"She'll not take no for an answer. You better just take the bed." Jess told the two girls before either one had a chance to protest. He grabbed his bag and headed towards the bathroom himself and knocked on the door. Lydia pulled open the door, wearing a pair of black boxers and an over sized Clash t-shirt, holding a bright pink toothbrush in her hand. Her long hair was in a messy bun with a pair of brown rimmed glasses perched on top of her head, and her make up was still in place.

"Jeez Mariano, I haven't even taken my contacts out yet! What's the rush?"

"Are they my clothes?" Jess asked, checking he had his own bag in his hand.

"Yip." she grinned and walked back into the bathroom, "What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours. Except for my clothes, it'd be really weird if you started wearing my clothes babe!"

"Duly noted!" Jess grinned, following her into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him.

"They're such a cute couple." April said as she pulled back the covers on the double bed and got in.

"Yeah." Rory sighed, getting in beside her almost step sister. "Real cute."

* * *

When Jess and Lydia exited the bathroom, the main room of the apartment was in darkness, apart from the dim stream of light coming from the lamp beside the twin bed. Jess grabbed Lydia's hand and guided her through the room until they reached their bed.

"In first, beside the wall." Jess whispered, pulling back the blanket. "I don't want you falling out of bed."

"You worry too much!" Lydia giggled, pulling her hair out of her bun, and leaving the hair elastic and her glasses on the bedside table she climbed into bed. Jess got in behind her and she turned to face him.

"Night babe." She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss the side of his mouth. "I love you." And she turned so once again she was facing the wall.

"Back at you Murphy." Jess kissed her shoulder, putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry I got drunk. I'm a social embarrassment."

"Hey!" Jess reprimanded her, "You didn't fall over, you didn't flash anyone and you didn't insult anyone. No social embarrassment here. Plus, I'm not sure that this is more drunk than the night with the tequila."

"You're sweet. And lying."

"Go to sleep."

"Okay. 'Night."

Jess listened as Lydia's breathing evened out, but was unable to sleep himself. He lay holding his wife for what seemed like hours, unable to turn his brain off. He turned his head to check the digital clock on the table. 1:05 am. Only twenty minutes since they went to bed. It felt like longer. He slipped out of the bed, grabbed his jacket and headed out the front door of the apartment.

Rory sat up in bed when she heard the door click closed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and slowly stood up. Carefully glancing around the corner, she noticed only one person in the twin bed, much too small to be Jess. She headed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, and turning to look at the apartment door, gave a heavy sigh before drinking.

* * *

Jess sat on the front steps of the diner, watching the smoke rising from the lit cigarette he held in his hand.

"I thought you quit those." Rory whispered as she slipped out the open door if the diner.

"I did." Jess nodded, taking a drag, "This is just a once in a blue moon thing."

Rory sat down beside him, and looked up to the sky, "Moon doesn't look that blue from here." she grinned.

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Me either." Rory picked at a loose thread at the hem of her tank top.

"It's weird."

"What's weird?" Rory cast her eyes sideways at Jess, not daring to look him in the eye.

Jess gave a loud sigh before he continued, "There's a girl in my bed."

"What?" Rory looked at Jess in surprise, having convinced herself that being in her company was what Jess found weird. "Doesn't she sleep in your bed every night? Being your wife and everything."

"It's not the girl, it's the bed."

Rory turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, "I'm sorry, I don't really understan-"

"It's the bed I slept in when I was seventeen." Jess interrupted her, "When I was dating you."

"Oh." Rory stared at a crack in the pavement, her cheeks turning pink.

"I mean last time I slept in that bed, I was in lo... but now I'm with..." He took a final drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the step. "It's just weird I guess." he finished.

"Yeah, weird." Rory agreed.

A silence lulled over them, Rory started to pick at the hem of her top again, searching for something, anything to say. Jess simply stared across the square.

"She was really good." Rory broke the uneasy silence.

"What?" Jess asked, not taking his eyes of the gazebo.

"Lydia. Her singing. She's incredible."

"Yeah, but a tip?" Jess looked at her, "Don't tell her you think so."

"Why?"

"I made the mistake of telling her how good she was when I first heard her sing. Over three years later, and she still sings at me every single day."

Rory laughed, and bumped Jess with her shoulder, "Yeah, and I bet you love it."

"Yeah." Jess quietly confirmed, once again staring out at the square, and plunging them into another awkward silence.

After a few minutes Rory gathered the courage to break the silence again. "Why do you..." She lost her nerve and lapsed back in silence, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Why do I what?" Jess asked, glancing at her.

Rory sucked in a deep breath, and exhaled it with a loud sigh. "Why do you love her?" She couldn't bring her gaze up to meet his, keeping her eyes firmly fixed to the pavement.

"A million different reasons."

She looked up and locked eyes with him. "I'm only asking for one."

Jess smiled as he thought back to about an hour before. While he showered and Lydia took her makeup off. "She sits in the bathroom sink to get closer to the mirror."

"What?" Rory scoffed.

"Yeah, she's blind as a bat, and apparently, according to the rule book, you have to remove your contact lens, and then your makeup. And once the contacts come out, she can't see. So she hops in the sink to get a better look."

"Okay, well that's -"

"Insane. I know." Jess cut her off. "But that's Lydia. After a while the craziness becomes normality. Well not normal, but you realise that that's who she is. And she never apologises for it. And you love her for that."

Rory nodded, and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "You know who she reminds me off?"

"Don't say it." Jess pleaded.

"My mom."

"Jeez Rory."

"You think so too?" she grinned.

"Well she hates coffee, but the constant stream of chatter and the slightly less than firm grip on reality she has, plus her crazy stunts, are all, I guess, Lorelai-esque. But Lydia doesn't hate me. Which I think is the most important thing to remember."

Rory smiled and the two fell into yet another silence, though this one slightly more comfortable than the last.

"I tried to hate her." Rory whispered.

"What? Who?"

"Lydia. I was talking to her before she got up to sing, and I tried to hate her. But I couldn't. I think if we met under any other circumstances, we would be friends."

"That you should tell her." Jess pointed at her.

"What? The friends thing?"

"Yeah, she's always complaining that all her friends are male. There's one girl she works with, Lisa, that she kinda likes, but they don't have that much in common. She's an art teacher, and she's very, well let just say she's spiritual, and that's so not Lydia, plus she only really calls if she's having problems with her on/off/on again boyfriend."

"That sucks. Wait? An art teach-Lydia's a teacher?"

"Yeah, high school math."

"Really? I never pictured her as a math. teacher."

"What did you picture her doing?"

"I dunno. Just something different. I never pictured you with a teacher."

Jess made no verbal reply, but simply shrugged his shoulders.

"You're so different now."

"Different?" Jess cocked one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean you're settled and married. Not the guy everyone warned me would only be after one thing."

"Well, the town really didn't crown me Prince Charming."

"Ha, yeah." She laughed humorlessly, "But ironically enough, out of the grand total of three boyfriends I have ever had, you were the only one I didn't sleep with."

Jess turned to look at her through narrowed eyes, "When did you sleep with Dean? I mean, when we were together you were a, you know?"

"A virgin? Yeah, I know. Dean and I slept together after..." Rory trailed off, not know how to finish her sentence.

"After?"

Rory blew out a deep breath, "After my freshman year at Yale." No need to bring up the night Jess asked her to leave with him, she thought.

But Jess brought it up himself. "He was there, that night I went to Yale. Were you two, then? Is that why you said no?"

"No, Jess, it didn't happen 'til after that."

"Oh." Jess nodded, keeping his eyes down. He then remembered something Luke had told him during that visit for his mom's wedding. "Wasn't he married?" He asked quietly, not lifting his gaze.

"Yeah." Rory whispered.

"Oh. Right. I never imagined you being the other woman."

"That makes two of us. Things would have been so different if I had just said yes to you that night."

""Rory," Jess sighed, "Don't. You were right to say no. We never would have lasted."

"Maybe." She nodded, "But I'm willing to bet it would have worked if I had left Logan for you that night in Philly."

"Please, Rory, don't fill your head full of 'what if's'. Everything that happened was for a reason. And no matter how misguided you were back then, or how bad you feel about it now, you did love Logan."

"I guess you're right. I just miss being in a relationship. Hook ups aren't really me." They weren't, but sometimes she just needed to feel, something, anything remotely resembling a connection.

"Rory Gilmore hooks up?" Jess smirked, to which Rory slapped his shoulder. "I'm kidding," he rolled his eyes at her, "and you will find that guy. The one that you fall madly in love with. And you'll forget all about Dean and Logan. And me."

"I'm unlikely to forget you Jess."

"Really?" He smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well yeah, in four months we'll be related, cuz!" She laughed.

"God, cousins." He laughed with her, "Is it weird that we dated then? Sounds a little to 'Gone with the Wind' for me!"

"I miss this." Rory locked eyes with him again, admitting something she knew she shouldn't.

"What?"

"Us. Being friends."

"We were friends?" Jess asked, scratching his temple.

"Well, when you first moved to town, we were in a sort of friends realm, weren't we?"

"I don't think it counts when I was trying to break you and Dean up the whole time." Jess smirked.

"Still, I miss it."

"We could always try..."

"Try?" Rory asked, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

"Try to be friends. As I said, Lyds is always looking for a girl to join the group. Though I know nothing about your life now. Where do you even live?"

"D.C. I work in the White House. Well, I work for The Washington Post, part of the White House Press corps."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. Again, don't tell Lydia. She'll hound you for a tour."

"Well, I can't give tours." Rory smiled.

"That will be of little consequence to her. She's a massive 'West Wing' fan. She claims it about the writing and the drama, but it's really just Rob Lowe."

"Well, if you're going to pick one person to base watching a show on, it's him." Rory tried to stifle a yawn but failed. "I should get to bed. It's been a long day."

"Yeah, me too." Jess stood up and offered a hand to Rory, pulling her to her feet. "Oh, and can you not mention to Lydia about me smoking?"

Rory smiled, remembering her earlier conversation, with Lydia asking the same thing of her. "Sure, don't worry about it."

They headed inside, and climbed the stairs. Once inside the apartment, Rory headed straight to her bed.

"'Night, friend." Jess whispered in darkness, smirking to himself.

"Yeah, g'night, cousin." Rory retorted back, as she got into bed.

They both fell into an easy sleep, most of the issues that had been keeping them awake, at least somewhat, resolved.

* * *

When Jess woke the next morning, he was vaguely aware, before he opened his eyes, he was taking up to much space for him to be sharing the twin bed with someone else. He rubbed his eyes before opening them and glanced at the clock. Just after ten. He lifted himself out of bed and headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he placed the glass back into the sink, the door of the bathroom open. He turned as Rory exited, tying her hair up.

"Oh, hey." She smiled.

"Hi, you seen Lydia?"

"No, her and April were already gone when I got up. But that was only twenty minutes ago. They're probably just having breakfast downstairs."

"Yeah. You done in there." Jess pointed over her shoulder at the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, go ahead." She stepped out of his way, "I'll see you downstairs."

"Yeah, later Ror." He closed the door to the bathroom and Rory stood staring at it for a couple of heartbeats, before turning on her heel and heading out the door.

"No way! You teach math.?" April and Lydia sat at the counter, April with a plate of pancakes in front of her, Lydia with a glass of orange juice.

"Why is that so surprising?" Lydia asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Because you're you." April told her, "Oh hey Rory."

Lydia looked up and smiled at Rory, "Morning. Is Jess awake?"

Rory nodded at the redhead, "He was just getting ready when I came down."

"Good," She smiled as Rory sat beside April, before directing her attention back to April. "What does that mean, that I'm me?"

"Well you're cool." April rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious.

"Thank you?" Lydia's eyebrows knitted in confusion, while Rory laughed from behind her coffee cup.

"Well you are." April told her, "I can't imagine any of the trolls who teach math. at my school singing karaoke that well," Lydia rolled her eyes, "Or getting Taylor to start a conga line,"

"I didn't!" Lydia gasped.

"Or challenge Kirk to a dance off." April finished.

"Oh dear sweet baby Jesus." Lydia put her head on the counter. "I don't remember any of that. Well the karaoke, yes, but the rest?"

"And you said you'd remember everything." Jess smirked as he entered the diner and walking to stand behind Lydia.

"I know! I remember saying that." She turned on her stool to face him. "And I remember singing Cure songs. And that Miss Patti has had five weddings, but only four husbands. So why can't I remember a dance off!" She buried her head in his chest, "Or the conga!" she said into his body.

Then she heard April start to laugh. And Jess' body start to shake as he tried to hold his laughter in. She sat up and looked between the both of them, before poking Jess in the chest. "You. You did this!" Rory began to laugh as well as Lydia continued. "You told her," she pointed at April, "to say those things! There was no conga, or dance off! I hate you!" She slapped his arm.

"No you don't." Jess laughed.

"Right this minute I do." She turned her back on Jess and he then sat down beside her.

"Come on, Murphy, it was just a joke. Payback for agreeing to have lunch with my mom and TJ."

Lydia said nothing but glared at him while taking a sip of her OJ.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"Nope. I was foolishly waiting for you." Lydia retorted, resting her chin in her hand.

"Your nails are red." Jess stated.

"So?"

"They were grey when you went to bed."

"Well I was bored this morning." Lydia shrugged her shoulders.

"What time did you get up at?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Eight." Lydia sighed. "Couldn't sleep. I tried to help Caesar make breakfast, but he kicked me out of the kitchen, muttering something about Luke, and insurance, and potatoes falling on my head. And since I was waiting to eat with you, I decided to paint my nails."

"My teacher's also don't care about their appearance. They have lipstick on their teeth and coffee stains on their blouses." April smiled.

"What?" Jess asked, leaning in front of Lydia to look at April.

But Rory spoke up before April could answer, "April is coming up with a list of reasons why Lydia is cooler than the math. teachers in her school."

"Her sparkly pink calculator?" Jess smirked, to which Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Well that's on the list now too," April smiled, "Along with her singing, and her fashion sense,"

"Fashion sense?" Jess questioned, which resulted in Lydia elbowing him in the chest.

"And she likes the Cure." April continued as if she hadn't been interrupted.

"Oh I love the Cure." Lydia grinned.

"Who doesn't?" Lane appeared in front of her, coffee pot in hand. "Coffee?" she asked the redhead.

"No thank you. I don't drink coffee, I take tea, my dear. And I like my toast done on one side."

"You want toast?" Lane asked, pulling out her order pad.

"No." Lydia said quickly, "It's the words to a Sting song. 'Englishman in New York'?"

"Oh. Okay. You want something to eat?"

"Just some tea and a blueberry muffin." Lydia pointed at the muffin case.

"You must be starving." Jess brushed Lydia's arm with his knuckles.

"Yeah, but we're eating with Liz soon. I don't wanna spoil my appetite."

"No, you really do. Trust me."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll have french toast with a side of bacon. Thanks Lane."

"No problem. Jess?"

"Same, and I'll take some coffee."

"You're such a copy cat!" Lydia leaned in towards Jess, "I haven't said hello to you yet," She placed a soft kiss on his mouth and pulled back smiling, "Morning Sunshine."

"I guess you like me again, huh?" Jess smirked.

"Uh, no!" Lydia rolled her eyes and turned towards April and Rory. "I hate boys! Especially stupid New York ones!"

"Well, on that note, I'm heading out to read my book in the gazebo!" April jumped off her stool and walked backwards to the door. "Don't leave without saying bye." she warned her cousin and Lydia as she opened the door, and then headed out before they could reply.

"She's a good kid." Lydia smiled at Rory.

"Yeah, she'll be one hell of a step sister."

"So, Rory, tell me all about you. We didn't get a chance to talk last night. Well apart from how excited I was about singing!" She winked and tried to fight back a smirk. "What do you do?"

"Amm, well..." Rory glanced over Lydia shoulder, watching as Jess signalled for her to not tell Lydia she worked in the White House. "Well, I'm a reporter." she said simply.

"Oh, wow. What paper?"

"Washington Post."

Lydia nodded her head a few times, before taking a sip of her tea. She stopped suddenly and looked curiously at Rory. "You work in the White House. Press corps, right?"

"How did you know that?" Jess asked, putting his coffee cup on the counter.

"Please!" Lydia waved her hand in his direction, "I know all the names of the reporters from major publications that are in the press corps."

"Why?" Both Rory and Jess asked at the same time.

"Well, because, it's far more likely that I would meet a reporter than someone who actually is on staff at the White House."

"Okay, why do you need to meet a reporter?" Jess asked.

"Well, so I could become best friends with said reporter," Lydia smiled at Rory, "And then she could sneak me in!"

"For a tour." Jess directed at Rory, who grinned back at him.

"What?" Lydia looked at her husband, "No, not a tour! I want to club some assistant over the head and then step in as somebody's Donna Moss!"

"Why would you do that?" Jess sighed.

"Well sweetie, I think it's a little over ambitious to believe that I'll get to club Robert Gibbs over the head, and become the real life C.J. Craig my first time in!"

"Obviously." Jess deadpanned.

"So, Rory," Lydia turned in her seat once more, "What do you think? You can sneak me in? I'll even get one of those trilby hats, with the card that says 'press' on it. No one will even know I'm not a real reporter."

"The hat might give you away." Rory laughed.

"You guys don't wear those?" Lydia asked and Rory shook her head.

"Sad." Lydia pouted and picked up her knife and fork to cut the french toast Lane had placed in front of her. "What if I ditched the hat and brought a pen?"

* * *

"You ready?"

"No." Jess sighed and closed his eyes.

Lydia glanced up at him, but waited a few heartbeats before asking again, "You ready?"

"Yeah." Jess opened his eyes and smiled down at Lydia, who grabbed his left hand in her right, and then took a half step forward in order to knock the door.

The door swung open almost immediately, revealing a very flustered looking Liz in a bright pink apron. "Come in, come in!" She smiled at them, and then pulled them both into a hug as so as they stepped over the threshold.

"Something smells...good?" Lydia said with a large, toothy smile on her face.

"Lair." Jess muttered in her ear, which resulted in him receiving an elbow to his side.

"Oh, I tried to make chicken pot pies like the Contessa." Liz told Lydia with a weak smile.

"Contessa?" Jess asked his face marred with confusion.

"The Barefoot Contessa." Liz clarified, as Lydia said, "Ina Garten." at the same time.

"I love her! Even if she does scare me a little bit." Lydia continued

"I know, but my pastry turned out all wrong, and the chicken went very black in the oven, and they were just bad. How does pizza sound?" She asked them as the entered the living room.

"Perfect." Lydia smiled, "I love pizza!"

"Did you have another kid and forget to say something?" Jess pointed at the small boy, with a mop of dark brown hair, sleeping in a small playpen in the corner of the room.

"No," Liz smiled, hitting Jess lightly on the arm, "that's Charlie, Luke and Lorelai's kid. They still haven't came by to pick him up yet, so they obviously had a good night."

"Jeez mom! I do not need to hear about Luke's sex life. Or implications of it."

"Prude." Lydia deadpanned and then grinned at Liz.

"You guys want anything to drink? I'm gonna order the pizza too now, so any preference? Oh he's stirring." She glanced at Charlie, who had just woken up.

"I'll get him." Lydia smiled, "And I'll take a soda." She walked over to the playpen and said over her shoulder, "Jess you know what I take on my pizza, right?"

"Nothing, you like plain pizza."

"Bingo." She bent down and picked up the toddler. "Hello, little man. Did you have a good nap?"

"Come on." Liz slipped her arm through Jess' and lead him into the kitchen.

"Where's T.J?"

"New York. His brother fell down the stairs in his apartment building, so T.J. left to help him out a bit this morning. He was bummed he's missing lunch." Liz told her son as she opened the fridge and lifted out two juice boxes and a bottle of water.

"I bet."

"Be nice. Does Lydia like diet coke? That's all I have."

"Yeah, want me to order?" Jess lifter the phone off the counter.

"Please. I'm feeling like pepperoni today." Liz smiled and exited the kitchen carrying the four drinks. "Can you grab your own drink?"

* * *

"Pizza'll be here in twenty." Jess walked back into the living room to find Lydia sitting with Charlie sitting on her lap, and Doula sitting rapt at her feet.

"Jess?" Doula looked and ran to her brother when she saw him.

"Hey kiddo." Jess picked up his three year old sister and kissed her on the cheek.

"Have you met Lydia?" Doula smiled up at him, pointing to Lydia across the room.

"Yeah, I've met her. She's a pain right?"

"No! She's cool!"

"You think she's cool?" Jess raised his eyebrows at his wife, over Doula's head, and Lydia raised one fist above her head in mock celebration.

"Yip." Doula grinned, "She likes my bow." She pointed to the bright pink bow clipped into her blonde curls.

"Well, who wouldn't?" Jess said seriously to her, smiling.

"Aaaand, she likes Beyonce!"

"The singer?"

"No, Jess." The three year old scoffed. "My bunny rabbit." She pointed at a stuffed pink rabbit at Lydia's feet. "Down please."

Jess put her on the floor again, and she took off to sit beside Lydia again. Jess sat beside his mom on the sofa.

"You know, Doula, I like Beyonce the singer too." Lydia told the little girl.

"Me too."

"Wow, really? What's your favourite song?"

"Ammm?" Doula scrunched her face up while thinking and then broke into a large grin. "Single ladies, single ladies." She sang at Lydia.

"Oh I like that one too." Lydia smiled, and lifted Charlie so he was standing on her lap, and began to dance with him and sing with Doula, "If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it." Charlie started laughing, and trying to sing along too.

"She's good." Liz leant in towards her son.

"The singing? You heard her last night."

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean that. I meant with the kids. She'll make a great mom."

"We've only been married three months, mom, give us time before you start planning grandkids."

"But one day, yes?" Liz grinned, watching as Jess glupped down his water.

"We haven't talked about it. Can you just drop it? Please?"

"Sure, sorry." Liz and Jess fell silent, watching as Lydia danced with the two toddlers.

"But seriously, that girl is a mom. She needs-" Liz spoke up, but caught the glare Jess was giving her and stopped, "Sorry."

* * *

"So, Liz, tell me where did Jess come from?" Lydia reached for another slice of pizza, while Jess groaned.

"New York?" Liz asked her face marred with confusion.

"No," Lydia laughed, "His name. Where did you get Jess from?"

"Please don't tell her the story. She's been trying to get it out of me for years."

"Hush you." Lydia placed her hand over Jess' mouth. "Please!" she smiled at Liz.

"Well, one of my favourite movies is 'Jessica' with Angie Dickinson."

Lydia looked at Jess, her eyes popping, "O-M-G! Was I right?", in response to which, Jess simply rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Liz continued, "they told me I was having a girl."

"The doctors?"

"No, the girls who worked in the crystal shop across from the bakery I worked in. And they were convinced it was a girl, so I decided on the name Jessica. When I was handed a boy, I had no names picked and just shortened it to Jess. It suited him."

"It does, Jessica totally suits him!" Lydia tapped Jess on the cheek. "Oh what about his middle name?"

"That was all Jimmy. I wanted Harrison. But Jimmy was insisted on Dylan. After Bob. Of course he didn't stick around long enough to ever use it."

"Mom." Jess warned.

"I know, I know. I wasn't exactly a model parent either. How's Jimmy doing?"

"Good. I talked to him a few days after I phoned you last month. Him and Sasha are trying for a baby. Lilly's very excited."

"That's nice." Liz nodded, as someone knocked on the door. "I'll get that." she said and left the room.

Lydia took a sip of her soda, and glanced at Jess, who was rubbing his eyes, "You okay?".

"Fine," he smiled, "just tired. What about you?"

"Well, Jessica Dylan Mariano, I'm peachy keen." she grinned, not daring to look at him.

"Oh God, this is gonna be one of those things you never drop isn't it?"

"Yep!" Lydia laughed as Liz returned, bringing Rory with her.

"Sit down Rory, I'll go wake Charlie." Liz exited again, to get the toddler who had fallen asleep again, after dancing around with Lydia.

"Hey Rory!" Lydia grinned at her. "How's your mom?"

"Suffering. But she said it was worth it."

"We should be heading soon." Jess rubbed Lydia's arm.

"I know. You want me to drive. I'm a lot less tired than you are."

"You hate driving." Jess pointed out.

"It's only to New Haven. That's what? Thirty minutes from here?"

"Yeah," Rory confirmed, "22.8 miles."

Jess smiled at the memory, but was quickly jolted back into the present when Rory asked, "Why you going to New Haven?"

"To blackmail Eve Harrington." Lydia told her.

Jess rolled his eyes at his wife, "Or to visit her brother."

"My brother, not Eve Harrington's." Lydia quipped.

"Your brother lives in New Haven?"

"Yeah, he's starting his senior year at Yale soon, but he stayed in New Haven over the summer, working at a free clinic. He's pre-med. "

"Who's pre-med?" Liz asked, coming back into the room with Charlie and Doula.

"My brother Jamie. We're going to visit him in New Haven, at someones insistence." Lydia said, smirking at Jess.

"You didn't see him all summer, it's a waste to not go see him when we're so close by."

"I saw him two weeks ago."

"Very different."

"How is it different?" Liz asked.

"Oh, well," Lydia turned to face Liz and Rory, "Jamie and I always spend August third together. It's our parent's anniversary."

"Wedding?" Rory asked before thinking.

"No." Lydia shook her head, "My mom and dad died in a car accident ten years ago."

"Oh my God, I'm such an idiot."

"Rory, it's fine." Lydia assured her.

"We really have to go." Jess squeezed Lydia's shoulder, "Thanks for lunch mom." Jess gave Liz a quick hug.

"No problem, and don't be strangers!" She told Lydia, pulling her into a hug, while Jess said goodbye to Doula.

"Bye Lydia!" Doula called from Jess' arms.

"Bye pretty girl!" Lydia kissed Doula on the cheek, and then turned to Rory.

"It was great meeting you Rory. If you're ever in Philly, stop by. Have a coffee, or whatever. We're going to be family soon, right?"

"Right." Rory smiled and Lydia reached forward and hugged her, "I mean it. I'd like us to be friends." Lydia whispered.

"Lydia, come on. Bye Ror."

"Yeah bye Jess." Rory smiled as she watched the couple close the front door.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Lydia smiled up at Jess. "Can't wait 'til next time."

"Next time?"

"Well, the wedding. Obviously" Lydia climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"Obviously." Jess got in beside her and smiled as she pulled on a pair of huge sunglasses.

"What? I can't drive with the glare of the sun!" She said without looking at him, "To New Haven?"

"Yes, Jackie O, to New Haven."

* * *

**And done. Don't know if I got the Jess/Rory interaction just right. Not completely happy with it. Please review to let me know what you think. Feedback is always helpful!**


	5. It's the Little Things We Do

**Thank you for reviewing. It means so much that people are reading this and NOT hating it.**

**Okay, so this chapter starts off the same day as the last chapter, then after Lyds/Jess/Jamie interaction it jumps ahead a few weeks.**

**The Gillys are not mine. If they were I would not allow E4 to cut out half the episode when they show them- What is offensive about 'He's helping me with a shelf thing' anyway? Was very confused when I watched 'Nick&Nora/Sid&Nancy' yesterday morning!  
**

* * *

Chapter Five – It's the Little Things We Do

"So how weird was it?" Lorelai and Rory sat at the kitchen table, while Lorelai fed Charlie mashed bananas and honey.

"Not that weird." Rory shrugged and took a sip of her coffee.

"Hun, you said less than a week ago you were still in love with him."

"I was wrong."

Lorelai stopped feeding Charlie, spoon mid air, and looked at her daughter. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it quickly and continued to feed her son.

"What?" Rory questioned, "I've been wrong before."

"I know, I just didn't know that you were aware of it."

"Sleeping with Dean, dropping out of Yale, joining the DAR." Rory listed off on her fingers, "I'm aware."

"So, not in love with Jess?"

"No, in love with the idea of him. Or the memory, I guess. You know, that guy who gets you completely? I just haven't really had that since Jess. But talking to him made me realise that it's not him that I love."

"You talked to Jess? When? You were playing the avoidance game all night."

"After everyone went to bed. I found him outside smoking. We talked. About us, the past, about Lydia. He really loves her."

"Yeah, well, I mean, that's 'cause he's stupid." Lorelai pointed at Rory with the spoon she was holding.

"Mom, it's fine. I like her."

"Really? Thank God! I thought she was a sweetheart! I swear, I tried to hate her, for your sake, but I couldn't!"

"I know, I tried to hate her too. But I couldn't. She wants us to be friends. So does Jess."

"Were you wearing your 'I have no friends' sandwich board again?"

"Yes, and ringing a very large bell." Rory rolled her eyes at her mom. "But, what do you think?"

"About being friends? With Lydia and Jess?"

"Yeah," Rory sighed, "I know you were never Jess' biggest fan. Or even a fan, period, but-"

"I think it's a good idea. Jess isn't that messed up kid anymore. He's all grown up. He calls, once a month, to check in, and he never grunts at me. And Lydia seems like she's a big part of that change. And you don't really have many friends in DC."

"They live two and half hours away."

"It's a lot closer than here. And you'll always have me and Lane in the Hollow, but maybe branch out. Give them a call sometime. Go to dinner. Catch up properly."

"Maybe. Well I gotta go. Long drive ahead of me, and I'm starting six tomorrow morning." Rory stood up and placed her empty coffee cup in the sink.

"Ouch. That's sucks! Drive safe babe."

"I will." Rory leant down and kissed her mom on the cheek, and then kissed her brother, "Bye Charlie, don't grow so much this time! Tell Luke I said bye?"

"Will do. Call when you get there."

"Always do." Rory smiled, and headed out the back door to her car.

* * *

"You told her you wanted to be friends?"

"Yeah. So?" Lydia stared at her brother, Jamie, who was four years her junior and her polar opposite. Where she was short and pale with flame red hair, taking after their Irish father's family, Jamie was tall, standing at six foot one, tan and blonde, taking after their mother, a California native. Growing up on the west coast had been easy for Jamie, while Lydia hated every minute of it.

"Your husband's ex girlfriend?" Jamie said, gesturing to Jess.

"Again, so? She seemed nice. And I need a girl to talk to once in while who doesn't want to read my aura. And I bet she has really good dirt on Jess."

"Jeez, Lyds, trying to watch a movie. And you have way more dirt on me than Rory."

"Okay Jess, first of all, you lost the toss. This isn't even the movie you wanted to watch." Lydia pointed towards the TV screen. "Secondly, if you're concerned that I'm missing the movie, it's 'Pretty Woman', and I could act a part in it. And not just a random 'what's your dream', or 'it's not a buffet, Kit' kinda part. I could be both Vivian and Edward, all at once. And thirdly, Rory knew you when you were messed up and seventeen, and while I love the grown up Jess I got, there's no way I have more- ohh ohh," Lydia snapped her fingers as she remembered something, "she doesn't know about the swan!"

"Swan?" Jamie asked, while Jess groaned.

"Yeah, when Jess dated Rory, he showed up to meet her grandmother with a black eye." Lydia told her brother.

"Right. Fist fight?" he asked Jess, who shook his head, but continued watching the screen.

"No," Lydia continued, "But he told Rory he got it playing football."

"Jess plays football? And what has this got to do with a swan?"

"No, Jess doesn't play football, and that's what's so unbelievable. That Rory believed it. The swan did it." Lydia made a beak shape with her right hand and motioned to her eye with it. "Got him right in the eye."

"Dude, that's so lame!" Jamie laughed, "You should have told her it was a fight. Way cooler."

"Nope, you don't know Rory." Jess sighed. "And see, you do have more dirt than Rory." Jess tapped Lydia's thigh.

"Oh, please, the swan is a bargaining chip. For all I know, you did musicals in high school."

"I barely went to high school Lyds."

"'Cause you were off doing am dram musicals?"

"There are no musicals in my past."

"Well there's something. And Rory Gilmore knows it." Lydia pointed at Jess, grinning.

"Lyds, everything about my past is in 'Malice', which you have read cover to cover. Four times. You know everything."

"No I can't! There must be something you were to embarrassed to let me and the world know about, and Rory Gilmore is my key to finding out what!"

"Fine." Jess sighed and let the subject drop. "Can we finish watching the movie?"

"Sure." Lydia snuggled into Jess' side and kissed his chest. "I liked it so much I almost peed my pants." She spoke along with the movie and Jess grinned down at her.

"Listen guys," Jamie spoke up, "It's been great hanging with you, Lyds you now I love the banter, but it's after midnight, and I start at the clinic tomorrow at six thirty."

"Oh, petal, go to bed. We'll clear this up." she gestured to the empty plates and opened snack food sitting on the table. "I'll get up to say bye tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Night guys."

"Night." Both Lydia and Jess told the younger guy.

"I can't believe he's twenty one. Nearly twenty two. I feel so old." Lydia told Jess, "He'll be graduating soon, and off to med school, and then a bonified doctor. It all went so quickly. I wish mom and dad could see him. He turned out so good."

"So did you." Jess countered.

Lydia smiled at him and then yawned. "I'm tired, we should hit the hay."

"You don't wanna see the end?" Jess pointed to the movie.

"I know how it ends." Lydia shrugged, standing up. "She rescues him right back."

* * *

_"Hello?" _The phone answered after two rings, surprising Rory.

"Hi, Lydia?"

_"Yeah. Who is this?"_

"It's Rory." She paced nervously around her living room. "Rory Gilmore."

_"Hey Rory. It's good to hear from you. How's everything?"_

"I'm good. Everything's good. I was just wondering, I mean, I have the weekend off, and was thinking we could have dinner? Me, you, Jess? Saturday evening?"

_"Oh, well that sounds...great, but-"_

"It's okay if you don't want to," Rory interrupted her.

_"No, I do want to, it's just that Saturday's Mathew's birthday."_

"Mathew?"

_"Yeah, I don't know if you met him at the open house, he works with Jess."_

"Oh Mathew," Rory switched the phone to her other ear and sat down, "The guy with the poet?"

_"Poet? Oh, yes, Math books the poets for Truncheon. Well it's his twenty seventh, and we're all going out. You should come, I'd love having a girl there."_

"You sure?"

_"Wouldn't ask if I wasn't. We're convening here, eight thirty, at the apartment, I'm making cocktails, all you need to do is show up and bring your party."_

"Great, then I'll see you Saturday."

_"Great. Oh and bring an overnight bag with you. You'll be in no state to drive afterwards. You can stay with me and Jess."_

"That's okay. I can book a hotel."

_"No! Not happening. You're staying with us. I'm hanging up before you can say no! See you Saturday! Bye!"_

"Bye." Rory smiled and hung up the phone. Partying with Lydia and Jess wasn't the catch up she was after, but maybe it was a less awkward way to be introduced into their lives. More people to concentrate on and talk to. This would be perfect.

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure we bought enough ice?" Lydia asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Positive." Jess replied, adding strawberries to the blender he was using, just as the doorbell rang. "Can you get the door, Lyds?"

"Why don't you get the door?" Lydia popped a strawberry in her mouth and grinned.

"You declared yourself the hostess, which means you have to open the door."

"If I'm the hostess that makes you the host, meaning you have to open the door sometimes too." Lydia poked Jess in the side each time she said 'you'.

"You told me to make the cocktails!" Jess sighed.

"I know, but you're too easy to make crazy!" Lydia laughed and kissed his shoulder. "Oh, and those daiquiris need way more rum!" she smiled and left the kitchen.

"Cocktails are almost done people! Simon? What's with the tunes? It's a party, or pre-party, something a bit better than Coldplay, please!" Lydia told the room as she answered the door. "Rory! You made it! Come in!" Lydia ushered Rory into the living room, where around ten people were chatting and took her bag and handed her drink.

"What is this?" Rory asked, looking at the drink in her hand.

"It's a sloe comfortable screw, Mathew's signature drink." Lydia smiled.

"Signature drink?"

"Yeah, I gave all the boys signature drinks, Mathew's is because he enjoys the other sloe comfortable screw. Jess' drink is a mojitio because he is a fan of Hemingway and Hemingway was a fan of the mojitio. Simon got a Long Island iced tea, because that's where he's from, and Chris got a pina colada, 'cause he loves the rain!"

"Do you have one?" Rory asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, a Red Irish. Took the guys ages to come up with it. It's whiskey, brandy and cranberry juice. Oh and I made one for you. A Blue Lagoon."

"Blue lagoon?"

"Yeah, vodka, Blue curacao and pineapple juice. I figured blue was your colour. Your eyes are blue, and Yale's colour is blue, and Jess told me the uniform of your fancy scmancy prep school was also blue. So I figured..." She trailed off and shrugged one shoulder and smiled at Rory. "I'll make it for you one day!" She promised.

"Looking forward to it."

"Oh, Rory, this is Mathew, the birthday boy. Math, this is Rory."

"Happy birthday!" Rory smiled.

"Thank you. Where's Jess?"

"Kitchen. Making the daiquiris. And don't worry I fudged the instructions to make it look like they need more rum than they actually do." Lydia told him.

"Good, I'll need to be drunk. Melissa, my date, completely insipid. Amm, Teach? Why are they here?" Mathew nodded towards a blonde couple in the corner.

"She overheard me in the teacher's lounge. And you know I can't say no to her. She scares me Math!"

"Me too. And it's my birthday, I shouldn't be scared on my birthday."

"Here." Rory handed him a cocktail. "Drink enough of these and nothing will frighten you."

"I like her." Mathew smiled and then headed into the kitchen.

"Wow, Matt seems on edge. For it to be his party."

"Yeah, well he really hates her. You'll see why. And don't call him Matt, he hates it." Lydia linked Rory's arm and lead her into the room, leaving Rory's overnight bag under the table by the door.

"But, didn't you just call him...?"

"I called him Math. I tutored him when I was ten. He called me teach and I called him Math. The names stuck. And now I'm the only one who's allowed to call him by a nickname." Lydia explained.

"When you were ten?"

"We grew up together. We met when I was six, and his family moved next door."

"Cool he's your Lane." Rory smiled as the stopped in front of the blonde couple.

"Rory," Lydia smiled, "this is Lisa and Ben. Lisa works with me. She teaches art."

"Nice to meet you." Rory stuck her hand out to shake Lisa's, but Lisa made no movement, and stared at Rory for a few moments before letting about a long sigh.

"Your aura is very blue." She told Rory with a small smile.

"Um, thanks."

"Well, that's great, Lisa, but we should move on. The hostess must mingle!"

"Okay. Bye." The blonde smiled and turned back to her boyfriend.

"Wow, so my aura's blue?" Rory laughed.

"No, sweetie, your eyes are blue. Lisa tells everyone their aura is the same colour as their eyes. Mine was green, Mathew's grey, Simon had a blue aura like you, and Chris' was brown."

"Jess had a brown one too?"

"No," Lydia shook her head, "he was the only one that got an actual colour. Purple! His aura was purple!" She laughed, waving her hand in a circle.

"No way! Like in 'Almost Famous'?"

"Yes!" Lydia exclaimed. "Did Jess make you watch that movie too?"

"More times than I care to remember." Rory laughed as Jess and Mathew exited the kitchen, Jess carrying two pitchers of daiquiris and Mathew with a tray of glasses which he placed on the table.

"Cocktails up!" Jess announced as he placed the pitchers on the table beside the glasses.

"Daiquiri?" Lydia smiled at Rory, taking the drink she holding out of her hand, "These are way better." She promised, leading Rory over to Jess, who poured them both a glass.

"Whoa, that's strong!" Lydia coughed and held the glass at arms length, "Good job!" She laughed at Jess and picked up another glass before heading over to Simon.

"Let me guess," Jess glanced at Rory as he opened a bottle of beer, "You called your mom, debated coming here, and then made a pro/con list."

Rory rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, "Ha ha. Very funny. And I didn't call my mom. We already discussed this before I left the Hollow, and she thinks it's a good idea to, you know, try the friends thing."

"Wow. Lorelai has changed." Jess smirked, "But the Rory Gilmore decision making pro/con list-"

"Don't mock my pro/con lists!" Rory interrupted him.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Jess held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm pretty sure they're the reason we even dated in high school. Pros; I'm cute as hell," he flashed her a grin, "I read a lot, I was smarter than Dean, not as tall, either, so that avoided that whole creak in your neck, I'm funn-"

"Urgh! Con!" Rory interrupted him ,"Big Fat Leaver! The only thing I should have paid attention to, but I was young and naive and I disregarded it."

"Well, the cute thing's hard to overlook."

"Oh my God, you're infuriating!" Rory glared at him, as he glanced across the room to Lydia. Suddenly, he stuck his hand out towards her.

"What's this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes and looking down at his hand.

"Truce?"

"Truce? You're asking for a truce?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded. "Lydia threatened castration if I screwed up any chance for her to be friends with you. She really, really likes you, and it's nothing to do with your working in the White House. And," he sighed, "I guess I meant what I said about us trying to be friends."

"Okay, truce." Rory agreed shaking his hand, just as Lydia joined them again.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Fine." Jess smirked at Rory.

"Yeah, everything's great." Rory nodded.

"Drink up!" Chris announced, "We're leaving for The Empire in fifteen."

"The Empire?" Rory asked Lydia as Jess left to talk to Mathew.

"Yeah, it's a bar. Used to be a church actually. But it's a cool place, good music." Lydia smiled, "The DJ totally loves me and plays all my requests, so we are dancing tonight."

"Oh, are we?" Rory laughed.

"Yes!" Lydia raised her glass, "Here's to an amazing night! Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Rory lifted her own glass and clinked it against Lydia's.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" The group chorused, raising their glasses towards Mathew.

"Thank you!" Mathew laughed, his arm draped over Lydia's shoulder, "And I want a song out of this one tonight." He tapped Lydia's shoulder, and dropped a kiss on the crown of her head.

"We'll see." She grinned up at him, and then ducked out from under his arm. "Rory, come to the bar with me?" She linked arms with the brunette and they turned and headed to the bar. The stopped in front of it waiting to be served, Lydia rooting through her purse.

"I'm really glad you came." She smiled, pulling out a camera, "Photo time!" She yelled, putting her arm around Rory's shoulder and holding the camera at arms length. Both girls smiled as the flash went off, and the bartender stood in front of them.

"Finished trying to be America's Next Top Model?"

"Hey!" Lydia turned to face the bartender, "Whatever happened to service with a smi- wait. Dan? Is that you? What happened?"

"Just, wanted a change." Dan, the bartender smiled. "You like?"

"I love!" Lydia reached forward and ran her hand through his short brown hair. "You look older, but in a hotter way." she laughed, and then noticed Rory looking at her with one eyebrow raised. "Oh, Dan used to have really long hair." Lydia explained to her, gesturing to her shoulder to indicate the length his hair had been.

"Oh, well, you suit it short." Rory smiled at Dan.

"Thank you. Now what can I get you?"

"I'll have a Red Irish, and Rory here," Lydia pointed to her, "will have a Blue Lagoon."

"Coming up." Dan turned his back to the two to start making their drinks, and Lydia turned to Rory, "I know I said I would make you a Blue Lagoon, but seriously, Danny Boy makes the best cocktails ever. I practically had to beg Jess to hire him."

"Jess to hi-? Why did Jess hire him?"

"Oh." Lydia's face scrunched in confusion, "The guys own this bar. Did we not mention that? Oh well, they bought it about two years ago, renovated and we opened for business about fourteen months ago."

"Wow." Rory looked around her, taking it all in. The bar ran the entire length of the west wall, and there were tables scattered all about the floor. Along the north wall, with a few steps leading up to it, was a small dance floor, with a DJ booth in the corner. Above the entrance, a wooden double door, there was second floor seating, in what had once been the choir gallery. In this seating area, there was a large stained glass circular window. "This is impressive." Rory told Lydia.

"Yeah. They like it!" Lydia laughed, handing Rory her drink. "Do you like it?" She smiled, pointing at Rory's glass.

Rory took a sip and then smiled. "Incredible!"

"Good!" Lydia grinned as Jeff Beck's version 'Superstition' began to play. "Oh come dance with me!" And the two girls headed off towards the dance floor, grabbing Mathew and Simon on their way.

* * *

Jess glanced at his watch. It was just before one am, and the bar was still open for another hour, but he was ready to go soon. He, Lydia and Rory were stood at the bar, talking, when Mathew joined them, throwing his arms around Lydia and Jess' shoulders. Most of the group had already left, leaving only the three owners plus Lydia, Simon and Rory. Simon and Chris were sitting down at a table to the left of the group at the bar.

"Birthday boy!" Lydia smiled up at him, once again ducking under his arm, "I'm too little to support your drunken weight."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"I think so, Brain," Lydia grinned back, "but don't I have to be taller," she lifted her hand above her head, "to be a Laker?"

Rory and Jess started to laugh as Mathew looked down at his best friend, his face etched with confusion.

"I mean let's do shots!" Lydia yelled, forming a fist with the hand above her head and fully extending her arm. "Woo! Barkeep! A round of Apple Sourz!"

"I hate that crap Lyds." Jess put his arm around Lydia's waist.

"Don't care! Math, where's Melissa?"

"Who?"

"Your date!" Lydia laughed at her friend.

"Oh she left." Mathew glanced around the bar. "This wasn't her scene. She's more into foam parties apparently."

"Bummer." Jess deadpanned causing Mathew to punch his shoulder lightly.

"Here Rory, one for you. One for Math, one for me and one for picklepuss!" Lydia handed out the drinks. "Cheers!" She smiled and they knocked back the shots. When Mathew went to put his empty shot glass back on the bar, he stumbled and fell into Rory.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry. I think I've over did it."

"Hey it's fine." Rory held on to him, to keep him upright, "I've seen people worse. And besides, your birthday is the one time you have a valid excuse."

"Jess, babe, I think we need to get Math home." Lydia rubbed her knuckles up and down her husbands arm.

"Right." Jess put Mathew's arm over his shoulder and carried most of his weight. "Chris!" He called over his shoulder, "Can you help me out. We need to get him home."

Chris jumped up and took Rory place at Mathew's side, and both he and Jess helped him outside. Lydia scooped up Jess and Mathew's coats, as well as her own jacket and bag and followed Rory and Simon out of the bar. "Bye Danny!" She called out to the bartender as she passed him, and he waved.

"I've phoned a couple of cabs. They'll be here soon." Jess told her when she got outside, putting his arms around her.

"Thanks. Is he okay? He never gets this drunk." She nodded towards Mathew, now sitting on the side of the road.

"He'll be fine. Oh here's the first car. You three get it." He told Chris, Simon and Mathew. "We wait on the second."

"Night pets!" Lydia told them, hugging all three in turn. She closed the car door just as the second cab pulled up.

"In you get." Jess held the door open and Rory climbed in first, followed by Lydia and finally Jess. The cab ride home was quiet, Jess' eyes closing every few minutes, and then jerking open again. Lydia hummed along with the radio, and Rory sat in silence, smiling at how much fun, she had had that night.

"Good night Rory." Lydia hugged her as they stood outside the door to the guest room in the apartment. "I'm really glad you came!"

"Me too." Rory grinned, hugging Lydia in return.

"Such a legend!" Lydia kissed her on the cheek, "Sleep well. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night Jess!" Rory called out and Jess mumbled a reply from the kitchen.

Rory closed the door behind her and Lydia headed for the kitchen, when Jess emerged holding a mug of milky tea. "For me?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, now off to bed we go."

"Yes, grandpa!" Lydia smiled and pressed herself into Jess side, hugging him around his waist, and walking with him towards their room.

* * *

Lydia knocked on the door to the guest room.

"Yeah?" She heard Rory call out and she pushed the door open.

"Morning. Just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Good, come in. What time is it?" Rory smiled, sitting up in bed.

"Nine thirty." Lydia crossed the room, and sat on the end of the bed, Indian style, facing Rory.

"I haven't postmortemed a night out in ages."

"Postmortemed?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, you know," Lydia brushed her hair of her shoulders, "you dissect the night. Find out stuff you didn't know. Though, I never left your side, so I don't know what use we'll be to each other."

"You remember that girl that hit on Simon?" Rory smirked.

"Oh my God!" Lydia's hand flew her mouth. "And I pretended to be his girlfriend, and threatened to kick her ass!" she laughed. "What about that guy who told you he invented superglue?"

"I forgot about him!" Rory laughed, bringing one of her knees up to her chest.

"I'm really glad you came." Lydia smiled at her, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"You said that last night. Many times."

"I know, but I mean it. You're fun. I like hanging with you. Which I know is weird, given your history with Jess, but-"

"It's forgotten." Rory interrupted her. "I like hanging with you too."

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Lydia grinned as Jess opened the ajar door with his elbow and walked in carrying two mugs.

"You're like a superhero." Lydia smiled.

"Can he fly?" Rory asked

"No, he hasn't any cool powers like flying, or being invisible, but he can sense when someone needs a caffeine jolt."

"Even if the person only drinks tea." Jess told Lydia as he handed her some tea. "And a coffee for Rory."

"Thanks." She took the mug of him and quickly took a sip. "Still good." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks." Jess said quietly before turning to Lydia. "You need to be ready for eleven thirty if we're meeting Mathew for brunch."

"I'll be ready." Lydia dismissed Jess with her hand, "Now, shoo, we're girl talking."

"As you were." Jess closed the door behind him as he left.

"I have him so well trained." Lydia grinned. "By the way, you're totally invited to brunch. Mathew and I do it after every birthday. Jess tags along now. But it'll be fun. Promise. And the food's good."

"Sure. It'll give me the opportunity to tease Mathew about his dancing to Def Leppard!"

"Oh Lord, I forgot about his 'Pour some sugar on me' routine!" Lydia laughed.

"How?" Rory asked. "It was the highlight of my night. Well that, and you throwing your shoe at the DJ for insulting INXS."

"Well, that's just wrong. Michael Hutchence is dead, he deserves the proper respect."

"Amen, sister friend!" Rory laughed, as Jess stood outside the door, listening as his wife and ex became fast friends.

"Oh what about that guy," he heard Lydia say, "who asked for your number, and you said you didn't own a phone, even though you were-"

"Holding it!" Both girls said at the same time, and then started laughing hysterically.

* * *

**Okay, so this came out of nowhere. I'd something else, completely different planned for this chapter, but somehow Rory ended up being invited to a party, and becoming friends with Lydia. Which was gonna happen at some point, but the characters clearly have minds of their own. **

**Please review, it will make my day!  
**


	6. Slow Night, So Long

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Really, they make we want to write more.**

**I own nothing, really. Except for all the seasons of the Gilmores on dvd. My season five is in Dutch. How Special.**

* * *

Chapter Six - Slow Night, So Long

_"London calling to the faraway towns," _

Lydia and Jess both jerked awake, but neither made any movement to answer the phone.

_"London calling, see we ain't got no swing"_

"Lydia, answer it." Jess mumbled.

"Not mine." Lydia answered, closing her eyes and yawning.

_"Cause London is drowning and I, live by the river"_ The phone kept ringing.

"You're closer."

"Yours. Mine plays Blondie." Lydia muttered, sleep taking over her body again, as the phone rang off.

"Thank God." Jess whispered, and draped his arm around Lydia's waist. "Night." He planted a kiss on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

_"Colour me your colour, baby." _Lydia's phone began to ring.

Jess pressed another kiss to Lydia's shoulder and muttered, "Yours and you're closer."

_"Come up off your colour chart, I know where you're coming from"_

"Who is ringing at-" Lydia glanced at the clock, "twelve thirty! I'd just fallen asleep." She complained as she reached out and lifted her phone. She flipped it open in front of Jess' face, so the light shone in his eyes, before bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" she mumbled, nuzzling into Jess' chest.

"Speaking." Jess heard her sigh, and then suddenly she bolted upright.

"What happened?" she asked, and Jess sat up beside her.

"Oh my God." She gasped and turned to face Jess. "Are they okay?... Surgery. What about Lil-... Good. We're on the next flight out. Thank you doctor." Lydia hung up the phone, tears forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Jess asked, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"There was an accident." She whispered. "Jimmy and Sasha. They were out driving and an SUV drove head long into them. They're going into surgery now."

"Lily?"

"Was at a friend's house. She's not at the hospital yet though. They'd just phoned her before us."

Jess nodded his head and took the phone out of her hand. "Will you pack some clothes? I'll phone. Book the next flight out."

Lydia stood up off the bed and turned to face Jess, who was staring at the phone.

"Hey," She reached forward and cupped his cheek, "You okay?"

He nodded and gave her a small smile. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "It'll all be fine." She whispered, and kissed him again. "You want me to ring them?"

"No. Pack. And get ready." Jess squeezed her arm and flipped open the phone.

Lydia turned to the closest and pulled out the overnight bags they had used when going to Stars Hollow and began to fill them with clothes.

"Hi, I need to book two tickets to LAX. Next available flight, please."

* * *

_"Lydia, it's one in the morning. What the hell?"_ Mathew grumbled into the phone.

Lydia and Jess were in the back of a cab, heading towards the airport. "Math, Jess and I are flying to California."

_"What? When? Why?" _

Lydia balanced her phone between her shoulder and cheek, looking through her bag, checking she had everything. "There was an accident." She glanced at Jess, "Jimmy and Sasha were in the car, they're both in surgery." Lydia kept her eyes on Jess, but he gave no sign he'd been listening to her, keeping his gaze out the window of the car, at the night sky.

_"What time does your flight leave?"_

"Forty five minutes. We land in California about four."

_"Give me a call when you land. And whenever you get any news. Tell Jess, well, tell him we're thinking about him."_

"Will do. Bye petal." Lydia closed her phone over just as the cab pulled over at the set down point in the airport. They both got out and followed the driver to the back of the car. Jess took the two bags off him while Lydia pulled out the cash to pay him. Jess took Lydia's hand and they walked into the airport. He hadn't spoken since he'd hung up the phone after booking the plane tickets. She gave his hand a small squeeze, and he looked down at her, giving her a small smile, but still kept quiet.

* * *

Lydia opened her eyes, and stretched after her nap. She checked her watch and saw that they still had another hour and a half left of the flight. She looked at Jess who was staring out the plane window, a copy of Hemingway's 'Men without Women' lay abandoned on the pull down tray in front of him.

She reached across and rubbed his arm. "Did you get any sleep?" She whispered.

He looked at her and shook his head. He still hadn't spoken.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to be-"

"What if they're not?" Jess whispered, cutting her off.

"Then we'll deal with it, if anything happens. We've no idea what's happening. Please get some sleep. You'll need your strength when we get there."

Jess nodded, staring at the seat in front of him. He grabbed her hand, still resting on his arm, and bringing it up to his mouth, kissed her palm. He then put his head back against the seat and turned to face her.

"Sleep." She demanded.

"Right, sleep." He gave her a small smile and closed his eyes. Lydia put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes too.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Back at you, Lyds."

* * *

"Hi, we're here for Jimmy and Sasha Mariano." Lydia asked the receptionist at UCLA Santa Monica Hospital. They had landed thirty minutes ago and only having brought hand luggage with them meant they got to the hospital pretty quickly.

"Are you family?" The blonde receptionist, whose name tag read 'Nikki' asked looking at a file.

"Yes, my husband," Lydia put her hand on Jess' arm, " is Jimmy's son."

"Okay. Well if you want to take a seat, I'll get the doctor for you."

"Can you not tell us anything?" Jess asked.

Nikki shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, I'm just a receptionist. The doctor shouldn't be long."

"Do you know where my sister is then?"

"Sister?"

"Yeah, when we were called, they said that Lily was on her way here." Lydia explained.

"She's probably in the family room. It's down the hall and to your left. I let Dr. Atwood know you're there."

"Thank you." Lydia smiled and took Jess' hand as they walked down the hall. They saw Lily through the window of the room. Her blonde hair around her face, eyes filled with tears and her knees pressed up against her chest. An older woman sat on one side of her, rubbing her back, while a brunette, the same age as Lily sat on the other.

Lily looked up as Jess pushed open the door.

"Jess!" She jumped from her seat and ran to her brother.

"Hey squirt. How you holding up?" Jess asked hugging her.

Lily pulled back from the hug and looked up at Jess. "Mom's gone." She whispered, tears starting to fall. Jess let out a sigh and pulled the girl into his chest. Lily started to sob, Jess stroking her hair, trying to sooth her. Lydia placed her hand on Jess' shoulder, who then reached up and squeezed it, keeping hold of Lily with his other arm. "She didn't make it into surgery. She had a brain injury, or something. They couldn't bring her back." Lily told them.

The blonde who had been sitting with Lily stood up and walked towards the group. Lydia was the first to acknowledge her. "Hi." Lydia whispered.

"Hello. I'm Olivia Johnston. This is my daughter Madison. Lily was at our house when the hospital phoned."

"Hi." Lydia shook her hand. "This is Jess, Lil's brother, and I'm Lydia. His wife. Thank you for sitting with her."

"Yeah, thanks." Jess whispered over Lily's head.

Olivia simply nodded in response, and gestured for Madison to join her. "We should get going. Let you be alone."

"Thanks." Lydia nodded, watching as Jess and Lily sat down.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Bye Lily."

"Bye Mrs Johnston. Bye Maddy." Lily waved, her head on Jess' shoulder.

Lydia sat beside Jess, her hand resting on her lap, drumming her fingers across her thighs. Jess reached across and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. They locked eyes with each other, and gave each other a silent nod. Lydia knew Jess didn't want to talk yet, and Jess knew Lydia would be there when he wanted to.

The three sat in silence and ten minutes later a male doctor entered the room. "Mariano?"

"Yes." Lydia answered as the three stood up, "Are you Dr. Atwood?"

"I am." He nodded. "Why don't you sit down?" He gestured to the chairs, and sat down opposite the family, Lily in between Lydia and Jess.

"How's my dad?" Jess asked, "He must be out of surgery by now."

"He is." The doctor confirmed. "But your father had massive internal injuries, as well as an open fracture of the femur and several cracked ribs. We did all we could, but unfortunately he passed away. I'm sorry."

Lily buried her head in Jess' chest, her tears soaking his shirt. Jess put his arm around her, but kept his eyes on a crack in the wall behind the doctor. Lydia let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding, and averted her gaze to the floor. She blinked back a few tears. She had to be the strong one.

"I need next of kin to sign a few release forms." Dr. Atwood broke the silence.

"I'll do it." Lydia stood up, running her hand down the back of Lily's head, and then landing on Jess' arm, she gave it a squeeze. He locked eyes with her, but gave her no further sign of acknowledgment.

Lydia followed the doctor out of the room and towards the nurse's station. He handed her some forms, "Death certificate, report of death. You just have to sign them. Do you want the hospital to refer you to a funeral home?"

"Please. That would be a big help." Lydia gave the doctor a small smile, signed the papers in front of her. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"The driver, that hit them? What happened to-"

"DOA." Dr. Atwood cut her off.

"Right. Thank you." She handed him back the signed forms. "Do we need to wait, about the funeral arrangements? Or can we take Lily home, and come back tomorrow? I mean, later today. After some sleep."

"You need to stay here and talk to Child Services. Lily's a minor, so you need to sign some more paperwork to gain temporary custody before she can leave the hospital."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Someone should be down soon." Dr. Atwood handed her signed forms to a nurse, and then turned on his heel and left. Lydia tapped her fingers on the desk for a few seconds, before lifting her purse from the crook of her arm and putting it over her shoulder.

"If my husband's looking for me," She told the nurse, pointing at Jess through the window, "can you let him know I stepped out for some air?"

The nurse nodded her head, before turning her attention back to her paperwork.

"Thanks." Lydia sighed and headed towards the exit.

* * *

"You know, they say smoking is bad for your health." Jess sat down beside Lydia on a bench outside the hospital. She was sitting indian style, her chin propped up by her right hand, a cigarette in her left.

"Good thing we're at a hospital then." She sighed, as Jess took the cigarette from her hand, and inhaled. "Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping. I wondered where you got to."

"I was only gone five minutes. And I just needed to think, and I wanted you guys to have, I dunno, some time to grieve. Alone."

"Okay. Is there a reason we're still here?" Jess asked, extinguishing the cigarette underneath his shoe.

"We have to wait to talk to Child Services. Temporary custody, since Lily's a minor." Lydia pushed her hair behind her ear and kept her eyes on the flattened cigarette on the ground.

"Right, she's only fifteen." Jess nodded, and then let out a sigh. "She lost her parents, and she's only fifteen."

"So was I." Lydia said quietly, looking Jess in the eye. "Jamie was eleven. We got through it. So will Lily. She's tough."

"You and Jamie had each oth-"

"Lily has you." Lydia cut Jess off.

"It's not the same thing. What can I do? I'm a screw up." Jess closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Look at me." Lydia lifted his head, forcing him to lock eyes with her. "You're not a screw up. I wouldn't have married a screw up."

"You were drunk."

"Not when you asked. You're a great guy, Jess. And you will get her through this, you hear me?"

Jess bobbed his head slightly, but didn't say anything.

"Good. Now, I take it this freak out means that you want us to get permanent custody of Lily?"

"She's family, Lydia. You take care of family."

"I know. I'm on the same page. But we have to talk to her about it. Moving her across the country is a huge thing; we need to ease her into it. You know, don't spring it on her."

"Sure." Jess sighed.

"Okay, well we should get back in case Lily wakes up." Lydia got to her feet and offered her hand to Jess. He took it and led them to the entrance door. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face Lydia.

"What?" She questioned.

Jess said nothing, but leaned in and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked, smiling, when Jess pulled back.

"For being you." He shrugged. "Just keep being, you know, you."

"Really, 'cause I was planning on being Lucille Ball tomorrow." Lydia smiled.

"No, nothing... zany. Please. Just you. Because _if_ I get Lily through this, it'll be because of you." Jess told her seriously.

Lydia wrapped her arms around Jess neck, and buried her face in his neck. "We can do this Jess." She whispered.

"I know." Jess kissed her hair, before pulling away, and taking her hand they walked back into the hospital.

* * *

Jess finished signing the papers of temporary custody, while Lydia woke Lily up in the family room.

"Lily, sweetie?" Lydia bent over and kissed her forehead. "Hun, time to wake up."

"Lydia?" Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just before six. We can go home now."

"Can we-" Lily started to ask.

"Can we what sweetie?"

"Can we go to your house?" Lily blew out a breath. "I just don't want be at home. Yet."

"Sure." Lydia nodded, and wrapped her arm around the younger girls shoulder.

They met Jess at the front of the hospital, waiting on a cab. "We're going to our house." Lydia told Jess.

Jess raised his eyebrows, but said nothing.

The cab ride was quiet, and they pulled up to the driveway of the beach house fifteen minutes later. Once inside, Lydia ushered Lily into the spare room, and opened her luggage. "Here, put these on." she said, handing Lily a pair of pyjamas. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you later for some food."

"Thanks." Lily reached forward and pulled Lydia into a hug.

"I know, sweetie." Lydia whispered, pulling back from the hug and looking in the younger girls eyes, "But it gets easier. I promise. Now, please get some sleep."

Lily nodded her head, and Lydia kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

"How's she doing?" Jess asked as Lydia closed the door.

"As well as can be excepted. She's tough though." Lydia sighed, walking to Jess, who pulled her into a hug.

"We should get some sleep too." Lydia said after a few heartbeats.

"No." Jess shook his head. "I need to get over to Jimmy and Sasha's. Paperwork, lawyer stuff."

"It can wait, Jess."

"It needs to be done."

"Fine, then I'll go. I slept on the plane. And don't tell me you did too, 'cause I know you didn't. You need to rest. You can't run on empty."

Jess ducked his head, and pressed a quick kiss to Lydia's mouth.

"Was I being me again?" She smiled.

"Something like that. So, sleep?"

"Yes. And I'll bring back some food for breakfast."

* * *

Lydia returned back to the house she and Jamie had bought just before one that afternoon. She left a paper bag of groceries on the kitchen counter before heading to her bedroom. She opened the door and silently joined Jess on the bed. He was awake, eyes fixed on the ceiling, arms behind his head.

"Did you sleep at all?" Lydia asked putting her head on his chest, and throwing one of her legs over his.

"An hour here and there." Jess removed one arm from behind his head and placed it around Lydia's shoulder.

"And in total?"

"About four." Jess sighed. "Did you get anything sorted?" He spoke into her hair.

"Yeah." Lydia lifted her head off his chest and propped herself up on her elbows. "I found Jimmy's insurance papers. I called and gave them the hospital details. They rang back, and everything is sorted. I called the lawyers, we're meeting them tomorrow. About custody of Lily, and Jimmy and Sasha's will. The funeral home the hospital referred us to were really helpful. We're going first thing tomorrow morning. The lawyers told me they wanted to be cremated, so the funeral home can sort it all out. We need to pick," Lydia let out a sigh, "caskets. Is this too much for you. I can shut up if you want?"

Jess sat up and kissed her. "You're amazing. I don't know what I do without you." He whispered.

"S'okay." she shrugged, "I don't mind. Oh, and I called The Inferno. They're closing up until after the funeral."

"Okay." Jess nodded.

"You hungry?" Lydia asked, just as Jess' stomach rumbled. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll start cooking. Will you wake Lily?"

"You're cooking?" Jess raised one eyebrow and Lydia rolled off the bed.

"Breakfast." She nodded.

"It's one thirty in the afternoon."

"All day breakfast then. Now, come on!"

* * *

"These are really good pancakes." Lily pointed at her plate with her knife.

"Thank you." Lydia smiled over the mug of tea she was holding.

"It's the only thing she can cook. She screws everything else up." Jess smirked, standing at the sink, washing the dishes.

"Not true!" Lydia exclaimed. "I make great scrambled eggs. And waffles? Incredible!"

"So basically, you can make breakfast?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you can't order out for breakfast." Lydia sighed, standing up and placing her cup in the sink, on top of the plate Jess was washing.

"We have to talk to her, about moving." She whispered and Jess shot her a look. _'Now?'_

Lydia nodded and took her seat again. Jess dried his hands of and sat beside her. "Uh, Lil, there's something we need to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" The teenager's eyes darted between Lydia and Jess and back again.

"Well," Lydia started, "It's about who you're gonna live with-"

"You guys." Lily cut her off. "I wanna live with you. That's okay right?"

"More than okay." Jess smiled at his sister.

"Yeah, we really want that." Lydia nodded, "We're gonna talk to the lawyer tomorrow about permanent custody. But you know that living with us means moving. To Philadelphia. Right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah." she sighed. "I don't wanna stay in California anymore. Not without mom or dad."

"Okay. That's okay." Lydia gave Lily a small smile, which quickly fell when she saw tears form in the younger girl's eyes. She quickly rose from her seat and knelt by Lily's chair, hugging her.

"Sorry." Lily sobbed. "I just miss them. It hasn't even been a day and I miss them so much."

"Oh, petal. It's okay to miss them. I still miss my mom and dad. Everyday. But it does get easier. I promise."

"It just feels so... I dunno." Lily shrugged, unable to finish her thought.

"It's still new. But in time you'll miss them in a way that's remembering them. Not missing them because their gone." Lydia shook her head, "That doesn't make much sense, I know-"

"No it does." Lily cut her off, "Like I'll miss them, but I'll miss the way mom made chocolate chip waffles and hot chocolate with marshmallows on christmas morning to eat when opening presents, or the way dad would insist we watch 'North by North West' every year on his birthday."

"Yeah." Lydia smiled. "Like I miss how my mom used to leave catalogues on my bed, with little post it notes on the pages with things she thought I would like. Or dad, my dad thought himself somewhat of a music aficionado and he would try and get me and my brother to guess random bands that were playing on the radio." Lydia laughed.

"So it gets easier?" Lily whispered, rubbing her nose.

"Promise." Lydia stood and kissed the crown of Lily's head, just as Lily started to yawn. "You should get some more sleep, you didn't get much last night."

Lily nodded and headed back towards her room. Lydia faced Jess who was back at the sink. She wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek against his back. She then yawned herself, as Jess turned to face her.

"Sleep." He pressed his forehead to hers, and placed his hands on her waist, rubbing the exposed skin there.

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm a big boy. I can cope."

Lydia reached up and cupped his cheek, pressing kisses to the side of his mouth, "You know I'm here if-"

"I know." He cut her off.

"Okay." She yawned again. "See you later." She kissed him one last time before turning and heading to their room.

Jess watched her retreating back, and when she closed the door, he headed to the living room and lay back on the sofa. He opened his book, looking at it, but not reading. After a few minutes, he dropped it to the floor, and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. He let out a sigh, and started blankly at the ceiling.

* * *

Lydia picked at the hem of the boxer shorts she wore as she listened to the ring tone of the phone pressed to her ear.

_"Lydia, why are you calling at half eleven? I'm at the clinic at five in the morning."_

"Oh." Lydia pressed her free hand to her temple. "I forgot about the time difference. Sorry."

_"Time difference? As far as I know it's the same time in Philadelphia."_

"I know, Jamie," Lydia sighed. "But it's half eight here. I'm in California."

_"Cali? Why are you back home?"_

"Jess' dad and step mom were in a car accident. They died, Jamie."

_"God, Lydia. How's Jess and Lily holding up?"_

"Lily's a lot like you were. Crying every so often but taking it in her stride. Jess is Jess. He's stoic."

_"He hasn't said anything?"_

"No." Lydia sighed. "I don't wanna push him. He'll talk when he's ready. I just don't know what to do." She brushed away a few tears that had begun to fall.

_"What do you mean? Do what?"_

"To help them. I feel useless. I don't know what to say or anything. And I feel guilty for being sad, and I can't cry, 'cause Jess hasn't. And I-"

_"Lydia!"_ Jamie cut her off. _"Just be with them. You didn't talk to anyone for two months after mom and dad died. And Jess speaks way less than you do at the best of times. Just keep quiet, and knowing you're there will help."_

Lydia blew out breath, and pushed her hair behind her ear. "When did you get so wise?"

_"At the clinic. People like knowing someone's there if they might need them."_

"Oh. Well thanks for listening to me ramble."

_"It's what I'm here for big sis. And you know I'm here if you need to talk. You are allowed to be sad about them dying too you know."_

"I know. Thanks Jamie. You're my star."

_"Any time. Bye Lyds."_

"Yeah, bye Jamie." Lydia hung up the phone and placed it back in her purse. Jess popped his head around the door and gave her a small smile.

"Pizza's here."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." Jess disappeared again and Lydia raked her hand through her long hair and stood up. She inhaled a large breath and exhaled it loudly before exiting the room and joining Lily and Jess in the living room.

* * *

The next few days past in blur. Jimmy and Sasha's will had left everything, but The Inferno to Jess and Lily. The Inferno was left to Lee who had been with Jimmy since he opened the hot dog stand, and had become like a second son to Jimmy. Jess and Lily decided to sell the house, since Lydia's house would be there if Lily ever needed to visit the west coast. There had been no problem with Jess and Lydia gaining permanent custody over Lily, the lawyer thankful that her family had wanted to take her in.

The funeral was small. Jess, Lily Lydia and about ten other of Jimmy and Sasha's friends. Jess and Lily had taken their parents ashes to be scattered at the beach. "It's what Jimmy would have wanted." Jess explained Jimmy's love of the beach to his wife. Lydia had hung back, sitting on a nearby rock, knowing the privacy that moment required.

The three were in Jimmy and Sasha's house the morning after the funeral.

"What about this?"Lydia held up a large green and yellow fruit bowl.

"Keep." Lily said glancing up. "But in California."

They were sorting out the contents of the house. What was to kept, and brought to Philadelphia. What was being kept but stored in Lydia's house. And everything else was being donated to the Salvation Army.

"Okay." Lydia wrapped the bowl in some bubble wrap and placed it in a box to her left. "These?" She held up two clown statues.

"All the clowns can be given to the Salvation Army. I hate those things."

"Alrighty then. Goodbye weird, scary clowns!"

Jess exited Jimmy's study carrying a hardback copy of 'On the Road'. "I've packed up Jimmy's office. All his books and records are coming with us."

"No!" Lydia exclaimed, pointing her index finger at him, "No way! Our apartment is coming down with books already. And we'll have a whole other person," she gestured to Lily, "and all her stuff living with us. We don't have the room."

"I suppose I do have copies of all those novels at home." Jess sighed and turning back into the room, he tossed the book in the nearest box.

"That's a good boy." Lydia smiled, "We'll keep them at our house here, that way when we come you won't have to bring books with you. You can free up some space in your luggage. For, you know, my shoes and stuff."

"Right." Jess rolled his eyes. "I also found this." Jess pulled a folded sheet of paper out of his back pocket.

"What is it?" Lydia reached forward and pulled the paper from his hand. "Your report card." She told Lily as she opened it and started reading.

"Jeez." Lily rolled her eyes and went back to wrapping dinner dishes.

"4.3? Your GPA is 4.3?"

"So?" Lily shrugged one shoulder and pulled her long hair into a ponytail.

"So? That's amazing."

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not surprised." Lydia assured her. "You, little girl are very intelligent."

"The classes are easy. I do a lot of extra credit work 'cause I get bored."

"Oh, okay." Lydia nodded and folded the report again. "I'm hungry. Chinese anyone?"

"Sure." Lily and Jess agreed.

"Here." Lydia tossed Jess the phone, "You order."

* * *

"Anyone want the last egg roll?" Lily asked.

Both Lydia and Jess shook their heads, "Go for it." Jess held the box out for her.

"Thank you." Lily reached across and grabbed the egg roll, before settling back into her chair to enjoy it. Lydia and Jess were sitting on the sofa, Lydia's legs draped over Jess' lap.

"Hey," Lydia annouced, "I've been thinking."

Jess smirked at his wife, and traced circles across her knees. "Never comforting words coming from you."

"Oh shut it!" Lydia sighed, swinging her legs off his lap and sitting up straight. "No, I was thinking about you." She pointed at Lily.

"Me?"

"Yeah, and school. You going to school." Lydia clarified.

"Oh. I have to go to school in Philadelphia?"

"Yes! Of course you do. But I was thinking about how you said you get bored, and the classes are easy?"

"Uh huh?" Lily titled her head and scratched her temple.

"Well, I was wondering if you, maybe, wanted to start at my school?" Lydia asked.

"Your school? You one you teach in?"

"Yeah." Lydia smiled.

"Isn't it some fancy private school?" Lily asked, shaking her head.

"Yes." Lydia confirmed.

"And they wear dorky uniforms, right?"

"Yeah they do." Jess laughed.

"They're not that bad!" Lydia laughed, "My uniform was way worse."

"Yeah, that's true." Jess pointed at his wife, "I've seen the pictures!"

Lily laughed along with her bother, while Lydia pouted in mock annoyance, but suddenly Lily sobered up. "Listen guys, I don't know about this private school thing and-"

"Well, think about it." Jess interrupted her. "No one is pressuring you into anything. But I think Lyds is right."

"You do?" Lydia asked Jess.

"Yeah. I mean I know how bored I was in high school. Maybe it would be good to go somewhere a bit more challenging. Shot at a better college too." He told Lily.

"Maybe." Lily nodded thoughtfully. "I'll definitely think about it." She smiled.

"Good." Lydia said, standing up. "I think you'd be a great fit for Fort William. Just let me know if you wanna do it and I'll phone the headmaster and get your transcripts faxed to them."

"Okay."

"Oh, and while we're on the subject of fab Lydia ideas," Lydia smiled as Jess rolled his eyes, "I was wondering how you guys felt about a road trip back to Philadelphia?"

"Roadtrip?" Both Jess and Lily asked at the same time.

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "I know you hate flying," she pointed at Jess, who bobbed his head in confirmation, "I don't know how you feel about it, though." She said it Lily, frowning.

"Not that big a fan." Lily shook her head.

"Really? 'Cause my car's still here, and I keep meaning to bring to to Philly-"

"What car?" Jess cut her off.

"My car. I got it for my sixteenth birthday. Drove it all through high school and college."

Jess started to laugh, "You're planning on us driving cross country in some old car you got nearly ten years ago?"

"It's not some old car!" Lydia replied, annoyed. "It was my dad's car. Mint condition '65 Ford Mustang. And it's still in perfect running order. Or it should be, I pay the guys at that garage enough to make sure it's still running."

"You own a '65 Mustang?" Jess asked, wide eyed.

"Uh huh!" Lydia smiled and turned to focus her attention back to Lily. "So roadtrip? We load up the car, take a week and drive back. After a week of being stuck in car with us, living with us will be a snap!"

Lily looked between the two adults and then gave a loud sigh, "Would I get to pick the soundtrack?" she smirked.

"Yes!" Lydia replied quickly, before Jess had a chance to protest. "Is that a yes then?"

"It's a yes." Lily confirmed.

"Oh good!" Lydia hugged her. "I finally get to take Sharona home."

"Sharona?" Jess smirked.

"Yeah, like the song. Sally's far to obvious a name for a mustang." Lydia shrugged and brought the empty Chinese containers to the kitchen, singing as she went, "Is it just destiny, destiny? Or is it just a game in my mind, Sharona?"

* * *

"Hey Lydia?" Lily looked at her sister in law across the living room. It was the morning after Lydia had made the suggestion that Lily went to private school. They were still in Jimmy and Sasha's, packing up different objects. Jess was bringing already packed boxes back to his and Lydia's house.

"Yeah, pet?" Lydia glanced up from her spot on the floor and the set of drinking glasses she was wrapping.

"You know that stuff you were saying about going to your school?"

"Fort William? Yeah." Lydia nodded slowly.

"Well, I thought about it last night. A lot. And I think it might be good."

"Really?" Lydia grinned.

Lily nodded once, "Yeah. But-"

"No buts." Lydia interrupted her. "If you think this will be good, we should do it. What's your but?"

"Those kinds of schools cost a lot of money."

"Sit." Lydia instructed the younger girl, patting the floor beside her. Lily did as she was told, faced Lydia and pulled her knees to her chest. "What are your reasons for wanting to go to the school?" Lydia asked.

"Well I was thinking about the whole being bored in school."

"Okay." Lydia nodded.

"And, even with all the extra credit work I do, I still always have down time. There's only so many times you can revise a topic, you know? And I was just thinking, this school won't be easy, right?"

"Right. It's tough, but you can do it."

"I know. I think I need to do it. If I keep busy with school, I won't have to think about," she exhaled loudly before continuing, "anything."

"I get it." Lydia said softly, rubbing her knuckles along Lily's arm.

"Plus," Lily locked eyes with Lydia, "I always wanted to go to Brown or Dartmouth, but I didn't think I could ever get in. Jess said this could help?"

"The Ivies? Really?" Lydia grinned, "Yeah, this would help a lot!"

"But, it's a lot of money. I guess we could use the money from the sale of the house?"

"No." Lydia shook her head. "Jess and I already discussed this. The money from the sale of the house is being put into a trust fund for you. For college or whatever. But high school? On me."

"No, that's too much." Lily tucked her hair behind her ears and shook her head.

"Listen to me." Lydia placed her hand on Lily's knee. "My parents? They were loaded and when they died they left enough money to put me and Jamie through private school, college and grad school if we wanted. Even after our education was paid for there was a lot left over. And then my grandma died. Remember when I first met you? When Jess and I first started going out? She was way more wealthy than my parents. And she pretty much left it all to me and Jamie. I have more money than I could ever spend. I wanna do this."

"You sure?" Lily whispered.

"More than sure. This is probably the most sensible thing I've spend the money on. I paid for the boys to extend Truncheon and add a coffee shop. I restored Jess' old car and I got myself a lot of new shoes. I'll be giving you a future." she smiled

"Or a shot at one at least." Lily grinned. "Thank you!" She leaned forward and hugged the older woman.

"Well, I better get on the phone. Lots to sort out." Lydia pulled herself to her feet. "You okay finishing off in here?"

"Sure."

Lydia grabbed the phone and headed in the direction of Jimmy's office just as Jess entered. She motioned for him to follow her and he did so. She closed the door behind them, and then started to hunt out a phone number.

"What's going on?" Jess asked.

"She wants to go to Fort William."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lydia nodded, "She was worried it would cost to much, but I explained how loaded we were and she came round to the idea."

"What are you doing?"

"Phoning the school. I talked to Headmaster Green first thing this morning, in case she said yes. I had her transcripts faxed to him. He said to phone him about this time after he had a chance to look them over. He better say yes."

"You are a sneaky one." Jess smirked.

"Well, it couldn't hurt. I had to move quickly to get her in. Classes start in less than a month. If she said no, we still could have gotten her into a public school. No harm in asking Green, right?"

"Right." Jess pressed a kiss to her forehead. "God Murphy, you are aggravating." he smiled.

"I know. And I love you too. Now out and help her." Lydia pushed him towards the door and began to dial.

* * *

Forty five minutes later Lydia emerged from the study. She looked around her and saw that Jess and Lily had finished packing everything. Everything was sorted, and the only things remaining were the boxes and large furniture items that were to be picked up by the Salvation Army the next day.

"Jess? Lil?" Lydia called out as she wandered through the house. She found them on the front porch, sitting in silence, drinking ice tea.

"You guys finished?"

"Yeah, all done." Lily smiled. "How's the phone calls go?"

"Great." Lydia grinned. "You're in."

"Really?" Lily jumped to her feet and hugged Lydia.

"Yeah, they said they'd be lucky to have Lily Mariano, especially if she's anything like her sister in law!"

"This is so great!"

"Well done, squirt." Jess hugged his sister. "Dad and Sasha would be proud."

"Yeah. Thanks." Lily whispered. "When do I start?"

"Term starts September twentieth. So in eighteen days. We'll get your uniform when we get to Philly."

"Oh." Lily's face dropped. "I forgot about the uniform."

* * *

**This was hard to write. I always had this planned, but when it came to writing it, it was tough. My medical knowledge comes from years of watching ER, so God knows how accurate this was. Or wasn't as the case maybe. I did tend to lose concentration watching ER. Some of those doctors were cute! My legal knowledge? Years of CSI, Ally McBeal and many viewings of Legally Blonde.  
**

**Also, I have no clue how old Lily is really. But I'm gonna say in my world she was eight when Jess first showed up in California, making him nearly eleven years older than her.**

** I also have never lost a parent, so I don't know how that kind of grief grips someone. I do know, that keeping busy and trying to laugh and remember good memories is how I got over my grandma's death, so that's what I tried to do here. I dunno if I got it right.  
**

**Roadtrip next. It was supposed to be in this chapter. But it was so long already, I decided to spilt them up.**

**Please review. They are love.  
**


	7. Anybody Wanna Take Me Home?

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**I own nothing. My laptop. And Lydia. That's it. I swear. You can come over and search me. We'll put on some motown and open a bottle of wine!  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Anybody Wanna Take Me Home?

"Bye house." Lily stood in front of her childhood home, at six thirty am, two days after she got into Fort William, with Jess and Lydia standing either side of her. "I always thought it was small," she said, "but now? Really big. Like I'm losing a huge part of myself." She let out a small sob as tears began to fall down her cheek.

"I know, pet," Lydia pulled her into a hug, "It sucks, right?" Jess glanced at the two girls and indicated to Lydia he would wait in the car.

"Yeah." Lily sighed, nodding her head. She pulled out of the hug and looked back up at the house. "I'm just being silly." She rubbed her nose.

"It's not silly." Lydia smiled as she led Lily to her navy mustang, loaded up with Lily's stuff. Jess was already in the drivers seat, and leaned over to open the passenger side door. "You're doing way better than me." Lydia told Lily as they got in the car, "I didn't even speak to anyone for two months after my parents died."

"Yeah, well, you didn't have you." Lily told her seriously from the back seat.

"Huh? You've lost me." Lydia turned in her seat, throwing her arm over the back of the bench front seat to look at Lily.

"I've had you two helping me." Lily shrugged, "I'm guessing that you had-"

"A bunch of fifteen year olds." Lydia sighed, "Jamie, who was eleven, and my grandma, who made the Dursleys look warm and fuzzy."

"The Durselys?" Lily asked as Jess pulled out of the street.

"Yeah, from 'Harry Potter'. You know, his aunt and uncle."

"I know who they are," Lily smiled, "I just didn't think you would."

"Why?"

"I dunno. You just don't seem like a Potter person."

"Well she is." Jess grinned at Lily in the rear view mirror. "She reads them every year."

"Geek!" Lily poked Lydia's arm.

"What?" Lydia laughed, "I keep hoping they'll change, and no one dies, and Charlie Weasley becomes real and marries me!"

"You're kids would be really ginger." Lily said in mock concern.

"Thus cementing my life long dream of being Molly Weasley in reality."

"You'd have to learn to cook more than breakfast." Jess grinned at her.

"Well she had magic! I can't compete with magic!"

Jess and Lily started laughing at Lydia, who then pouted and turned in her seat to look out the window.

"Come on, we're just teasing." Jess reached over and tried to hold her hand.

"Don't care. You're mean and raining on my 'Living in the Wizarding World' fantasy." She replied, not looking at him, shaking off his hand.

"You're crazy. You know that right?" Jess smirked.

"I'm aware." Lydia turned to look at him. "How long am I gonna be in this car?"

"Seven and a half hours to Flagstaff." Lily checked her map and itinerary.

"Ugh. Wake me up when it's my turn to drive." Lydia grabbed a pillow from the back seat, and settled in to sleep, her back against the car door, her bare feet in the middle of the front seat and her knees against the back of the seat. She reached forward and turned the radio on.

"Hey!" Lily protested. "You said I could pick the soundtrack."

"Sorry. You have a CD?"

"Here." Lily handed Lydia a CD and then settled herself in the same position as Lydia.

"Ryan Adams? And 'Demolition'? A classic. I think I like you again." Lydia smiled as she put the CD in.

_"This is where the summer ends, in a flash of pure destruction, no one wins"_

"Night babe." Lydia stretched her leg out and poked Jess with her foot.

"Yeah, night Jess."

"Try not to snore."

"As if we would!" Lydia smiled at Jess and then mouthed 'Are you okay?' to him.

He nodded once and gave her a small smile in return.

_"Shut up and go to sleep_"

"Do as the song says please." Jess smirked and pointed at the CD player.

"Yes sir!" Lydia saluted before turning her head to face the back of the chair and closing her eyes.

* * *

"But they stopped on their way into California. Not when they were leaving." Lydia stirred at the sound of Jess' voice, but kept her eyes closed.

"But they still stopped there. Plus I'm hungry!" She then heard Lily from the back seat.

"Who stopped where?" She asked as she opened her eyes and stretched.

"Welcome back." Jess smiled at her while Lily informed her, "The Joads. They stopped in Needles. And so are we."

"The Joads?" Lydia pushed herself up and looked at Lily. "Like Tom Joad?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "Steinbeck."

"No. Springsteen" Lydia told the younger girl, as Jess laughed.

"What are you taking about? John Steinbeck wrote 'Grapes of Wrath'."

"Oh." Lydia rolled her eyes, "You're talking literature."

"Well yeah. What were you talking?"

"Music. Bruce Springsteen sang about 'The ghost of Tom Joad'."

"Oh. So you're not excited about Needles?"

"Only the food bit." Lydia shrugged and checked her watch "Half ten? I've been asleep for four hours?"

"You were tired." Jess told her. "It's okay."

"No." She shook her head. "I'll drive the three hours to...where are we going again?"

"Flagstaff. And it's fine I don't mind." Jess reached over and put his hand on her knee.

Lydia squeezed his hand and smiled before telling him, "I don't care. It's my car and I'm driving."

"Whatever you say." Jess smirked as he drove into Needles.

* * *

"Everyone belted?" Lydia glanced at Jess and then back at Lily before starting the ignition of the car. They'd stopped and had breakfast in a small diner, that Lydia proclaimed was nowhere near as good as Luke's, and they were ready to start their journey again.

"So where do I go?" She smiled at Jess.

"Jeez." Jess rolled his eyes at her before pointing ahead, "You need to take the third right onto J street."

"Okay. Flagstaff here we come." Lydia turned onto the street before reached over and turning the radio on. "Oh tune!" She smiled at Jess as she began to sing along with the Sting song on the radio. "Turn the clock to zero, boss. The river's wide, we'll swim across. Started up a brand new day!"

"Just drive Murphy." Jess sighed before pulling out his book and starting to read.

"What are you doing?" She asked reaching for his book.

"I'm trying to read."

"No! You have to tell me where to go."

"Turn left onto the I-40. Keep going until exit 195." Jess took his book back and opened it again.

"I hate you. You know I'm a nervous driver."

"You insisted you drive. Back me up here Lil."

"It's true. But I'll read the map for you. We slept this morning. Give Jess a rest."

"Okay. But-"

"No buts. Just drive." The young blonde laughed as she opened up her map.

* * *

"Flagstaff was boring!" Lydia proclaimed the day after as she got back in the car, on the passenger side. She had gotten over her initial excitement over staying at the Hotel Monte Vista, ("You know Clarke Gable has stayed here, and Humphrey Bogart!") when she realised she was staying in a room that had never housed anyone famous.

"Well Albuquerque is next." Lily checked her map. "Five hours to get there. Should we stop, or just drive straight through?"

"We'll go straight. We've eaten and by the time we get there it'll be three. We'll get some food, maybe see a movie?" Jess looked over his shoulder, and pulled out of his parking space.

"Sounds good." Lily smiled.

"Yeah. A movie would be nice tonight." Lydia pulled out a glossy magazine from her bag and opened it near the back. "Now. Horoscopes!" She sing songed as Jess groaned beside her.

"For that, you're first!" She sat up on her knees and proped her arms up on the top on the seat.

"Cancer- They pretend to be tough but it's all an act." She grinned at Lily and then cleared her throat to continue. "Your intuition is so spot-on today that people will accuse you of reading their minds. The problem is that you, on the other hand, seem more elusive than ever. Is it fair that you can guess all their secrets but remain impenetrably shrouded in mystery yourself? Sure it is."

She lowered the magazine slowly and looked at Jess, wide eyed and open mouthed. "That's you. That's totally you."

Jess rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"Mine. Aries. Harmony may come at a high price today, Aries. Stop suppressing your true feelings about your flaky friend or errant lover. The issue can be amended through a straight-up conversation. If you stay mum about your discontent, however, you'll only wind up exploding with resentment or writing off a perfectly good relationship out of frustration. Schedule time for a heart-to-heart, preferably in person."

Lydia grinned at Lily before turning to face Jess. "Jess? Babe we need to have a talk. I really didn't appreciate the way you drank the last of my orange juice at breakfast this morning. I think it shows a certain lack of respect for me."

Jess glanced at her and she gave him a bright smile. "I feel better. Heart-to-heart over. No risk of you losing me now!"

"Great!" Jess deadpanned, focusing again on the road.

"Oh read mine!" Lily asked excitedly.

"Okay. Your birthday's February eighteenth, right?"

"Yeah. Aquarius."

"Okay. Aquarius - the know-alls of the zodiac! Don't confuse the serious discussions currently underway with a sincere interest on the part of others in the plans being considered. They remain unconvinced that they're worthwhile. Frustrating as putting arrangements off is, what you learn will prove of such importance that you'll be thankful you were unable to finalise anything."

She looked over the top of the magazine and the two girls stared at each other.

"You think dying my hair is a bad idea?" Lily asked, referring to a conversation the two had the night before.

"What? I didn't say that!"

"I know. That magazine said it for you!" Lily retorted.

"It's a stupid horoscope." Lydia sighed, "Which, by the way, said that you'll be thankful if you don't do it!"

"You can't stop me!"

"You suit being a blonde." Lydia told her. "Think of Ashley Simpson- she suited blonde way better!"

"You think I've a big nose?"

"I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to, but everyone knows she only suited the brown hair after she got her nose fixed!"

"Okay, enough!" Jess interrupted, reaching over and taking the magazine of Lydia. "Lucy, Ethel, no more star signs."

"He's right. This is getting ugly." Lydia ran her hand through her hair.

"Yeah. Friends?" Lily offered her hand to Lydia.

Lydia reached forward and shook it. "Friends." She smiled as Jess turned the radio on.

"There, a quiz. You love radio quizzes."

"So do I!" Lily told them.

"Then, knock yourselves out."

_"Which guitarist is known as Slowhand?"_

"Eric Clapton!" Both girls shouted at the same time.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Lydia asked the concierge at the hotel they were staying in.

He pushed his blonde bangs out of his eyes as he looked up from the computer screen. "How can I help?" he smiled.

"Well," Lydia checked his name tag, "Brandon. We were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the nearest movie theatre?"

"Sure. There is a theatre about a twenty minute drive, showing all the new releases, but if you're into old movies The Imperial, two blocks away, is showing a double feature."

"What's the double feature?" Lydia grinned.

"Gregory Peck. 'To Kill a Mockingbird' and 'Roman Holiday'."

Lydia turned to face her husband and his sister. "The double feature!"

"Why do you get to pick? It was my idea." Jess asked her.

"What current movie do you want to see?" She questioned him, her hands firmly on her hips.

"I like 'Mockingbird'." Lily told them. "Never seen the other movie."

"You've never seen 'Roman Holiday'?" Lydia asked her, her eyes wide in shock.

Lily shook her head and Jess told her, "You know, I've never seen it either."

"Okay, double feature it is. How can you not have seen 'Roman Holiday'? It's a classic. My favourite."

"I thought 'How to Steal a Million' was your favourite Audrey movie?" Jess asked her.

"Well, it is. But Audrey and Gregory Peck? Sentimental favourite. I promise you'll love it."

"Fine. Gregory Peck it is."

"Woo!" Lydia celebrated, throwing her hands above her head. "Thank you." She smiled at Jess, putting her arms around his neck and kissing his jaw.

"Ahem!" Lily fake coughed. "Minor present. Less of the PDA please."

"What?" Lydia shrugged, "It's not my fault your brother is totally hot and like the best husband, ever!"

"Jeez." Lily rolled her eyes and took the information about the movies of Brandon. "Come on, it starts in twenty minutes."

* * *

"Okay. How have I never seen that before?" Lily walked ahead of Lydia and Jess out of the theatre. She turned to look at them, walking backwards. "It was amazing. Audrey is perfection!"

"Yeah, that's how I feel about her." Lydia smiled. "Have you not seen any of her movies?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "Mom was a Marilyn fan. We watched all her films."

"Well, I have the complete Audrey collection at home. We'll start your education soon."

"Tell me when you are planning this, so I can stay at Truncheon that night." Jess told them, wrapping his arm around Lydia's waist.

"What, don't you love Audrey?" she asked, leaning into him.

"Not as much as you. I don't think anyone does as much as you."

Lydia smiled up at him, and then pressed her hand to her mouth as she yawned. "Where are we heading tomorrow?"

"Tulsa." Lily told her, falling into step with them. "It's a ten hour drive."

"Ten hours?" Lydia looked up at Jess, who confirmed it with a bob of his head. "The next three days are ten hour drives."

"Wow. Guess I'm driving the next couple of days."

"You don't have to." Jess told her.

"I want to. Partnership. That's what marriage is. I mean, we both got drunk and said 'I do', remember?"

"Vaguely. So you're driving?"

"Yes." She nodded. "We'll leave at eight-ish, and get there around seven, giving us an hour to stop for lunch. And I'll take the first shift driving."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "I can then stop for lunch at twelve, meaning I'll drive for four hours and you for six!"

"Right, so all that stuff you harp on about women's rights?"

"Only applies when it's something we want. Right Lil?"

Oh yeah," the younger girl agreed, "you know money, job positions, how we're treated at work or school. When it comes to spiders, jar lids and driving long distance, all you!"

"And I didn't even need to coach her!" Lydia smiled, wrapping her free arm around Lily.

"Women." Jess sighed, as he pulled open the hotel door and held it as the girls walked in.

"Thank you kind sir!" Lydia curtsied and then started to laugh with Lily.

"Bed." Jess ordered them, "We've a long drive tomorrow."

* * *

Lydia woke the next day, stretched out in the front seat of her car. Jess was driving and her toes were tucked under his thigh, her knees bent and propped up against the back of the seat..

She had driven, without incident, the four hours she had promised that morning, stopping in the small town of Vega in Texas. During their lunch of hamburgers, fries and cherry cola, Lily broke down into tears locking herself in a bathroom stall. It had taken Lydia the best part of forty minutes to calm her down and convince her to come out. They hit the road an hour later than scheduled and both girls fell asleep as soon as they started the journey, both emotionally exhausted.

As Lydia stirred, Jess felt her feet move under him and he glanced down. "Hey." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" She whispered back, keeping her feet under Jess and staying in her horizontal position.

Jess inclined his head to the back seat.

"Sleeping?" Lydia asked, and Jess nodded his head. They stayed silent for a few minutes, Lydia contented to watch Jess' careful look of concentration as he drove.

"How much longer do we have?" She asked breaking their easy silence.

"About an hour and a half."

"Okay. Sorry I've been a lousy road trip partner today, but I'm jus-"

"Lydia," Jess cut her off, "don't freak out or anything, but I love you."

A wide smile spread across Lydia face, but before she had a chance to respond Lily interrupted her thoughts.

"Why would she freak out?"

Jess glanced in his rear view mirror and groaned.

"Not as asleep as you thought she was?" Lydia smiled.

"Nope."

Lily leaned over the front seat and looked down at Lydia. "Why would you freak out?"

Lydia waved her hand to shoo her and then sat up. She pulled her knees to her chest and looked back at Lily. "Because I'm really weird." She grinned.

"Or?" Lily questioned, her arms folded across her chest.

"I just had a little panic attack last time Jess told me he loved me."

"Why?"

"I don't say I love you. Much." Jess looked at Lily in the mirror.

"It's not Jess' thing. The first time he said it, he stumbled over his words so much, and I kept pestering him, he told me I was aggravating instead. So he says that now, and I know what it means. But when he asked me to marry him, the prelude to his proposal was an I love you, and I freaked out. I thought he was going to say his was sick or something."

"Okay that is weird."

"Told you." Lydia smiled.

"So you're okay with being told you're aggravating?"

"Yeah, it's like my very own version of 'Here's looking at you kid'."

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

"'Casablanca'. It's on the list of films I making you watch!"

"Oh okay. You're very aggravating!"

"Thanks. I love you too." She grinned, before looking at Jess. "Love you too, Jessica!" She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Hey Lyds?" Jess ran his hand down Lydia's arm as they lay in bed that night.

"What?" Her voice was heavy with sleep as she turned to look at him.

"I meant what I said today."

"That you think Murray from 'Flight of the Conchords' should get his own show?"

"No, in the car. I do love you, for everything. You've been incredible."

"Jess." She reached up and cupped his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Does it bother you? That I don't say it?"

"No, I know you do. And that's enough."

"Is it?" He asked snaking his arm around her waist, his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes, Rhett Butler only told Scarlett that he loved her once. If it's enough for her, it's enough me."

"He left her."

"Because she thought she loved Ashley. I, however, am constantly reminding you of my love and devotion."

"So we're good?"

"More than good. I say it enough for both of us." Lydia whispered as she reached up and caught Jess' lips with hers.

"God, I've missed you." Jess mumbled into her neck.

"How?" Lydia laughed, "I haven't left your side in days."

"Yeah, but I meant sex." Jess told her bluntly.

"Oh. That." Lydia smiled and Jess kissed her neck. "Babe, Lil's right next door."

"She's always gonna be right next door. You wanna stop having sex until she goes to college?"

"No." Lydia smiled as Jess ran his hands up her back, under her, technically his, t-shirt. She pulled back and looked him straight in the eye. "You have to be quiet though." She warned.

"What? You're the loud one." Jess kissed the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Whatever." She smiled, rolling her eyes, as Jess pulled her shirt over her head.

* * *

"Thirty minutes to Philly!" Lydia smiled back at Lily. "I can't wait to get home."

Their past two days of travelling had past without incident. Driving from Tulsa to Indianapolis, and then from Indianapolis they were headed to Philadelphia. The days in car had been whiled away playing twenty questions, various alphabet games and Lydia playing her dad's favourite of making Jess and Lily guess what band was on the radio.

"Yeah, it'll be nice not living out of a suitcase." Lily said, stretching her legs. "You wanna play one last game before we get there?"

"Sure." Lydia grinned, "You pick. And go first."

"Okay." Lily pushed her hair out of her eyes and sat up, indian style. "First-last letters. Bands. The Who."

"Oppenhiemer." Lydia said and then glanced at Jess, who generally didn't partake in the girls games.

"Radiohead." He sighed and Lydia grinned and squeezed his arm in thanks.

"David Bowie."

* * *

"Oh jeez." Jess groaned as he pulled into their street.

"What?"

"Did you tell Mathew what time we'd be getting here at?

"I gave him a rough time. But I said I'd call when we got home. Why?"

"We've a welcome party." Jess pointed up the street.

Lydia and Lily looked where he was pointing and saw Mathew, Chris and Simon standing outside their apartment building.

They pulled up beside them and before Jess could cut the engine, Mathew had pulled open Lydia passenger side door. "Sharona lives again! Welcome home!"

"Thanks!" Lydia got out of the car and hugged her friends. "You guys didn't have to be here." She told them as they each hugged Jess in turn.

"We wanted to." Simon told her. "This must be Lily." He nodded at the young blonde who had exited the car last.

"Yes," Lydia smiled, putting her arm round Lily's shoulder, "Lily, this is Mathew, Simon and Chris. Math and Chris work with Jess. And Si is Chris' lover."

"Oh, you make it sound to sordid!" Simon swatted Lydia's arm.

"Hi." Lily smiled at them.

The boys all lifted the luggage from the trunk of the car, a suitcase each, and were hauling them up the stairs to the apartment, with Lydia and Lily both carrying a small overnight bag each. Just as Mathew and Lydia were about go into the building they heard a voice shout out.

"Oh rats! I missed them!"

Mathew headed up the stairs as Lydia turned to see Rory coming down the street, a cup of coffee in one hand, a grocery bag in the other. "Rory? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I phoned a couple of days after Mathew's birthday, but there was no answer. And I didn't have your cell numbers, so I phoned Truncheon and Mathew told me what happened. I asked him to keep me informed and when he said you'd be home today and came to greet you."

"Oh okay." Lydia smiled at her as they began to climb the stairs.

"How's Jess doing?"

"He's Jess. He hasn't talked about it. Yet."

"And Lily?"

"She's doing better. She still retreats into herself, but generally, she's doing good."

They reached the apartment and the door was propped open. They walked in and Lily bounded towards them. "My room is incredible!"

"It is?" Lydia asked, her features etched with confusion. "It was magnolia when we left." She said as they walked to the couch and sat down.

"Simon painted it." Jess said as he joined them. "Hey Rory."

"Hi." Rory smiled at him.

"He painted it? You painted it?" She asked Simon as he exited what was now Lily's bedroom.

"Yeah, Paris. I figured every girl loves Paris." He shrugged. "And if you don't we can change it."

"I love it!" Lily exclaimed as Lydia mouthed 'Thank you' to Simon.

"Are you Mathew's girlfriend?" Lily's gaze suddenly stopped at Rory.

"No!" Rory told her.

"This is Rory, Lil. She's an old friend of Jess'." Lydia explained.

"Oh, hi." Lily said before turning to Jess. "Didn't you used to go out with a Rory? The one you were totally in love with? With the book, and it didn't work out because of some stupid blonde guy?"

"It's the same girl, Lil. Well done."

"Oh." Lily gave him a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"Hey. Question?" Lydia tried to break the awkwardness in the room. "Why does my house smell of food?"

"'Cause I made dinner." Mathew said as he came from the kitchen, holding a large dish of lasagna. "Rory, you get the wine?"

"I did indeed indeed captain!" Rory saluted and pulled out the two bottles of wine from the grocery bag she had.

"Excellent." Mathew set the dish on the coffee table, and returned to the kitchen to help Chris bring in the plates, glasses and cutlery.

Jess sat at Lydia feet, and rubbed her calf.

"It's so good to be home." Lydia sighed as she took a sip of the glass of wine Chris handed her, and Jess squeezed her leg in agreement.

* * *

**Bip bip!**

**Reviews are love. Even if they are telling where I'm going wrong. I always feel like I am. Going wrong, that is.**


	8. Decent Days and Nights

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They mean so much. Just to know people are enjoying what I come up with.**

**I don't own The Gilmores. I wish I was a Gilmore. That might be nice. Their hair is ALWAYS perfect. :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight – Decent Days and Nights

"You ready? How you feeling?" Lydia asked Lily as she set a plate of pancakes in front of the younger girl.

"Nauseous ." Lily pushed the plate away from her.

"You have to eat something."

"I did. The eggs and bacon you made before the pancakes."

"Right. I tend to over compensate on breakfast."

"I've noticed." Lily smiled and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Jess? You ready. I made you pancakes." Lydia called out as she placed her empty mug in the dishwasher.

"Yes, I'm ready." Jess entered the kitchen wearing black dress trousers and a navy button down shirt.

"No tie?" Lydia asked as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"Don't push it." He grinned as he sat at the table. "Why do I have to do this again?"

"It's her first day at the school. We have to meet the principle."

"You work there. You know him."

"Not the point." Lydia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She paused for a moment, inhaling his scent before turning back to the stove.

"What?" Jess asked her.

"Nothing, eat your breakfast."

"I can't look at this food anymore." Lily stood up from the table. "I'm gonna go finish getting ready."

"Okay." Lydia smiled. "Oh, and Lil? You look great in that uniform."

Lily glanced down at her uniform. A maroon plaid skirt, with a white open necked blouse and a maroon sweater. "I look like a dork."

"That's because you haven't put your tights on yet."

Lily rolled her eyes and headed into her room. When the door of the kitchen swung closed Lydia hit Jess upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, turning in his seat, rubbing his head where she hit him.

"You were smoking!" She pointed her finger at him, her other hand on her hip. "I can smell it on you!"

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? You only smoke when you're nerv- You're nervous?" She sat down beside him. "About Lily going to school?"

Jess rubbed his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah."

"Why? She's going to be fine. She's smart. Super smart. She runs circles around both of us. And I'll be there. All day."

"That's part of the problem. Her 'parent' is a teacher? And these kids you teach? You're always complaining about how competitive and horrible they are."

"Well, I don't think that Lil living with us will be a problem. And yes, the kids are competitive but all kids are like that. My school was like that. Your school was probably like that. You'd know that if you-"

"Showed up once in awhile?" Jess interrupted, pulling Lydia's chair closer to his.

"Yeah." Lydia smiled. "But, you know if she doesn't like it, she will tells us. She's very vocal."

"I know." Jess whispered, smiling as he leaned across to kiss Lydia.

"Oh Jeez!" Lily covered her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen. "No sex in the kitchen, please."

"See what I mean?" Lydia smiled and gave Jess a final chaste kiss. "Ready to go, prude?" She asked Lily as she followed her into the living room.

"Yes." Lily smiled, but then her face dropped. "I'm scared." She admitted.

"You'll be fabulous!" Lydia told her as she put her suit jacket on. "Just remember everything me and Rory told you."

"Right." Lily smiled as she remembered the conversations about private school she'd had over the last two and half weeks. "Keep my head down, keep focused and don't piss off the Kathryn Merteuil of the school."

"Bingo. Just keep dreaming of those ivy covered walls. And remember, it'll be nothing like 'Gossip Girl'."

"Damn. And I was totally looking forward to finding my own Chuck Bass."

"Oh, into bad boys? Or scarves?" Lydia laughed. "Rufus is totally my favourite."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I totally would. Just don't tell Jess. Speaking of which, Jess, get your butt out here!"

"So eloquent, Ms. Mariano."

"Shut it!" She threw his black pinstripe blazer at him.

"We ready?" Jess asked the girls as he put his coat on.

"As I'll ever be." Lily smiled and swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and followed Lydia out the front door.

* * *

"I hate school!" Lydia proclaimed as she came through the front door of Truncheon that afternoon.

"It wasn't that bad." Lily traipsed in behind her, carrying five heavy textbooks.

"Those kids are mean and vindictive."

"They're not that bad."

"You would say that, you're one of them now." Lydia turned to face Lily, walking backwards forwards Truncheon's coffee shop.

"Please. You are so over-dramatic!" Lily smirked at Lydia, glancing past her shoulder. "Rory?"

Lydia turned on her heel, and saw Rory sitting at the counter with Mathew. "What are you doing here?" She smiled at the brunette.

Rory jumped of her stool and pulled the two girls into a hug. "I came to see how your first day went." She told Lily, keeping hold of her shoulder.

"You drove two and half hours to see how her day at school went?"

"Yeah." Rory smiled. "I know first days can be scary."

"It was okay." Lily shrugged.

"You could have called."

"But if she called, she wouldn't be able to give you this." Mathew held up a cake box.

"You brought cake?" Lily asked, a wide smile on her face as she joined Mathew on a stool.

"Yeah, chocolate cheesecake. Your favourite." Rory smiled at Lily.

"You're certifiable, you know that?" Lydia grinned.

"It's genetic. There's nothing I can do but embrace it!" Rory laughed as she sat back down and took a sip of her coffee.

"Is Jess in his office?" Lydia pointed towards Jess' door.

"Yeah." Mathew nodded. "They're gonna making kissing noises now." He winked at Lily.

"I think they're gonna do more than make the noises." Rory lent forwards and fake whispered.

"Oh gross!" Lily wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"You're such children!" Lydia told them as she opened Jess' door and entered his office closing the door behind her.

"She's right." Lily smiled as she took a bite of her cake. "They do more than make the noises."

"Are you saying you've heard them...you know?" Mathew asked, wide eyed.

"Eww! No!" Lily swatted his arm. "They just kiss. A lot. I complain, but I think its actually kinda cute. Newly weds and all that. I don't wanna think about what else they do."

"Mathew, you're grossing her out." Rory grinned and poured herself another cup of coffee. "So, tell me? How was school really?"

"It was fine." Lily smiled. "It seems majorly hard, and they've piled on the work already, but I think I'll be able to handle it."

"I know," Rory nodded, "It does seem like they expect you to get smart all in one day, right?"

Lily nodded her head in agreement, her fork in her mouth.

"You make any friends?" Mathew asked her, pouring her a glass of ice tea.

"Yeah, two girls in my class took me under their wing. Fern and Anna. They seem nice."

"That's good." Rory smiled, and then adopted a look of concern and asked her, "Anyone call you Mary?"

"No?" Lily shook her head, unsure of whether to smile or not.

"Good."

"Did you get called a Mary in school?" Mathew asked, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yes." Rory sighed.

"No way! You were a goody goody?"

"No, I just liked to study."

"Wow, Mary, I totally see you in a different light now." Mathew teased.

"Oh, shut up!" Rory threw her balled up paper napkin at him as Jess and Lydia came out of his office.

"Now, now! Behave!" Lydia clapped her hands. "You're worse than kids."

"Hey Lyds, guess what? Rory was a Mary in high school!"

"Seriously? But you dated him?" Lydia pointed at Jess.

"Not until senior year. I was only Mary in my sophomore year." Rory explained, "But you're a teacher, you were clearly interested in studying, weren't you a Mary?"

"No!" Lydia scoffed. "I hung out with too many boys. A habit I haven't yet been able to break." She shrugged. "But everyone thought I was fooling around with all of them. But I wasn't. Total one guy girl."

"And you just let them think that about you?" Lily asked.

"I let them assume whatever they wanted. I knew I was doing nothing wrong."

"Okay, on that note, we're gonna go." Jess said. "I'm assuming you have homework?" He pointed at Lily.

"Yes. A bit left to do. I got most of it finished waiting on Lydia!"

"Great." Jess grabbed her text books. "We were thinking of heading to Argentos for dinner."

"Sound good." Lily put her bag over her shoulder.

"You two are welcome to come too." Lydia picked up her files. "I mean if you'll still be here in two hours Rory."

"Sure." Rory smiled.

"We'll meet you there at seven then. Rory you can come with us now, if you want?"

"No, I'll hang here. We were in the middle of a very heated debate." She indicated between herself and Mathew.

"About?" Lydia asked.

"Thomas Hardy."

"As you were." Lydia rolled her eyes. "See you later."

* * *

"I'm so stuffed." Lydia complained, "My God Gilmore, you can pack it away."

"Years of training." Rory laughed. "It's not as easy as I make it look."

"I need to sleep. I'm that full." Lydia rested her head on Jess' shoulder.

"Well, then, let's get you home. It was great seeing you Rory." Jess hugged her.

"Yeah." Lydia hugged her as Jess got into his car, "A very unexpected, but non the less pleasant surprise."

"Glad you liked it." Rory smiled as she hugged Lily. "Now, remember, it's all up hill from here in school"

"I know. Thanks for the cake."

"Anytime."

"Hey, Math, you want a lift back home?"

"I can do it. I mean it's on my way out of the city." Rory smiled as she opened her car.

"Okay. Well, I'll call you soon, Ror. Bye." Lydia waved as she got into the passenger side of Jess' car.

"Yeah, bye Rory!" Lily called and Jess waved from the car.

"Bye!" Rory and Mathew waved to the three as they drove off.

"Well get in." Rory smiled and climbed in herself.

"I had fun today with you." Mathew said as they pulled up to Truncheon.

"Me too." Rory smiled.

"Don't be a stranger, Rory."

"I don't think I have a choice." She laughed. "Night, Mathew." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, night." Mathew got out of the car, and didn't look back until he had open the door. He gave her a small wave, which she returned. He closed the door and Rory sat for a few minutes, staring at the closed red door, before she shook her head to clear her thoughts and started her car, and began to drive back to DC.

* * *

_"Happy birthday, Miss Gilmore."_

"How'd you know it was my birth- I'm gonna kill Lydia." Rory sighed as she saved the article she was working on.

_"She can't help it. She loves birthdays. She mentioned you were working."_ Mathew ran his index finger around the rim of his coffee cup.

"Yeah, but it was a light day, they had an early full lid."

_"They really say 'full lid'?"_

"Yeah." Rory laughed.

_"You should tell Lydia. She'll be very excited. What are you doing now?"_

"Working on my article. Then I'm going to open a bottle of wine and watch 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'. A present from Lydia."

_"Why did she buy you that?"_

"Well, my name's Lorelai Leigh, like Marilyn in the movie."

_"You're called Lorelai?"_

"Yeah, my mom named me after herself." Rory walked to her kitchen and pulled open her fridge.

_"So you're Lorelai Junior?" _Mathew laughed.

"No. The third. My great grandmother was Lorelai also." Rory lifted a bottle of water from the fridge, and pushed the door closed with her shoulder.

_"Okay. I'd never heard of anyone called Lorelai before, and now I know of three."_

"Four, if you include Marilyn." Rory balanced her phone between her cheek and her shoulder to open her water.

_"Right."_ Mathew sighed, and the two lapsed into silence.

"Lydia invited me to the Halloween party at Empire."

_"Oh yeah. 'Night at the Movies' theme. You going to go?"_

"Yeah, I was gonna. Lydia asked me to dress up with her, go as Betty."

_"To her Veronica?"_

"That's what I said!" Rory laughed, "But no; Betty Rubble to her Wilma Flintstone."

_"You should come._" Mathew told her. _"Lydia would be devastated if you didn't."_

"Right." Rory rubbed her temple. "You haven't told them have you?"

_"Told them what?"_

"About us talking?"

_"No." _Mathew said a little too quickly._ "I mean, there's nothing to tell. We're just friends Rory, right."_

"Yeah, right, friends. Listen, I better go. Finish my article."

_"Right, happy birthday again."_

"Thanks Mathew. Bye."

_"Bye." _

Rory ended the call and headed back to her laptop. She stopped typing after a few minutes and stared at the phone, unable to work out why she suddenly felt so uneasy.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Rory yelled when Lydia opened the door to the apartment on Halloween night. "Oh! You look amazing!" Rory said, as Lydia did a quick turn showing off her white, one shoulder dress, her extremely large bun and heeled gladiator sandals.

"Here I'll take your coat and bag." Lydia said, taking Rory's long black trench and overnight bag off her. "And you look incredible!" She smiled looking at Rory's short blue dress, pinned back hair and lashings of black eyeliner.

"Thank you very much. I think we make quite the pair." Rory grinned.

"Yeah. We do." Lydia agreed as she handed Rory a martini glass.

"What is this?" Rory asked staring at the red drink in her hand.

"A blood-tini!" Lydia grinned as Lily came out of her bedroom wearing a blue and white checked dress and sparkly red shoes.

"You're Dorothy!" Rory grinned, giving the younger girl a closer look. "And that's not a wig. You dyed your hair?"

"Yeah." Lily smiled, tucking a curled lock of her newly coloured chestnut hair behind her ear.

"She ignored the advice of her horoscope, but we love it now." Lydia handed Lily a glass of fruit punch. "You look great. What time did you tell your friends to be here."

"Eight. So they should be here soon. That is unless they've changed their minds about hanging out with a teacher on Halloween."

"I'm the coolest teacher in that place." Lydia grinned and took a sip of her drink.

"Is Jess dressing up?"

"Yes. Superman!" Lydia laughed. "I'm so excited!" She continued as Jess came out of the bathroom.

"Uh, Lydia?" Rory pointed over her shoulder, "I wouldn't get too excited."

Lydia turned to see Jess dress in a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and black tie, that wasn't completely tight and a black blazer.

"Jess! How is this Superman? Where are the tights? And the cape? And the gaint 'S'? The only thing you got right is the hair!" She indicated to his now neatly brushed and side parted hair.

"I'm not done yet Lyds. Close your eyes."

"How is closing my eyes gonna help?"

"Just do it Murphy!"

"Fine." She sighed and closed her eyes, bringing her hand up to cover them. "I still don't see what you could be doing. Jess?"

"You can look."

Lydia lowered her hand and saw that Jess had unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt and loosened his tie even further to reveal a blue shirt with the Superman 'S' on it, and put on a pair a black framed glasses. "You're Clark Kent?" Lydia gave small smile, biting down on her lower lip.

"Yeah."

"Well, that's totally cheating!" She swatted his arm. "But you do look kinda sexy in those glasses."

"Oh yeah?" Jess smirked.

"Yeah." Lydia reached up to kiss him, but before she could there was a loud bang at the door.

"I'll get it." Lily said. "You two go back to being gross!"

"You know she really doesn't mind it!" Rory laughed as Lily opened the door.

"Oh my God! You guys look great!" Lily said as Mathew, Simon and Chris came in dressed as Ghostbusters.

"When you're walking down the street, and you see a little ghost. Who you gonna call? Ghostbusters!" Mathew sang as walked towards Jess and Lydia.

"That's not the song." Lydia laughed.

"It's the Jack Black version." Mathew grinned, as he turned and stopped Rory on the couch. "Hi, Rory." He sat beside her and she threw him nervous smile.

"You guys look great."

"You too. Blue is definitely your colour."

"Thank you." She smiled, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. She bit down on her lip, unsure of what to say, but was saved by a loud knock at the door.

"Okay. My friends are here. And if any of you," Lily glanced around at the six adults in the room, "do anything to embarrass me, I will kill you."

"I don't remember Dorothy being this mean in the movie." Jess quipped, causing Lily to glare at him.

She opened the door to a chorus of "OMG! You look great!" and "I love your costume!".

Five teenagers entered the room, two girls and three boys. Lydia walked over to meet them. "You guys all look great." She smiled.

"Thanks, Ms Mariano." One of the girls, dressed as Minnie Mouse said.

"Please." Lydia waved her hand, "Tonight I'm Lydia." She smiled.

The teens all smiled at her and shuffled into the living room.

"Okay introductions. This is Jess, Lily's brother, Mathew and Chris, who work with Jess, Simon who is Chris' boyfriend, and Rory." She smiled, pointing each one out in turn.

She then pointed to each of the teenagers. "Minnie Mouse is Fern, and Anna is Cleopatra. Indiana Jones is Alex, and The Joker is Paul. And this is Ryan." She put her hand the last boy's shoulder, he was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow. She then turned face them all, hands on her hips. "Now, I know tonight, I'm Lydia, and not Ms. Mariano, but we are going to a bar. And I will be stamping you with the biggest 'Loser' stamp in the world."

She watched as their faces dropped and she started laughing. "You didn't think you'd be allowed to drink, right? I'm still your teacher. I could get fired. But I do want you to have fun!" She smiled and joined Rory on the couch.

"Ryan is Lil's date." She whispered. "Just don't tell Jess. He'll freak out."

"He's cute." Rory glanced over her shoulder at him.

"And good at math." Lydia told her.

"I don't think that would have been one of Lily's top criteria." Rory laughed.

"You guys ready to go soon?" Jess asked coming out of the kitchen with Chris.

"Yeah." Lydia and Rory drank the last of their blood-tinis. "Did you get taxis?"

"No, we're walking. Fireworks display." Jess pulled Lydia to her feet.

"Okay, party people. We are walking, so no running ahead, or lagging behind, thank you very much." Lydia said as she pulled on a leopard print coat.

"You're such a teacher." Rory told her as she put on her own coat.

"Whatever." Lydia linked her arm as they left the apartment. "And remember," She whispered, "keep an eye on Lil and Ryan."

"Will do." Rory laughed.

* * *

_"It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll."_

"Oh my God! The Time Warp! We have to dance!" Lydia took Rory's drink from her and set it on the table. "Jess?"

"No. I'm not dancing."

"Fine." Lydia rolled her eyes and her husband and she and Rory headed to the dance floor.

"What are they doing?" Mathew asked, as he returned from the bar.

"The Time Warp apparently." Jess smirked, and then glanced at his friend. "So, what's the story with you and Rory?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I dunno, you guys just seem close."

"Well, we're friends." Mathew shrugged one shoulder, "I'm just being nice to her. As per your wife's request."

"So, she's 'my wife' now, huh?" Jess smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Mathew handed Jess a shot of tequila, "I can blame you. You're supposed to reign in her crazy antics."

"I don't think anyone could reign her in." Jess laughed, glancing at his wife, who was now leading the group dance on the floor.

_"Let's do the time warp again!"_

* * *

"I think I'm dead." Lydia wandered out of the kitchen the next morning holding two cups of tea, followed by Rory clutching her own cup of coffee.

"I know the feeling." Rory sighed, as Lydia handed Lily her tea. Lily moved over on the couch, pulling her legs under her, to allow the two older woman to sit beside her.

"You guys are just old. I feel fine." Lily grinned as she flipped through the TV channels.

"The fact you didn't drink your own body weight in cocktails is probably why." Lydia rubbed her eyes, with her thumb and index finger under her glasses.

"No one forced you two to drink that much." Lily laughed.

"I object to that." Rory said, pointing at Lydia. "She did. She forced me."

"Oh, yeah, I practically had to pour them down your throat!" Lydia replied sarcastically.

"Ladies." Lily warned them, smirking, "Let's remain friends. Oh 'The Hills'. Perfect."

"You like 'The Hills'?" Lydia asked.

"Guilty pleasure." Lily confessed.

"Me too!" Lydia laughed. "How'd we not figure this out sooner. Now we can gang up on Jess. He doesn't see the need for these kinds of shows."

"I've never seen this." Rory told them.

"Never?" They asked at the same time.

Rory smiled and shook her head.

"Well one episode and you'll be hooked. I swear." Lydia grinned. "Now that's Justin Bobby." She pointed at the screen, "And I know he looks like a homeless person, but if he knocked on the door and asked me to leave Jess, I'd say yes in a heartbeat."

"Really?" Lily asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Yeah. Don't tell me you like Brody! Oh no, you would. Ryan has a touch of Brody about him!"

"Lydia! You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"To Jess." Lydia smiled, "And I told Rory not to tell him, so, technically, I held up my end of the bargain."

"Yeah, and you two are so cute together." Rory told Lily. "Your children will be gorgeous."

"I hate you two." Lily blushed a deep red.

"Oh my god. You really like him." Lydia pointed at her.

Lily stared into her tea, and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah." She sighed loudly. "I don't know what to do."

"Why?"

"He asked me out. On a date." Lily said, her head still down.

"Then what's the problem?" Lydia laughed.

"Well, I am allowed to date?"

"Yeah. I think. You can date at fifteen, right?" Lydia asked Rory.

"I was sixteen. What about you?"

"I dunno. I went out with my first boyfriend for nine years. He asked me to be his girlfriend when we were nine. I've no idea when we started going on dates. But, no, fifteen seems fine. Say yes." She told Lily.

"What about Jess?"

"I'll deal with Jess. We will have to meet him though."

"Ryan? You met him last night."

"Without the eyeliner." Lydia took a sip of her tea.

"You teach him."

"Jess doesn't. Hey, why don't you invited him to movie night on Friday?"

"A chaperoned first date?" Lily arched one eyebrow. "No way. He'll think I'm a total freak."

"That's what my first date was. Dean and I dated two years." Rory told them.

"See? And it's not like Jess and I are scary parents. We'll be cool. You can pick the movie."

"And I have food choice?" Lily stuck out her right hand.

"Deal." Lydia shook Lily's hand. "It'll be good, I promise. Just don't pick a sucky movie."

* * *

"I have no clothes!" Lily was pulling clothes out of her closest when Lydia entered her room.

"You have loads of clothes."

"And they're all hideous! Ryan will be here in forty minutes and I've nothing to wear, my hair's a disaster and I haven't picked a movie."

"The movie can be picked later. And here, wear this." Lydia handed her long blue shirt, "And these leggings. My curling tongs are heating, just wear a coat of mascara and some clear gloss and you're good to go." Lydia smiled. "God, what I would give to be fifteen again!"

"You're the best." Lily hugged her. "You have talked to Jess, right?"

"Not exactly." Lydia shook her head.

"What?"

"No, its fine. I have a plan. Just do everything we planned. He will not think you're a loser who needs chaperoned."

"Even though you feel the need to chaperon?" Lily smirked.

"This is for Jess. Make him feel, I dunno, like he has a say. Just work with me."

"Fine." Lily sighed as Lydia turned to leave. "Just don't embarrass me."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Lydia smiled before closing the door.

* * *

Lily sat on the couch, tapping her foot, and smoothing her hair when there was a knock on the door.

She stood up and walked to the door, shaking out her hands before she opened it. "Hey Ryan." She smiled, standing aside to let him in.

"Hey. You look...good." He nervously scratched his neck.

"Thanks. You wanna sit down?" She walked back to the couch. They sat in silence for a few beats before Lily turned to Ryan, "I haven't picked a film yet, so if you have any preference?"

"Well actually, I brought a movie."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Ryan bobbed his head. "You mentioned you were watching old movies, and how you were really enjoying them, and I though maybe we could watch this." He pulled a dvd out of his jacket pocket.

"'Casablanca?"

"Yeah, it's a favourite of my mom and sisters. I thought you might like it. But we don't have to watch-"

"No." Lily interrupted him smiling, "I want to watch it."

"You ordered enough for twelve people." Jess said as he came out of the kitchen.

"I like choices." Lydia shrugged. "Lily? What are doing here? I thought you were going out?"

"I though you were going out?"

"No." Lydia shook her head, "Dinner and a DVD."

"Snap."

"Oh." Lydia bit down on her lower lip. "Okay, well maybe we could all chill here and-"

"I'm sorry," Jess interrupted her and pointed at his sister, "you're on a date?"

"Uh, Lydia?" Lily looked to the redhead for help.

"Oh, yeah, Jess can see you back in the kitchen, stat. Thanks." She pushed him through the door.

"She's on a date?"

"Yes." Lydia sighed.

"And you knew?" Jess asked.

"Yes. I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd react well. How very wrong I was." Lydia said sarcastically, and then sighed loudly. "They're fifteen, Jess. They can date, it's totally innocent."

"I remember being fifteen. There was nothing innocent about it."

"Well, they're not like you. They're good kids. And I think you might like him, if you give him a chance. I mean, we'll be here tonight, so they can't do anything, right?"

"Right." Jess nodded his head once. "So, she's dating?"

"It was gonna happen." Lydia smiled. "And you will cool tonight?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

"I am the epitome of cool." Jess smirked, resting his hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, a regular Steve McQueen."

"Cheers Baby." Jess winked and tapped her on the butt.

Lydia rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh. "Come on, Cincinnati Kid." And she turned and left the kitchen.

"So we're double dating?" She said to the two teenagers. "That okay?"

"Fine." Ryan nodded, while Lily mouthed 'Thank you' at Lydia.

"You like Chinese food, Ryan? I ordered enough for twelve apparently."

"Chinese is good."

"Good. You guys pick a movie?"

"Actually, Ryan brought 'Casablanca' for us to watch."

"Really?" Lydia grinned, "That's a great movie."

"Yeah, it's a favourite at my house. Lil mentioned you guys were watching old movies." Ryan told them.

"And we've yet to make it out of the Audrey Hepburn phase." Jess smirked at his wife, as sat down in the armchair.

"Audrey is not a phase." Lydia said, as she sat on Jess' lap, leaving the couch for the teenagers, one sitting at either end, "Audrey is for life."

"My mistake. Didn't you cry at this movie?"

"Jess!" Lydia chastised him, swatting his arm. "Lily hasn't seen it. You're gonna ruin it for her."

"Lyds, you cry at everything. This has ruined nothing." Lily laughed as she put the DVD into the player and then returning to the couch, and sitting Indian style.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Lydia asked, holding the remote. When she got a mumbled consensus, she pressed play, and setting the remote down, she put her head on Jess' shoulder, and settled back to watch Rick and Ilsa, occasionally throwing glances to Ryan and Lily, grinning to herself.

* * *

"Hey Lyds." Rory smiled as she answered the phone.

_"Evening. How are you?"_

"Fine, just doing some reading." Rory put her book down.

_"Business or pleasure reading?"_

"Pleasure. Slaughterhouse Five." Rory smiled.

_"Oh yeah, that's a great book. Or so says Ren McCormack in 'Footloose'."_

"You've never read it?"

_"Nope. I'm not a big reader. I mean, I can read, and I do read. I just don't read like you or Jess. Or Lil, for that matter."_

"That's okay. But I'm guessing you didn't call me to discuss you're reading habits."

_"No." _Lydia smiled into the phone. _"I was thinking about how you told me you had to work on Thanksgiving?"_

"Yeah," Rory nodded, "I have to, to get the time off for Mom and Luke's wedding."

_"Right, well you see, here at the Mariano household we have a late Thanksgiving dinner, because my brother Jamie drives in from New Haven. And I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"_

"For dinner?"

_"Yeah, it breaks my heart to think of you alone in DC with a turkey sandwich. Please come."_

"What time do you eat?"

_"Eight."_ Lydia smiled, _"Does this mean you're coming?"_

"Sure." Rory sighed. "Just to please my mom, she was on the phone thirty minutes ago trying to convince to blow off work, because you can't be alone on a holiday."

_"Well, great. Thank God for Lorelai. And I gotta go, Lily's having a hair crisis. I'll see you Thursday."_

"Yeah. See you then." Rory snapped her phone closed and smiled, picking her book back up and taking a sip of her glass of wine.

* * *

"Rory! You're here early!" Lydia let her into the apartment at five thirty.

"They gave us a full lid early, so I thought I'd come and see if I could help out."

"There's nothing to do. I'm not even allowed near the kitchen. Watch." Lydia walked to the kitchen and pushed the door open.

"Out!" Mathew said.

"I'm not even in. And you can't burn food just by standing near it."

"If anyone can it's you." Mathew told her, pointing a turkey baster at her. "Oh hey Rory. Can you take her away please."

"Sure." Rory smiled, and grabbed Lydia arms dragging her to the living room.

"Wanna watch 'A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'?" Lydia asked.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen that in years."

"Well, I've watched it twice already."

"Third time lucky?" Rory smiled.

"Definitely."

There was a knock at the door just as Sally Brown was asking Charlie if he was expecting a turkey card, and Lily wandered from her room, "I'll get it." She told the two watching the special.

She pulled open the door and was greeted by a tall blonde man.

"You must be Lily." He smiled, but got reaction from Lily further than a far away stare.

Lydia turned at the sound of the voice. "Jamie! You made it!" She ran to hug her brother. "This is Lily."

"We've met." Jamie laughed as he closed the door.

"Lil, this is my brother Jamie."

"Hi." Lily whispered breathlessly.

"Okay," Lydia tried to hide a laugh, "That's Rory." She told her brother.

"Hi." he waved at Rory, "Can we do proper introductions in a minute. Let me dump my stuff and use the bathroom."

"Sure, go ahead." Lydia smiled as Jamie walked to the bathroom.

"That's your brother?" Lily stared after him. "He's gorgeous."

"I'll let Ryan know you think so." Lydia grinned, causing Lily's eyes to snap back into focus.

"You were watching Charlie Brown?" She asked sitting down beside Rory.

"How are things with Ryan?" Rory asked the younger girl.

"Fine. I really like him."

"That's so cute." Rory cooed, making Lily roll her eyes, trying to bite back a smile.

* * *

"Here's to family and friends, old and new! Happy Thanksgiving!" Lydia raised her glass of wine.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The table chorused back at her.

"Mathew, Jess, this looks incredible. You have outdone yourselves." Lydia smiled as cut into her turkey.

"Yeah, its looks delicious. And I'm an expert on Thanksgiving food." Rory poured cranberry sauce on her turkey.

"Yeah, isn't your record four dinners in one day?" Jess asked.

"Three and a half. We skipped rolls when we didn't have to."

"Didn't Luke provide rolls for the walk home?"

"Yeah," Rory smiled at the memory. "They were good rolls."

"Four Thanksgiving dinners?" Mathew looked at the brunette beside him.

"Yeah. It was quite an accomplishment for me and my mom." Rory smiled at him.

"I bet." He smiled back.

At either ends of the table, Lydia and Jess were watching the exchange with interest. True Mathew proclaimed they were 'just friends' but the married couple could tell there was more there.

"Rory, can you pass the salt?" Lydia asked.

"Uh sure. Here." Rory handed her the salt shaker across the table, her cheeks a pale pink, and a small smile playing on her lips.

Mathew had the same smile on his, that he tried to cover up by taking a drink of his wine.

"Are you too warm, Rory? You look a little flushed." Lydia quirked one eyebrow at her friend.

"What? No, I'm fine." Rory smiled, and focused on her food, Lydia and Jess throwing small smiles at each other.

* * *

**This wrote itself. Lydia and Rory are so easy to write. I love them together! The next chapter might take a bit longer. I have a few 3000 word essays due in for uni, so they take priority at the minute. But I will have it up ASAP. I promise.  
**

**Please review. :)**


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I own nothing. I'm a poor student who can barely afford her train fare to school!**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_"Hello?"_

"What's the worst possible thing that could happen?" Rory asked, throwing her briefcase into the passenger seat of her car.

_"You say hello when the person you're ringing answers?" _Lydia grinned as she ran her green pen through an incorrect equation on the paper she was grading.

"Hello." Rory sighed. "It's terrible."

_"What's terrible?"_

"Well, you know it's my mom's wedding this weekend?"

_"I'm aware."_

"Well, my grandma called, and she was asking about the bachelorette party on Saturday, and I mentioned you were coming, and then she suggested you come along to the rehearsal dinner at her house on Friday."

_"Rory!"_

"I know. I tried to get you out of it. I said you guys had Lily-"

_"Oh, Lily! Yes! I can't leave her."_

"Not so fast. Lily's invited. She'll make a lovely dinner companion for April."

_"Rory!" _Lydia moaned again.

"We've haven't got the worst part yet. Because my grandma's table is an odd number, I have to find a date, and it would be rude to just bring him to the rehearsal and not the wedding too. So I have four days to find a guy I'd be willing to spend the whole weekend with."

_"Wowser. So there's no one you work with? Oh, what about the President?"_

"I think he's busy." Rory laughed. "And married."

_"Mathew."_

_"_What?" Rory asked and Lydia smiled at the shock in her voice.

_"Well, you're friends with Mathew. And I can personally testify he's great at these fancy family functions. Plus he can keep Jess company at the bachelor party, and he can hang with me and Lil at the wedding when you and Jess are doing your thing."_

"Well...I dunno.." Rory hesitated.

"_He looks great in a suit."_ Lydia offered.

"Would he even say yes?" Rory sighed.

_"Sure. He's never said no to me yet."_

"Well that's comforting."

_"Phone Emily. Tell her you're fixed for a date and leave the rest to me. He'll be there."_

"You are a life saver." Rory smiled.

_"You can make it up to me later. Oh listen I gotta go. Jess is back, and Math is with him. I tell him the good news. Talk soon Ror."_

"Yeah, bye! Thanks again!" Rory closed her phone and threw it back into the bag, before starting her car and pulling out of her parking space.

* * *

"What good news?" Math asked as he set the pizza box he was carrying on the coffee table.

"You have a date this weekend." Lydia smiled as she closed over the paper she was grading and put it into her file.

"No." Mathew mistook her statement as a question.

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you that you have a date."

"With who?"

"Rory." She smiled, "Gilmore." She then clarified when neither Mathew nor Jess reacted.

"I know what Rory you're talking about." Mathew told her, "But why am I dating her?"

"Not dating her. You're just going to be her date. For Luke and Lorelai's wedding weekend. Her grandma's forcing her to bring someone. I suggested you. You're friends with Rory, right? And you'll be alone this weekend with Chris and Simon in New York. Plus you'll get to see Jess in a tux!"

"Fine." Mathew conceded with a sigh.

"Lyds, can you help me grab the plates and drinks?" Jess asked his wife and walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Lydia stood up and followed him. "Lily! Dinner!" She called out before she entered the kitchen.

"Why are you meddling?" Jess asked her, pulling four plates out of the cupboard.

"What do mean? Meddling?" Lydia walked to the fridge and pulled it open.

"Mathew and Rory? You're trying to set them up."

"What?" Lydia turned, leaving the fridge door open, and faced Jess. "No I'm not."

"Then what's with the fix up?"

"It's not a fix up. Rory just needed a date. To appease her grandmother. I figured since she and Mathew are friends, and we're going - it made sense."

"So, this isn't about setting them up?" Jess rubbed his chin.

"God no!" Lydia shook her head. "And why do you care?"

"I don't. I just think that if they're going to date, they should get there by themselves. You shouldn't force their hand."

"You think they're gonna date?" Lydia's eyes widened, and she grabbed three beers and one soda from the fridge, before pushing the door closed with her elbow. "That can't happen!" She told Jess before leaving the kitchen.

"Lydia-" Jess sighed, following her into the living room just in time to hear her speak to Mathew.

"You're not allowed to date Rory Gilmore." She told him, handing him a beer.

"Now I'm confused." Mathew twisted off the top of his bottle and took a sip. " I thought I was supposed to?"

"No, you're still going to be her date, but you can't date her, date her."

"Lydia," Jess warned, "you can't dictate-"

"No I can." Lydia cut him off, before turning to Mathew again. "Math, as much as I love you, you have a pattern with girls. You date them for a week, then sleep with them, and then you get bored and I will not let that happen to Rory. Because then she'll never come back. And she is the first friend I've had, who is a girl, in, well forever."

"I know." Mathew sighed. "I won't date her. I never said I wanted to."

"Thank you." Lydia smiled and sat down on the sofa beside Lily.

"So, you're going to be Rory's date? For what?" Lily asked, lifting a slice of pizza.

"Her mom's wedding." Mathew replied, handing the teenager a napkin.

"This weekend?" Lily's eyes widened. "You're going too?"

Mathew nodded the affirmative and Lily's face dropped. "This sucks."

"Thanks." Mathew told her, his voice laced in sarcasm.

"Why does it suck?" Jess asked his sister.

"Well," Lily sighed, pushing her hair out of her face, "I was gonna ask you guys if I could stay home this weekend with Mathew."

"No." Jess told her firmly.

"But Ryan made plans."

"Unplan them."

"This sucks!" Lily threw her half eaten slice of pizza back onto her plate and let it drop on the coffee table with a loud clatter. "I don't even know these people getting married!"

"My uncle. Rory's mom." Jess told her calmly.

"But I don't know them!" Lily shouted.

"You're going."

"I hate you guys! Everything's ruined!" Lily pushed herself of the couch and ran to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"And so arrives the teenager." Jess sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"She'll come around." Lydia gave a half smile. "She just needs some time to cool down." She glanced at Lily's door as 'Rocket to Russia' blurred from the room. "Maybe a lot of time." She sighed.

* * *

Lydia, Jess, Mathew and Lily pulled into the Gilmore's driveway at six thirty on Friday evening to find Rory waiting in her car. She got out, clutching a coffee cup and headed to Jess's car.

"Why are you out here?" Lydia asked as she got out, hugging Rory. "It's so cold!"

"I've only been here five minutes. Besides I couldn't go in without my date, right?"

"Right." Lydia smiled, as Lily got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Hey Rory." She mumbled as she stalked past the two.

"Lily hates us." Lydia shrugged, "We ruined her big plans with Ryan this weekend."

"Does she know I'm the one who got her roped into this dinner?" Rory whispered as Jess and Mathew joined them.

"No. We figured it was best if she just hated us two," Lydia gestured between herself and Jess, "and not everyone at dinner."

"Okay." Rory smiled. "We should go in." She slipped her arm through Mathew's and the two headed towards Lily. Jess glanced down at Lydia and found her staring at the fountain, her head cocked to the right.

"Lyds?"

"Is it just me, or is that fountain slightly pornographic?"

"Not just you. Now, come on." He took her hand in his own and pulled her to join the others.

"Nervous?" Rory smiled back at them.

"A little." Jess nodded. "Your grandmother hated me."

"Yes, but you're not dating me anymore. There's a good chance she'll only be slightly passive aggressive." Rory grinned.

"Great." Jess sighed.

"Don't worry. Mom's warned her to be nice. I've warned her. If she's anything but, she's in trouble." Rory gave them one last smile before she rang the doorbell.

A maid, in her fifties, with a short crop of grey hair opened the door and ushered them into the foyer. After she took their coats, she instructed the five to go to the living room. Rory lead the way, Mathew close at her side, Lily trailing behind.

"Rory." Richard stood to greet his granddaughter, and Rory stood on tiptoe to hug him.

"Hey Grandpa. Hey everyone." She smiled at the rest of the room, her grandma, Lorelai, Luke and April. "Guys, this is Mathew Mitchell." Rory smiled as she placed her hand on Mathew's arm. "And this is Jess' sister Lily." She gestured for Lily to join her, "And you all know these two." She pointed to Jess and Lydia.

"Well I feel the love." Lydia whispered to Jess as they sat down, while Rory introduced Mathew and Lily to the rest of the bridal party.

"Drink Lydia?" Richard asked as everyone sat down.

"Martini, with a twist, please."

"Oh same for me grandpa." Rory smiled.

"Jess?"

"A Jameson's neat, if you have it."

"That's a very grown up drink." Lorelai smiled, as Mathew also asked for a whiskey, but on the rocks, and Lily asked for a club soda.

"Well, I can't drink beer forever," Jess smirked, "Right Uncle Luke?"

"Funny." Luke rolled his eyes and took a sip of his own beer.

"Thank you." Lydia took a sip of the drink Richard handed her, "You have a beautiful house, Mrs Gilmore."

"Please, call me Emily."

"Well, Emily, your house is still beautiful."

"Thank you." Emily smiled as Richard sat beside her.

"So, Lily." Lorelai focused her attention on the brunette teenager. "How do you like Philadelphia?"

"It's fine." She shrugged. "Cold."

"Lily." Jess warned.

"Sorry." Lily smiled back at Lorelai. "Philly's great. It's kinda everything California wasn't."

"That's good. And you like school."

"Yeah, I mean it's hard, but I like it."

Lorelai smiled at the teen, and in the moment of silence Emily turned to Mathew. "So, Mathew, how'd you meet my granddaughter?"

"Through Jess." Mathew pointed at his friend. "We work together."

"And by work, Mathew means they own a business. Several, actually, with their friend Chris." Rory smiled.

"Several businesses?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"We have a bar, coffee shop and the publishing house. Course we're only in the first two if we need a beverage." Mathew continued.

"So you're in publishing?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I mean Chris deals with editing the 'zine we publish every month, and Jess is mostly editing manuscripts and I deal with the PR/communication side. I deal with new writers, poets, artists."

"That sounds very interesting." Emily smiled. "Where did you attend college?"

"Both Chris and I went to Stanford. He majored in Journalism and I was a Communications major, but we met in a Media Psychology class in our first semester."

Emily didn't get a chance to reply as the maid reappeared to announce that dinner was ready.

The ten filed into the dining room and took their seats. Emily and Richard at either end of the table, with Mathew, Rory, Lydia and Jess on side of the table, and the bride and groom along with the two teens on the opposite side.

"I'd like to propose a toast," Richard lifted his wine glass, "To Lorelai and Luke, may your lives together be happy and filled love and laughter. So, here's to love, laughter-"

"And happily ever after!" Rory interjected, smiling.

"And happily ever after!" Richard finished.

The rest of the table lifted their own glasses and chorused, "Love, laughter and happily ever after!" at the bride and groom to be, who smiled at each other.

"So, Lorelai, you excited?" Lydia smiled across the table as she stabbed a cherry tomato with her fork.

"Yeah, and nervous I guess. But this has been a long time coming."

"I'll say." Jess smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luke raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Nothing." Jess shook his head. "Just that it was obvious nine years ago, even to a surly seventeen year old like me, that you two were meant for each other."

"Aw, Jess!" Lorelai cooed. "Have you gone soft in your old age?"

"He's not soft," Lydia nudged him with her elbow, "he's just mellowed. Less swans to worry about in Philly."

When she mentioned the word 'swan' Jess groaned, Luke, Mathew and Lily all laughed, and the rest of the table looked at Lydia and asked 'Swan?"

"Oh my God!" Lydia gasped. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Jess sighed.

"What are you talking about Lyds?" Rory asked the redhead bedside her.

"Don't say a word." Jess warned.

"I have to Jess. I can't say the word 'swan' at dinner and then expect everyone to breeze past it. And it's not that embarrassing. Okay. Well, actually Emily, do you remember when Jess came to dinner, when he was dating Rory?"

Emily nodded, and then looking at Jess she added "With a black eye."

"Excatly." Lydia nodded. "Well Rory thought he'd gotten into a fight, and then Jess confessed he'd gotten it playing football. That's not true."

"It's not?" Rory asked.

"Nope. He got attacked. By a swan. It got him right in the eye." Lydia said looking around the table. They were silent for a few moment and then, at once, they all broke out laughing.

"Oh jeez." Jess ran his hand across his jaw.

"Okay so maybe it's a little embarrassing," Lydia squeezed his hand, "but weddings are about the embarrassing stories."

"About the bride and groom, Lyds."

"Oh, not the groom's hapless nephew?"

"Nope." Jess sighed.

"Sorry, baby." She gave him a small smile.

"It's okay. And it wasn't that funny." He told the table, which resulted in them laughing even harder.

* * *

After the laughter had died down, dinner passed without much incident. They had just been set their desserts of apple and cinnamon crumble when Emily turned her attention to Jess.

"Jess, Mathew mentioned you're an editor?"

"Yeah, manuscripts mostly. A few poetry anthologies."

"And you're qualified for that?"

"Well I can read, if that's what you mean?" Jess told her, "And I've a pretty good grasp of spelling and grammar. But if you mean have I been to college? Then no."

"Jess." Luke warned, but his nephew made no indication that he was listening.

"And it doesn't bother you that you're in business with two Stanford graduates?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her wine.

"Mom." Lorelai warned Emily, but Jess spoke regardless.

"I'm also married to one, and no it doesn't."

"Jess rounds us out." Mathew told Emily. "He has life experience that neither Chris or I have. A college education isn't everything."

Emily pursed her lips and then turned to Lydia. "So Lydia, we never asked, what do you do for a living?"

"Oh," She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I teach high school math."

"Oh, you teach?"

"Yeah, I mean, I know that quadratic equations aren't exactly sexy, but the look on a kid's face when they get something? That's amazing."

"She's one of the best teachers in school." Lily said quietly.

Lydia flashed her a smile of thanks, "Well, it's nice to be liked."

"And Jess may not have been to college, Mrs Gilmore, but school isn't for everyone." Lily continued, "Jess is incredible at what he does. The books he has written are amazing." Lily flashed both her brother and Lydia a small smile, that they knew was an apology for the past few days.

"Thanks, Lil. Though I think you might be slightly biased." Jess laughed.

"Never." She smiled back.

"So, Lily, what do you want to do?" Richard asked her.

"Right now? Be fifteen. I have plenty of time to figure out what to do after that."

"Anything specific in mind?" He pressed.

"Not like April here," Lily nodded to the seventeen year old beside her, who had told the group earlier of her hopes of getting into M.I.T in order to study biological engineering, "but journalism or law or art. Or being a pilot might be cool." She smiled. "I really don't know."

"You'll figure it out." Lorelai smiled. "Now, we really should be heading. Mom, dad, this has been lovely. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, yes. Tomorrow." Emily stood and ushered her guests to the door, calling for the maid to bring the coats.

"I'm so sorry." Lorelai turned to Jess as soon as the front door was closed.

"Don't be." Jess shrugged. "I was actually expecting much worse."

"I'm still sorry." Lorelai sighed.

"Me too." Rory said walking towards her car.

"Nothing to worry about." Lydia smiled. "Except for where we're sleeping tonight."

"Oh, I've set a couple of rooms aside at the inn for you guys." Lorelai smiled as she got into the passenger side of her jeep.

"You going with Rory, April?" Luke asked his daughter as he opened his car door.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow dad. Night."

"Night." Luke nodded and closing his door, started the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"Ah guys?" Lily faced her guardians and smiled at them.

"What?" Jess asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Well, April asked if I wanted to stay at the diner with her tonight, and I was wondering if I could?" Lily said quickly. "I know I've been a royal pain this week, but I'm sorry. I've hated fighting with you."

"Sure." Jess sighed.

"Ah! Thank you!" Lily squealed, hugging them both at the same time. "You guys rock!"

"You're so not getting any sleep!" Lydia grinned at Rory.

"Well you can always crash with me?" Mathew nudged Rory with his elbow.

"I think I can survive." Rory grinned up at him, as Lily and April got into her car, and Jess ushered Lydia into theirs.

"Night Ror!" Lydia called as Jess closed her door, before getting in himself.

Rory waved at the two before turning back to Mathew. "Thanks again, for doing this."

"I don't mind." He shrugged, "That was an interesting dinner." He nodded towards the house.

"That's one way to put it." Rory laughed, "But I kinda had fun."

"Me too. And I don't know if I told you, but you looked beautiful tonight."

Rory dropped her eyes to the ground, her cheeks flushing pink, before she looked at Mathew again. "Thanks." She whispered. "Night." She reached up and pecked his cheek, before getting into her car.

"What was that all about?" April asked her sister to be.

"Nothing. We're friends." Rory replied starting her car.

"So they say." Lily smirked from the back seat. "But really who are you fooling?"

"Whatever." Rory rolled her eyes and pulled off.

In the car following them, no banter was made about Mathew and Rory's friendly goodnight, but Lydia sat in silence, her eyebrows knitted, as she thought about the encounter she had witnessed.

* * *

"52,000 dollars? Who'd they poll? Carrie Bradshaw and Imelda Marcos?"

"What?" Jess walked into the bathroom, and found Lydia still in the shower.

"Oh, just reading the back of my shampoo bottle. Apparently a woman spends on average $52,000 on shoes in her lifetime. Can you believe that?" She called back.

"Yes." Jess grinned as he picked up his toothbrush.

"I'm not that bad." Lydia turned off the water. "Pass me a towel?"

Jess passed one to her and she pulled back the shower curtain. Jess noticed her hair was dry and tied up in a bun.

"You didn't even wash your ha..." He trailed off shaking his head.

"I know, I was bored and wanted something to read." She shrugged as she wandered back into the bedroom to get ready.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm gonna take a quick shower then we can go for breakfast."

"Okay!" she called pulling a pair of black jeans out of her suitcase.

Ten minutes later she was sitting indian style on the bed, her back against the headboard, watching Jess get dressed. "You think I made a mistake?" She broke their easy silence.

"About?"

"Rory and Mathew. I mean he said he didn't want to date her, right?"

"No." Jess sat beside her. "He said that he never said he wanted to date her."

"Okay. Now you've confused me."

"Just because he didn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't want to."

"So he does want to date her?" Lydia asked slowly.

"I dunno." Jess rubbed her knee. "You'll have to ask him."

There was a knock at the door and Jess crossed the room to answer it. Rory burst into the room as soon as he pulled the door open.

"Can you dance?" She asked him.

"No." he shook his head.

"Total crisis."

"What is?" Lydia asked.

"My mom, in her infinite wisdom, had decided, because you and I," Rory gestured between herself and Jess, "are friends, that she's going to have the traditional best man/maid of honor dance."

"How's that a crisis?" Lydia laughed

"Well, I can't dance. And Jess can't dance. And Luke can waltz! Everyone's going to be looking at us!"

"Yes, but I don't think they're going to be handing out numbered paddles for people to score you." Lydia smiled getting off the bed. "Calm down, I can teach you guys."

"You can?" Rory asked. "How? If you mention the words 'Dancing with the Stars', I will throttle you."

"Well, I love D.W.T.S, but I took ballroom lessons when I was a kid."

"Really?" Rory looked surprised.

"Yeah," Lydia laughed, "I can also play the piano, and I have a killer backhand. Emily Gilmore is a total pussy cat compared to what Grandma Montgomery was. Now, go get Mathew and meet us downstairs in ten minutes."

"Why do we need Mathew?" Rory asked halfway out the door.

"You think I'm gonna dance by myself like Baby on the bridge?" Lydia smiled as she opened her purse in search for a hair elastic.

* * *

"Okay, so now you have the basic box step mastered, you can pretty much ballroom dance." Lydia smiled.

"That's it?" Rory asked

"Well, you need to do it in hold before I can fully sign off. So face each other."

Rory and Jess turned to face each other.

"And you're not in seventh grade. Within a foot of each other please." Lydia rolled her eyes. "And hold position." She instructed holding her arms up to demonstrate. "Okay Rory, no need to death grip," She said, loosening Rory's hold on Jess' upper arm, "you're not a falcon in 'Star Wars'."

"Vulcan. 'Star Trek'." Mathew corrected her, smiling.

"Like I care, geek features!" Lydia smirked at him, "I only went to see that movie 'cause that Spike guy was pretty hot."

"Spock." He corrected her again, laughing.

"Whatever." She focused her attention back on Rory and Jess. "So now you're in hold, Rory you'll be starting on your left leg, going backwards. Jess on your right, going forward. And if it's a waltz, then it's a one, two, three beat. Ready?" She smiled and took hold with Mathew.

They nodded and started to dance while Lydia kept the beat, "One, two three. One, two, three. You're waltzing guys. You've nothing to worry about. I'd give it a 'ten'!"

"Thanks Lyds. This has been really helpful." Rory smiled.

"No problem. It's actually been fun dancing again."

"I know. You think we'll ever forget how to foxtrot or waltz?" Mathew laughed.

"No, it's up there forever." Lydia tapped her temple with her index finger.

"Can I see? You two dancing, I mean." Rory asked.

"Sure." Mathew pulled Lydia back into hold and led her around the library of the inn, performing a few foxtrot steps.

"Okay, they're really good." Rory whispered to Jess.

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"They totally show us up. We can't let them dance tomorrow." Rory frowned.

"I can't see you making that work." Jess smirked.

"I'll think of something." Rory smiled, as she clapped when Mathew and Lydia came to the end of their mini routine.

* * *

"So where are you guys going tonight?" Lydia asked Jess as the walked hand in hand to Luke and Lorelai's house.

"Just a bar. Luke just wants to have a few beers, shoot some pool."

"So, no getting wasted and tying Luke to a signpost?"

"I don't think so. What are you doing?"

"Well the words 'slumber party' were bandied about earlier, so I'm hoping for a game of twister, painting each others toenails and a late night showing of 'Clueless'."

"A slumber party huh?" They stopped in front of the house, and Jess pulled Lydia to him, hands on her waist.

"Yip." Lydia smiled, "You won't see me until tomorrow."

"Well not unless you sneak out at midnight to see me."

Lydia shook her head, "You don't leave a slumber party."

"How do you know?" Jess asked, a smirk playing on his lips. "You've never been to one."

"You wound me Mariano. And I saw it on 'Gossip Girl'!"

"So, no sneaking out?" Jess asked as he caught her lips with his. He raised his hands to her neck, and was about to deepen the kiss when they heard wolf-whistles from the porch. They broke apart and saw Lorelai, Miss Patti and Babette watching them.

"No boys allowed sugar!" Babette called out.

"He can't come in?" Lydia pouted.

"Nope!" Lorelai smiled, "This is 'The She-Woman Man Haters Club'!"

"Oh, okay." Lydia nodded and turned back to Jess. "Sorry Alfalfa, you've been given your marching orders." She reached up and kissed him again. "See you later." She whispered, giving him a wink and heading up the path to join the others.

* * *

"Finally strapping on the old ball and chain, huh, Uncle Luke?" Jess set three beers in the table and sat in between Luke and Mathew.

"Yeah, well I saw how much you'd taken to being tied down." Luke grinned lifting his bottle.

"Lydia doesn't count."

"Neither does Lorelai."

"My god this is a bachelor party. We're supposed to be talking about boobs and football and stuff." Mathew complained, reaching for his drink.

"Boobs and football?" Jess smirked.

"Or something. I can bet that those girls aren't sitting around talking about how perfect men are."

* * *

"Weirdest place you've ever had sex?" Rory read out the card she had plucked from the fishbowl being passed around. She looked up and looked around the room, picking a target.

"Lydia." She smiled

"I knew you'd pick me." Lydia frowned.

"Well I already know Lane's answer, and I don't think I want to know anyone else." Rory gestured to the older woman in the room.

"You know mine?" Lane asked from her spot on the floor.

"Yeah. Your 'From here to Eternity' moment on your honeymoon."

"You had sex on the beach?" Lorelai asked pointing her finger at Lane.

"Yeah, and it was horrible." Lane shuddered at the memory.

"Oh, I didn't think the beach was that bad." Emily smiled.

"Gah! Mom! Do not need the details of your sex life!" Lorelai put her hands over her ears.

"Because you never share anything mom!" Rory laughed as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"That's different."

"It's really not." Rory smiled, "Now, Lydia, answer the question."

"Damn I hoped you'd forgotten about me. And if I answer you have to 'fess up to your weirdest place."

"Yeah." Lane agreed.

"Fine. Answer it."

"Okay, weirdest place." Lydia tapped her finger on her chin, "There's a few."

"A few?" Miss Patti laughed.

"Oh, yeah." Lydia smirked. "Okay, well the weirdest place was in freshman year in college. In the store room of a lecture theatre."

"Well that's not that weird." Miss Patti said, disappointed.

"I wasn't done. It was ten minutes before class, with the professor!"

"You slept with a professor?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, and don't tell Jess I told you that."

"This whole night is going to the grave with me." Lily laughed.

"Okay, Rory, weirdest place." Lydia grinned.

"Oh, foot of the bed." Rory shrugged.

"Bore!" Lydia laughed and threw a noise maker at her friend.

"Lydia, you pick the next question." Babette held out the fishbowl for her.

"Okay, it's one for everyone. 'Which male body part is your favourite?' We'll start with boring old Rory!"

"The hands." Rory smiled.

"Like a bit of manual labour, huh?" Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"Mom!" Rory protested, putting her head in her hands.

"Tell us sugar, does that boy who was squiring you around have good hands?" Babette asked.

"He was not squiring me about. And we're just friends, so I have no idea what his hands are like."

"So she says!" April laughed, "But we saw you last night too!"

"Yeah, you guys looked pretty close for friends, sweetie." Miss Patti told her. "And he's a fox. How'd you meet him?"

"Through Jess and Lyds."

"He's Jess' business partner." Lydia smiled.

"And your oldest friend." Lily threw a balled up napkin at Lydia.

"Oh, so do you know if he has good hands?" Miss Patti laughed

"I'm going to give you a respectful 'no comment', considering my mother in law is present." Lydia smiled

"Oh boo!" Liz shouted.

"And," Lydia continued, "there is a minor present who looks up to me for moral guidance."

"Not after tonight." Lily grinned.

"So, does that mean you do know how good his hands are?" Sookie laughed.

"Yeah, are they better than Jess'? Cause I tell ya, Jess always looked like he had good hands!" Babette said before finishing her glass of gin and tonic.

"So, favourite body part?" Lydia tried to change the subject, "I've always loved a man with good shoulders. What about you Emily?"

* * *

There was a knock Jess' room door at twenty past midnight. He padded, barefoot, across the room, with his toothbrush in hand and opened the door.

"Hey babe." Lydia smiled up at him. She had a purple plastic tiara on her head, her long hair was tucked into her grey coat and teal scarf and her cheeks were flushed pink from the cold.

"What are you doing here?" He shook his head as she walked towards him and pulled him into a kiss, kicking the door closed with her foot.

"You do recall asking me to sneak out?." She smirked when they broke apart. "I missed you." She confessed as he unwound the scarf from around her neck and unbuttoned her heavy coat.

"You saw me six hours ago."

"Too long. You know what I realised though? We haven't spent a night apart since we got married."

"Really?" Jess quirked an eyebrow and Lydia nodded at him.

"So you decided to walk back here, in the dead of night and in the cold so we can have a shot at being this years Paul and Linda McCartney?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Lydia laughed as she threw her coat over the chair.

"Where's Lily?" Jess asked as he walked back to the bathroom to replace his toothbrush.

"Still at Lorelai's. Everyone is."

"So you really snuck out?" Jess stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah." She smiled turning to face him. "I mean, I didn't climb out of a window or anything."

"Still, it's kinda hot." Jess smirked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That tiara's not so hot though." He laughed.

"You don't like it?" She lifted her hand and pulled the plastic crown from her hair as Jess shook his head. "Okay, note to self, dressing up does not turn the husband on." She laughed and threw the tiara on the dresser.

"No, but dressing down really does." Jess pressed a kiss to her neck as he reached around and unzipped her dress.

"Oh, really?" Lydia bit down on her lower lip and her hands reached for the hem of his shirt. "I'll have to remember that."

* * *

"Lydia, do you have any brown eyeliner?" Lily called from the bathroom the next morning.

"Check the make up bag on the bed." Lydia replied as she released a section of her hair from her curling tongs.

"So when did you leave Lorelai's?" Lily asked as she sharpened the pencil she fished out of Lydia's large make up collection.

"About midnight. I went for a walk, and then I realised I couldn't get back into the house, so I just came here." Lydia shrugged as she pinned sections of her hair back.

"Really?"

"Really. You want me to do your eye make up?" Lydia asked standing up from her seat in front of the dresser mirror.

"Please." Lily smiled and sat down.

"Close your eyes." Lydia told her and lifted a brush as Jess came into the room.

"You guys aren't ready yet?"

"Just have to finish Lil's eyes, and then put our dresses on. Calm down." Lydia smiled, not looking from her task at hand.

"Well, I have to go. Meet Luke at the church."

"Go!" Lydia shooed him, flicking the make up brush in his direction.

"Don't drop the rings!" Lily advised him.

"Very funny." Jess crossed the room and kissed Lydia's cheek. "See you later."

"Yeah, and Jess? You should consider wearing a tux everyday." Lydia winked at her husband before focusing her attentions back to Lily.

* * *

Mathew, Lydia and Lily slipped into a seat near the back of the church, waving at Lane and Zach in front of them. They weren't long in their seats when Luke and Jess took their places at the front of the church.

A few minutes later and Ethel, Miss Patti's organist started to play and April walked up the aisle, closely followed by Rory, both in floor length royal blue dresses.

The music changed and the guests stood as 'The Wedding March' began to play. Lorelai entered the church, her arm through Richard's and they both walked to the front of the church, where Luke was standing, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Did you bring tissues?" Lydia whispered to Mathew.

"No." He shook his head.

"Damn."

"Here sweetie." Miss Patti handed her a packet of tissues from the row in front. "I brought extra."

"Thank you." Lydia smiled and then inclined her head to Lily. "Lorelai looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Lily sighed as they took their seats and watched as Reverend Skinner began the ceremony.

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Finally. You may kiss your bride." Reverend Skinner laughed, and Luke pulled Lorelai close to him and dipping her, kissed her.

They walked back down the aisle, guests clapping and cheering, followed by Jess and Rory and April, who carried her baby brother, who was dress in a mini tux.

Luke and Lorelai got into a vintage car that was to take them to their reception in Hartford. Jess, Rory, April, Richard, Emily and Baby Charlie all got into a limo that pulled away, and followed the bride and groom. The wedding guests were all climbing onto buses that had been hired to bring them to Hartford.

Lydia, Mathew and Lily had just left the church when Lydia heard her cell phone buzzing in her purse.

"It's Rory. Hello?"

_"Hey. You, Lil and Mathew, go behind the church. Now. Quickly."_

"She hung up. We've to go behind the church." Lydia shrugged and the three made their way around, to find the limo the wedding party have driven off in waiting for them.

"We're not ditching our dates!" Rory called as they neared the vehicle.

"This is so cool!" Lily shouted and ran to meet them.

"Yeah, cool!" Mathew laughed, kissing Rory on the cheek when he reached the car.

"Super cool." Lydia rolled her eyes and got in the limo and sat beside Jess, who took her hand as the car was put into drive.

* * *

_"At last my love has come along"_

Luke and Lorelai spun around the floor to the sound of Etta James for their first dance.

"Rory was right. Luke can waltz." Lydia whispered to Jess. "You're up next." She grinned as the song came to an end and the DJ called the best man and maid of honour to the floor, as well as the bride's mother and father.

"Good luck!" Lydia called to Rory and Jess. "Remember, 'walk, side, together'!"

_Have I told you lately that I love you?  
Have I told you there's no one else above you?  
Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness.  
Ease my trouble that's what you do._

"I love Rod Stewart." Lydia sighed as she watched the couple's dance, just as the DJ announced that anyone could now join in the dancing.

"Is that a hint?" Mathew smiled.

"No, I just wanna watch." She smiled.

* * *

"Are you sorry we didn't do this?" Jess asked his wife as they danced to 'Moon River'.

"Do what?"

"This." Jess indicated to the room with his chin. "The big wedding."

"Well, as much as I would have loved to have seen you trussed up like Sean Connery just for, no. I like how we did it."

"Really? The guy dressed as Elvis, the hazy memories?"

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "We have a marriage, Jess. That's all I've ever wanted. Besides, a wedding is really just a party. And we have those all the time."

"I guess we do." Jess laughed, ducking down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Rory brought her champagne glass to mouth, and took a small sip, watching her mom and Luke dancing, as Lydia and Jess stopped beside her.

"I think you need to dance with my husband now." Lydia smiled, breaking contact with Jess and taking Rory's glass from her hand.

"We already danced." Rory smiled, "Remember?"

"Yes." Lydia nodded, "You danced the obligatory 'we're-in-the-wedding-party' dance. But I seem to recall that you, Miss Gilmore are owed a dance. Something about a missed senior prom?"

"How'd you-?" Rory started.

"Never mind questions. Just go. Dance. Please." Lydia smiled and walked off to find Lily.

* * *

"You look beautiful Lorelai. Most amazing bride ever!" Lydia smiled.

"I concur." Luke pressed a kiss to his new wife's neck.

"Oh, you have to. It's the law now." Lorelai laughed. "Thank you for coming." She smiled at Lydia.

"Like I'd miss this! Congratulations, both of you. I'm so happy for you." She hugged Lorelai and then Luke. "Finally made an honest man of you Uncle Luke." She laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Enough with the 'Uncle Luke' stuff!" He grinned taking Lorelai's hand they moved on to thank someone else for coming.

Lydia smiled as she spotted Mathew standing at the side of the dance floor. She followed his gaze and sighed when she saw he was staring at Rory, who was dancing with her grandfather.

"I hope you've saved a dance for an old friend." She smiled as she reached him.

"Always." He took her hand and lead her to the middle of the floor.

"You should tell her." Lydia broke their silence after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Faint heart never won fair maiden. Tell Rory you like her. I know you do."

"That's irrelevant. She sees me as a friend." Mathew gave her a sad smile.

"No, she doesn't."

"Well, I'm not allowed to date her."

"Since when have you ever listened to me?" Lydia smirked. "I'm a jerk. A selfish, irrational jerk. Just dance with her."

"I'm dancing with you."

"Not for long." Lydia smiled and turn to the couple beside them, "Rory, do you mind if I cut in and dance with Richard?"

"Not at all. You'll be doing him a favour." Rory smiled and stepped aside for her.

"Want to dance?" Mathew held out his hand to Rory who immediately took it in her own.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"You look incredible today." Mathew smiled at her, "I couldn't take my eyes off you in the church."

"Don't tell my mom that." Rory laughed. "And thank you. You don't look so bad yourself."

Lydia watched them as she danced with Richard, trying to cover up her smile by biting down on her lower lip.

"There's is something there, isn't there?" Richard pulled her out of her thoughts. "With Rory and Mathew? I've never seen Rory look so infatuated."

"I have no idea what you're taking about." Lydia smiled at the older man, and then gave him a wink and started to laugh.

"Well you are crafty." He laughed, "And I was wondering if you could help me out with something?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I heard this song and I think it would be perfect for Lorelai and Luke."

"Go on." Lydia smiled as the continued to dance.

* * *

"And now we have a surprise for the bride and groom. Could you welcome Lydia Mariano on stage please." The DJ said to the room.

Lydia grinned as she climbed the stairs to the stage, giving Richard a small wave. She sat at the piano and adjusted the microphone. "Hey, everyone. This is totally unplanned, and totally Richard Gilmore's idea. But he thought this song summed up Luke and Lorelai perfectly, and when I, unfortunately told him that I knew it, I was forced into singing for them. So I hope you enjoy." She smiled and kicked off her heels in order to get a better grip on the foot pedals.

She started to play and then began singing.

_"I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles, and the heavens open every time she smiles."_

"Dad, you set this up?"

"Just listen Lorelai." Richard told his daughter.

_"She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love.  
She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down, nd when I come to her when the sun goes down.  
Take away my trouble, take away my grief, Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief."_

"This is us." Luke whispered, his arms around Lorelai's waist.

"Yeah." She smiled, looking down at their intwined hands.

_"Yes it makes me righteous, yes it makes me feel whole.  
Yes it makes me mellow down in to my soul."_

Lydia finished singing and glanced over at the newly married couple.

"Perfect day." Lorelai smiled, turning to face her husband and kissing him.

"Yeah." He agreed, a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**They're married!! I love Luke and Lorelai! I still haven't finished all of my essays for uni... whatever! I'll probably fail! I hope you review to make me feel better!!**

**Oh, and one review made a suggestion about Jess and Rory getting back together. That was never the point of this story. And I would never have any of my character's cheat. Especially not Jess. He even broke up with Shane before kissing Rory. That boy was never a cheat. Possibly part of the reason I loved the character so much.**

**Also, I don't know if you want or need to know, but in my head, Lydia is played by Autumn Resser. :)  
**


	10. A Hazy Shade of Winter

**Thank you for the reviews. It took me a while to sit down and write this. I couldn't write about christmas cheer in November. I'm very 'bah humbug' about anything festive happening outside of the month of December. Including writing this chapter! :) Hope you enjoy, and all have a very merry Christmas!**

**I own nothing, though I have asked Santa for the Gilmore Girls, so fingers crossed everyone!**

* * *

Hazy Shade of Winter

Rory pulled up her red and white knee sock that had fallen to her ankle and then poured herself a cup of coffee before retreating back into her living room. She set her cup on the table and picked up a copy of 'It's a Wonderful Life' when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Gilmore."_

"Hey, Mathew, what's up?" Rory smiled, setting the DVD back on the table and settling on to the sofa.

_"Nothing, just wanted to know what your plans for Christmas were."_

"Oh, I have to work," She sighed, plucking the hem of the shorts she was wearing, "so mom, Luke and Charlie are coming here tomorrow. We'll spend Christmas Eve and Day together and they'll go back to the Hollow on the twenty sixth. Then they are going on holiday on the twenty seventh. A honeymoon of sorts."

_"That's nice. Sucks you've to work though."_

"Yeah, tell me about it. I'm seriously starting to hate this job."

_"You love it."_

"Sometimes." She sighed, picking up her coffee.

_"What are you doing now?"_

"I'm in my sweats, with a cup of coffee. Pizza's on its way and I'm having a Christmas movie day, starting with 'It's a Wonderful Life'." Rory smiled.

_"Sounds fun. Sorry I'm missing it."_

"Yeah, I bet!" Rory grinned, just as there as a knock on her door. "Oh, my food is here!" She stood up and looked around for her wallet. "Damn. I can't find my wallet." She walked to her door and pulled it open, without looking at the delivery boy, "One second," she told him over her shoulder, "Just looking for my wallet." She lifted her bag, and started rummaging through it, her phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder. She sighed loudly and then grabbed the phone again. "Listen, Mathew? I'll call you back in a minute." And she hung up, without waiting for an answer.

"I'll just be a secon-" She turned to the delivery boy and stopped mid sentence when she saw who was at her door. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a showing of some Christmas movies." Mathew grinned, walking into the apartment carrying Rory's pizza. "I met the delivery guy on the way up." He explained, kicking the door closes with his foot, and pocketing his phone. "I didn't hear about the dress code though. Great socks." He smirked.

"Jerk. What are you actually doing here?"

"I didn't want to wait until the new year to have that date we mentioned at your mom's wedding."

"This is a date? I'm in knee high socks with reindeers on them and a Yale sweatshirt."

"And it's totally working for you." Mathew smiled as he put the pizza box on the coffee table.

"I'm going to change." Rory rolled her eyes and turned to head to her bed room. Mathew caught her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"You're not going anywhere. Sit." He sat down on the sofa and pulled her with him.

"Okay." She smiled and reached over and opened the pizza box. "Hungry?"

"Starved." He grinned and lifted a slice.

* * *

"So, you know my plans for Christmas, but what about you?" Rory poked Mathew in the leg with her toe. They'd finished watching 'It's a Wonderful Life' and 'Miracle on 34th Street' and were debating either 'Home Alone' or 'The Grinch'. "Are you with your family for Christmas?"

"Yeah. I'll be at the Marianos."

"You're going to Jess and Lydia's? What about your parents?" She asked him, placing her legs back over his.

"Really disapprove of my choices in life. I haven't spent a holiday with them since I was eighteen."

"Wow. Where are they?"

"Boston." He answered shortly and she changed the subject.

"I get New Years Eve and Day off, so that's something right?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "You have anything planned?"

"Yeah," She smiled back at him, "I've been invited to a party."

"Oh."

"In Philly, by Lydia."

"When did she? We only decided to have a party in Empire yesterday."

"She's good with invites." Rory shrugged. "So you're okay with me coming?"

"More than okay." He squeezed her knee, "So 'The Grinch'?" He held up the DVD.

"Sure." She smiled, as he lifted her legs and got up to put the movie in.

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Rory asked, the two still curled up on her sofa.

"Yeah, it's a long drive. And Lydia will kill me if I miss Christmas Eve."

"But its late."

"I know." Mathew glanced at the clock which read 1:30 am. "But I'll see you in a week." He stood up and Rory joined him, grabbing his coat from her armchair.

"You're sure? About leaving I mean."

"Yeah. I have to." He grabbed her hand as they walked to her front door. "I mean we did say we would take this whole thing slow. And I know if I stayed, I wouldn't have the strength to go slow."

"Okay." She ducked her head. "I'll see you next week." She whispered.

"Yeah." He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "And you should really consider wearing that outfit. Especially the socks."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Rory grinned, shaking her head.

"Spoilsport." Mathew whispered, ducking his head and catching her lips with his.

His hand kept a hold of hers while the other found its place on her waist. Her free hand reached up and curled around his neck.

He pulled away first, placing his forehead to hers. "I really hate myself right now, but I have to go."

"I know." She nodded, kissing him again. "Go." She whispered, "Before I don't let you."

"Bye."

"Call me when you get home?"

"Rory, it'll be four by the time I get home."

"Don't care." She shook her head. "I just wanna know you got there okay."

"Okay. I'll ring you." Mathew opened the door, and taking his coat from her, gave her one last kiss and turned to leave. "Merry Christmas, Rory Gilmore."

"Merry Christmas Mathew." She smiled and closed her door, and then headed to her bedroom.

* * *

"Math, can I help with the cookie mix?" Lydia pouted from her spot on the kitchen counter.

"No."

"But Lily's allowed to help!"

"Lily is capable of not screwing it up."

"Not fair." Lydia sighed as Lily stuck her tongue out.

"You can decorate them. Like you always do."

"Fine!" She scrunched her face in frustration and jumped off the counter. "Call me when they're done!" She told them over her shoulder as she pushed open the kitchen door.

"Mathew kick you out?" Jess called from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah." She sighed as she sat down beside him, her legs tucked under her. "I'm on decorating duty only."

"Well, you did such a great job with the tree." Jess smirked rubbing her knee.

"Stop with your sarcasm!" Lydia swatted his arm.

"You know I don't do well with the festive season."

"Yeah, I know. But this is our first Christmas as an old married couple. And we have Lily. She's gotta be having a tough time under it all."

"I know."

"So, no more doom and gloom Mr Grinch?"

"No, nothing but festive cheer from now on in."

"Good!" Lydia grinned leaning over the arm of the sofa. "I was wondering if you could help me find a place for this?" She faced him again holding a sprig of mistletoe above her head. "I think it kinda works here." She smiled looking up.

"Really? You think so?" Jess smirked.

"Oh yeah, definitely the perfect place." Lydia moved closer to him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Jess moved his hands to her waist just as Lily and Mathew came out of the kitchen.

"Guys! " Lily yelled, "No one needs to see that on Christmas!"

"You gotta lighten up Lily-Lou!" Lydia smiled as she pulled away from Jess. "Here."She tossed the younger girl the mistletoe. "Maybe you can use it on Ryan later!"

"I'm not seeing Ryan later. Christmas is for family." She said as she sat down beside her brother. "Always has been."

"Okay." Jess nodded as Mathew sat in the armchair near Lydia.

"Have Chris and Simon left already?" Lydia asked Mathew.

"Yeah. They left for Simon's parent's house this morning. Chris' mom phoned at six thirty to try and convince them not to go to Long Island and spend Christmas with them."

"They didn't budge?"

"Nope. Simon put his foot down. They spend Thanksgiving with Chris' family."

"Right. So where were you yesterday anyway?" Lydia changed the subject. "You were very secretive."

"I wasn't secretive. And I was in D.C." Mathew said flicking through a catalogue that was on the arm of the chair.

"D.C? Where Rory lives?" Lydia asked and Mathew nodded once. "What happened?" Lydia smiled sitting up on her knees, facing her friend.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Watched Christmas movies, ate pizza."

"And...?" Lydia pressed.

"And," Mathew exhaled, "we kissed."

Both Lydia and Lily squealed in delight, while Jess smirked slightly. Lydia noticed Mathew didn't smile and was glancing nervously at Jess.

"Oh, I just remembered I have some presents still to wrap. Come on Lily, you can be my helper elf." Lydia jumped up and ushered Lily into her and Jess' bed room, Lily protesting the whole time.

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman?"

"Wrapping. Come on!" She smiled as she closed the door behind them.

"Subtlety isn't her strong suit." Jess laughed.

"It never has been." Mathew agreed, "But, she has always known when people need space."

"Yeah. I guess." Jess nodded.

"Are you okay..." Mathew started.

"With you and Rory?"

"Yeah. 'Cause you're my best friend Jess, and I know it's an unspoken rule about dating friend's exes. And this isn't any ex. It's _the_ ex and-"

"Okay, first, you need to breath." Jess laughed. "Second, Rory and I dated in high school, and yes, we had a lot of shit following us for a while, but you know better than anyone how hard I fell for that redhead in there. Rory is nothing more than a friend now. Third, you mentioned the word 'dating'. In the five years I've known you, you've never dated anybody. I couldn't stand in the way of you actually growing up."

"You done?" Mathew frowned at his friend.

"Not quite. One more thing." Jess smiled. "I saw this coming a mile off. You're both pretty transparent." He laughed. "Just make it work. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken again."

"Is this your version of the speech I gave you when you and Lyds got together?"

"No. I won't hurt you if you hurt her. But her mom will. And my uncle. Not to mention Taylor, Babette, Miss Patti, Lane and, yeah, pretty much that whole town." Jess stood and clapped Mathew on the shoulder and walked to his room and pushed the door open, almost knocking Lydia and Lily out in the process.

"I'll hurt you too." Lydia pointed her finger at Mathew, not phased by the fact she was caught eavesdropping. "And I've known him for twenty years and he never, ever dated anybody. Ever." She laughed as she crashed back onto the couch.

"You're not funny." Mathew narrowed his gaze on her.

"I'm a little funny." She stuck her tongue out and then turned to Lily. "Muppet's Christmas Carol?"

"Oh yeah!" Lily smiled as Jess lifted the DVD from the shelf and put it in the player.

* * *

"You think sprinkles would be Christmas overkill?"

"Yes." Mathew told his friend, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't care. I'm going for it." Lydia picked up the tube of red and gold sprinkles and scattered them over her iced cookies.

"Who let you in the kitchen?" A voice came from behind them.

Lydia turned with a wide smile to the new comer. "Jamie! You're here!" She crossed the kitchen and pulled her brother into a hug. When she let go of him, she swatted him across the head.

"What was that for?"

"That comment about me being in the kitchen. I can cook."

"Breakfast. You ruin everything else."

"Well this is just decorating. No biggie. Plus I think they're done. What do you guys think?"She turned to Mathew and Lily.

"Yeah, they're done." Lily grinned. "And Lyds, can I ask something?"

"Sure."

"How is it that you can make the most amazing breakfasts ever, but you screw up everything else?"

"I can take this one." Jamie laughed. "When our parents died, Lydia basically took care of me. But she couldn't cook. She never took any interest in it, but she quickly realised that she would either have to learn to make breakfast or leave the house two hours earlier to go out to breakfast."

"They only decent place in town for breakfast was on the opposite end of town than school." Lydia shrugged. "I figured I could order in for dinner and we had lunch in school. But breakfast was tough."

"Ever heard of cereal? Or toast?" Lily grinned as the four walked into the living room.

"Yes, smart ass. And we sometimes had those, but a cooked breakfast is always better. Your biggest meal is supposed to be breakfast."

"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes and sat beside Jess. "What you reading?" She elbowed her brother.

He held up is book in response.

"'Let the Right One In'" Lily read aloud. "What's it about?"

"Vampires."

"Oh," Lily smiled, "Like 'Twi-"

"Proper vampires." Jess interrupted her. "They don't sparkle, or go to high school."

"What's he talking about?" Jamie asked Lydia.

"'Twilight'. Lily is obsessed. I don't get the fuss, its no 'Harry Potter'."

"Okay. So, traditional Christmas Eve movie?" Jamie smiled at his sister.

"Sure Munchkin." Lydia grinned, using her childhood nickname for Jamie. "You guys up for watching 'Edward Scissor-Hands'?"

"How it that a Christmas movie?" Lily asked trying to read over Jess' shoulder.

"He makes snow at the end." Lydia said as if it were obvious, using her fingers as imaginary scissors.

* * *

Jess rolled over in bed the following morning and found Lydia's side vacant. He glanced at the clock and saw it was still only five thirty. He rubbed his eyes before sitting up and pulling on a black hooded sweatshirt and he exited the room.

He put his head around Lily's bedroom door and found her in darkness, still asleep.

"Ow!" He heard Lydia hiss from the kitchen. "Son of a bitch!"

He pushed open the door and saw her, hair in a high bun, wearing his shirt and a pair of novelty Santa boxers, holding her hand under the running water. He padded across the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped at the contact and whipped her head around, her face relaxing into a smile when she saw him.

"I burnt my finger on the waffle iron." She explained.

"Why are you up?"

"Making waffles."

"But why? We don't get up until nine when Mathew gets here. And definitely not before Christmas morning sex." He grinned, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Well, Lily's here. And remember she said that Sasha always made chocolate chip waffles on Christmas morning? And hot chocolate. So I'm glad your up. Yours is better than mine."

"You're kind of amazing. I'd forgotten she's told us that." Jess kissed her again before pulling the drinking chocolate out of the cupboard.

"I made a mental note." Lydia shrugged.

"Why are we making breakfast so early though? It's only quarter to six."

"Well, Lily told me yesterday that her, Jimmy and Sasha always got up when you phoned them on Christmas morning."

"Okay."

"And you always phoned at nine, making it-"

"Six in California." Jess nodded.

"Exactly. So I told Math and Jamie to be here at six. We're doing Christmas early this year." She smiled and poured more batter into the waffle iron.

There was a knock on door of the apartment ten minutes later, just as Lydia was plating up the waffles. "Will you finish this and I'll get the door?" She smiled at Jess who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sure." He stood and took her spatula from her as she headed out of the kitchen and to the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" She smiled as she opened the door, ushering both Mathew and Jamie, who had crashed at Mathew's, into the apartment.

"Where's Lily?" Jamie asked, kissing his sister on the cheek.

"Still sleeping. I'll wake her in a minute." She smiled as Mathew put his gifts on the coffee table and turned to her.

"I can't believe I'm up this early. I haven't been up on Christmas before eight since I was twelve." He hugged Lydia.

"I know. Thank you again." She kissed his cheek as Jess came out of the kitchen carrying a tray loaded with waffles and cups of hot chocolate. "You wanna wake Lil?" He nodded to her room.

"Sure. Back in a minute guys."

Lydia crossed Lily's room in silence, and sat on the edge of her bed, one leg tucked under herself. "Lily. Wake up Lily-Lou." She whispered, running her hand down Lily's arm.

"Wha-?" Lily groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Lydia? What's going on?"

"It's Christmas." The older woman smiled.

"But it's only," Lily glanced at her alarm clock, "six."

"Isn't that what time you normally get up at? I mean if Jess calls from here at nine, you must be up be six, right?"

Lily sat up and lunged forward, catching Lydia in a hug. "You're the best big sister ever!" She laughed, and almost immediately started crying.

"Oh, God, hey, what's wrong?" Lydia pulled away from the hug and placed her hands at the side of Lily's face.

"I just miss mom and dad. Especially mom. She loved Christmas so much. Dad wasn't really into festive cheer. Not until Christmas morning. Then he was like a kid."

"Jess is excatly the same. So was my dad. And I've said it before, and I no doubt will say it again, it's okay to miss them."

"I know." Lily nodded, wiping under her eyes with her thumb, and then looked up a gave Lydia a bright smile. "So, presents?"

"Atta girl!" Lydia laughed, standing up and placing her arm around Lily's shoulder and leading her out to the living room.

"Are those...?" Lily pointed to the stack of waffles on the coffee table.

"Chocolate chip waffles?" Lydia smiled, "Yeah. And hot chocolate."

"Okay, that thing I said about you being the best sister?"

"You're taking it back?"

"No! Timing it by like a gazillion."

"Not a real number Lil. But thank you."

"Welcome." She smiled before hugging Jess and wishing him a Merry Christmas.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Lily bit down on her lower lip as Lydia unwrapped a present.

"_As Easy As Pi_: Stuff about numbers that isn't just maths." Lydia held up the book. "Amazing." She smiled as she flipped through it. She then sat it beside her and lifed the second part of her present. A grey tee shirt. She held it up and squealed with laughter. "This is amazing! Thank you Lil!"

She turned the shirt so the boys could see it. It had a picture of Michael Anthony Hall in 'The Breakfast Club' on it and the words 'I'm in the Math Club.' "It's perfect!" Lydia smiled. "I loved Brian Johnston."

"I thought you loved Bender?" Jamie asked.

"Well, yeah. He was hot and had a thing for redheads, but Brain was in the math club. And that's an academic club. Academic clubs are different than social clubs. Thank you again Lily!"

"No problem." The teen smiled. "Thanks for everything you guys got me."

"Hey, that's what guardians are for. Bleeding dry at Christmas. Now, who's up for 'White Christmas'?" Lydia smiled, standing up off the floor and offering her hand to Lily.

"Sure." Lily smiled and they both landed in a heap on the sofa.

"I'm up for some movies." Jamie agreed, moving so he had his back against the couch.

"I'll wash up." Jess stood up and put the DVD in the player, before collecting the dirty dishes and bringing them into the kitchen.

"Thanks babe." Lydia smiled as she hit play on the remote.

Mathew stood up and pulled his phone from his jeans pocket. "I'm just gonna go and-"

"Call Rory?" Lydia interrupted. "Tell her we said 'Merry Christmas' too! And say it first before you start having a 'No-you're prettier argument'!"

Mathew walked into the bathroom and flipped Lydia off before closing the door.

"Oh lovely!" Lydia yelled to the door, "And on Christmas too!"

"Rory? The girl from Thanksgiving?" Jamie turned his head to look at Lily.

"Yeah, Mathew's dating her now."

"Weren't they dating then?"

"No." Lydia laughed. "They were dancing around each other. This is new. Very new. They only kissed two days ago."

"Oh." Jamie nodded.

"Is Rory coming for New Years?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "You staying for New Year, Munchkin?"

Jamie nodded and then glanced at Lydia, "It's okay I invited a friend, right?"

"Sure." Lydia opened a box of chocolates Mathew had given her and offered one to Lily. "Anyone I know?"

"No. You've never met her." Jamie shook his head, declining his sisters offer of candy.

"Her?" Lydia smiled, "You're bringing a girl?"

"Yeah." Jamie sighed. "Abby. And you have to be nice to her."

"I'm always nice." Lydia raised her eyebrows in fake indignation. "Aren't I always nice to Ryan?" She patted Lily on the thigh.

"I'm pleading the fifth on this one." Lily said causing Jamie to laugh and Lydia to roll her eyes.

"Well I'm looking forward to meeting her. When did you two get together?"

"Ah, well that's the thing. We've been together a while."

"What's a while?" Lydia asked, her gaze narrowed on her brother.

"End of my junior year."

"What? You've been dating a girl for seven months and this is the first I'm hearing of her?"

"You've heard of her before. She's finishing off her college career in Yale because she wants to go to an American med school. She went to Trinity, in Dublin."

"She's Irish?" Lydia smiled, and then her eyes widened, "Oh my-she's not the Abby you met?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, smiling.

"No way!"

"I know it's crazy. She was working at the clinic too. That's how I met her again, and we're in all the same classes. She's at home now but she'll be back for New Years."

"That's insane!" Lydia laughed.

"What's insane?" Lily asked, confused.

"Oh, this girl, Abby, Jamie met her when he was travelling through Europe-"

"When I was eighteen." Jamie interrupted her.

"And they fell in love." Lydia sighed.

"It wasn't love."

"It was as close to it as you'd ever got." Lydia kicked his shoulder, "And you were so heartbroken when she went back to Ireland and 'broke up' with you, you came home early!"

"I was not heartbroken."

"You were too. But I guess fate had a hand if you found each other again."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Well I do. And I promise to be nice." Lydia smiled.

"Thank you."

Lydia nodded and then hit him on the shoulder with her foot. "Hey kid? You're happy right?"

"Yeah." Jamie smiled, looking up at his sister.

"Good." She grinned. "That's all that matters."

Mathew then opened the door to the bathroom and walked back into the living room. "Rory says 'happy Christmas'," he told them before speaking back into the phone. "There, you happy? Okay. Well I'm gonna let you get back to your Christmas. Bye. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Ror!" Lydia and Lily yelled before Mathew hung up, both then collapsing with giggles.

* * *

Rory snapped her phone closed, a wide grin on her face as she came out of her room.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asked her.

"Hmm? Oh Mathew."

"The guys who works with Jess?" Luke asked picking up the discarded wrapping paper.

"Yeah, the one who came to your wedding with me." Rory nodded, sitting down beside her mom.

"What did he want?" Lorelai elbowed her daughter.

"To wish me a 'merry Christmas'." Rory shrugged, picking her mug of coffee up off the table.

"Oh. So he's not the reason you've have a goofy grin on your face?"

"What?" Rory asked wide eyed, "That can't be because it's Christmas?"

"No one likes Christmas that much. And why would he call? Not Lydia, or even Jess?"

"Fine," Rory sighed, "He showed up here the day before yesterday. We had pizza and watched movies."

"We do that all the time. You never smile that much."

"Well, we kissed." Rory blushed, hiding behind her coffee mug.

"Followed by-"

"Mom!" Rory interrupted her. "Baby ears!"

"And Luke ears." Luke shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I tell you what? I'll get Charlie here dressed and we'll go for a walk. Leave you girls to talk."

"No." Lorelai shook her head, "It's snowing, so me and Rory will get dressed and talk a walk. You two stay here. Male bonding, you can drink beer, discuss baseball, all that stuff." Lorelai stood and kissed both her husband and son on the head.

"Okay." Luke nodded, as the girls disappeared into Rory's bedroom.

* * *

"So you like him?" Lorelai sat on a bench in the park near Rory's apartment building.

Rory glanced at her mom before nodding once, clutching her paper coffee cup between gloved fingers. "Yeah." She sighed, watching her breath.

"What's the problem? He seemed to like you too."

"He's Jess' best friend."

"If Jess had a problem with it, I don't think Mathew would have come here sweets."

"I know. It's not really the Jess thing, or the fact that he lives in Philadelphia that bothers me. Its that I like him so much. After such a short time. I haven't really felt that in while. Not since-"

"Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, maybe there's a reason they're best friends. But he seems more, I dunno, easy going than Jess?"

"He is. He's fun, and he reads and knows obscure bands and is content to veg out and watch movies. But I know nothing practical about him. I know his family live in Boston and he doesn't get along with them, but that's it."

"Then date him." Lorelai smiled. "You mentioned a New Years party?"

"Lydia invited me."

"Start there. Talk, get to know him. If you want my opinion? I kinda loved him. I think if you did date him, he would become my favourite of your boyfriends."

"Really?"

"Well yeah, its not hard. I hated Jess when you dated him, Logan always grated my nerves, and while Dean was a fabulous first boyfriend, he was slightly dull and turned out to be not good the second time around. So see, easy for Mathew to win that contest."

"Thanks mom." Rory smiled.

"Anytime babe." Lorelai squeezed her daughter's arm. "Should we head back?"

"Sure. It's getting cold sitting here." Rory stood up and linked arms with Lorelai.

"So," Lorelai adjusted the hat on her head, "what's it like being friends with Jess and his wife?"

"Fine. I really like Lydia, and Jess actually talks."

"I know, who knew he was capable?"

"Well I always suspected."

"And I thought you were nuts!"

* * *

"Hey." Rory smiled when Mathew opened his apartment door.

"Ror. What are you doing here?"

"New Years. Remember? The party?" She frowned.

"I remember," he ushered her into the apartment and took her overnight bag from her and gave her a light kiss, "I just meant that you're early."

"Oh well, I thought I could help you guy set up."

"We have staff that we pay to do that." He smiled as he walked into the kitchen

"Right." She followed him, leaning up against the door jam.

"Coffee?" He held up the pot.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'm here early 'cause I wanted to see you." She gave him a shy smile.

"Oh."

"And to see if I could crash here?"

"Ah, there it is." He chuckled.

"Well there's no room at Jess and Lyd's with Lily there. I thought I could have Jess' old room here."

"You could, but Jamie is staying here too, with his girlfriend." He handed her a mug of coffee and walked back into the living room.

"Oh, I guess the couch is fine." She shrugged, sitting down beside him.

He grinned and pulled her close to him, "Who mentioned the couch. You can crash with me."

"I can? What about slow?"

"Two adults can't share a bed to sleep?"

"Sure. Any two, random adults can share a bed to sleep. Us two? I'm not so sure."

"Fine, I'll take the couch."He smiled and took her coffee from her.

"Hey!" She protested, but he cut her off by pulling her into a kiss.

"Rory! You're here!" Lydia came into the apartment with Lily.

"Hey." Rory waved to the two, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" Mathew glared at his friend.

"Waiting on Jamie getting back from the airport."

"So you can pounce on the poor girl? I don't think so. Jamie left me with strict instructions to kick you two out if you came here. You'll meet her tonight." Mathew ushered the two to the front door and opened it.

"But we can stay and hang with Rory now." Lydia smiled, trying to duck under Mathew's arm."

"You'll see her tonight too. Bye!" He closed the door and turned back to Rory. "Sorry, I love her, but she oversteps the line sometimes."

"It's okay. You've met my mom." She laughed as he sat back down beside her.

"Yeah, that's true. So where were we?" He grinned.

"I was annoyed you took my coffee off me."

"Oh yeah." He smiled leaned in towards her, but was stopped when she held up her mug.

"But I got it back." She grinned and took a sip.

"Cruel woman."

"Whatever." She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You will learn that it's never okay to take coffee of a Gilmore. You'll not get away with it again."

"Okay. Well, as much as I love having you here early, I do have some work to do."

"Oh, that's okay," Rory smiled, "I'll read, or watch a movie."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Go, work. I'll be fine."

Mathew gave her one final kiss before standing and heading to the dining table where his open laptop sat, while Rory lifted a book from the coffee table.

"Mathew?" She called over her shoulder, frowning at the book in her hand. "Where'd this come from?"

"Mathew glanced over and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Jess, I think. I think Lily left it here."

"That punk!"

"What?" Mathew laughed.

"This is my book." Rory opened it, and flicked through it, "And it's covered in his notes!"

"It's yours?"

"Yeah. I gave it to him, before I was finished, to bribe him into coming to dinner with my grandma. He left before I got it back."

"Oh." Mathew nodded, scratching the back of his head, unsure of how to respond when Jess came through the door of the apartment. "You can take it up with him."

"Take what up with me?" Jess asked. "Oh hey Rory."

"Don't you 'hey Rory' me, mister!" She pointed at him.

"What I do now?"

"You stole my book. And wrote in the margins!"

"I'm sorry." Jess blinked, "Have I went back in time? I swear I've had this conversation before, I was seventeen, my first week in Stars Hollow?"

"Not 'Howl'. This." Rory held up the book.

Jess cocked his head to the left to read the title, "'The Holy Bar-'. Oh. Right."

"Yes. I never got to finish it."

"And you won't." Jess pulled the book from her grasp.

"Give that back!" Rory reached for it. "I wanna read it. Plus it's mine!"

"You can read it, if you keep an open mind."

"About?"

"I was angry when I read this. At myself, at life, at everything."

"So?" Rory raised one eyebrow.

"So, the stuff I wrote isn't-"

"Is there anything about me?"

"Some, just how I screwed up. How I felt about you." He sat down on the couch and handed her back the book. "Just, remember I was eighteen."

"Promise." She smiled and sat beside him.

"Uh, Jess, what are you doing here anyway?" Mathew asked from the table.

"Oh, I'd some papers to fax to New York, but the fax machine is jammed again and I was wondering-"

"If I would fix it?" Mathew sighed.

"Please." Jess nodded.

"I'm on it." Mathew sighed and headed downstairs.

"I can't believe you kept this." Rory flicked through the book again.

Jess shrugged and pulled a small package out of his inside pocket, wrapped in red paper. "I know Lydia probably already gave you a Christmas gift and signed my name to it."

"Yeah." Rory smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear, showing him the pair of small stud Sapphire earrings.

"Okay." Jess nodded, "But maybe this can make up for the borrowed book."

"Stolen book." Rory countered.

"Borrowed, you got it back." Jess smirked as she opened her gift.

"A book?" She quirked an eyebrow. "I haven't had a Jess Mariano recommendation in a while."

"Well, this isn't really a recommendation. I just thought you should have it."

"Oh, okay. 'A Town Called Malice' by JD Murphy." She turned to him. "I don't understand."

"It's me. I'm JD Murphy. A pen name."

"You wrote another book?" Rory smiled and Jess nodded once in response.

"That's incredible Jess. But why the pen name?"

"I didn't want to publish it. I didn't want anyone to read it. It was too personal. And once my name was on it, everyone would know it was me, and who it was about."

"About?"

"You." Jess said quietly.

"Oh." Rory swiped her fringe from her eyes.

"I mean your name is changed. Everyones name is changed. But yeah, it's about you, Stars Hollow. How I screwed it up."

"I'm Holly?" Rory asked, pointing to the first page."

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"So, its dedicated to me? 'To 'Holly'. Sorry. In the end we both deserved more.'" She read aloud. "Why did you publish it? I mean, you said you didn't want to."

"Lydia. She found it and forced me to give it to Chris and Mathew. She's hard to say no to."

"Why did you write it then?"

"Same reason I write in the margins of book." He shrugged. "It was about a year after the open house, and I hadn't dealt with it, any of it. That we were over for good, so I started to write."

"What happened then? That you started to deal with it."

"Lydia. It was when she moved to Philly." Jess sighed. "I'm not giving you this to make you feel bad or anything. I just think you should know. And that I was the one to tell you, I guess."

"Thanks." She smiled, "I can't wait to read it."

"Why? You know the story."

"My side." She nodded, "I never knew what you thought about the whole..." She trailed off unable to find the right word.

"Fiasco?" Jess supplied, grinning.

"Yeah. That works." She laughed, just as Mathew entered the apartment.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Jess stood up and walked to his friend. "You get it sorted?"

"Yeah." Mathew nodded.

"Good. I'll see you guys tonight." Jess told them and pulled open the door and left.

"What was that about?" Mathew sat beside Rory.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "He was just giving me his book."

"He gave you it?"

"Yeah." She nodded, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "You mind if I use the shower?"

"Go ahead." Mathew smiled and lifted her overnight bag and brought it into his bedroom, Rory following behind him. "Bathroom's down the hall." Mathew pointed before heading back to his work.

* * *

"The place looks great." Rory smiled up at Mathew as they entered Empire.

"I'd nothing to do with it." He shrugged, letting go of her hand to lift two glasses of champagne, handing one to her. "Everyone's in the corner." He indicated with a nod of his head, taking her hand again and leading her across the room.

"Hey guys." He smiled at his friends.

"Hey!" Lydia pulled them both into a hug, "Rory, great dress!"

"Thanks." Rory blushed, smoothing down the front of her navy blue dress.

"She's right," Rory felt Mathew's lips brush near her ear, "you look amazing."

Rory rolled her eyes in response before turning to say hello to Chris and Simon, as well as Lily and Ryan.

"Where's Jamie and Abby?" Mathew asked Jess, who was leaning against the bar.

Jess nodded towards the two, "Dancing."

"They've started early."

"They're young." Jess smirked, taking a sip of his whiskey.

"We're going to request some songs. Anything you want me to ask for?" Lily appeared in front of her brother.

"Nope." He shook his head, "Just go have fun."

"I will!" She grinned, grabbing Ryan's hand and heading off towards the DJ.

* * *

"Five minutes." Jess wrapped his arms around Lydia's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I know. Then I get to kiss you senseless, without getting the evil eye from Lily, 'cause she'll be to busy making out with Ryan to notice."

"Oh jeez!" Jess groaned, leaning his forehead on Lydia's shoulder as she giggled.

"It's true!" She smiled. After a few moments of silence, she rubbed Jess' arm, "They look happy, don't they?"

"Who, Lil an-"

"No," Lydia cut him off, "Math and Rory. I've never seen him look that happy. Or her."

"You've only known Rory a few months!" Jess laughed.

"Best few months of her life!" Lydia smiled, "But they do loo happy, right?"

"They do." Jess agreed, turning his wife in his arms. "One minute." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"And then goodbye to this somewhat crappy, somewhat fabulous year!"

* * *

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" The crowd at Empire called out.

"Happy New Year, Rory Gilmore." Mathew whispered as he pulled Rory into a kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist, as one of her hands found its place at the nape of his neck, the other tangled in his hair.

He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. "Want to get out of here?"

"Please." She nodded giving him another kiss. He took her hand and lead her outside, hailing a taxi and heading back to Truncheon.

"Where'd Mathew and Rory go?" Simon looked round him after wishing Jess a Happy New Year.

"Dunno." Jess shrugged, a small smirk forming, as his sister bounded up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I love you Big Brother!"

"You too squirt!" Jess smiled, and turned to hug Abby, Jamie's girlfriend, as Lydia and Simon started to sing 'Auld Lang Syne'.

* * *

Rory rolled over and slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." She heard Mathew whisper, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

"Hi." She smiled, meeting his gaze. "You been awake long?"

"Few minutes." He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer, and kissing the crown of her head.

"You know, we are like, the worst definition of 'slow' ever."

"I know. But was, good, right?"

"Oh yeah." Rory nodded. "Amazing, in fact. I'm annoyed we waited so long." She laughed, kissing his shoulder. "Though I was supposed to use this time to get to know you."

"Really?" Mathew raised an eyebrow. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything?"

"I hate oreos."

"How can you hate oreos?" Rory turned to look at him, eyes wide.

"Dunno." He shrugged, "Just never liked them. I got this scar," he pointed to his right elbow, "when I was eight. I feel off my surf board and hit some sharp coral."

"You surf?" Rory asked, impressed.

"Oh yeah. Any Californian worth their salt can surf."

"Can Lydia?"

"No, but she's never claimed to be a true Californian. And speaking of Lydia, she'll be here in, oh about, three minutes. Traditional New Years breakfast."

"You guys have more traditions than 'Fiddler on the Roof' and Stars Hollow combined!" Rory laughed and Mathew bent down and caught her lips with his own.

"Guys! You up!" They heard Lydia call out.

"Told you." Mathew smirked as he sat up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. "You coming?"

"There in a minute." Rory smiled as she slipped on the dress shirt Mathew had been wearing the night before.

"Okay." Mathew nodded, kissing her on the forehead, before leaving the room.

"Hey guys, Happy New Year." He told the six people in his living room."Where's Lydia?"

"Right here." She smiled coming out of the kitchen. "Where's Rory."

"She's coming." He hugged his friend.

"So I don't need to ask what happened to you two, since you disappeared at like two seconds past midnight?" Chris smirked at his roommate.

"God, you're such hypocrites. 'Cause, I'm betting you all had sex too last night!" Mathew sat down on the coffee table.

"I thought you guys were, you know, taking it slow? You had sex?" Lydia asked.

"Yes!" Chris, Simon, Jamie and Abby all said in unison, before Mathew could answer.

"Oh jeez." He groaned, rubbing his hand across his jaw.

"You all heard?" Lydia whispered, her eyes and mouth wide in shock.

"Please, don't tell Rory that!" Mathew asked, just as Rory opened his bedroom door.

"Tell me what?"

"Umm, that I forgot the waffles." Lydia gave her an apologetic smile. "Just pancakes, that okay?"

"Sure." Rory smiled, "As long as there's coffee."

"Oh there is. Wanna come help?" Lydia asked, turning back into the kitchen.

"Sure if by 'help', you mean 'watch'." Rory smiled, following her friend into the kitchen.

"So, you and Mathew?" Lydia smiled as she poured Rory a cup of coffee.

"How did-did he say something?"

"What? No!" Lydia shook her head. "You two just disappeared last night, so I figured, you know." She shrugged.

"Oh. Okay." Rory nodded and picked at the cuff of Mathew's shirt. "Are you gonna give me the 'don't-hurt-my-friend' talk?"

"Kinda, but only because I gave him the same speech."

"You did?"

"Yeah, you're my friend too. And all I want is for you both to be happy."

"Well, I can't speak for Mathew, but I am. Happy, I mean."

"Good. He's happy too. I can tell." Lydia smiled as she opened the box of ingredients she brought with her. "Now what pancake do you want? Plain, blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Oh, chocolate, definitely." Rory grinned.

* * *

**Review? It would make my year! :)**


	11. Maybe I'm Amazed

**Thank you to those who reviewed. **

**I own Jess. I jest. I don't. I infact, own nothing. Sad.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven - Maybe I'm Amazed

"How's the ankle?" Jess walked backwards from the kitchen holding two mugs, one with tea, the other other coffee.

"Still throbbing." Lydia sighed, as Jess handed her the tea and sat his own coffee on the table, lifting the ice pack of her ankle to look at her injury.

"It's really swollen. Maybe we should take you to the ER."

Lydia winced in pain, as Jess lightly ran his fingertips over her dark purple bruise. "I'm fine." She exhaled. "It's not the first time my ankle has given out in heels."

"First time on the ice." Jess countered, sitting beside her, placing his arm around her waist.

"It's the same injury, whether it's achieved by too much alcohol or slipping on the ice, it's the same injury. It'll be fine after a few days rest." She smiled at Jess, taking a sip of her tea.

The front door opened and Lily came in, taking her black heels off.

"Oh, hey." Lydia smiled, "How was the date?"

"Perfect." Lily muttered, "Just prefect." She reached her bedroom and slammed the door without looking back at Lydia or Jess.

"Uh oh." Lydia winced. "That was a 'I-hate-boys' door slam. Must have been a bad date. Or worse."

"Worse?" Jess raised an eyebrow.

"A breakup."

"I'll kill him." Jess growled.

"Easy cowboy. We don't know what happened. He might have just forgotten to buy her Red Vines at the movies."

"So, how do we know?"

"Well someone talks to her." Lydia smiled, as Jess went to stand up.

"Okay, whoa there!" Lydia placed her hand on Jess' chest to keep him seated. "Where are you going?"

"To talk to her." Jess pointed at Lily's door.

"Uh, no you're not. You are a boy and were included in that door slam. Someone with a uterus needs to talk to her."

"You?"

"Yeah." Lydia smiled.

"You can't walk." Jess smirked as Lydia struggled to her one good foot.

"Well, I can hobble," she grabbed his shoulder for support, "and you can help."

Jess stood and took most of her weight as they slowly made their way to Lily's room. Lydia knocked on her door and gently called out, "Lil? Can I come in?"

They heard a muttered "Sure", so Jess opened the door and left Lydia to hop her way across Lily's room to the bed.

"I'm fine, Lydia. You didn't need to hop in here to check up on me." Lily muttered, sitting at the head of her bed, Indian style, her back against her head board.

"I know." Lydia sat on the foot of the bed, tucking her good foot under her, and stretching her hurt one out in front of her, "I just wanted to show you my impressive bruise. You stormed in here before I got a chance to show you."

"You should get that checked by a doctor."

"It's fine. It's not broken. Just sore." Lydia ran her hand through her hair. "You sure don't want to talk? About anything?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I'll go in a minute. Kinda over exerted myself with all that hopping."

Lily nodded, picking the corner of the pillow she was holding and then let out a loud sigh, "Why do boys suck?"

"They're boys. They're predetermined to suck. What happened?"

"Nothing." Lily shook her head. "Today was our three month anniversary."

"It was?"

"Yeah, fifth of November was when we had that date here. With you and Jess." She wiped away a tear from her cheek before continuing, "He said that three months was long enough to wait, but I said no, I'm not read-"

"Hold on, are you saying he was pressuring you to have sex?"

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "He broke up with me." She let out a loud sob and tears fell from her eyes.

"Oh hun," Lydia took the pillow from Lily and placed it on her knee, gesturing to Lily to lie down. "He's an idiot." Lydia stroked the teenager's hair. "I might get Jess to kill him."

"No!" Lily sobbed, "You can't tell Jess. I don't anyone to know."

"Well, he's gonna know you guys broke up. That's reason enough for him."

"It's just so embarrassing. He said he's gonna tell everyone in school. How am I gonna face him?"

"It's not embarrassing. He's a jerk. I'm so flunking him. And, if you want me and you could come down with food poisoning tomorrow? You don't have to face anyone, and your story about being sick is backed up by the fact that a teacher also failed to come in."

"No, I should go in." Lily sat up and wiped her eyes. "Not give him a chance to spread the story around."

"That's the spirit. Say you broke up with him. Say you didn't sleep with him 'cause he has herpes!"

"You are horrible." Lily laughed.

"I'm not." Lydia smiled. "And this is a good thing, you're too young to be in a relationship. You should date, play the field. There's plenty of time for relationships when your older."

"Says the girl who has had two long term boyfriends and married the second one."

"I played the field in collage." Lydia pouted.

"Whatever. I'm glad you married Jess. You're pretty good with the advice."

"Well, in some alternative universe, it could have been Rory giving you the pep talk."

"I'm glad it's not. You know I love Rory, but she's not you." Lily smiled.

"Well, thank you. Now I know you are all for school tomorrow, but how about some wallowing tonight. I'll kick Jess out, we'll have chocolate cake and ice cream and watch 'Titanic'?"

"Jess can stay."

"Good. 'Cause I know in 'Grease' they said a girl can only depend on her dad, but that's not strictly true. Brothers have pretty good shoulders for crying on."

"I know." Lily nodded, "And can we skip 'Titanic'? I'm feeling more in the mood for 'The Heathers'."

"Revenge and Christian Slater. I love it."

"You know I think I'm most bummed about missing out of both a Valentines and a birthday gift." Lily offered Lydia her hand to help her out of the room.

"Yeah, that does suck." Lydia laughed as she crashed on the sofa beside Jess.

"I'll get the movie." Lily turned and headed to Lydia and Jess' room.

"They broke up." Lydia sighed.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be." Lydia smiled as Lily returned waving the DVD. She put it in the player and then sat in between Lydia and Jess. Jess threw his arm over her shoulder and she rested her head on his, while Lydia rested her sore ankle over both Jess and Lily's laps.

* * *

"Hey!" Rory entered Truncheon, her overnight bag slung over her arm

"You're a day early." Mathew walked from his desk to greet her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Why are you early?"

"Just what every girl wants to here." Rory frowned, "Jenna told me she'd cover me today, since we missed Valentines."

"Oh. Well, that's awesome, but we have loads to do. The 'zines out on Monday, but we're behind, and we don't have tomorrow because of Lil's birthday and you're here."

"Well, then put me to work. I am a newspaper woman after all."

"No, it's your day off."

"And I came to spend it with my boyfriend."

"Rory," Mathew sighed, running his hand over the back of his neck, "We need to get this done, and we all know what we are doing, it's just easier this way."

"Okay. I'll just hang upstairs then."

"You could hang with Lyds," Jess looked up from his computer, "School's off today."

"Thanks. I'll go now. She at your apartment?"

"Yeah. She said she's was coming by later this evening. We'll be done by then."

"Okay. See ya." Rory gave Mathew one last glance and turned back out of Truncheon.

"Rory!" Mathew ran out after her, catching her by the arm, "You know I'd spend the day with you if I had a choice, but this needs done."

"I understand deadlines, Mathew."

"I know, but you have to trust me, it'll be easier with just the three of us."

"Okay," Rory shrugged, "I'll see you later." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Can't wait." He whispered in her ear, before pressing a kiss on her neck and walking back to work, without a glance back at her.

* * *

"God that sucks." Rory took a sip of her coffee.

"I know." Lydia nodded in agreement, "It's bad enough to break up with her, but then to parade around school with another girl they day after? I wanted to slap him."

"I would have." Rory tucked her hair behind her ear as their food arrived.

"Well, it seemed slightly hypocritical after I'd convinced Jess not to kill him."

"How was she on Valentines ?That can't have been easy after a breakup."

"She was fine. Anna and Fern showed up and took her to dinner and a double feature." Lydia cut her chicken.

"They ditched their boyfriends to hang with her?" Rory asked, taking a bite of a fry.

"Yeah, pretty cool for a couple of sixteen year olds."

"I love them."

"My sentiments exactly." Lydia smiled. "And Ror, about Mathew this morning, I wouldn't take it to heart. They have a finely honed system that gets royally screwed up if someone tries to help. Trust me, I know from experience."

"I know," Rory sighed, "I just wanted to spend the day with him. We did miss Valentines."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I spend Valentines night throwing up, with Jess holding my hair. It was very romantic." Lydia took a bite of her chicken. "Jess made dinner, a chicken pasta thing, and I think it was the cream in the sauce or something, but I was so ill."

"That's awful. But you get to see Jess everyday. I only see Mathew every other weekend. That's not nearly enough time."

"I know." Lydia nodded, and covered her mouth with her hand. "I think I'm gonna be sick again." She ran towards the bathroom, Rory close behind her.

"You okay?" Rory held Lydia's hair out of her face, rubbing circles on her back.

"Yeah, fine." Lydia stood up and wiped her mouth. "Just a rush of nausea. Can we get out of here?"

"Sure I'll go pay the bill," Rory lead her out of the bathroom, "you go drink some water."

"Thanks." Lydia smiled, pulling a pack of gum out of her bag.

"You feeling better?" Rory squeezed Lydia's arm on their walk back to Truncheon.

"Yeah,I dunno what that was? Maybe because I was talking about being sick, or the thought of you and Mathew turned my stom-" Lydia trailed of when she spotted an ad in the window of the small pharmacy they were passing. "Oh my. The chicken." She turned back and headed into the store, picking up the blue and white box. "Is this the only brand you have?" She asked the passing employee.

"Yeah." She nodded popping her gum.

"Here." Lydia handed Rory three boxes, lifting three herself.

"Oh." Rory stared down at her hands, "Are you sure?"

"No. But I will be. And we can't go to Truncheon, we have to go to the apartment."

"Okay." Rory followed Lydia to the checkout, when Lydia turned and faced her.

"What if I am?"

"Then you'll figure it out. Now come on."

* * *

"Lydia?" Jess called out when he arrived home later that evening.

"I'm here." Lydia sat up on the couch, where she'd been lying for the past hour.

"You didn't come to Truncheon." Jess sat beside her.

"Yeah. I got sick again, so Rory brought me home. She left about twenty minutes ago."

"Must have just missed her at work. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. But it wasn't the sauce that made me sick on Valentines."

"It wasn't?"

"No," She shook her head. "It was the chicken. It was the chicken today at lunch too. And then I remembered something that my mom once told me. She had really bad poultry aversion when she was..."

"When she was?"

Lydia looked Jess in eye, biting on her lip before sighing, "Pregnant."

"Preg...Are you saying that you're?"

"Yeah." Lydia nodded.

"And you're sure?"

"Yeah, five pregnancy tests sure." She sighed. "Six if you include the one I made Rory take just in case they were defective and telling everyone they were up the spout. They weren't and she's not. No baby Gilmore-Mitchell on the way. Baby Mariano however is cooking with gas. Say something?"

"How?" Jess asked, eyes wide, still shocked.

"Well, when a man and woman love each other very much they give each other a very special hug."

"I mean, I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, but we made a rookie mistake. I'm guessing it was New Year's Eve. I was still on my antibiotics, from my throat infection."

"So?"

"Well antibiotics can make birth control ineffective. Every sixteen year old worth her salt knows that. And I forgot. And you still haven't said anything?"

"We're going to be parents?"

"Yeah. I know we haven't talked about kids, ever, but-"

Jess cut her off, crashing his lips to hers. "This is incredible, Murphy." He smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" She laughed.

"Yeah. So Rory knows?"

"Yeah, but she promised to look surprised when we tell everyone."

Jess chuckled and pulled her into another kiss as Lily opened the door. "Jeez, do you two ever stop?"

"Oh shut it, Lil." Jess told her as she headed to her room. "Actually, Lil, can you come here? We have something to tell you."

"Okay." Lily threw her bag into her room and headed back to the living room, sitting on the arm of the armchair. "What's up?"

"Well, we just found out," Lydia started, smiling, "and it's pretty big, but, well, we're having a baby."

"What?" Lily looked between Jess and Lydia, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

Lily's face broke into a wide grin and she hugged Lydia. "This is amazing! Congratulations! Oh my gosh! This baby is so lucky. You're going to be awesome parents!"

"So you're okay with it?" Jess asked.

"Okay with it? Of course! This is the best early birthday present ever! Have you told Mathew and Chris? Jamie?"

"No, I just told Jess ten minutes before you came home." Lydia laughed. "And I was thinking we could wait to tell the boys. 'Til after your birthday at least. I don't want to steal your thunder."

"Are you kidding?" Lily grabbed the phone from it's cradle and handed it to Lydia. "Call Jamie, and then we'll head to Truncheon." She took her cell phone from her pocket. "I'll text Mathew and tell him that we're coming over 'cause the heating's out here. We'll stop for takeout. Simon and Chris were there too, right?" She asked Jess.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Good." She snapped her phone closed.

"We can't go to Truncheon. Rory's there and her and Math have plans." Lydia shook her head, as Lily's phone beeped.

"Yeah sure, me and Ror are in for the night. We've plans tomorrow. Chris and Si are here too, come over and get warm." Lily read out the text message. "See. It's fine. Call Jamie already!" She laughed at Lydia."We can go to Stars Hollow and tell Luke and your mom next weekend." She told Jess before hugging him. "This is really amazing, big brother."

"Thanks squirt." Jess smiled as Lydia hung up.

"Voicemail." She shrugged. "We'll hit New Haven after we tell the Stars Hollow contingency of the clan."

"Okay. Now pizza or chinese?"

"Pizza." Both Jess and Lydia said at once, Jess pulling a grey hat onto Lydia's head.

* * *

"Okay, well you're probably wondering why we're here, right?" Lydia smiled as she placed her plate on the coffee table.

"Your heating's out." Mathew shrugged, his mouth full of pizza, sitting on the floor, leaning back against Rory's legs.

"Shh." Rory hissed, swatting his shoulder.

"Thanks, Ror. And that's not exactly true." Lydia told Mathew. "We got some big news today, and someone couldn't wait to tell you all. But, am, well, Jess and I are, well, I'm pregnant." Lydia grinned, watching as Mathew, Chris and Simon's jaws dropped.

Rory locked eyes with Jess and grinned, "Congratulations guys."

"Thanks." Jess gave her a small smile, as Lydia stared at the three silent males.

"Aren't gonna say anything?"

"This is great!" Mathew jumped to his feet and pulled Jess into a hug. "Finally knocked her up! Well done man!"

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia smacked Mathew upside the head.

"Yes." He turned to her grinning. "Congrats, Teach. This is big. First Truncheon baby."

"I know." She smiled as she hugged Chris and Simon.

"Congratulations Red." Simon smiled kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, Lyds if anyone deserves this, it's you and Jess." Chris grinned, "And you know, the name Chris works for both a boy or a girl."

"Yeah, I'll think about it." Lydia rolled her eyes sitting back down.

"We are not naming the kid after you." Jess pointed at Chris, "You took the last bagel this morning."

"And apparently I'll be living with two babies, not one." Lydia laughed.

"And you'll love it." Jess kissed her cheek.

"Sad part is, I think I will."

"You told Jamie yet?" Simon asked pouring himself a glass of water.

"No, we're hitting Connecticut next weekend. Get Jamie, then Luke and Jess' mom."

"You're going to the Hollow? Jealous." Rory pouted.

"We'll tell them you said hello." Jess smirked.

"Not the same."

"I know, it's terrible." Jess winked at her before grinning, "Now, if you don't mind, it's been a long day, and I'd like to get my pregnant wife home to bed."

"Look how overprotective he now is? Last night I could have been out dancing the night away with crack whores and he wouldn't have cared less."

"I would have cared." Jess kissed the crown of her head. "I hate the smell of crack whore on you."

"Charming." Lydia rolled her eyes. "See you all tomorrow for Lily-Lou's Sweet Sixteen."

"Presents aren't mandatory, but will be greatly appreciated. Remember I was recently dumped." Lily smiled.

"She's spending far too much time around you." Mathew pointed at Lydia.

"And you." Jess nodded at Rory.

"We did nothing." Rory winked at Lily, while Lydia gave her a thumbs up.

"That was perfect. Just work on the Bambi eyes,and you'll have it nailed."

"Out." Jess laughed, pulling open the door and ushering his wife and sister out. "Bye guys." He pulled the door closed behind him.

"Where are they going?" Mathew asked, "Wasn't their heating broken?"

"No you dope." Rory laughed. "That was Lily's way of getting them over here without raising suspicion.

"Oh." He nodded, a frown still on his face while Rory, Chris and Simon laughed. "Hey, Gilmore, you didn't seem to surprised."

"I was plenty surprised when I found out." Rory smiled, "Maybe you were just so surprised, that I seemed less surprised, by compassion, when in fact I was surprised. A lot surprised."

"Are you talking in circles to try and confuse me?"

"I dunno. Is it working?"

"Yes, my head hurts."

"Well, then, let's go to bed. I know a great headache cure." Rory smiled, taking his hand. "Night guys." She smiled at Chris and Simon.

"Night." They said in unison as Mathew closed his bedroom door.

"Your place?" Chris asked his boyfriend.

"After last time? Definitely." Simon replied, throwing Chris his coat.

* * *

"You excited?" Jess asked in bed later that night, lying on his side, tracing his hand over Lydia's exposed stomach.

"About Lil's party? Sure, but it's only a movie marathon and junk food. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you two shared DNA. I suggested a proper party and she nearly had a heart attack at the thought of being the center of that many attentions." Lydia smiled up at Jess, who had a bemused expression on his face. "Oh, you meant the baby, right?"

"Yeah."

"I am excited, but I'm scared. What if I'm a terrible mom. I'll probably leave it in the supermarket, or drop it on it's head."

"Lydia, you practically raised Jamie, and Lil loves you. You'll be a great mom."

"You have to say that."

"I don't." Jess kissed her shoulder, "And Liz thinks so too."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, when we were there in August she basically told me to knock you up."

Lydia let out a small laugh and rolled off her back to face Jess. "No she didn't!"

"Not in those words, but she did say you were born to be a mom and I had to give you kids."

"What did you say?"

"That we hadn't talked about." He shrugged.

"We still haven't." Lydia ran her fingers through his hair.

"I don't think we do well with talks, Lyds. We slept together before we were dating. We got married five hours after getting engaged. It makes sense that we dive head first in parenthood with having a discussion before hand."

"I love you." Lydia smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"What's with the tears?" Jess asked, wiping his thumb across her cheek.

"Hormones?" She laughed. "I don't deserve you."

"Sure you do." Jess smiled, kissing her neck, "And Murphy? I love you too."

"You're not going to start saying it now are you?"

"No, I think that'll do until the kid's at least here. You're officially aggravating again."

"Good." She smiled, "And you can tell the baby you love it. I'm sure how social services will take you tell your kid you find them aggravating."

"I'll consider it." He grinned, crashing his lips to hers. "Now sleep." He smiled as he pulled away resting his forehead against hers.

"Night." She whispered, kissing the tip of his nose, before turning in his arms.

"Hey, babe. I'm really happy."

"Me too, Lyds. Me too."

* * *

"I can't believe that you were offered a proper party, and you turned it down!" Fern curled her blonde hair around her hand, sitting beside Lily on the couch.

"You know I hate being center of attention." Lily adjusted the crown Lydia had placed on her head.

"So? It would have crushed Ryan to not be invited to what would have been the party of the year!"

"Yeah," Anna agreed. "Tell Lydia she can throw me a birthday party. I'll be legendary!"

"Having a math. teacher throw you party?" Lily grinned.

"I heard that!" Lydia came out of the kitchen carrying a stack of plates. "Keep it up and I'll kick Anna and Fern out and make you watch 'Dirty Dancing'!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me!" Lydia winked at Fern, as the front door opened and Jess came in with Rory and Mathew.

"Happy birthday!" Rory yelled, hugging Lily from behind.

"Thanks! Where's Chris and Si?"

"Struggling upstairs with their party contribution." Mathew grinned.

"What?" Lily jumped off the couch and ran to the door, to see Chris and Simon come in carrying a large karaoke machine.

"You need to get that elevator fixed." Simon took a deep breath before turning to Lily. "Happy sixteenth, girlie!"

"Thanks! And you know Lydia will hog the machine."

"Oh, we've made her promise not to."

"And you think that'll work?"

"No, but it's worth a shot." Chris hugged the teenager, "Happy birthday."

Lily smiled at them and joined her friends back on the couch, as Jess sat down three glasses of virgin cocktails for them.

"God, your brother's so hot." Fern whispered to Lily as Jess walked away.

"Gross. He's old and married." Lily made a face as she sipped her drink.

"Who's old and married?" Rory asked sitting on the armchair.

"Uh, Colin Firth."

"You don't love The Firth?"

"Nope, Fern does though."

"Well she has good taste." Rory smiled as everyone else joined them around the coffee table.

"I think it's time for presents." Jess announced as Lydia placed a party hat on his head.

* * *

"Thank you guys for everything." Lily smiled. She had received a silver charm bracelet from Lydia and Jess, along with four charms, a book, a star, and music note and small water carrier to symbolise her star sign. Rory and Mathew had both gotten her a charm each, a 'sweet 16' one from Rory and a small 'L' from Mathew.

Chris and Simon had gotten her a voucher for a makeover and new makeup, which was awarded with, "So, you think I'm ugly?" before she broken into a fit of giggles and told them she loved it.

Fern and Anna had gotten her a tickets to see Ryan Adams and Lady Gaga, with Jess proclaiming the girls had the most eclectic taste in music he's ever seen.

"Okay well, we've a few more gifts." Lydia smiled, handing over another box to Lily.

"This is too much." Lily smiled, ripping of the paper. "A DSLR camera? You guys rock!"

"Well, we heard you complain about your camera so much, we'd figured you like something a bit more professional." Jess smiled.

"Thanks. Now can I go out for the paper in school. Be the girl Jimmy Olsen."

"Good." Simon smiled. "You're a talented photographer."

"And one last thing." Jess handed Lily a small box.

She opened it and her face dropped. "You got me a car?" She lifted out the set of car keys.

"Not exactly." Lydia shook her head. "We gave you car. Sharona."

"Your car? Your dad's car? Are you serious?"

"Take good care of her." Lydia smiled, and Lily squealed and hugged them both. "I love you guys."

"Good to know." Jess laughed as Lily started jumping around with Anna and Fern. "I own a Mustang!"

"Okay, calm down!" Lydia laughed, "It's movie time." She put 'Hairspray', Lily's first movie for the marathon in the DVD player.

"Okay." Lily crashed back on to the couch, "And karaoke after this. I feel a rendition of 'Mustang Sally' coming on!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and leaned back against Jess, both sitting on the floor on bean chairs. "I'm glad she's happy." She whispered to him. He didn't say anything, but tightened his grip around her waist and dropped a kiss on her neck.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with me staying here this weekend?"

"Yes. Mathew knows your curfew. Have fun with Dan." Lydia smiled Lily as she put a pair of jeans in her small case. Lily had been asked out by Dan Curtis, her partner at the school paper, and she'd been so excited about being asked out, and playing the field, Lydia hadn't the heart to tell her no.

"I will, have fun saying 'I'm pregnant' all weekend."

"It won't be that bad." Lydia put her coat on and ushered them out of the room. "Will it?"

"Might be." She grinned as Jess lifted Lydia's bag and the three left the apartment.

"You okay driving to Truncheon?" Jess asked as he opened the passenger door of his car for Lydia.

"Yes." Lily hugged him. "Go."

"Have fun, and don't give Mathew too much trouble." He grinned and got in the car, waving as he pulled out of his parking space.

* * *

"Positive you can't stay for dinner?" Jamie put his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Yes. We have to get to Stars Hollow. This was a flying visit to tell you the big news."

"Well, congratulations again." He kissed her cheek, and offered his hand to Jess. "You too, dude."

"Thanks." Jess nodded, opened his car door.

"Tell Abby that we're sorry we missed her."

"Not as sorry as she'll be sis."

"Bye, Munchkin." Lydia smiled getting into the car.

"Bye. Phone me after your doctors appointment."

"Will do." Lydia waved as she closed her door and Jess drove off.

"To Stars Hollow." She smiled. "Nervous?"

"Kinda, but in a good way." Jess nodded, turning the radio off and putting in a Blondie CD.

* * *

"So, why the impromptu visit?" Luke asked his nephew at dinner that evening.

"Yeah?" Liz asked. "Not that I'm not pleased to see you two, but this is a surprise."

"Well, we have some news." Jess smiled at Lydia. " Lydia and I are having a baby."

"Oh my God!" Liz stood up and hugged Lydia, "This is amazing! Congratulations!" She then hugged Jess, as Luke and Lorelai stood up too.

"Congrats." Lorelai smiled, squeezing Jess' arm as Luke pulled him into a hug.

"This is great kid." He smiled, as Lorelai then hugged Lydia. Luke turned to Lydia and hugged her, "Congratulations."

"Thanks Uncle Luke." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"What have I told you?" He pulled back, keep one arm around her and pointing his index finger at her.

"Not to eat cheese before bed?"

"Enough of the Uncle Luke."

"Sorry Uncle Luke. It's stuck." She laughed and sat back down beside Jess.

"So you know what you guys are having?" Liz asked.

"No, our doctor's appointment is on Monday. And I don't think I'm gonna find out." Lydia pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You're not?" Jess asked.

"No. Let it be a surprise." She shrugged. "Like you were Jessica." She winked as Luke and Liz burst out laughing and Lorelai begged to be let in on the joke.

* * *

**A baby Mariano! The excitment! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	12. Life Will Be the Death of Me

**Thank you for the reviews. They mean so much.**

**I don't own the Gilmores.  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - Life Will be the Death of Me

"Hey Daddy." Rory smiled when Jess opened the door to his apartment, quickly frowning as the words left her mouth. "Well, that was incredibly dirty." She smirked as she followed him into the apartment.

"I expect no less from a Gilmore. What are you doing here?"

"Mathew's still working, and I got bored watching him type, so I decided to come here and see my favourite parents to be. Where's Lydia?" She asked as Jess sat back on the couch and she took the arm chair.

"Bathroom." Jess jerked his thumb in its direction. "Whoever called it 'morning sickness' was way off."

"So, if she's sick, why aren't you doing that whole good husband thing, and holding her hair?"

"She has forbidden me." Jess sighed. "She was rambling on about she was gonna get fat, and how I'll want to leave her, and if I see her throwing up it'll only exacerbate the problem. And then I opened my mouth."

"What did you say? Hopefully you nodded and agreed?"

"Nope. I told her that exacerbate was a big word for a math. teacher and either she'd eaten a dictionary, or our kid was a genius."

"No. Jess, you idiot. What did she say?"

"Nothing. She threw a dictionary at me." Jess pointed to the small red bump on his temple.

"Good for her. So she's in there by herself?"

"No, Lil's with her. But I swear, this pregnancy thing is making her crazy. It's like living with a Gilmore."

"Hey! I'm offended by that!" Rory threw a cushion at him. "And be thankful she's not a Gilmore. My mom kicked Luke out of the house for two weeks when she was pregnant with Charlie."

"Why?"

"He insulted Paul Anka."

"I know she loves that dog bu-"

"Ah nope." Rory cut him off. "Real Paul Anka. He insulted real Paul Anka, not the dog one."

"Okay, that is crazy. Even for your mother."

"I know. So you thank your lucky stars you don't have a knocked up Gilmore on your hands. Just, think before you open your mouth. Filter everything."

"Okay." Jess nodded.

"How weird is this?" Rory laughed, "Me giving you tips on how to deal with your pregnant wife."

"About as weird as you dating my best friend." Jess grinned.

"Or you having a best friend!" Rory gave him a bright smile.

"Low blow Gilmore."

"Well, you weren't exactly Mr. Popularity in high school." Rory laughed as Lily came out of the bathroom.

"Oh and by the way," Jess whispered to Rory, "don't tell Lydia she looks good. That caused tears earlier."

"Men." Rory rolled her eyes as Lydia came out from the bathroom, a damp wash cloth pressed to her forehead.

"Hey, Rory." She smiled weakly. "When did you get here?"

"Few minutes ago. How you feeling?"

"Terrible. Oh and Jess?" She sat beside her husband, "I'm sorry about earlier. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I'm just really cranky and can I blame it on the hormones?"

"Sure." Jess put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her to him and dropping a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I know you're not gonna leave." She placed a kiss on his chest.

"Well not unless Rachel McAdams asks." Jess quipped, causing Lydia to pull out of his embrace and hit him on the chest.

"Jess!" Rory gasped, "What did I say about a filter?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. I swear."

"It's fine. I forgive you." Lydia smiled, resting her head back on his shoulder. "But only 'cause I'm too tired to fight."

"Seriously. Filter it." Rory pointed her finger at Jess.

"I don't think I have one."

"Oh, Rory, you haven't seen the scan picture yet." Lydia reached over Jess and picked up a small silver frame and handed it to Rory.

"You framed your scan picture?" Rory laughed taking the frame that read 'My 1st Picture" across the top.

"Yeah." Lydia nodded and got up to sit on the arm of Rory's chair. "There." She pointed to a small gray dot in the middle of the picture. "That's Peanut."

"Peanut?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Peanut's very cute."

"Thank you. I think so too."

The door knocked and Lily got up to answer it.

"Hey Mathew." She retreated back to her spot on the sofa.

"Hey. I brought pizza." He smiled putting the pizza on the table and kissing Rory lightly on the lips.

"Is there cheese on that pizza?" Lydia asked, placing her hand over her mouth.

"Yeah." Mathew nodded as Lydia turned and ran to the bathroom again. "What's up with her?"

"She's having an aversion to dairy products." Jess told him as he followed Lydia. "Lyds?" He knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." He opened the door and then turned back to Mathew. "Get rid of that." He told him and closed the door behind him.

"Being pregnant must suck." Mathew sighed, as he lifted the pizza box and walked to the door. "There was a homeless guy outside who might like this." He paused and turned back. "Can she eat Chinese?" He asked Lily.

"Yeah, just make sure you get nothing with chicken. All pork. That's okay with you, right?" She asked Rory.

"I'll eat anything." Rory smiled.

"Okay."

"Here, Mathew, take my key." Lily pulled her key from her pocket and tossed it to him.

"Thanks." Mathew grinned, catching the key attached the small heart keychain and headed out.

"So, Lil," Rory smiled, "how's the new boy?"

"Who, Alex?"

"I thought his name was Dan."

"Oh, no, we just had a few dates. But we decided we're better as friends." Lily grinned, shaking her hair of her of her shoulder.

"So, Alex. What's he like?"

"Cute. But an idiot. I don't see it lasting much longer."

"Okay." Rory slowing nodded her head.

"I'm dating." Lily explained. "Playing the field." She used the phrase Lydia had used. "Relationships are to much hassle. I have plenty of time for them later."

"Well, good for you. I was never very good at dating. I was a relationship girl. Still am." Rory confessed as Jess and Lydia came back out of the bathroom.

"I'll make you some ginger tea." Jess kissed her temple and headed to the kitchen, while Lydia joined the girls on the sofa.

"Where's Math?"

"Getting Chinese. All pork." Lily smiled, wiping the smudged mascara from under Lydia's eye.

"Good. Tell me, why was I excited about this pregnancy thing?"

"The baby at the end." Rory smiled.

"Right. Well the amount of trouble Peanut is giving me now, they better be really quiet when they get here."

"Well you've a fifty fifty chance it'll take after Jess." Rory laughed.

"It better. If it takes after me, it'll never shut up." Lydia sighed, lying her head on Lily's shoulder as Jess exited the kitchen, a cup of tea in his hand.

"Are you finally admitting you talk to much?"

"Never!" Lydia sat up and took the tea from him. "I talk a perfectly average amount. It just seem like a lot to you because you are very quiet."

"Ever think that I just seem quiet because I can't get a word in edgewise?"

"No." Lydia scoffed.

"Yeah, Jess, it's not like you were all chat when we dated." Rory tapped his leg with her foot.

"What makes you think I could get in a word with you either Gilmore?"

"God, your husband's mean."

"I know, he sucks." Lydia agreed, "But I kinda like him," she placed a kiss on his cheek, "he's so cute!"

"Oh jeez, enough." Jess protested as Mathew came in.

"Chinese?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Lydia grinned.

"You're one weird girl, Murphy." Jess told her, shaking his head.

"And you love it. Go help him." She nudged him with her elbow. "Oh and can I get a glass of lemonade. With two icecubes."

"Two?"

"Yeah, Peanut's very picky. It's your kid." She shrugged and handed him back the empty cup. "Thanks."

* * *

"I still can't believe that they're gonna be parents." Mathew wrapped his arm around Rory's shoulder as the walked back to Truncheon after dinner.

"I know."

"I mean, not Lydia, I think she was born to be somebody's mom. She's always looking after everyone, but Jess?"

"I know, he never seemed the paternal type. There were these kids, when we were in high school who worshiped the ground Jess walked on. The Banyons, Jake and Gavin, they were twins, they were eight and Jess was their hero. He pulled a lot of pranks and they couldn't get enough. And the amount of times I caught Jess cussing them out? He couldn't stand being around them."

"Jess was someone's hero?"

"Yip. Though the students have surpassed the master. The Banyons have been banned from being in the town square after dark. Jess was never banned. Though they did try it."

"They tried to ban Jess from town?" Mathew raised one eyebrow as he opened the door of Truncheon, standing aside to let Rory in first.

"Yeah." Rory laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear, and headed up the stairs. "Jess faked a murder, so obviously Taylor had grievance, and that sent Luke into rant mode. I then got annoyed at Jess, and Jess then fixed a toaster."

"Jess fixed a toaster?" Mathew asked as Rory pushed open the door of the apartment.

"Yeah, it was an apology thing. He denied it of course. Said the toaster just got better."

"Sounds like Jess I know and love." Mathew chuckled as they headed to his room, "Never taking credit were it's deserved. The man's too self depricating."

"Yeah." Rory nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?" Mathew sat beside her and placed his finger under her chin, and titled her head up. "Hey what happened?" He asked when he saw she was crying.

"Nothing, it's stupid." She tried to laugh, wiping away her tears.

"It's not stupid if it's got you upset."

"I never thanked him."

"For fixing the toaster?"

"No." Rory shook her head. "For getting me to go back to Yale."

"Yeah, he mentioned that you'd dropped out of school. Right after he came back from Hartford. We had get him blind drunk of course, and he didn't make much sense. And we didn't know who you were."

"Yeah, I was pretty clueless. And he called me out on it. I did try to thank him once. I send him a postcard on the campaign trail from Texas. San Antonio, actually. There was a gaint pair of cowboy boots on the card. I told him that I'd never have seen the gaint boots without him. It was silly. But it was easier than calling."

"Did he get in touch after that?"

"Kind of. He sent a postcard to my mom's house. It had just five printed words on it, and he didn't sign it, but the picture on the front was The Liberty Bell, so I figured it was him."

"What did it say?"

Rory sighed and bit down on her lower lip before answering. "You did it yourself Gilmore."

"Well he's right." Mathew cupped her cheek in his hand, "He yelled at you. You got yourself back in school. You worked to graduate on time. You got the job."

"I guess. Sorry for getting all weepy on you It happens from time to time when I remember what a moron I was."

"Hey, your human. We all screw up."

"Sorry for all the Jess talk too. You don't need to hear that."

"I knew you and Jess had a past when I got into this thing. Don't sweat it."

"You're sweet." Rory smiled.

"So no more Jess talk?" Mathew asked, leaning into Rory and kissing her.

"No." She smiled as she pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him,her knees at either side of his hips. "In fact, no more talking, period."

"I like that plan." Mathew grinned as Rory bent forward and kissed him again.

* * *

"No! This is completely unacceptable!"

Rory was wakened the next morning at nine by the sound of Chris' voice. She sat up and found herself alone in Mathew's bed. She slipped on his shirt from the night before and left the room to find Chris pacing the living room, shouting at someone on the phone, while Mathew watched him from the couch. When Mathew spotted her hovering at his bedroom door, he quickly stood and nodded his head towards the kitchen, indicating for Rory to follow him.

"What's going on?" Rory whispered when they reached the kitchen.

"One of our regular columnists hasn't emailed their piece for the 'zine, and Chris is getting anxious." Mathew explained as Chris reached the kitchen door and hung up the phone.

"He quit!"

"What?"

"Yip. He's moving to Wisconsin with his girlfriend."

"Who the hell moves to Wisconsin?" Mathew asked no one in particular, sinking into a kitchen chair and resting his head in his hands.

"This blows. We have a full page to fill, and less than five hours to find some content. Do we have any freelances we could call?"

"No, they all have pieces in this issue."

"Any of your poets have any new material we could print?" Chris sounded desperate.

"Uh, guys?" Rory finally spoke up. "You do realise you have a journalist in your kitchen, right?"

"But you write about politics." Chris told her.

"I didn't always." Rory smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee and standing behind Mathew's chair, running one hand through his hair. "I could knock you out an opinion piece?"

"That would be great!" Chris grinned, picking up the phone again. "I can try to get the printing deadline pushed back to three instead of two. I'll let you know. You're a lifesaver Rory!" He left the room, dialing as he went.

"You sure about this?" Mathew turned his head to look at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I am. I just need a laptop and two hours tops." She smiled, bending forward to kiss him. "Oh and a lot more coffee." She whispered before standing up straight and heading back to the living room. "I can use your computer, right?"

* * *

"_Never Judge a Book by its Cover Praise._" Chris read the title of Rory's article before looking up at her.

"It's about how you should read a book because you think it sounds interesting, not because the blurb says it's amazing." Rory explained as Chris read the article.

"Well, it seems good. Great, even. You really helped us out Rory. Thanks again."

"It's no problem. But shouldn't you be proofing that. I know I'm good, but I'm not perfect."

"Oh, Jess is proofing it."

"Jess?" Rory asked as he came out of his office.

"Seriously Gilmore, you have to get over this Hemingway phobia."

"It's not a phobia. And 'The Sun Also Rises' was right in front of me, proclaiming that it's 'brilliant', whereas when I read it, I wanted to throw it out the window."

"Philistine." Jess muttered before turning to Chris. "I've sent you the edited article. Nothing major, just a few misplaced commas, and a randomly capitalized 'never'. But it's really good. You should consider giving her the column if Don's really gone."

"Seriously?" Rory gasped.

"Yeah. You've a unique voice Rory. I've always said that."

"Well thank you. But I have a job, remember?"

"You should think about it though. It's only two pieces a month, on something other than politics."

"Don't I have to think about giving her the job?" Chris asked.

"You know you want to." Jess smirked as he put on his jacket. "I have to run. Lydia phoned about thirty minutes ago demanding pickles."

"So, do you want the gig?" Chris asked Rory as Mathew came downstairs.

"What gig?"

"Jess thinks we should give Rory Don's column."

"Really? I think that's a great idea."

"You do?" Rory enquired.

"Sure. I mean it can't hurt your portfolio, and if it's too much workload, we can always find someone else."

"Okay, I'll do it." Rory smiled as Mathew pulled her into a hug.

"Really? Rory you are my hero!" Chris laughed as he emailed the finished 'zine content to the printer.

* * *

_"So, you've a new job?"_

"Not a new job, it's a side project, mom. Two extra articles a month. No big deal."

_"Okay, if you say so. Anyway, how's Mathew?"_

"He's good. We're going to see a movie later. It sucks I don't get to see him during the week, and then he works a lot when I'm here." Rory sighed, as she flipped through the channels of the muted TV.

_"Long distance sucks, huh?"_

"Big time."

_"Oh, how's Lydia doing?"_

"Glowing. Though a lot a nausea. I feel bad for her. And Jess, he keeps saying the wrong thing."

_"I'm still weirded out at the thought of Jess tackling parenthood."_

"Really? I think he'll be a great dad. Oh listen mom, I gotta go. Mathew just came in, and I'm not even nearly ready to leave."

_"Okay, well give everyone my love. I'll talk to you later kid."_

"Yeah, bye mom." Rory smiled and hung up the phone.

"We don't need to leave for another three hours," Mathew grinned, checking his watch, "so, unless we're going to the movie's premier, you don't need that long to get ready."

"I know." Rory smiled, standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I figured we could do something else with the time." She peppered kisses along his jawline.

"God, you're eager this weekend."

"Problem?" Rory pulled back and pouted.

"Not even in the slightest." He grinned, sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her to his room.

* * *

"Jess?" Lydia wandered from their room at ten past midnight, when she had woke up to find Jess absent from their bed. She found him on the couch, the only light in the room coming from one small side lamp and his laptop.

"Lydia?" He looked up and then saved his document before closing the computer when he saw her. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Had a nightmare about Peanut. I gave birth and it was a giant peanut, with legs and arms." She told him as she sat beside him.

"What?" Jess laughed as he sat his laptop on the coffee table. "That's crazy!"

"I know, but it really freaked me out."

"You know that it's impossible for you to give birth to a peanut, right?"

"Yes." She sighed, resting her head on his chest.

"Good. Freak out over?" He kissed the crown of her head.

"Freak out over." She confirmed. "Hey, are you writing again?" She pointed to the laptop.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Kind of? For how long? Can I read it?" She sat up, grinning.

"I've been writing again for a few months, but you can't read it. It's nowhere near ready."

"But when it is?"

"Sure." Jess bobbed his head once.

"Good. I'm glad your writing. You're too talented to waste it editing other people's work."

"Thank you. I think."

"It was a compliment." Lydia laughed. "Hey, babe? You know we're going to have to move, right?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself. This place is too small for all three of us and a baby."

"So, we'll start looking soon?"

"Yeah, tomorrow, first thing." Jess placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "Now back to bed."

"You coming?"

"In a minute. Just want to finish something." Jess picked up his laptop again.

"Okay, but don't be too long." Lydia requested.

"I won't." He promised, as he started to type again.

* * *

**Shorter, I know, but it's exam season, so I thought a shorter chapter is better than no chapter, right?**

**Reviews are love in an elevator!  
**


	13. How Good It Can Be

**Thank you for the reviews. It's nice to know people are still reading this.**

**I own nothing. Seriously. Nothing, not even this computer. It belongs to work!**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen -How Good It Can Be

"What time is it?" Mathew held the phone away from his face and covered the end of the receiver with his hand.

"Uh, just after quarter past four." Jess checked his watch. "Why?"

"Damn. I said I'd pick Rory up from the train station. Her car's in getting serviced."

"So why didn't you go to D.C?"

"She wants to see Lydia. But I'm nowhere near getting this guy to sign the deal."

"Stay on the phone. We need this guy." Jess told him, picking up his car keys and putting his jacket on. "I'll get her."

"You sure?" Mathew asked, holding the phone back at his ear to see if the poet he was trying to sign was back off hold. "This means a lo-Yes! I'm still here. No, you would be our number one priority."

"Bye." Jess waved and headed out to his car.

* * *

"Gilmore!" Jess called out as he saw Rory get off the train.

"Jess?" She gave him a small smile, pulling her suitcase behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Mathew was trying to land this poet, and I offered to come get you." He shrugged, taking her case off her and carrying it.

"Oh, that Harrison guy?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded as he open his car door and placed her case in the trunk, and then got in to the driver's seat. "Harrison Kay. He's talented. Really talented."

"That's huge coming from you, you hate poetry, if memory serves. Something about how they should 'hurry up and say it already'? No?"

"Yeah. I'm still not totally sold on poetry, but I know when a guy is good."

"I know." She nodded.

"And speaking of good, your last piece for the 'zine was incredible."

"Thanks." Rory smiled, a light blush staining her cheeks. "So, how's that wife of yours?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"Good. She's getting over the nausea."

"That's good. I can't believe it's April already. How many weeks is she?"

"Fifteen. Peanut now how a fingerprint and is growing eyelashes. Oh, and is about the length of a KitKat."

"A KitKat?" Rory laughed.

"Yeah." Jess sighed, shaking his head. "She's obsessed with checking what's growing this week. It's kinda cute though."

"It's amazing. How's the house hunting going?"

"Terrible. Nothing's right. Dammit." Jess swore as they hit road-works. He followed the diversions off the main road and through a more residential area. "But, the house, yes, nowhere seems right to Lydia. I told her I'll be happy anywhere, but I guess she needs to feel like it's home."

"You'll get somewhere. I have a feeling." Rory gave him a small pat on the arm and then turned to gaze out the window. She suddenly felt the car come to sharp stop and she turned back to Jess. "What? Is everything okay?"

He turned to her and then pointed at the house beside him with his thumb. "That's it."

"What's it?" Rory asked ducking her head to look at the house, and saw a 'For Sale' sign in the garden. "Wait? You mean that's the house?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded getting out of the car, and crossing the lawn.

"Jess!" Rory got out and ran after him, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to buy a house." Jess knocked on the door and then stood back. "I can't believe it's for sale."

"What are you talking about? A minute ago it was up to Lydia to find somewhere she feels at home? Now you're buying a house she's never seen! This is crazy."

"I know, but she has seen this house." Jess told her as the front door opened.

"Hello?" A man in his late forties stood in the entrance of the house.

"Hi." Jess offered his hand to the man. "Jess Mariano."

"Tom Patterson."

"Nice to meet you. I want to buy this house."

"Okay." Tom looked from Jess to Rory, trying to figure out if Jess was kidding or not. "Maybe you should contact the realtor."

"I don't have time. This is the house. I'll pay whatever you want. You see, my wife is pregnant."

"Congratulations." Tom told Rory.

"Oh no!" She corrected him, "I'm not his wife. Just a friend, who's deeply concerned at the minute. Jess what are you doing?"

"Rory, I'm not crazy. In the back yard there's two name printed in the cement, with hand-prints."

"How'd you know that?" Tom asked.

"One of them is Jamie, and the other is Lydia."

"Yes." Tom nodded, still not sure how Jess knew this.

"Seriously Jess, what's going on?" Rory tucked her behind her ear, glancing nervously at Tom.

"My wife is Lydia," he told Tom, "this was her grandparents house. Her Dad grew up here."

"Her Dad's from Philly?" Rory asked and Jess nodded, not taking his eyes from Tom.

"You're telling me you married Conor Murphy's daughter?"

"Yeah, did you know him?"

"I grew up two streets over. We went to school together. Why don't you come in, and we can talk." Tom stood aside and let Jess and Rory into the foyer of the house.

"Wow." Rory looked about her. "This is a great house."

"Yeah, but it's too big for just my wife and I." Tom lead them into the sitting room. "Sit down, I'll get Shelia, my wife. She'd love to meet you."

* * *

"Jess, where are we going?" Lydia fiddled with the bright blue scarf Jess had tied around her eyes.

"It's a surprise. Be quiet and stop trying to peek. Lily, check that's still tight."

"It is." Lily confirmed from the back seat of Jess' car.

"How come Lil's not blindfolded?"

"Because, it's not a surprise for me." Lily grinned.

"Well you can stop complaining. We're here." Jess cut the engine of the car.

"We are?" Lydia smiled and went to untie her blindfold.

"Ah, no you don't!" Jess pulled her hand away from her face. "Not yet." He got out of the car and jogged to open her door and help her out of the car. When Lily climbed out behind her and stood beside Lydia, Jess reached up and pulled the knot out of the scarf.

"What's going on?" Lydia blinked, adjusting to the light. "Jess, why are we at my grandparent's house?"

"Come on." Jess grinned, taking her hand and pulling her across the lawn.

"Jess, this is crazy. How is this a surprise?" Lydia pulled her weight behind him. Jess dropped her hand and climbed the steps to the porch, knocking on the door.

"What are you doing?" She ran up the steps after him.

"Knocking the door." Jess raised one eyebrow at her, as the front door opened.

"Jess, it's good to see you again. Lydia, you look different from when I last saw you."

"I do?" Lydia asked, glancing between Jess and the man at the front door.

"You probably don't remember me, you haven't seen me since you were ten."

"Okay." Lydia tilted her head to the side when a look of realisation crossed her face. "Mr. Patterson?"

"Yeah, you can call me Tom." He smiled, "Come in, Shelia's been dying to meet you." He walked back into the house and Jess grabbed Lydia's hand and the two and Lily followed Tom into the living room.

"Jess, what's going on?" Lydia whispered as she looked about the empty room.

"You look just like your grandmother." A blonde woman came into the living room.

"Thank you." Lydia gave her a smile.

"I thought we could have some tea on the back porch? Come on hunny, you can tell me about about your pregnancy. How far along are you?"

"Nearly seventeen weeks." Lydia looked up at the woman, who had slipped her arm through Lydia's.

"I can't believe how much you've grown up. You were about ten when you were last here. You used to play with my daughter Katie, remember?"

"Yeah, how is she?"

"She's in Australia. She's an engineer." Shelia explained as they sat down.

"Wow. Well tell her I was asking about her." Lydia smiled at Jess as he sat beside her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you guys bought this house after my grandfather died."

"We didn't. We bought it about nine years ago." Tom explained as Shelia handed Lydia a glass of ice tea.

"Thanks." She smiled. "That explains why I didn't know you lived here. You moved in after my parents..."

"Yeah, we heard about the accident. We're sorry." Tom took a glass from his wife.

"It's fine. It was a long time ago." Lydia sat her glass on the table and looked about the back garden. "Are you moving? You've no furniture."

"The moving van left a few hours ago. We're moving to a smaller place. No point in a big house with only us two rattling around."

"Didn't you have a son?"

"Peter. Yes, he's in Seattle. He's in advertising."

"He's out of college already?" Lydia blinked, "Man, that makes me feel old."

"You are old." Lily quipped from her spot across from Jess.

"Hush!" Lydia smiled at her. "So this house is for sale?"

"No." Tom shook his head. "It was for sale."

"That's why we're here." Jess told Lydia.

"What do you mean?"

"This house has been sold. I bought it."

"You what?" Lydia almost choked on her tea. "You bought a house? This house? You bought a house without telling me?"

"You have to calm down. Lyds, think of the baby." Jess ran his hands down Lydia's arms.

"Think of the baby? You should have thought of the baby before you did something so idiotic that I wanted to kill the baby's father!" She stood up and pushed her seat out. "Excuse me," She told Shelia and Tom, "and I'm sorry." She turned and walked back into the house.

"Go after her!" Lily shoved Jess' shoulder.

"Right." Jess stood up and left the table.

"He really is an idiot." Lily told the Patterson's.

"She's pregnant." Shelia smiled. "She'll come around."

"She probably already has." Lily shrugged. "Her mood swings never last long. So, where are you moving too?"

Jess had followed Lydia back into the house and found her in the foyer, her arms wrapped around herself, crying.

"Lydia?"

"Don't come near me Jess Mariano. I can't believe you'd do this."

"Do what? You told me before that you loved this house? When I saw it was for sale...I guess I just wanted you to have your dream house." he sighed.

"I know." Lydia sniffed, and wiped her eye. "But you could have talked to me first. I wanted to be a part of choosing our house, and buying it. And how have you bought it? We were buying it together."

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

"You can't buy me a house as a birthday present."

"Well, I haven't. The down payment, yes. We have to pay the mortgage together. So apart from being really pissed-"

"Language!" Lydia chastised him.

"Sorry. Apart from being really mad at me, what are you thinking?"

Lydia sighed before turning in a circle and facing Jess. "I love this house." She smiled. "This is really ours?"

"Yeah."

"And you like it? I don't want you buying it because I love it. You have to live here too."

"I know. And I told you that I'd be happy anywhere. But I think this is a great house."

"It is. Our baby is gonna grow up where my dad grew up."

"Yeah." Jess nodded wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you." Lydia whispered, kissing his jaw.

"Jess dipped his head and caught her lips with his. "You're completely aggravating Murphy."

"I know." She nodded. "And I love you too. God, this feels like home."

"And that was completely corny!"

Jess and Lydia turned to find Lily propped up against the door frame, smirking at them.

"Oh shut up!" Lydia scoffed, "Do you like this house?"

"Well..." Lily shrugged, pushing herself of the door frame, "Love it. It's not too Amityville, and It's not too Brady Bunch. Kind of perfect." She smiled as she walked over to them. "We just have to convince Simon to my paint my room again. I'll miss my Paris mural."

"I'm sure he can be persuaded." Jess told her, "You think he'll do the nursery too?"

"No!" Lydia shook her head. "We have to paint the nursery. It's like a rule."

"But neither of us have any artistic talents."

"Then we fake it." Lydia smiled, kissing Jess' cheek. "This place has a good vibe, right?"

"Don't use the word 'vibe'." Both Jess and Lily said at once.

"Jeez, alright. No more use of the 'V' word."

"Everything okay in here?" Shelia and Tom arrived in the foyer.

"Yes." Lydia smiled. "Sorry about earlier, I get a little crazy sometimes."

"Hormones, dear. I understand."

"Yeah, hormones. What was your excuse before the baby?" Jess muttered under his breath, causing Lydia to nip his side.

"We should get going." Tom told them, pulling a set of keys out of his pocket. "We just wanted to give you these." He handed the keys to Jess.

"Thanks." Jess took the keys and then shook Tom's hand.

"Yeah, thank you." Lydia smiled.

"Take care." Shelia pulled Lydia into a hug. "I hope you make many wonderful memories here."

"I think there's a good chance of that." Lydia nodded as the Pattersons made their way the front door. "Have a safe journey." She told them just before the shut the front door behind them.

"So." Jess wrapped his arm around Lydia's waist from behind, placing his hands on her small bump.

"So..." Lydia repeated, leaning her head back on his shoulder, "When can we move in?"

* * *

"Gilmore, it's late." Mathew answered his cell phone after midnight.

_"I know, but I just in from work and I wanted to hear your voice."_

"That's sweet, but I was sleeping." Mathew grinned as he sat up in bed, flicking on his bedside lamp.

_"Sleep? What a luxury."_

"What was that noise? Did you just start up your laptop?"

_"Yes. I still have to email my editor a few pieces."_

"Rory, babe, you need to sleep."

_"And I will sleep. When I'm dead."_

"Rory."

_"Mathew, seriously, I'm fine. I have a long weekend off, and when I get up tomorrow, a Friday, that I'm off, I don't wanna work. That's why I'm emailing these now. Okay?"_

"Okay. So what time will you get here at tomorrow?"

_"Around four. I was thinking we could get dinner, catch a movie?"_

"Sounds good, and I have Saturday all planned."

_"I know, I'm excited. You sure you won't give me a hint. I don't know how to dress for surprise."_

"Nope, no hints." Mathew smirked, "Just dressy casual. Something you'd wear for drinks in Empire."

_"So, we're going to Empire?"_

"No. Quit asking."

_"Okay, I give up. Oh my God!"_

"What? Are you okay?"

_"I'm fine. I, um, I just saw a spider. A huge one. But I've trapped Charlotte under a coffee mug. I'm safe."_

"Oh, you sure?"

_"Positive."_

"Okay. Well I'll let you go, get some sleep."

_"Work, then sleep."_

"Right. You know you're insane, right?" Mathew chuckled.

_"I am my mother's daughter."_

"Night Ror."

_"Night baby." _Mathew smiled at her term of endearment as he hung up his phone and placed it back on his nightstand. He flicked the light off again, before settling back down to sleep.

* * *

Rory was curled up on the couch in the Truncheon apartment on Saturday morning. She had a cup of coffee in one hand and pen in the other, poised over a spiral bound notepad.

"Hey girlie!" Lydia smiled as she came in the front door.

"Hey!" Rory returned the smile, flipping closed her notepad and standing to hug her. "My god, look at that bump."

"You can notice it? Jess said you couldn't! I knew I was getting fat." Lydia sat on the couch and put her head in her hands.

"You're not fat. I just haven't seen you in a while, so I noticed the bump." Rory sat beside her, rubbing her back.

"You're a terrible liar Gilmore. And oh man!" Lydia hit her forehead with her hand, "I forgot! Stupid pregnancy brain! I'm not talking to you!" She pointed at Rory.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you knew that Jess bought a house!"

"Oh yeah." Rory nodded. "I heard you love the house."

"I do love the house. But that doesn't negate that fact that you knew and didn't tell me."

"It was a surprise." Rory shrugged, sipping her coffee.

"A surprise? You surprise a pregnant girl with chocolate or flowers, not a house. Surprising her with a house could send her into shock, hurting the baby."

"I heard you got mad and almost ripped Jess a new one."

"No. Not exactly. And besides, he deserved it." She smiled.

"So when are you guys moving in?"

"Couple of weeks. We're going furniture shopping today."

"What are you doing with your apartment?"

"We're thinking of renting it out. We don't think we'll get a buyer in this market."

"That's probably wise." Rory nodded as Jess opened the apartment door.

"You ready Lyds?"

"Yes!" Lydia stood up and shouldered her bag. "IKEA awaits! Bye Rory, have fun tonight!"

"Do you know where I'm going?"

"Yip." Lydia grinned. "And I'm not telling. It's a surprise! Bye!"

"You're evil!" Rory laughed as Lydia closed the door.

* * *

"You look really good." Mathew took Rory's hand as they sat in a cab that evening.

"Thanks." Rory smiled up at him. "Do I get to know where I'm going yet."

"Sure." Mathew nodded. "You like Camera Obscura?"

"The band? I love them. Lane got me into them senior year in high school. Why?"

"We're going to see them."

"What? Are you serious? How'd you know I liked them?"

"Jess mentioned it." Mathew shrugged.

"Wow. This is amazing. Wow."

"So, good surprise?"

"Great surprise!" Rory grinned, and then reached up to press a kiss to his cheek.

* * *

"Another rum and coke?" Mathew whispered in her ear as the band sang 'If looks could kill'.

"Please." Rory smiled as she danced along with the song.

Mathew returned and handed her the drink, which she accepted with a smile.

"Baby, you gotta go." She sang along with the band, as Mathew slipped one arm around her waist, and held her as she danced along.

As the band finished their last song, 'French Navy', Rory finished another drink, and was feeling slightly buzzed. She slipped her arm through Mathew's as they left the club and he hailed down a cab.

"You wanna hit a bar?" He asked her as they slid into the seat.

"No." She shook her head, before resting it on his chest. "Let's just go back to the apartment."

"Okay." Mathew nodded and told the driver the address.

"Thanks for tonight, I really loved it." Rory smiled as they climbed the stairs to the apartment.

"I'm glad you liked it." Mathew grinned and gave her a quick kiss. "Beer?"

"Love one." Rory sighed as she crashed on the couch. "You know what bothered me about tonight though?"

"What?" Mathew asked as he returned from the kitchen and handed her a bottle of beer.

"I felt old." Rory complained, as she unscrewed her bottle top and took a sip.

"Old?" Mathew smirked as he sat beside her, tossing his own bottle top onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, the average age in that place was twenty one and a half. Compared to that twenty six is old." Rory sighed, sitting on her knees, with her arm over Mathew's shoulder.

"Well, I'm twenty seven. What does that make me?"

"Really old." Rory smiled as she placed her lips against his. Mathew wrapped his arm around her waist but before he could deepen this kiss, Rory pulled away.

"Wait? Twenty seven? If you're only a year older than me, how were you here at the open house? You should have still been in your senior year at college."

"I skipped third grade, started college early." He shrugged, taking her bottle out of her hand and setting in on the coffee table along with his own.

"Oh, so you're a genius?" Rory grinned. "A regular, original, know it all?" She sang.

"What the hell is that?" He laughed pulling her into a kiss.

"Shania Twain." Rory smiled against his mouth. She pulled back, pouting, when he groaned. "What, Baby? Don't you like Shania?"

"No." He chuckled. "And Ror, what's with calling me Baby?"

"Is it not okay?" She bit her lip.

"No it's fine."

"It's just that, Mathew's so long to say, and it feels too formal or something. But you don't like Matt, and I never tutored you in Math-"

"Neither did Lydia. That's her story, but she too, felt Mathew to rigid for an eight year old, and called me Math. One of the many reasons my parents are anti-Lydia."

"They don't like her?"

"No. It started off with the name thing. My folks believed you should respect the name a parent gives their child. If they wanted me to be called Matt, or Math, that's what they would have named me."

"Wow. But it's more than that right?"

"Yeah, but it's an unjust hatred. As far as I can remember, I wanted to go to Stanford. But I never told anyone that. As a Mitchell male I was supposed to go to Dartmouth and then either Harvard Med or Law School."

"Wow talk about Sophie's choice."

"Exactly. But for as long as I kept it a secret about wanting to attend Stanford, Lydia told anyone who would listen that she was bound for UPenn."

"Really."

"Yeah. Her Grandpa taught there. He was head of the History department. They named a lecture theatre after him. But when her parents died, Penn became Stanford so she could be close to Jamie. Stanford was half an hour away from the town we lived in. So when I announced my plans for Stanford, my parents thought it was because that was where Lydia was planning on going. And yes, I'll admit I was glad she would be close by, so I could keep an eye on her, but I had always planned on Standford. It had great classes, but my parents couldn't see that."

"But, Stanford is a great school."

"It might as well have been a trade school." Mathew sighed. "So that's why they don't like Lydia. They blame her for me deviating from their plans. They have yet to realise I was never going to follow the plan. I would have been a terrible lawyer and Med School was out of the question. I can't watch ER without getting queasy."

"'Cause Clooney's way hotter than you?"

"Exactly." He smiled.

"You said you haven't spend a holiday with them since you were eighteen?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "They moved back to Boston during my sophomore year, and coming up to Thanksgiving I had a huge pile of work. So I called and said that I wouldn't be home for Thanksgiving. It didn't make sense to fly all that way for a weekend, especially with my workload. But my father, in no uncertain terms, told me that if I missed that holiday I could miss them all. So I have. I've spend every holiday since with Lydia."

"Oh my God. And I though the Gilmore's could be frosty."

"Believe me, your family would seem like a tropical heatwave compared to mine." Mathew sighed."God, I've probably killed your buzz."

"Nope." Rory smiled, kissing him hard of the mouth. "Thank you for telling me that. Really." She kissed him again.

"Rory?" He pulled away and looked her dead in the eyes. "I love you."

"What?" Rory blinked once to try and focus. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah." He breathed. "I've never said that before." He said, more to himself, than to Rory, "But I do." He looked back at the girl beside him, "I love you."

Rory grinned and kissed him again. "I love you too, Baby."

He laughed and pulled her onto his lap, kissing her again.

"Mathew, Baby, maybe we should move this from the couch?"

"Chris is at Simon's tonight. We're fine."

"Why is he there?"

"Apparently, we're loud."

"Oh jeez." Rory's head fell onto Mathew's shoulder, her face red with embarrassment.

"Oh come on Rory, it's not that big a deal. We've all heard each other. Chris and Si. Lydia and Jess."

"Stop talking." Rory placed her hand over his mouth. "Now you're killing my buzz!"

"So? The couch? Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's yours?" Rory grinned, kissing the pulse point on his neck. "The couch is so boring." She whispered.

"Well where do you suggest?"

"Well, I'm feeling a little grimy after that club." Rory stood up and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in Mathew's lap. "I think I need a shower." She smirked and bent over to kiss him again. "Care to join me?"

* * *

**Reviews are awesome. I love finding out what you guys think!**


	14. Know the Difference

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't own The Gilmores. I don't own much of anything really. Lydia. I own her.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Know the Difference

Rory woke the next morning and found herself alone in Mathew's bed. She sat up and wrapped the dark blue sheet around her, when Mathew came back into the room, carrying a tray.

"You're up." He smiled, "I have coffee, bagels and the paper." He walked to the bed and sat the tray down, giving Rory a quick kiss.

"You're perfect." Rory grinned taking a sip of coffee, "What did I do to warrant such treatment?"

"Well," Mathew sat beside her and rubbed his chin in thought, "there was that thing you did with your tongue-"

"Mathew!" Rory swatted his shoulder.

"What? It was really-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Rory told him, her face turning red.

"I'm just trying to give you a compliment." Mathew smirked.

"Well, don't. And, oh God, we'll have to clean the kitchen table before Chris gets home."

"Already done." Mathew handed her the paper.

"You are perfect." Rory smiled.

"I try." He shrugged, as she opened the paper. He leaned over and pressed a few kisses to her neck. "I'm gonna go shower. You wanna do anything today? Or just spend it vegging out?"

"I can't." Rory sat her paper down and turned to face him. "I told my mom I'd go to Stars Hollow today."

"Oh. Okay."

"It's just that I haven't seen her in weeks."

"I understand Ror. Go have fun with your mom. Just, please, be very complimentary about me."

"Oh get out of here." Rory laughed, pushing him off the bed.

"Want to join me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her as he lifted a clean towel from his closet.

"No, we'd never get clean." Rory laughed, before returning to the newspaper.

* * *

"You sure you want to go see your mom?" Mathew asked Rory. He was leaning up against her car, his hands on her waist.

"Yes." She nodded, determined not to break her resolve.

"Completely sure?"

"Yes. I'll tell you what, I'll stop on my way back to DC tomorrow and we'll have dinner."

"I suppose it'll do." He ducked his head and kissed her. "I just hate these weekends, they're never long enough."

"I know. But I'll see you tomorrow." Rory pull out of his hold and opened her car door. She sat down in the drivers seat and rolled down her window. Mathew closed the door over and rested his arms on the open window.

"I better get going." Rory leaned forward and give him a kiss, before running her thumb across his lower lip.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, Baby." Rory smiled, kissing him again and then putting her car in drive. "Bye."

"Bye." Mathew stepped back onto the pavement, and then raised one hand in response to Rory sounding her car horn.

* * *

Rory pulled up to her mom's house a few hours later and found her mom and Lane on the porch, both with a cup of coffee.

"Lane, what are you doing here?" Rory smiled as she climbed the porch steps.

"Lorelai mentioned you were coming today, and I haven't seen you in forever, so here I am."

"Well good." Rory hugged her, "I need some serious advice."

"This needs coffee, right?" Lorelai wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"By the bucket full." Rory nodded, "And junk food."

"I'm on it." Lorelai headed back into the house, and Rory sat down. "No talking until I get back!" Lorelai called out over her shoulder.

"I think she means about my problem. We can talk." Rory laughed. "How are the twins?"

"Good. Growing like weeds. Zach and Brian took them to the zoo in Hartford today. They took your brother with them."

"And Luke allowed that?"

"I'm not sure Luke knows." Lane laughed as Lorelai came back with tray filled with snacks, a pot of coffee and a mug for Rory.

"A tray? When'd you get so domesticaed?" Rory asked, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm a regular Nigella Lawson these days." Lorelai shrugged. "You'd know that if you, what's that ladies and gentlemen, that's right, came home once and while!"

"I do have a job!" Rory told her mom.

"And she's lying." Lane laughed. "She's not that domesticated. She almost burnt the kitchen down trying to make a roast chicken."

"I thought you were on my side!" Lorelai swatted Lane's arm.

"I'm on no ones side. I believe Rory needed some advice?"

"Yes." Rory set her cup down and pushed her hair behind her ear. "It's actually about my job."

"Oh, no. You're losing your job, right?" Lorelai asked her.

"No." Rory shook her head. "The opposite in fact. Remember, just before you and Luke got engaged and I told you I was ready to leave to press corps and I had sent out a load of résumés?"

"Yeah," Lorelai nodded, "You said no one had any positions."

"They didn't. But they all gave me the same 'we'll keep your résumé on record if anything comes up' line."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded.

"Rory what's going on?" Lane asked.

"On Thursday I got an email. About an associate features editor position. Apparently they've read my articles for Truncheon's 'zine, and they are basically offering me the job. They want me to come in and discuss it with them."

"Wow." Lane and Lorelai said in unison.

"I know. They want to meet with me as soon as possible, and it's a great job, and I would be thrilled to leave politics behind."

"What paper is it for?" Lorelai asked, picking up a Mallomar.

"The Inquirer."

"National?"

"No, mom, Philadelphia."

"So, you'd be moving to Philadelphia?"

"Yes. And there's my problem."

"How's this a problem?" Lorelai asked, "You're there every other weekend anyway."

"I know." Rory nodded.

"And you hate only having limited time with Mathew."

"I know."

"And this is a great job."

"I know."

"So take the meeting. You know most couples already live in the same city."

"I know mom. But do I want to be that girl? The one that gives up everything to be with her boyfriend?"

"Well, first of all, you'd be doing it for the job. It's just fate that it's in Philly."

"You don't believe in fate." Rory told her mom.

"Yes I do."

"Since when?"

"Since now." Lorelai smiled.

"Convincing." Rory rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" She asked Lane.

"Well, would you have any hesitations about taking the job if it were in New York, for example?"

"No."

"So you're only reservation is that you might come off too strong to your boyfriend."

"He told me he loved me last night." Rory sighed.

"Wow." Lorelai and Lane said in unison.

"I said it back."

"Double wow." Lorelai placed her coffee cup back on the table. "I don't understand why this is a problem, hun?"

"You guys are really okay with me moving to Philly?"

"Uh yes." Lorelai nodded her head, and then glanced at Lane. "Right?"

"Definitly." Lane smiled.

"Then, there is no problem."Rory smiled.

"What?"

"I really want this job, and being with Mathew is a massive bonus. But I was worried that you guys would think that I moving too fast, or something."

"It's not like you're moving in with him.. Oh God, you're not moving in with him, are you?"

"No mom." Rory laughed.

"Good. And if you guys are saying 'I love you' then this seems like a good step. And this way, you get to see him during the week, so you can come home and see me more often!"

"And there's the perspective I know and love."

"And glad to give it." Lorelai grinned as her cell phone started to ring. "Oh, it's Luke, I'll take this inside." She stood and flipped open her phone. "Hey hun. What? No, Charlie's fine."

"So, moving to Philadelphia." Lane picked a chocolate chip from the muffin she was holding.

"Yeah."

"And you love him?"

"Yeah, I do." Rory smiled. "He's sweet and kind and I mean I might have said it because I was slightly toasted and he had just taken me to see Camera Obscura, but I didn't. I really love him."

"Hold on. You saw Camera Obscura last night?"

"Yip." Rory grinned at her friend.

"Man, how jealous am I?" Lane laughed. "Were they amazing?"

"Yeah. They did a lot of old stuff."

"How did he know you liked them?"

"Jess told him how obsessed we were in senior year."

"Right." Lane nodded. "You know, Jess is making it very hard for me to hate him."

"Lane! You can't hate him. We're... well, I guess we're family."

"Still," Lane shrugged, "he treated you like dirt in high school. As your best friend I reserve the right to hate him forever."

"Could you keep it to yourself then? I actually like hanging out with him and Lydia."

"Right, Lydia."

"What about her?"

"Sure you're not replacing me?"

"Never, crazy lady. Lydia's great, but she's no Lane Kim."

"Van Gerbig." Lane corrected.

"You'll always be Lane Kim to me. The girl who shared her crayons with me on the first day of kindergarten."

"And the girl who discovered U2 with you."

"Exactly." Rory laughed. "You can never be replaced."

* * *

"Man, I miss Luke's coffee." Rory sighed as she finished her cup the next morning.

"Well, we know how to rectify that, don't we Charlie?" Lorelai asked her son as she fed him a spoon of yogurt.

"Mom, enough of the guilt trip." Rory rolled her eyes. "Tell mommy she's nuts." She told the toddler.

"Mommy nuts!" Charlie giggled, giving his sister a bright smile.

"Traitor." Lorelai mumbled giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, I have to go." Rory stood and put her jacket on. "How do I look?"

"Very professional. I'd give you the job." Lorelai smiled.

"Wish me luck." Rory whispered to her brother, before kissing his cheek.

"Good luck Rory." Luke told her as he came from the kitchen carrying two plates.

"Thanks Luke."

"Yeah, you're gonna kill at this meeting. 'Cept not literally, 'cause then not only would you not get the job, you'd also go to prison, and I'm positive not even you could pull off an orange jumpsuit."

"Thanks mom." Rory leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I call you later."

"Okay, good. Because we have to plan someones p-a-r-t-y." Lorelai said pointing at her son.

"Mom, he's gonna be two. He doesn't understand the word party."

"Gah! Shhh! What if he's a genius like you and April? 'Cept a better genius because me and Luke have come together."

"How'd you know that April doesn't get her genius from Anna? Or me from dad?"

"You have met your dad, right?"

"Yeah," Rory nodded thoughtfully, "well, maybe I'm a fluke?"

"Out!" Lorelai pointed to the door. "Before you say something so incredibly smart my pea brain head explodes."

"Bye mom. Bye Charlie. See ya Luke!"

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Lydia looked up from the paper she was grading, "You said 'I love you'?"

"Yes." Mathew confirmed stiring sugar into his coffee.

"And she said it back?"

"Yip."

"Wow." Lydia shook her head. "That's the first time you've ever said that, right?"

"Yeah. I mean I've said it to you-"

"I don't count." Lydia cut him off. "You were always drunk, and I love yous to your sister just don't count."

"You're my sister?"

"For all intent purposes, yes." She smiled, "You said 'I love you'." She sighed and bit down on the green pen was grading with and stared dreamily out the window.

"Lydia!" Mathew shouted, bringing her out of her daydream. "Stop picturing the hat you're gonna wear. I didn't propose."

"I wasn't picturing hats." She snapped. "I was wondering what flowers Rory would have."

"Stop it." He warned her as the door of the store opened.

"Hey guys." Rory smiled and walked to join them at the counter of the coffee shop.

"Hey." Mathew leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"Hey Lyds." Rory sat opposite the redhead and nodded when Mathew lifted the coffee pot.

"Hey." Lydia smiled. "_Love_ly day, right?"

"Yeah. It is a nice day." Rory nodded, as Mathew groaned.

"And I _love_ grading papers. And I _love_ when a student gets an 'A'. And I just_ LOVE _love. It's lovely."

"Is this hormones?" Rory asked Mathew, pointing at Lydia, "Or is she just high."

"Neither. She's just insane, and should be ignored."

"Oh, shut up you." Lydia frowned and then turned back to Rory. "What are your favourite flowers?"

"Sunflowers, why?"

"Sunflowers? That could work, in the summer, with your hair down, and curly. Maybe outdoors."

"Oh God." Mathew put his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Rory asked him.

"I think she's planning our wedding?"

"Why? Oh my God." Rory gasped, swatting Mathew's arm, "Mathew you told her we said that we love each other?"

"Kinda, yeah. I tell her everything!" Mathew massaged his temple.

"And now, she's planning our wedding?"

"Well, I didn't get to have a big wedding of my own to plan!" Lydia told them.

"We're not getting married!" Rory told her.

"Yet." Lydia grinned. "You're not getting married yet. Just let me have my fantasy?"

"Fine." Rory sighed, "Plan away. Just keep it in your head. Don't tell me anything? It'll just freak me out."

"Got it." Lydia nodded and picked up her pen again.

"Can I talk to you?" Rory asked Mathew, who was watching Lydia make a list of wedding songs.

"Sure." He nodded, looking back at his girlfriend.

"In private?"

"We'll go upstairs. Lyds, you wouldn't watch the store, would you?"

"Sure, sure, sure." Lydia waved her hand at them, not looking up from her list.

"Thanks." Mathew smiled at Rory and nodded his head towards the staircase. "Come on."

"What are you doing here so early anyway? I wasn't expecting you until later." Mathew told her as they sat on the couch.

"I left the Hollow right after breakfast this morning. I had a meeting."

"A meeting?" Mathew repeated. "What like AA, or NA, or CA?"

"CA?" Rory asked confused.

"Caffeine Anonymous."

"Oh. But no, it wasn't an addiction meeting. It was about a job."

"A job?" He repeated again.

"Yeah." Rory nodded, "I got an email last Thursday, and I went to the meeting. My résumé was on file since last year, but based on it and my recent 'zine articles they offered me an associate features editor position."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah." Rory smiled.

"So, you're leaving DC?" Mathew asked.

"Yeah."

"And you're moving to?"

"Oh, didn't I mention that? Right, yeah, well, my new employer is The Inquirer." Rory grinned.

"Which Inquirer? And if you say National, I will hit you." Mathew smiled.

"Nope. Philadelphia." Rory told him.

"Seriously? You're actually moving here, to Philly?"

"Yeah."

"This is amazing!" Mathew pulled her into a kiss.

"Really?" Rory asked pulling back slightly.

"What? Of course really. Why wouldn't this be amazing?"

"I freaked out that you would freak out. What if seeing each other all the time screws this up?"

"It won't." He reassured her.

"But what if-"

He cut her off by kissing her again, and then pulling back he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Rory Gilmore. Having you in the same city all the time, will not change that."

"Good." Rory smiled kissing him again. "I start in a month. And I need to find a place to live."

"Well, see, I know this great couple who are moving to a bigger place and they need to find someone to rent their apartment."

"Jess and Lydia's place?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Won't it be big for just me?"

"It not that much bigger than your apartment in DC." Mathew reasoned, "Plus Lyds used to live there by herself. She used the second bedroom as a wardrobe slash office. Mostly wardrobe though."

"It is a great apartment. And I know how to get to it."

"Plus it's close to the Inquirer's offices."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yip. I think you should go talk to Lyds and Jess. And I will make reservations at some fancy restaurant." He grinned and picked up the phone.

"Why, where were you planning on taking me for dinner?"

"Pizza place around the corner."

"Stick with pizza. Fancy food just doesn't do it for me." Rory smiled and kissed the side of his mouth.

"God, you're perfect." Mathew whispered and kissed her on the mouth.

"Thanks, now I gotta go get an apartment."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Jess looked over his wife's shoulder to see what she was writing.

"I'm planning Rory and Mathew's wedding." She rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"What?"

"Well, they're not getting married, yet, but they have said 'I love you'." She smiled and clapped her hands in glee.

"But that doesn't mean marriage Lyds."

"I know. But this is just a fantasy thing in my head. For fun."

"Fun?" Jess asked her and she nodded. "So, you're aware of the difference, because sometimes I think you can't distinguish between fantasy and reality."

"Sure I can. My fantasy is Rob Lowe. My reality is you." Lydia laughed, light slapping his cheek.

"Charming."

"It's just a shame that you've put a ring on it and knocked me up. I'm stuck with you."

"So, if Rob Lowe walked in here and said he loves you and didn't about the baby being mine you'd...?"

"Kick you to the kerb, babe. Sorry." She shrugged and then started laughing. "But that's just a fantasy. My reality with you, forever and ever, is fine. Perfect even." She reached over and placed a kiss on his temple as Rory came back in.

"Hey, guys can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Jess nodded, wiping down the counter with a rag.

"Well, I was wondering if you had found anyone to rent your apartment?"

"No, why?" Lydia shook her head, and crossed something off her list.

"You can stop looking. I want your apartment."

"Why? You live in DC." Jess threw his rag in the sink.

"In a very nice apartment, the way Mathew tells it." Lydia said, causing a raised eyebrow from Rory. "What? I pressed him for details." Lydia shrugged. "So why do you want it?"

"I'm leaving DC, and the Press Corps."

"But I didn't get my tour." Lydia whined.

"I can't give tours, and I got a better job. Features editor at the Inquirer." Rory smiled.

"You're moving to Philly? To work here?" Jess grinned.

"Yeah. And I should thank you." Rory told Jess. "Their interest was peaked when they read my 'zine articles, and you got me the gig."

"No I didn't. You're writing did. But this is great. Congratulations!"

"Yeah, this is amazing! And the apartment's totally yours." Lydia stood up to hug her friend.

"You know we should celebrate tonight." Jess said.

"Oh, well, we're already going for dinner." Rory told him.

"And by 'we', she means her and Mathew." Lydia grinned. "They want to hold hands and make googly love bug eyes at each other." She laughed.

"You want me to take away the fantasy wedding planning?" Rory placed one hand on her hip.

"No!" Lydia cried out and grabbed her notepad from the counter. "I've your wedding song narrowed down to two."

"Do I want to hear this when your song was Aerosmith?" Rory asked.

"'When we Dance' by Sting. Or the U2 classic 'Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For'."

"U2 it is." Rory laughed.

* * *

**I know, shorter than usual, but I've a feeling that my chapters will be shorter for now on. I've a load of uni work on, so I'm not getting as much time to write.**

**Remember to review. I love reading your thoughts, even if they are critiques. :)  
**


	15. Almost Grown

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Gilmore Girls. It would have turned out very differently if I did.  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen -Almost Grown

Jess rolled over in bed and found the space next to him empty. He opened his eyes and squinted in the early morning sun. Sitting up he looked about the bedroom, which was still filled with unpacked boxes from the move.

"Lyds?" He pushed himself out of bed and checked the en-suite but it too was empty.

He wandered into the hallway and heard Lydia's voice coming from the room across the hall. He crossed over to the room and pushed open the door.

Lydia was sitting on the floor in what would become their baby's nursery singing. "We french kissed on a subway train, he tore my clothes right off, he ate my heart and then he ate my bra-hey!" She looked up and saw Jess leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing?" He moved to sit opposite her, their knees touching.

"Singing to Peanut."

"What was that you were singing?"

"Lady Gaga. But I don't think Peanut liked it. There's no movement."

"As least our kid has taste." Jess smirked, rubbing Lydia's knee. "What are you up for? It's six thirty on a Saturday."

"I'm excited. We've a scan, and then we're going nursery shopping! Very big day."

"Yeah, but it doesn't start for another three and a half hours." Jess laughed, standing up and giving Lydia his hand to pull her up. "Come on, I'll make you breakfast."

"Thanks." Lydia kissed his cheek, and then took his hand, placing it on her small bump. "Feel this." She smiled and started to sign. "Wake up Maggie I think I got something to say to you. It's late Septemb- Feel it?" She laughed.

"Oh my Go- That's our baby?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, I felt it moving yesterday and last night, both times when I was singing Rod Stewart. I was trying this morning to see if anything else worked. It didn't. Just Rod."

"Our kid's a Rod Stewart fan?"

"You may pray that they don't develop a love of leopard print trousers too." Lydia laughed, walking out of the room ahead of Jess, singing as she went. "You wear it well. A little outta time, but I don't mind. Oh yeah, definitely a Rod fan."

* * *

"Lydia Mariano."

"That's us." Lydia smiled at Jess and they both stood up and walked into the doctor's office. "Hi Dr. Brady." Lydia smiled.

"Lydia, Jess. Take a seat." The blonde smiled, standing up from her seat to shake both Lydia and Jess' hand. "So, how are you doing Lydia?"

"Great. I still can't eat chicken. And most diary products are still off the menu, but other than that, I'm great. I can feel the baby move. Not kicking, more of a wiggle."

"All perfectly normal."

"Hey Doc?" Jess reached over and grabbed Lydia's hand. "Can the baby hear yet?"

"Well, it has developed ears. Why do you ask?"

"The baby wiggles when I sing." Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, Rod Stewart."

Dr. Brady laughed at Jess' discomfort to the baby reacting to Rod Stewart. "Don't worry, I'm sure your baby will be wiggling to..." She glanced to Lydia for the name of a band.

"Oh, The Clash."

"Wiggling to The Clash any day now."

"I haven't sang any Clash songs yet. Want me to try?" Lydia grinned at Jess. "A little 'Rock the Casbah'?"

"Maybe later, huh Lyds." Jess smirked, nodding his head towards Dr. Brady.

"Right! Baby scan!" Lydia laughed.

"Yes. So if you'd like to hop up on the bed, we can get started." Dr. Brady stood and walked them to the other side of her office. Lydia sat on the bed and swung her feet up and then reached out for Jess' hand.

"You excited?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm bummed I missed it last time."

"Well, Lily was a good stand in. Not as a kisser as you though!" Lydia winked at Dr. Brady and the two women then started to laugh.

"Very funny." Jess rolled his eyes. "Am I always going to get this abuse?"

"It's normal in most cases where the husband missed the first scan."

"I was working. I had a meeting I couldn't reschedule." Jess ran his free hand through his hair.

"Hun, I know. I'm just teasing." Lydia gave his hand a slight squeeze.

"Okay, Lydia, if you just lift your shirt, we'll get started."

"Sure." Lydia smiled and lifted her shirt and Dr. Brady squeezed some gel on to her stomach. "Oh!" Lydia flinched slightly.

"Cold?" Jess rubbed her arm.

"No." She shook her head smiling, "They just always do that in the movies. Thought I'd give you the full experience."

Jess rolled his eyes just as Dr. Brady pointed to the monitor. "There's your baby."

"Oh my God." Jess breathed out and bent over to kiss Lydia's forehead. "That's the heartbeat?"

"Yes. And it's nice and strong." The doctor confirmed. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"No." Lydia shook her head. "We're okay with Peanut being androgynous for the time being."

"Okay." Dr Brady smiled and then checked her notes, frowning. "Hmm?" She glanced back at the monitor.

"Something wrong?" Jess asked, looking between the monitor and the doctor.

"Yes." Dr. Brady nodded.

"Oh my God! What is it?" Lydia panicked. "Does it have two heads, or a tail? I'll limit my tea intake."

"It's not a problem." Dr. Brady assured them. "Your baby's perfect. We just have the wrong due date."

"What?"

"Your baby is due on the second of September, not the fourteenth, as we thought before."

"Oh." Lydia sighed. "Glad I didn't panic. So we just get the baby two weeks earlier than we thought?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's good. Right?" Lydia looked up at Jess.

"Really good." He agreed, kissing her on the crown of her head, and then lowering to press his lips against hers.

* * *

"Brenda would be a good name. Or Donna!"

"No!" Jess glared as he opened Lydia's car door for her.

"Well, what about Kelly? Or Tori? Shannen?"

"No, no, no! And these are all girls names. What if it's a boy? You gonna name it... Damn, I never watched the show!" Jess groaned as he opened their front door

"Well, Dylan's one. Brandon. Aaron." Lydia smiled. "But no. I 've known what I would call my son since I was thirteen. We just need to pick a name for a girl."

"Don't I get a say? Or a clue to what this boys name is?"

"No, you have no say. And since you've no say, why not wait and be surprised?"

"Cruel and unusual." Jess sighed as they went into the the living room to find Lily on the sofa, watching a movie with a teenage boy about her age.

"Hey guys." Lydia waved at them. "Oh, 'Empire Records'. Good movie."

"Hey. Weren't you supposed to be shopping?" Lily pressed pause on the dvd remote, before looking back at Jess and Lydia.

"We were shopping." Jess nodded. "Who's this?"

"This is Sam." Lily smiled.

"Hey." Sam nodded at Jess and then looked at Lydia. "Hi Ms Mariano."

"Hi Sam. Lil, a word in the kitchen?"

"I'll be right back." Lily told Sam and then followed her guardians into the kitchen.

"I thought we had house rules, Lil." Lydia poured herself a glass of water and the turned back to face Lily. "No boys in the house when we're not here?"

"I know, but I tried calling you guys, but both your phones went straight to voice mail, I left messages."

"Doctor's office." Lydia turned to Jess. "We didn't turn our phones back on." She looked back at Lily. "So, what's with Sam being here? I thought you were with Mark?"

"Yeah. I went to meet Mark after his soccer practice and he dumped me. In front of all his friends. Sam's on his soccer team. He brought me for coffee and drove me home. I invited him in. We are friends. You've seen us in school."

"I know. But you've never socialised outside of school before."

"Well, we will from now on." Lily took a deep breath and the exhaled slowly. "He told me he knew why Ryan broke up with me. Said he was an idiot. And that he's liked me since the start of the year."

"Really?" Lydia grinned, biting down on her lower lip.

"Yeah. And I know you said I'm too young for a relationship, but dating and playing the field isn't me. Too much hard work. And I like Sam. He's sweet and cute. So do you mind?"

"You going out with Sam? Why would I mind. I don't wanna date him!"

"No!" Lily laughed. "Do you mind if I try a relationship, instead casual dating? Like you suggested."

"Oh God, no. Lil, what do I know about boys? I had the same boyfriend for nine years. Then a very long hiatus period, then Jess. Do whatever makes you happy. That will make me happy."

"Thank you." Lily smiled, hugging Lydia.

"Welcome. Now you think Sam'll want to stay for dinner? Rory and the boys are coming over."

"You cooking?"

"Nope, no takeout. Jess is making steak and mashed potatoes."

"I'll ask." Lily smiled and turned to walk back into the living room. "Oh and Lyds, you're welcome to join us watching the movie when Jess kicks you out of the kitchen."

"The cheek! Get out of here!" Lydia laughed and then sighed. "God, her love life has more drama than an episode of The Hills."

"Lyds? Why did Ryan break up with Lily. You never told me the whole story."

"And I can't tell you. I've sworn never to divulge the divine secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood. Sorry."

"Not even a clue?" Jess stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing his hands on the bump.

"You can probably guess."

"He wanted her to...?" Jess asked and Lydia nodded her head once. "And she said...?" Jess asked again.

"She said no and he broke up with her. Little jerk!"

"I wanna kill him. Is that rational?"

"I think so. I wanted to kill him too." Lydia placed her hands on top of Jess'. "But it won't help."

"I guess." Jess nodded, kissing Lydia's shoulder.

"Oh. Let's see if Peanut wiggles." She laughed before clearing her throat. "The shareef don't like it, rock the casbah, rock the casbah. Oh a Clash fan." She smiled as they both felt their baby move. "What about this? Sally, take my hand. We'll travel south cross land. Put out the fire and don't look past my shoulder. The exodu-Oh and we have a baby who likes The Who."

"You're insane." Jess laughed into her neck, giving he a quick kiss. "And aggravating."

"Thanks."

"Now, will you please leave the kitchen, so I can cook dinner?"

"Sure call me if you need anything." Lydia lifted her glass of water and headed to the living room.

"I will!" Jess called out after her, opening a drawer to find the potato peeler.

* * *

"This is good, Jess. Luke would be proud." Rory smiled and pointed to her plate with her knife.

"Thanks. It's nothing really."

"And there's that Dane's modesty." Rory grinned. "How's your scan go today?"

"Good. But they realised they had our ETA wrong." Lydia replied.

Mathew looked up and squinted at his friend. "ETA?"

"The due date, sweetie." Rory laughed. "So, is Peanut getting here sooner or later?"

"Sooner. September second."

"Wow, a whole two weeks out." Rory lifted her wine glass to take a sip, but her glass stopped halfway to her mouth. "Hang on. September second? So your baby's due date is 9/2/10? That's amazing! You're having a Brenda or a Brandon!"

"Ha!" Lydia pointed at Jess. " Pay up! Someone else got it."

"What?" Lily asked. "Why's that date amazing?"

"Well, September second, writted out is 9/2/10- or 90210. Beverly Hills!" Rory laughed.

"I love you Rory." Lydia smiled. "You just helped me win twenty bucks!"

"Glad to be of service. And how?"

"Jess told me that no one else would pick up on the Beverly Hills reference of the due date."

"Please. My gift is obscure references. And that wasn't even that obscure. You deserve to lose your money."

"You know, Jess, I don't think you've won a bet against Lydia since I've known you guys." Simon laughed.

"That's not true. I've won."

"No, you haven't." Chris agreed. "What? You letting her win?"

"I'm not letting her win. She's clearly a witch." Jess smirked.

"And I think I'm offended." Lydia pouted turning to Lily. "Hey, it's a shame Sam couldn't stay."

"Yeah, but he promised his mom he's be home for dinner. He said next for sure."

"Who's this?" Simon elbowed Lily.

"Just a boy." She shrugged.

"You're going through them quicker than I ever did." Simon smirked.

"Well we're hoping this one lasts longer than a week. Right Lil?" Jess said.

"Right." Lily replied, blushing a deep red.

"Oh, look at that shade of crimson. She likes him." Rory teased.

"Okay, shut up!" Lily covered her face with one hand. "Can we talk about my room?" She asked Simon, changing the subject.

"Sure. You want Paris again, or something else?"

"Something else. I want the walls a light biscuit colour and then the wall behind my bed to be duck egg blue. But I want over the top of it an Audrey silhouette."

"Oh that sounds good." Lydia told her, and Simon nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, Lil. I like it. I'll get to work this week."

"Thank you!" Lily beamed, throwing one arm round Simon to hug him.

"Oh, Simon, while we're on the subject of redecorating," Lydia smiled, "I want to commission you to paint the nursery."

"Thought we had to paint the nursery?" Jess smirked.

"Yeah, but you were right. Neither of us had any artistic talent, so why not leave it up to the artist." Lydia smiled, gesturing at Simon.

"I'd be honoured. If you do one thing for me? Come dance classes with me." Simon smiled.

Lydia rolled her eyes. "What?"

"Yeah, swing dancing. It'll be fun and I've no one to go with and it'll be good it get my old dance partner back."

"I guess it would help with the baby weight. Sure," Lydia grinned. "Why not?"

"Excellent! Well, about the nursery, I'm free on Wednesday, I could come over-and oh no! Wednesday's not good for you two."

"Why, what's Wednesday?" Lily asked.

"It's nothing. Wednesday is fine Simon." Lydia smiled, pouring a glass of water.

"You're not doing anything?" Mathew asked.

"What's going on?" Rory frowned.

Lydia sighed and put her water glass down. "Wednesday is our anniversary."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Lily looked upset.

"We're not making a big deal." Jess shrugged.

"But it is a big deal." Lily told him.

"Lil, it's fine. We have a bigger things to concentrate on. The house, and Peanut. Plus I'm working. We'll have dinner or something next weekend."

"You still should have told me. I feel like an idiot for not knowing."

"Yeah, me too." Rory agreed.

"You didn't even know me then, Ror." Lydia laughed.

"Still." Rory shrugged. "Would have been nice to have known."

"Can we just drop it, please." Lydia sighed. "I don't want a fuss made."

"Okay. Sorry." Rory said, catching Lily's eye, both looking suitably guilty.

"Yeah sorry Lyds." Lily gave her a weak smile.

"So, who's for dessert? I brought pie!" Simon smiled, trying to break the tension.

"I'll help." Lydia stood and started to clear plates and following Simon into the kitchen.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it Si. You weren't to know." Lydia placed the empty plates in the sink.

"Why aren't you guys celebrating?"

"Jimmy and Sasha's wedding anniversary would have been a few weeks ago. I didn't want to make a big deal and remind Lil that her parents were here to celebrate their own."

Simon crossed the kitchen and hugged her. "God, Red, sometimes I think your heart's too big for your own good."

"That little girl means a lot to me Si, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"I know that." Lydia and Simon turned to find Lily at the kitchen door holding a stack of dishes. "Lydia, you can't pretend things in your life aren't happening in case I get upset." She set the dishes on the counter and Lydia hugged her.

"You're such a great kid."

"Yeah, well you're a great sister." Lily laughed. "Now you sure you don't want to celebrate with Jess on Wednesday?"

"Well, I'm still working. And I hate going out when I've to get up for work the next day." Lydia shrugged one shoulder. "I'm fine just going for dinner on Saturday or something."

"Okay." Lily grinned and lifted a stack of clean plates for the pie. "Oh, Rory said don't forget the cream for the pie."

"Come on, Red." Simon smiled, lifting a can of cream from the fridge and picking up the pie and headed back to the dining room.

"No cream on mine!" She called after him, before joining him.

* * *

"Jess. Wake up, Jess." Lydia pressed a few open mouth kisses on Jess shoulder blade early on Wednesday morning.

He groaned slightly and lifted his head to look at her. "Morning." He smiled, his voice gravelly with sleep.

"Happy anniversary." Lydia whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth before pulling back slightly.

"Where you going?" Jess grinned, pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. When they pulled back Lydia gave a soft sigh, and ran her hand along his cheek.

"This time last year we were waking up with the world's worst hangover." She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Yeah. It was worth it though, right?"

"Right." She nodded and sat up, leaning over the side of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Jess laughed, but quickly sobered when she dropped a small box in his chest. "Lydia, we said no presents." He sat up and she shrugged.

"You bought me a house. You deserve something. Open it."

Jess pulled open the box to find a copy of On the Road. He lifted and looked at Lydia, one eyebrow raised.

"First anniversary is paper." She explained. "So a book. A first edition."

"No way!" Jess dropped the book quickly, as if it had burned him.

"Yeah." She laughed. "And there's a little something wrote on the inside."

"You wrote on it?" Jess asked, sounding annoyed, flipping the book open.

"What's the big deal? You write on your books all the time." Lydia shrugged. "Besides I didn't write on it. Kerouac did." She pointed at the signature on the title page.

"You got me a signed first edition?"

"You got me a house." She smiled, giving him a kiss. "You like it?"

"I love it. Thank you." Jess smiled and then reached into his bedside dresser and pulled out a wrapped gift. "Here."

"Jess, the house was my gift remember?" Lydia swatted his shoulder.

"Just open it."

Lydia pulled the paper away to find that Jess had given her a book too.

"Paper, right?" He smirked, while she lifted the book to read the title.

"Laughing Since I Fell: A Story of Boy meets Girl. The World's Most Aggravating Girl. By Jess Mar-You wrote a book about me?"

"Yeah. It's dedicated to you too. Guess I wanted everyone to know that my life didn't end with Rory."

"I saved you?" She laughed.

"Not quite that extreme, but yeah."

"Thank you so much. This is amazing!" Lydia dropped the book on her lap and kissed him hard.

"Happy anniversary!" Lily bounded into their room, causing them to break apart groaning.

"Lil? What would you have dome if we had have been having sex?" Jess asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Requested years of therapy." She grinned sitting on the edge if the bed. "Besides you have plenty of time for that. You have food poisoning." She pointed at Lydia. "And Mathew and Chris know you're not coming in."

"What?" Lydia squinted.

"I phoned the school and talked to Headmaster Green. He wishes you a speedy recovery. Enjoy." She laughed and left the room quickly.

"That girl's more trouble than she's worth." Lydia sighed, resting her head on Jess shoulder.

"She means well." Jess traced his hand over Lydia waist. "And now I have you for the entire day." He smirked, placing soft kisses along her jaw.

"Whatever will you do with me?" She grinned, turning to kiss him.

"I can think of a few things." He laughed, pulling her shirt over her head, the movement causing her book to fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

* * *

**Please review. I was thinking of writing 'Laughing since I Fell', which would be a collection of oneshots about Jess and Lydia. But I dunno, would anyone be interested. Let me know.**


	16. There Goes The Fear

**A new chapter! Whoop. Thanks for the reviews. You guys rock!**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter sixteen - There Goes the Fear

"Happy Moving to Philly Day!" Lydia cheered, holding three blue balloons and hopping from one foot to the next.

Rory and stepped out of the van she'd hired to transport her belongings in. "What is all this?"

"Your welcome wagon. Except we don't have a wagon. We're here to help you move in." Lydia grinned as Mathew got out of van and opened the trunk to lift a box.

"Well you can't carry anything." Rory rolled her eyes, indicating Lydia's bump.

"I'm in a supervisory role. This lot," she nodded at Jess, Lily and Chris, "are my happy little worker elves."

"Happy? I had a date." Lily rolled her eyes.

"So, Sam had plans with you? He could have helped?" Lydia smirked, as Jess lifted a box from the van labelled 'books'.

"Christ, Gilmore, you're gonna put someone's back out with this lot."

"And that's just the paperbacks. Think how heavy the rest are gonna be." Rory laughed grabbing a bright purple suitcase and following him upstairs.

"I'll watch the car!" Lydia called after them, climbing into the front seat and turning on the radio.

* * *

"Thanks again for letting me have the furniture." Rory told Lydia as she placed a photo of her mom and Luke on their wedding day on her dresser.

"It's fine. We were gonna leave it here anyway. Plus an excuse for me to buy new stuff for our house." Lydia smiled as she tucked in the corner of the sheet on the bed. "But the bed's new, I thought it would be weird leaving you our bed."

"Good to know." Rory laughed, and then bit down on her lower lip. "Lydia, can I ask you something? Do you think this could ruin everything?"

"Could what ruin everything?"

"Me, living here? I mean, you guys are all used to seeing me every other weekend."

"So, you think we'll get sick of you if we see you every day?" Lydia sat down on the bed.

"Yeah." Rory joined Lydia on the bed. "I'm being stupid, right?"

"A little." Lydia laughed. "You being in Philly is gonna save me a ton on my phone bill. I don't know if you've noticed that when you're not here, I call you all the time. And Jess loves having a literary debate with you, plus you're family. And Lil? The amount of times I've heard 'Oh my God, if only Rory was here, she'd understand!'; she's gonna love having you here. And Si and Chris think you're fab. And as for Math, the reason I think you're actually freaking out, I think that he was seriously thinking about moving to DC before you announced your job here. I've never seen him like this before. I've never seen him in love. None of us are getting sick of you. I can't say the same about you getting sick of us though."

"Not gonna happen." Rory laughed. "And you mean that about Mathew?"

"Oh yeah. That boy's a goner." Lydia grinned, nudging Rory with her elbow.

"Don't mean to break up the love fest in here," Lily appeared at the bedroom door, "but Jess told me to tell you the food's ready and I'm outta here. Going to the movies with Sam."

"Have fun and don't be late." Lydia called after her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Lily shouted before the door slammed closed.

"I feel the love. You ready to go break bread in your new home?"

"Definitely." Rory nodded, helping Lydia to her feet and they both walked back into the living room.

* * *

"So, you really live in Philadelphia now." Mathew placed a lazy kiss on Rory's shoulder when she climbed into bed beside him that night.

"Yeah, I really do. Scared?"

"Terrified." He smirked, tracing his hand along the hem of the tank top she wore.

"Hey, um, you know how my mom and Luke are coming on Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"My grandparents are coming too. And they wanna ee Truncheon."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I am their granddaughter, and if I move to a new city to be with a guy, then they are allowed to see how and where he makes a living."

"Oh, God." Mathew's head fell on his chest. "That's what your Grandma said, right?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded. "But, I know Grandpa will love the place. And if you guys tidy up and don't have a poet there, Grandma won't, you know, hate it."

"Fine." Mathew sighed. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know." Rory grinned, sitting up and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. "Now, can we stop talking about my grandparents. I wanna christen my new bed."

"As you wish." Mathew smiled, before kissing her.

* * *

"You know how you guys love me?" Lydia asked her husband and four friends the next evening, while they were having dinner in the Mariano house.

"What'd you want?" Jess raised an eyebrow at his wife.

"Who says I want anything?"

"You always say 'know how you love me' when you want something."

"No I don't." Lydia shook her head.

"Yes, you do." Jess replied, while Mathew and Chris nodded their heads in agreement.

"It's true, Red. You do." Simon told her.

"Okay, well, first, you know how I've been angling to made lead chaperon at senior prom ever since I started at Fort William? And how I never got it because I was the young teacher, and therefore the most irresponsible? Well, now I'm with child, I got it!"

"Congrats!" Jess smirked, "What's this got to do with us?"

"Well, see, ironic thing is, I got the gig 'cause I'm pregnant, but due to my pregnancy brain, I forgot I got the gig. Lead chaperon has to organise and recruit the other chaperons. Prom's just over a week away and I haven't got anyone, so I was hoping that you guys would maybe, you know, help a gal out?"

"No way." Jess shook his head, while the other four murmured 'no' at her.

"Come on! Please! How many people get to do Prom over again? I mean you two," she waved her hand at Jess and Rory, "didn't even go to prom. And Math, you hated your prom. I don't know how either of you felt about." She finished, looking at Chris and Simon.

"Worst night of my life." Chris nodded, as Simon said "I cried it was so terrible" at the same time.

"And here I am, giving you a second chance at prom."

"What was your prom like?" Simon asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh." Lydia paused, pushing her hair behind her ear. "It was awful. Really, really bad. They poured pig's blood on my head."

"That's 'Carrie'." Rory laughed.

Lydia pouted, shaking her head. " No, I'm pretty sure that was me."

"Give it up, Lyds." Mathew rolled his eyes. "You may as well tell them you were Prom Queen."

"Okay, fine!" Lydia threw her hands up in frustration. "I was Queen, and it was the most amazing night ever. I just wanna show you guys that prom doesn't have to be a horrible experience." She gave them a large smile, but they didn't respond. "And I'll take you all out for an expensive meal, I'll pay for your suits, and your dress Rory, and I'll even let you sneak in a flask, if you pinkie swear not to spike the punch."

"Deal." Rory smirked and the four boys nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. Really, I love you lot." Lydia sighed. "Now, Rory, I was thinking we could go dress shopping Friday, after work? Si, you can come too, if you want? It would give these three time to clean Truncheon before the Gilmores arrive on Saturday."

"Excuse me? Clean?" Jess asked his wife.

"Well, yeah." Lydia nodded. "We have to make a good impression."

"Well, if 'we' have to make a good impression, how come you aren't cleaning?"

"It's not my business." Lydia shrugged, biting down onto a piece of asparagus.

"The coffee shop is." Chris pointed out.

"That's right," Jess pointed at her, "you own the coffee shop."

"I'm a silent partner."

Mathew scoffed. "Please, when have you ever been silent?

"Hey! You can't pick on the pregnant lady. That's like against every societal rule. I'm going to the papers. I know someone on the inside."

"Yeah, so do we." Jess gestured at Rory.

"But Rory's a girl. She'll take my side."

"Sorry." Rory smiled. "As a member of the independent press, I have to remain neutral."

"Well write an opinion piece. You can't be neutral in an opinion piece."

"I'm still staying out of it."

"Well, just wait until you're pregnant." Lydia warned.

"What?" Both Mathew and Rory snapped their heads up at the same time, an identical look of panic on their faces.

"I didn't mean that, I meant...umm...dessert?" Lydia smiled. "I bought peach crumble."

"Sure," Rory let out a sigh, "I'll help."

"Thanks." Lydia stood and walked to the kitchen, closely followed by Rory.

"You always break tension with dessert. You know that?" Rory grinned, lifting plates out of the cupboard.

"Yeah, it's what my Grandma used to do."

"Speaking of grandparents, are you sure about Saturday? Having dinner here?"

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. That apartment isn't big enough to have ten people for dinner. I'm more than happy to have it here. Besides, Luke wants to check out Jess new digs." Lydia grinned.

"Well, if you're sure you're sure."

"Totally sure. Jess is making pot roast."

"I love pot roast." Rory laughed.

"I know."

* * *

"Just come out Red, I bet you look amazing." Simon sighed, looking through a rack of dress.

"I look fat." Lydia called back to him from the changing.

"Please you barely have a bump. Just get out here."

"Fine. But if you laugh, I swear to the high heavens, I'm sticking bamboo shoots under your fingernails."

"Noted. Now hurry up!"

Lydia pushed open the door of her cubicle and walked out, letting out a loud sigh. "It's horrible, right?" She said, flattening down the skirt of the navy blue dress she wore.

"No, are you kidding? You look fantastic. Jess is gonna die when he sees you in this!"

"Yeah, of embarrassment."

"I know I'm not supposed to hit a pregnant woman, but I am coming dangerously close to taking a swing at you." Simon chuckled, putting his hands on Lydia's shoulders. "You look amazing, get the dress."

"You're not lying?"

"I know better than to lie to you." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay." She smiled, looking around her. "Where's Rory?"

"She found the perfect dress a half hour ago. She went to get coffee."

"Oh. Sorry. I'll be quick." Lydia turned around to go change. "Oh, could you unzip me? Thanks."

"There, now go." Simon nudged her into the cubicle and closed the door. "You're so buying me an energy bar after this."

* * *

"Stop playing with my heart, finish what you start,  
When you make my love come down.  
If you want me let me know,  
Baby, let it show,  
Honey, don't you fool around." Lydia sang as she sat at the counter in the coffee shop on Saturday afternoon.

"Oh 'Glee'!" Lily grinned and then cleared her throat before singing along with Lydia.

"Don't try to resist me,  
Open your heart to me, baby,  
I hold the lock and you hold the key.  
Open your heart to me, darlin',  
I'll give you love if you, you turn the key."

"I love Madonna!" Lorelai called out as she walked into the shop, closely followed by Luke and her parents.

"Mom!" Rory yelled, and jumped off her seat to give Lorelai a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Lorelai smiled. "Nice pipes, Marianos." She grinned to Lydia and Lily.

"Thanks." Lydia stood up and hugged Lorelai, and then Luke.

"Hey Uncle Luke. How was the drive."

"Fine. And, seriously it's just Luke. And I'm never gonna win this, am I?"

"I'd say no." She smiled up at him. "Jess is in his office. I'll get him."

"Wait, first I have to ask. How are you? I'm on strict instructions from Liz."

"Oh." Lydia nodded. "Well, me and Peanut are fine. Everything's great, and healthy. We're cooking with gas."

"Good to know. I think."

"It's all good. I'll go get your nephew. Hey Mrs Gilmore. Mr Gilmore." She smiled before she knocked on Jess door. "They're here!" She singsonged to him.

"Thanks Carol Anne. I'll be out in a minute."

"Now. Come on, chop chop. We're making a good impression on the Gilmores, remember?"

"Yes." Jess sighed, saving the document he was working on, before standing up to join his wife. Though I'm sure, your singing Madonna didn't help!"

"Hey!" Lydia pouted, swatting his arm.

* * *

"This is a beautiful roast." Emily smiled at Lydia. They had given the Gilmores a tour of Truncheon, and Rory's apartment, before heading back to Jess and Lydia's for dinner.

"Thank you Emily." Lydia smiled. "As my Grandma always said, 'A compliment for my chef is a compliment for me'."

"Oh, you have a chef?" Emily enquired.

"Yeah. Jess." Lydia laughed.

"You cooked this?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yeah. I have to cook, otherwise we'd be eating take out ever night."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Look at how well Rory turned out." Lorelai grinned. "But this is seriously good. I guess cooking runs in your blood, huh?"

"I guess." Jess shrugged.

"As does the monosyllable." Lorelai joked. "So, Lydia, decorated the nursery yet?"

"No, not yet. Simon and I are buying paint next week."

"Simon is?" Emily looked up. "Shouldn't that be your job?" She asked Jess.

"Simon's an artist. He's gonna paint a mural on the wall." Lydia explained. "He just finished a great Audrey Hepburn painting in Lil's room."

"That sounds very nice." Emily cleared her throat. "It really is a wonderful meal."

"Smooth mom." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "So, is the paint gonna be pink or blue?"

"Don't even bother asking Lorelai." Mathew told her.

"They're not finding out." Rory added. "Doing it old school."

"Much to everyone's disappointment." Chris winked at Lydia.

"I'm not changing my mind!" Lydia laughed. "We will find out what this baby is when it arrives."

"So what colour are you painting the nursery?"

"A pale buttermilk yellow."

"Which sounds delightful." Chris said, pulling a face.

"Just cause you're gay, doesn't mean you have the Queer Eye my friend!" Lydia laughed. "The room will be beautiful."

"I know. You're just to easy to wind up these day. Hard to resist." Chris grinned at her.

"Hey Luke, wanna help me with dessert?" Jess asked, as he stood and started clearing plates.

"Sure. Back in a minute." He told the table, and followed Jess into the kitchen, carrying a handful of plates.

* * *

"Hey, Mr Gilmore. You okay?" Lydia sat down beside Richard, on the bench on the front porch. He had excused himself to get some air, while the rest of the dinner party were having coffee.

"I'm fine Lydia, and call me Richard."

"Okay." Lydia smiled and handed him a cup of tea. "Rory said you don't like drinking coffee in the evening, so I fixed you some tea."

"Thank you, but you didn't have to put yourself out."

"I didn't. Neither Luke nor I drink coffee, so the tea was getting made either way." Lydia patted his arm. "You sure you're okay. You were very quiet at dinner."

"Just observing." Richard nodded.

"Observing?"

"Yes. How happy Rory looks. She's very fortunate to have friends like you."

"That's nice. Though in all honesty, we feel like the lucky ones. And you know, Rory's very lucky to have a Grandpa like you."

"You're a sweet girl, Lydia. I'm glad she has you here."

"And I always will be." Lydia smiled. "Oh." Her smiled faltered, and she pressed a hand to her baby bump. "Baby's doing somersaults."

"I remember that." Richard chuckled. "Now, how about we re-join the others?"

"Sounds good. After you."

* * *

"Where did you two get to?" Emily asked as Richard and Lydia rejoined them.

"Oh, just getting some fresh air, Emily dear, nothing to worry about." Richard told his wife, as he sat beside her.

Lydia sat on the arm of Jess' chair, and nudged him slightly, nodding towards Luke.

"Now?" Jess whispered, and she nodded in response.

"Hey, Luke. Lyds has something she wants to ask you."

"What?" Luke looked over at the redhead.

"Well, I know you hate being called Uncle Luke, but I was wondering how you felt about Grandpa Luke?"

"What?"

"Well, it's either you or TJ, and Jess and I get the feeling that you won't leave the baby in a monkey enclosure at the zoo." Lydia smiled.

"But what about Liz and TJ? This is really gonna upset her Jess."

"Why? She and TJ are still this kid's grandparents." Jess shrugged.

"Yeah," Lydia continued, "We just want Peanut to have two sets of grandparents, and since there is no one on my side, you and Lorelai seemed like the obvious choice."

"You want me to be Grandma Lorelai?"

"If you want." Lydia nodded.

"I want, I want!" Lorelai laughed and stood up, heading to Lydia. "Hello, baby. I'm your Grandma Lorelai, and I'm gonna spoil you rotten." She said to the bump.

"So what'd you say, Luke?" Jess smirked at his uncle.

"That I'd be honoured." Luke grinned, pulling Jess into a hug.

"I'm home!" Lily called out from the front door. "Oh, hey, you all still here?"

"How was the movie, squirt?" Jess asked his sister.

"Terrible. Lots of blue people. No plot. But, I'm beat. I'm gonna take a shower, then hit the sack. Night!" She waved and headed upstairs.

"We should go too, if we wanna get home at a decent hour." Luke said, putting his arm around Lorelai's shoulder.

"Yeah. Okay, Mom, Dad, ready to go?"

"Yes, Lorelai." Richard helped Emily to her feet, as Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug.

"You seem happy here kid. I love your place. I love Mathew. I love everything here."

"I love you mom." Rory whispered.

"Back at you kid." Lorelai kissed Rory's head, and then they spilt, each going to say goodbye to everyone else.

* * *

When the last person had left, Jess shut the door and joined Lydia on their couch. "Why do we agree to host these dinners?"

"Biggest place? You like to show off your culinary skills?"

"No, you like to show off my culinary skills!" Jess corrected.

"Whatever. Bed, I'm exhausted. Don't wake me before noon."

"Ditto." Jess smirked, taking Lydia by the hand and leading her upstairs.

* * *

**Hopefully, the next chapter won't take as long as this one did, but I still have a TON of work to do.**

**Remember to review! ^_^  
**


	17. Keep Rolling

**Okay, so this took longer than I expected, and it's shorter than normal, but I had to get _something_ out. Hope you guys enjoy. **

**Thanks to those who reviewed. You rule.**

** I don't own the Gilmore Girls. Pinkie swear.  
**

**

* * *

Chapter seventeen - Keep Rolling**

"Why don't you wear a suit everyday?" Lydia asked Jess as he walked into the sitting room, straightening his tie.

"I'm not a dork?" He grinned, sitting down beside her.

"I know," she smiled, brushing invisible lint from his shoulder, "but you suit a suit. You should get a job where you have to wear a suit everyday."

"See, I like my job for exactly the reason that I don't have to wear a suit." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her.

"'Kay, you've knocked her up already. You can stop with the PDA." Lily told them as she walked into the room.

"It's not really public, Lil, when we're in our own house." Jess smirked.

"Whatever. Get up I wanna take your picture." Lily smiled, waving her camera at them. "It's like prom tradition."

"No." Lydia shook her head. "I already feel like I'm in an episode of 'Teen Mom'."

"Just let me take the picture." Lily snapped a photo of the two sitting down.

"I wasn't ready!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Well then, get up!" Lily laughed as Jess helped Lydia to her feet. "Smile." Lily commanded.

"All that's missing is the limo and a giant corsage." Lydia grumbled when Lily had taken the photo, just as a car horn sounded outside the house. Lily looked out the window and let out a laugh. "I wouldn't go outside then." She smiled and ran out of the room.

"Why?" Lydia crossed the room and glanced out the window. "Oh jeez." She groaned and followed Lily and Jess outside.

"What is this?" She asked as Rory got out of the limo parked outside of the house. "We don't need a limo to chaperon prom."

"I know," Rory smiled, "but blame my grandpa. He decided we need to travel in style."

"Oh lord. Well, it can drop us a block away and we'll walk the rest. I'm so mortified." Lydia rubbed her temple.

"Oh, Red, here." Simon handed Lydia a white corsage. "I figured Jess wouldn't get you one."

"She didn't want one, man." Jess laughed as tears formed in Lydia's eyes.

"That's it. I'm staying home. Sweats and a pint of ice cream. You guys have fun." Lydia turned and started to walk back up the porch steps.

"Hey." Jess ran after her, running his hand down her arm. "What's wrong? You were looking forward to tonight."

"I know." Lydia nodded, brushing a tear away. "But, I dunno. I look so fat."

"You look amazing."

Lydia sniffed. "You're lying."

"I swear to you, I'm not. Madam Onassis ain't got nothing on you." Jess smirked down at her.

"Rod Stewart?" She laughed.

"Well I think he never should have left The Faces, but you and Peanut love him." Jess pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You've never looked sexier."

"That's not true."

"Trust me." Jess whispered. "Besides, we can't go without you. You're the only one who works at the school."

"That's true. Though, Mark Dawson will be there. I had to get another faculty member to go, and I forgot I'd roped him in when I first found out. He's new. You swear I don't look stupid."

"I swear." Jess smiled. "So, ready to go to prom?" He grinned, holding out his arm for her.

"I guess." She sighed. "But I don't expect to have fun."

"Noted." Jess laughed, as the walked to the limo to meet the others. "Lil, behave. Don't burn the place down."

"'Cause I plan on lighting fires. Have a good time!" She waved as the limo pulled away.

* * *

"I can't believe you made us walk the last block." Rory laughed, watching as the seniors of Fort William entered the ball room of the hotel.

"I can't believe you let your grandfather hire a limo." Rory glared.

"I didn't have prom." Rory shrugged. "And he wanted to do something nice."

Lydia sighed and glanced at Rory. "It would have been, if I weren't so pregnant. You know, crazy."

"It's fine. And you are crazy, because you look fabulous. I'm jealous."

"Why? You look like a goddess." Lydia gestured to Rory's nude cocktail dress. "I look like your lowly handmaiden, out of place at the ball."

"You do not." Rory nudged her as Mathew joined them.

"You two okay?"

"Yeah." Rory nodded, slipping her arm through his.

"Lyds?"

"I'm fine Math." Lydia smiled as the DJ started to play The Black Eye Peas 'I got a Feeling'.

"You wanna dance?" Rory glanced at Lydia.

"What? We can't dance. It's not our prom."

"Lydia, you love this song. Come on, we're dancing. You can show these kids how it's done."

"Fine." Lydia rolled her eyes as Rory took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

"Wha are they doing?" Jess grinned as he joined Mathew.

"Dancing." Mathew laughed, "And, oh God, they've roped in Simon."

"Poor guy." Jess smirked as Chris joined his friends.

"Where did we find those three?" Chris shook his head, watching as the group shouted 'Mazeltov'.

"If you think about it, it's all Mathew's fault." Jess grinned, glad that Lydia was having fun.

"Excuse me, how is it my fault?"

"You were friends with Lydia before I ever dated her." Jess shrugged.

"And she introduced me to Simon." Chris added.

Mathew frowned and then turned to Jess. "Yeah well, Rory was your, well she was your-"

"Ex?" Jess cut in, smirking.

"Yeah. So that's on you."

"Fine. You're still shouldering two thirds of the blame here."

"I still don't understand how Si is my fault."

"Technically he's Lydia's fault." Jess explained, "But, as we discussed, Lyds is your fault, so, by extension, so is Simon."

And he gets off scott free?" Mathew pointed at Chris.

"Hey! I didn't bring anyone into the group."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to like Simon." Mathew pointed out.

"And you didn't have to like Rory!" Chris countered.

"And Jess screwed up by sleeping with Lydia." Mathew smirked.

Jess laughed and shook his head. "Lyds would have been here regardless, so that's a moot point."

"True." Mathew frowned. "Can I ask a question? We love those three idiots, right?"

"Yeah." Chris agreed and Jess nodded once.

"So why the hell are we arguing about this? I mean think about how we were before them. Sullen, sarcastic, man whore. And that was just Jess."

"Thanks man." Jess lightly punched Mathew in the shoulder.

"So you're saying that we're better now we have them in our lives?" Chris gestured to the three in the middle of the dance floor, dancing to a Katy Perry song.

Mathew nodded, smiling. "Yeah."

"Yeah." Jess agreed, less enthusiastically. "That's bad. Those three are..."

"Insane?" Chris supplied.

"Yeah, insane." Jess nodded. "I need a drink."

"Here." Mathew handed Jess a small silver flask from his inside pocket.

"Sláinte." Jess raised the flask before taking a sip.

"Yeah, just don't tell Lydia."

* * *

"Hey Ms. M!"

Lydia turned to find two seniors from her AP class standing beside her. "Hey girls. You both look beautiful."

"So do you." The taller of the two smiled.

"Thank you Marcy. But you don't have to say that."

"But it's true! Both me and Tyler think so."

"Yeah." Tyler nodded. "You look like one of those pregnant celebrities, except better. 'Cause you're real."

"Okay. Thank you very much Tyler." Lydia grinned.

"We also wanted to say that we're really glad that you were chosen to be the faculty chaperon. You're cooler than every other teacher. And you roped in Mr Dawson, who's like the hottest teacher at the school. And those guys you brought? Gorgeous! I mean who's that fox over there?" Marcy nodded over Lydia's shoulder.

"Fox? You girls been watching 'Footloose'?" Lydia laughed before glancing over her shoulder. "Oh." She looked back at the girls. "That's Jess." She smiled back at Jess, who was filling two glasses of punch. "My husband."

"That's Mr. M?" Marcy's jaw dropped and Lydia nodded.

"That kid's gonna be gorgeous!" Tyler pointed at Lydia's bump.

"Thanks. Glad you approve."

"And he's a writer, right?" Marcy continued. "God, I'd love to end up with someone like that. You're so lucky Ms. M."

"I think so."

"He's coming back. We'll leave you to it. See you later." Tyler waved.

"Yeah, later!" Marcy linked her friends arm.

"Bye girls." Lydia smiled as Jess reached her side, handing her a glass of punch.

"Who was that?" He nodded at the girl's retreating backs.

"Couple of students. They think Peanut's gonna be gorgeous."

"I second that." Jess grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Lydia leaned into the embrace, her hand running along Jess' arm "Really? 'Cause the girls thought that because of you." She smiled, lifting her head to place a kiss on Jess' jaw.

"Ms. Mariano." They were interrupted by a clipped voice.

"Scarlett." Lydia smiled at the short brunette in front of them. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you prepared?"

"Prepared? For what?" Lydia smiled.

Scarlett's eyes widened in shock. "For your presentation."

"Presentation?"

"Ms. Mariano. You are aware that the faculty chaperons always does a presentation. A skit usually, to say goodbye to the senior class."

"I didn't know!" Lydia cried.

"I left you a memo three weeks ago."

"I didn't get it!"

"And I checked with Mr. Dawson on Friday and he said it was under control."

"What?" Lydia glanced at Jess, who was holding his hand over his mouth, trying not to laugh.

""You're on in twenty minutes. You better remember what you're doing in that time." Scarlett turned on her on heel and walked off.

"Wow, she was intense." Jess smirked.

"Yeah. I gotta go sort this out." Lydia kissed his cheek.

"Go, I'll be around."

* * *

"Mark!" Lydia found her co-worker at the other side of the room with a tall woman in a blue dress.

"Lydia, have you met my girlfriend Terri?"

"No, it's nice to meet you." Lydia smiled. "Mark, I was just cornered by Scarlett Parker, who told me I have a presentation to give, a skit possibly, and you told her on Friday it was all sorted."

"It is." He nodded, grinning.

"How? I know nothing!"

"Yeah, you're going to be singing."

"Okay, I can do that. Why not just tell me?"

"The whole senior year, bar Scarlett Parker, who is as out of the loop as you are, has been voting for what song they want you to sing."

"Why? I'll sing anything."

"They asked that freshman that lives with you-"

"Lily? She's my sister, sort of. What did they ask?"

"If you would sing. She told them you loved singing and at karaoke, you like someone else picking the song. So they voted. You'll find out now." Mark smiled, nodding to the stage where Scarlett was asking the two teachers to join her. "Act surprised when you get up there."

"Hi guys!" Mark said when he reached the stage. "As you all know, you've all been voting for your graduation song, which is also going to be sung by Ms. Mariano, as a goodbye from the faculty. She didn't know you guys did this, but Ms. M. you should know that the graduating class of 2010 did this as a gift. They heard you love blind karaoke and they wanted to do something for their favourite teacher. You won the poll. Congratulations."

"What?" Lydia looked from Mark to the sea of seniors who were all cheering. She spotted her friends at the back of the hall, Rory giving her the thumbs up, the boys waving and Jess standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Thank you guys, but I'm reserving judgement until I hear this song." Lydia grinned and the music started. "Greenday? Seriously?"

"It's a classic!" A boy yelled from the floor.

"I know." Lydia nodded. "They played it at my prom too." She smiled before clearing her throat to sing. "A turning point, a fork stuck in the road."

* * *

"I always forget how good your voice is." Rory told Lydia on their way home.

"One day I'll have sang so much, you'll never forget." Lydia laughed, putting her head on Jess' shoulder.

"The kids loved it too. I saw a bunch of them crying."

"You saw through your own tears?" Mathew asked Rory, causing her to glare at him.

"It was beautiful."

"Thanks Rory." Lydia said, hitting Mathew with her purse as the limo pulled up out Jess and Lydia's house.

"This is us Lyds." Jess opened the door. "Night guys." He told his friends as Lydia gave each of them a peck on the cheek goodnight.

"See you later." She waved and then closed the car door. "I had fun." She told Jess, slipping an arm around his waist, as they walked up to the door.

"Better than sweats and ice cream?"

"Much." She sighed, pressing a kiss onto his chest. "But now I need to sleep."

* * *

"Lydia?" Rory called out as she entered the foyer of the Mariano's the following Saturday.

"Kitchen!" the reply came and Rory followed the voice.

"What are you doing?" Rory came to a standstill as she entered the kitchen.

"She's baking." Lily looked up from her novel. Both the kitchen and Lydia were covered in flour, Lydia in a pink apron, with a wooden spoon in her hand and a bowl of batter in front of her.

"You let this happen?" Rory sat her bag beside the teenager.

"I haven't the power."

"Lydia, what happened?"

Lydia looked up from her mixing bowl and gave Rory a small smile, before bursting into tears. "I was watching Nigella. She's always cooking for her kids. The only thing I can do is order takeout. Peanut's going to starve! I have to learn how to bake cookies and cake too!" She gestured to the batter with her spoon.

"Okay, Lyds, put the spoon sweetie. Put it down." Rory smiled as Lydia did as she was told. "First of all, Jess is an amazing cook. Peanut won't starve. And from what I hear, you make the best breakfasts. And you know, you can always just buy cookies and cake."

"That's true." Lydia nodded as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Lily sat down her book and jumped off the stool to answer the door.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Rory smiled, brushing some flour out of Lydia's fringe as Lily came back into the kitchen.

"Lil, who was at the door?" Lydia asked, brushing flour of her sleeve before looking up and seeing her brother standing beside Lily. "Jamie? What are you doing here?"

"What happened you? You look like you've been tricked at Halloween." Jamie crossed the room to his sister.

"It's nothing. Hormonal pregnancy freak out. I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I got a letter this morning."

"A letter. And you drove three hours from New Haven to tell me that?"

"Here." Jamie handed her a small white envelope. Lydia glanced down at it and then back up a Jamie.

"John Hopkins?"

"Yeah." Jamie sighed, nodding.

"You didn't open it?"

"No, we opened everything together. Stanford, Yale. We need to..."

"Right." Lydia smiled. "Here-" She went to hand him the letter but he stopped her.

"No, you."

"You sure? It's your-"

"No, I want you to." Jamie smiled.

"You know what's going on?" Rory whispered to Lily.

Lily shook her head. "No. I got John Hopkins and then lost."

"Okay." Lydia smiled, sliding her forefinger under the seal of the envelope and ripping it open. She pulled out the letter and read it aloud. "Dear Mr. Murphy, we are pleased to inform you-oh my god! You got in! You got in!" She yelled in delight, throwing her arms around Jamie. "Oh, I got flour on you!"

"I don't care!" Jamie laughed. "Are you sure. I'm definitely in?"

"Yes!" Lydia handed him the letter so he could see for himself. "You're going to your dream school kid."

"I know. Wow." Jamie ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Jamie, congrats. That's amazing." Lily reached up to give him a hug.

"Thanks kiddo." Jamie smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Get off!" She laughed, squirming out of his reach. "I'm going to meet Sam, we're going for dinner, so I'll see you later." Lily headed to the door picking up her bag and keys as she went.

"Samantha? Friend?" Jamie asked his sister.

"Samuel. Boyfriend. And don't give me that look, you were dating at thirteen."

"No, I thought she was dating that Ryan kid."

"Oh lord, you are behind. He was about seven boys ago. Right?" Lydia asked Rory.

"At least." Rory confirmed. "Congratulations Jamie. John Hopkins is a great school."

"Thanks Rory."

"Okay, let me go get cleaned up and we'll go celebrate." Lydia stood up and untied her apron.

"Oh wow." Jamie gasped. "I never realised with you sitting down, but you're massive. All bump."

"I'm nearly six months pregnant. What did you expect? And you're really going to have to work on your bedside manner." Lydia swatted his arm as she walked by.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go call Abby. She's working and made me promise to call her as soon as the letter was opened."

"Well I won't be long. Rory, can you call the boys? Tell we're celebrating and to close up shop and meet us at Empire?"

"Sure." Rory lifted her cell phone and then shooed Lydia. "Go."

* * *

"To my little brother," Lydia held up her Shirley Temple, "the best thing to happen to the medical world since George Clooney."

"Not a real doctor Lyds." Jess smirked.

"Don't care." Lydia smiled. "To Jamie."

"To Jamie." Everyone chorused after her.

"I'm so proud of you." She told her brother when sat back down.

"I know. But you know I'd be nowhere without you."

"That's completely true. You're amazing. And you're gonna be the best mom. You were to me."

"Shut up, you're going to make me cry." Lydia hugged him as his phone rang.

"That's Abby."

"Go, talk to her." Lydia smiled and turned back to face Jess.

"You okay?" He rubbed his thumb across her cheek.

"Yeah, just proud of him."

"All grown up, huh?"

"Yeah, but we've still Lil. And eighteen years with this one." She grinned rubbing her bump.

"Eighteen years. That's terrifying."

"No." She shook her head, leaning in to kiss him. "It's amazing."

"Amazing." Jess agreed.

* * *

**Review and make my day? I've love you forever.**


	18. In the Sun

**I know it's been about a million years since I updated, but work's been crazy. I haven't been motivating myself to write when I get home. Hopefully that changes soon!  
**

**Thank you for all the reviews. They really mean so much. You guys rule!**

**I own Lydia. I wish I could lay claim to the rest, but alas, I cannot. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - In The Sun**

"I love Saturdays." Rory sighed happily, stretching her legs over Mathew's. "We should do something fun today."

"I thought we just did." Mathew smirked, his hand on her knee.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Something that involves leaving the bedroom."

"Nothing that involves leaving the bedroom can be fun."

"Mathew, please. Remember when you were a kid, and just being outside was fun? I want that today. What did you do?"

He nuzzled against her shoulder. "As a kid?"

"Yeah."

"I went surfing."

Rory frowned. "We can't do that."

"What did you do?"

"Hung out with Lane. Read a book. Avoided tap lessons."

"Tap lessons?" Mathew chuckled.

"And ballet, baton twirling, cheer-leading and whatever else Miss Patti decided to teach."

"Sound eventful."

"Stars Hollow was an eventful town. No just hanging out for me." Rory smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I have an idea. You get a shower and I'll make breakfast." Mathew patted her knee and then stood up.

"Mathew?" Rory called out. "What are you making?"

"You said you wanted waffles earlier."

"I know." She nodded. "But..."

"Pancakes?"

"Perfect." She stood up and hugged him. "Thanks baby." She smiled, kissing him.

"Crazy lady." He mumbled against her lips.

"You love it."

"Yeah." He nodded, pecking her on the mouth. "Now, go shower."

"Sure." Rory disentangled herself from him and walked towards the door. She stopped at the threshold and looked at him over her shoulder. "How about you come with me and we make brunch together?"

Mathew raised one eyebrow. "Brunch?"

"Brunch." Rory confirmed with a smile and a nod of the head, before walking out of the room, with Mathew following closely behind.

* * *

"So, what are we doing that required me in a pair of ancient Chuck Taylors?" Rory asked, grinning up at Mathew as they walked hand in hand through a small park.

"We're taking a walk."

"But what is this place?"

"It's Clarawood Millennium Park. It's quieter than the bigger parks in the city. LOVE Park or Fairmount are always really busy and besides this place has the best..." He trailed off gesturing to his left with his head.

Rory took a half step ahead of him and glanced over. "Playground!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him. "This is perfect!" She laughed, stepping away from him and heading towards the empty playground. "Come on!" She called over her shoulder. "I want you to push me on the swing!"

When Mathew joined her, he stood behind her and pushed the swing she was on. "How'd you find this place?"

"Lydia and Simon did. Right after they first met. Think they just stumbled upon it." He replied, sitting on the swing beside her.

"It's so pretty." She smiled, looking over at the flowers to her right. "And perfect. This is exactly what I wanted to do. Thank you."

"Welcome." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Now, wanna see who can go higher?"

"Oh, you're on Mitchell!" She laughed, pushing herself off the ground.

* * *

"Rory." Lydia smiled as she opened her front door. "What are you doing here?"

"Mathew had an emergency meeting with a poet about...an emergency. I wasn't paying attention." Rory smiled as she followed Lydia into the living room. "I had him drop me here. That's okay?"

"Sure. I'm just watching TV."

"What you watching?" Rory glanced at the screen, paused on a woman in grey, as she sat on the opposite end of the couch from Lydia.

"See, there's the thing." Lydia bit down on her lip. "I can't tell you. Not until I've told you something. Else. Told you something else."

"Go on."

"I think I may have joined the vampires-are-hot brigade."

"Oh, god. I've lost you to 'Twilight'?"

"What? No!" Lydia shook her head. "You know how much R-Patz freaks me out. I wanna slap K-Stew. And the books were so bad that I don't think you could pay me to watch the movies."

"You've read the books?"

"Yes." Lydia admitted. "Blame it on morbid curiosity. A kid in one of my classes asked if he dazzled me. I didn't get the reference, but someone kindly explained it. I felt I had to read it in order to better communicate with my students."

"Uh huh." Rory smirked.

"And it was terrible. It read like a twelve year old's journal. 'Oh Edward's so good looking'. And apparently his handsome face made their abusive relationship okay. And, also, since when do vampires sparkle?"

"Okay. So not 'Twilight' we're watching." Rory grinned.

"No." Lydia smiled. "Not 'Twilight'. 'Being Human'. Found it on BBC."

"Okay."

Lydia unpaused the TV and the picture changed, now showing a man with dark hair in black leather jacket. "That's the vampire." She pointed with the remote.

"Wow." Rory blinked.

"I know. Mitchell, he's Irish and beautiful."

"With you there. God, we're like a couple of teenagers." Rory laughed.

"Well, we did just go to prom." Lydia winked as Lily came into the living room.

"Oh, hey Rory."

"Hey, Lil!" Rory smiled as Lily as on the chair closest to Lydia's.

"Lyds, any ideas on baby names for Peanut yet?"

"Oooh!" Rory grinned. "Yeah, any thoughts?"

"Well if Peanut's a boy the name's sorted." Lydia shrugged.

"Really? Tell us!" Lily asked.

"No." Lydia shook her head. "I picked the name years ago and I'm not telling anyone. Not even Jess knows."

"Seriously?" Rory questioned. "He's okay with that?"

"Yeah. I mean, now he is. And we still get to come up with a girl name together."

"So this will be some help?" Lily asked, pulling a book of baby names out of her pocket.

"Where'd you get that?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Bookstore." She flipped the book open to a random page. "How about baby girl Ida Mariano?"

"I'm sorry? I'm giving birth to a ninety year old."

"Fine. How about Echo? Verity? Zelda?"

Lydia reach forward and swiped the book from Lily. "Did you go through this and pick out all the names that would drive me crazy?"

"Maybe." Lily grinned. "But I have got some I like. Katy? Or Charlotte? And I really like Grace."

"Grace is okay. I just, God, I just don't like many names." She open the book and glanced down at the page. "I mean, Bella, Bennie, Bernadette, Bernice, Bertha, Beyonce! All horrible."

"So, no 'B' names." Rory laughed, taking the book. "Amy, or Sophie?"

"Gaga." Lily suggested breaking out into a loud laugh.

"Or Buffy." Rory grinned.

"Nothing vampire related." Lydia frowned.

"Okay. What do you like?"

"Classic names. Emily, but that's your grandma, so it's out. Or I thought about naming her after my mom, but her name is Jess' mom's name and I'm not sure how Jess would feel about that. I guess I just have to talk to him about it. It's his Peanut too."

The front door opened and closed and Jess called out. "Lyds? I got that tomato juice you wanted." He came into the living room and smiled. "And the chocolate." He handed her a Hersey's bar. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Girls names for Peanut." Rory held up the book.

"No need to worry." Jess smirked, kissing Lydia on the crown of her head.

"Why?" Lydia frowned, breaking a piece of the chocolate. "We can't call her Peanut."

"No, I mean, I have a name if Peanut's a girl."

"Oh, what?" Lydia grinned.

"Not telling."

"What do you mean 'not telling'?" Lydia sat up.

"I mean, that you keep the boy name a secret and I'll keep the girl name one too." He smirked.

"That's not fair!"

"It's fairer than fair." Jess replied.

"But..."

"No buts Murphy. Rory, you staying for dinner?"

"Ah, no." Rory glanced down at her cell. "Mathew's done with the poet. He's gonna pick me up."

"I'll do it. I've to leave a manuscript into the printers and pick up dinner. Anything in mind?"

"Japanese." Lydia replied.

"Oh yeah. That sounds good." Lily nodded.

"Usual order?"

"Yes." the two answered at once.

"Back soon. Ready Ror?"

"Yip." Rory stood up and shouldered her bag. "See you guys later."

"Bye Rory." Lydia smiled and Lily waved after her.

"Lyds? Can I ask you something?" Lily got up from her seat and moved to sit beside Lydia on the couch, her legs tucked under her. "About Sam."

"Oh God." Lydia breathed out, giving Lily a small smile.

"What?"

Lydia shook her head. "Nothing, just, go on."

"Okay. Well you know he plays soccer for school. Well he also plays for this league outside of school and they won the state championship."

"Wow. Okay. Impressive."

"Yeah." Lily nodded. "And they're having this dinner thing to present awards and things. Sam got player of the season, and he invited me to go with him."

"Okay, but I'm confused. What questioning am I answering?"

"Should I go?" Lily cried out.

"Why shouldn't you go?"

"It's a dance." Lily threw her arms out to emphasis her point.

"So?"

"I can't dance."

Lydia laughed, shaking her head. "You don't have to dance."

"I don't?"

"No. I mean, you can dance if you want to." Lydia smiled. "You can leave your friends behind."

Lily frowned in confusion. "What?"

"'Cause your friends don't dance and if they don't dance, well they're no friends of mine." Lydia sang to the younger girl, causing Lily to roll her eyes.

"You done with the safety dance?"

"Yes." Lydia grinned. "And you know, at these thing, they're not expecting you to tango or samba or anything. Maybe a paso doble."

"You just like saying paso doble." Lily smiled.

"I know. The dancing at this thing will be you standing in the middle of a floor, your arms around a cute boy you really like, swaying."

"Swaying?"

"Swaying." Lydia confirmed. "It'll be fun, I promise. Just stick to slow songs."

"Okay. I don't have anything to wear."

"Shopping." Lydia grinned. "We'll find something fabulous."

"Thanks." Lily smiled. "Lyds, why'd you freak out before?"

"Freak out?"

"Yeah. When I mentioned Sam, your face contorted. You panicked."

"Did not." Lydia shook her head but was met with Lily's unwavering stare and raised eyebrow. "Fine. I thought that you were gonna ask about sex."

"Oh." Lily nodded slowly. "Well since you brought it up..."

"Oh, so you do want to talk about-"

"Well, I know the basics." Lily interrupted. "And I know that I'm still not ready, but how do you when you are. Ready, I mean."

"I think the fact that you know that you're not ready, and that you're not afraid to say so is gonna be a big help for when you are ready, but I can't tell you when that'll be. It's a personal thing."

"Well, how did, I mean, with you..." Lily sighed, unable to form her sentence.

"I just knew." Lydia shrugged, reaching forward and taking Lily's hand in her own.

"How old?" Lily asked, her eyes on their joined hands.

"Fifteen."

"But, if you were fifteen then-"

Lydia stopped Lily."But I was with Seth for years, and we loved each other. Don't worry, you'll know when it's right for you."

"What if I'm never ready?"

Lydia laughed and squeezed Lily's hand. "Trust me, it'll happen. But can I ask you one thing. When you are ready, can you let me know?"

"Sure."

"Thank you. And when you do, you know, do it, make sure you're safe. And happy. That's all I want, you safe and happy."

"Promise. Thanks Lyds."

"No problem kiddo. And hey, I guess as part of my parental duty type thing, I have to make sure you know what sex can lead to."

"That?" Lily grinned, pointing to Lydia's bump. "You want some tea?" she asked, standing up.

"No, but can you get me a glass of tomato juice?"

"Gross!" Lily made a face.

"I know, but Peanut wants what Peanut wants."

Lily walked to Lydia and put her arms around her neck in an awkward hug. "Thanks again. I'll be right back." She smiled, before turning to go into the kitchen.

* * *

Jess walked into his room to find Lydia sitting up on the bed, rubbing her bump. "Peanut, baby, you liked Japanese food last week. What's with the somersaults?"

"Giving you a hard time?" Jess asked, taking off his watch and placing it on top of the dresser.

"Yeah," She sighed, "but, I think it might because there's a girl name picked and Peanut doesn't know what it is."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lydia nodded her head.

"Well, in that case." Jess smirked and made his way over to Lydia. Bending his head, he pressed a kiss to her bump and whispered to it. "Peanut knows." He smiled up at Lydia.

"Doesn't work like that. Peanut can't understand you. I need to hear and then via a psychic mom type link, I let Peanut know what's going on. You have to tell me the name."

"Nice try." Jess smirked, placing a small kiss on Lydia's lips, pulling away to find her pouting.

"Come on." She pleaded.

"Nope." He laughed, kissing her cheek. "See you at the birth."

"Fine." Lydia relented, sighing. "Hey, I had talk with Lil today."

"About shoes?" Jess laughed.

Lydis shook her head. "No. Sex."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean not a bird and the bees how to guide. She just wanted to know how you knew you were ready."

"Ready?" Jess blinked.

"Yeah. I told her I couldn't help."

"Good." Jess nodded.

"Good?" Lydia sat up and wrinkled her brow in confusion.

"Yeah." Jess rubbed his temple. "That you didn't say anything to her."

"Well, I told her I couldn't really help because it's a personal thing. It's different for everyone."

"What?" Jess ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "You shouldn' t have said anything!"

"What are you talking about?" Lydia shook her head. "She asked me, what was I supposed to do? Ignore her because it's uncomfortable? That's not how it works."

"She ask you anything else?"

"Yeah. How old I was."

"And you told her?" Jess stared down at his wife.

"Well, yeah. What's the big deal?" Lydia shrugged.

"The big deal is that you shouldn't be talking to her at all!" Jess yelled.

"What?" Lydia yelled back. "She came to me!"

"And she's my kid sister!"

"And what the hell am I? The crazy pregnant girl who happens to live with you? She's my sister too Jess!" Lydia pushed herself off the bed and placed her hands on her hips. "If she asks me something, I gonna damn well answer her!"

"It wasn't your place!"

"Wasn't my place?" Lydia picked up a pillow and threw it at Jess. "I don't get you? I just told her what anyone would have told her. She'll be ready when she's ready and that when it does happen to be safe."

"Safe?"

"Yeah?" Lydia sighed as Jess turned away. "I warned her sex leads to Peanuts!"

"Don't get cute." Jess warned her, half turning back, pointing his index finger at her.

"I wasn't being cute. And I didn't realise you were all for unprotected sex these days!"

"I'm not! But you just gave my sixteen year old sister the green light to have sex!"

"No I didn't!" Lydia told him through gritted teeth. "She said she wasn't ready still. I believe her. And it's not like I tossed her a condom and told her to have fun!"

"You might as well have!" Jess scoffed as his grabbed his jacket.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"I can't be here." Jess pocketed his wallet and left the bedroom.

"Jess!" Lydia yelled after him, walking to the bedroom door, just as she heard the front door slam closed.

"Lydia?" Lily appeared at her side. "What happened?"

"We had a fight." Lydia wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, retreating back into the bedroom, lifting the thrown pillow as she went.

"I heard." Lily followed her in. "About me?"

Lydia looked back at the teenager and nodded once. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything to him."

"Don't be. I expected you to tell him. I didn't think he'd freak out though."

"Me either." Lydia sighed. "I mean, I knew it wouldn't make him happy exactly, but I didn't think me talking to you would be a big deal. Or any deal."

"What d'you mean? You talking to me?"

"Jess went off because you're his sister and I shouldn't be talking to you about this stuff."

"But, I'm your sister too. That's crazy. He can't do that. I'll be back." She turned on her heel and left Lydia's room.

"Lily, where are you going?"

"After Jess." Lily called as she bounded down the stairs, picking up her car keys when she reached the bottom. "Bye!"

* * *

Lily drove to Truncheon but as she passed she saw that Jess' car wasn't parked outside, so she drove past, taking her right to head to Empire. As she pulled into the staff parking she took in the sight of Jess' car and slamming her door closed, she quickly made her way to the front door.

"Little L!"

"Hey, Paul." Lily smiled. "Jess in there?"

"Yeah." He smiled, pulling the door open for her, letting her in past the que.

"Hey, what gives? She about fifteen!" A guy in line yelled out.

"Boss' sister." Paul shrugged. "He's in the office."

"Thanks." Lily walked past him, and headed to the office, waving at Dan the bartender as she passed him.

She knocked on the door and then opened it without waiting for a reply.

"I said I was busy." Jess growled from his spot at the open window, his back to her and his hand holding a cigarette out the window.

"Too busy for me to kick your ass?" Lily replied, slamming the office door closed behind her.

"Lil?" Jess dropped his cigarette before turning to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you that you're an idiot." Lily told him as she crossed the room, hitting on the shoulder when she reached him. "And to get your butt back home and apologise. You can't tell Lydia that she can't talk to me. I wanted to talk to her, Jess. And, for the record, I'm supposed to talk to my mom about this stuff, but I can't. Lydia's the closest thing I have."

"Lil, I know, but-"

"No buts!" Lily interrupted, grunting in frustration. "Fine! If this is the way you want it, what age were you when you lost your virginity? When were you ready?"

"What?" Jess looked up and then quickly glanced away from his sister, his cheeks turning red.

"Come on, Jess. This is what you wanted. And just so you know, Lyds answered this right away. Without turning that fabulous shade of red."

"Lily."

"No. Answer the question. How did you know you were ready?" She asked, her hands placed on her hips and her foot tapping the floor. She let out a sigh when Jess failed to answer. "See why I went to Lydia?"

"Yeah." Jess nodded.

"And, for the record, it's my thing. I get to talk to whoever I want."

"Okay."

"Good. Now get home and start grovelling."

"You think I need to grovel?" Jess asked walking towards Lily.

"And then some, dumb-ass!" Lily replied, hitting him upside the head.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jess whispered, lying down on the bed beside Lydia. "I'm an idiot. And a jackass. And whatever else you've called me since I left."

"I'd say them out loud but I wouldn't want Peanut to hear."

"What about the psychic mom link?" Jess joked, but his smile fell as Lydia turned to face him. "I'm sorry." He repeated.

"What happened?" Lydia asked. "What's wrong with me talking to her?"

Jess shook his head. "It wasn't that."

"Seemed like it." Lydia pushed herself into a sitting position and Jess followed suit.

"I freaked out that she's old enough to have sex. And because I can't freak out about that, I kinda clobbered you."

"You freaked out because she's old enough to have sex?"

"Sort of. I mean, sometimes I still think of her as that eight year old I met, reading 'Alice in Wonderland' in a cupboard."

"Jess..." Lydia squeezed his hand.

"It's stupid, I know that. What's why I yelled. I'm really sorry."

"You said that."

"And I'm really glad you're here to talk to her."

Lydia grinned. "She asked you, huh?"

"Yeah." Jess half laughed, shaking his head. "When it happened, if I was ready."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He shrugged. "I went a deep shade of red. Man, when do I ever get embarrassed talking about sex?"

"Never." Lydia laughed. "Not with me anyway. But she's your kid sister. I think some level of embarrassment is required."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do when this one arrives?" He sighed, placing his hand on Lydia's bump.

"Well, we have year before any embarrassing sex talk is needed for Peanut. And I'll field it, and having learned from this evening, tell you nothing. No freak out required."

"Not the sex talk. The growing up part. You can only protect them for so long."

"We'll do it together. First word, first steps, first cuts, first friends, first crush, first broken heart, first love, first time. All of it. Me and you. Freaking out together. Deal?"

"Deal." Jess smiled, leaning in to her kiss her.

"You guys friends again?" Lily called from the other side of the door.

"Come in." Lydia called out.

Lily pushed open the door and gave them a small smile. "Well?"

"Friends." Lydia smiled. "He apologised."

"Good."

"Oh, Luke called when you were gone."

"Everything okay?" Jess asked.

"Everything's fine. He wanted to know if Lily wanted to spend the week in Stars Hollow. April's gonna be in town. She requested he ask."

"Sure. When?"

"Monday."

"Do I get to drive?"

"Nope." Jess shook his head.

"There's a train to New Haven. Luke said he's pick you up from there."

"Okay." Lily nodded. "I'm gonna head to bed. See you in the morning."

"Good night Lil." Lydia smiled.

"Yeah, night." Jess told her, before she closed the door. "So, a Lily-free week?"

"Yeah. I was gonna get Simon to paint the nursery this week anyway. And we're going to pick Lily up from Stars Hollow on Saturday."

"But Saturday's-"

"I know." Lydia interrupted. "But your mom came on the phone. She wants you to be there. Doula has a present for you."

"Lydia..."

"I know you hate birthdays. I know it's because growing up they sucked. But she's making an effort. Plus she's the only legit grandparent Peanut has. I'm not losing that. We're going."

"Fine." Jess sighed.

"Thank you. I promise it'll be fun."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure." Lydia smiled, lying back down.

"Hey, Lyds?" Jess called from the door. "I-"

"Find me agravating. I know." Lydia nodded. "I love you too. Go shower." She waved him away before picking up her cell phone and selecting Rory's number.

_'Change of plans. J's birthday dinner now in Dragonfly Inn, SH. Explain all tomorrow. - L x'_

She hit send and tossing her phone onto the bedside cabinet, she rolled over and fell into an easy sleep.

* * *

**I found the fight really hard to write. I'm not a fighter (unless a customer at work had really got my goat up!) and I try to avoid confrontation. Let me know what you think - review? Go on. :)**


	19. Time of the Season

**Sorry. It's been so long. I know. I suck. Really, I know. I'd say I'll try better, but you know I'm a big fat liar. Sorry.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I adore you. Will flattery get me anywhere? No? Okay then, on the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own The Gilmore Girls. Sad times.

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen - Time of the Season  
**

"Oh, Stars Hollow!" Rory pointed to a road sign indicating that their destination was twenty four kilometers away.

"At least someone's pleased about the trip." Jess rolled his eyes from the driver's seat.

"I'm excited too!" Lydia hit him upside the head from her seat behind him, beside Rory in the backseat.

"Yeah," Mathew grinned back at the girls, "me too!"

"Whatever." Jess sighed, flicking radio stations.

"Does yours have a hat?" Lydia asked, returning to the game of Guess Who she and Rory were playing.

"Yes." Rory nodded, as Lydia flipped a number of possibilities down. "Does yours have glasses?" She returned.

Lydia shook her head and Rory lowered one card. "Is yours Maria?" Lydia asked, smiling.

"That's like the tenth game you've won!" Rory complained holding up her card to show Maria. "How about some poker?"

"I wouldn't advise that." Mathew laughed from he shotgun position. "Lydia's a shark."

"It's fine." Rory shrugged pulling a deck of cards from her bag. "What are we playing for?"

"Honour and glory." Lydia smiled, reaching into her bag. "And bobby pins!" She laughed, holding up a box of pins.

"Excellent." Rory took a handful of pins from Lydia and then started to deal the hand.

* * *

"You are a shark." Rory complained as Jess parked in front of the diner.

"You were warned." Lydia shrugged. "Besides, I couldn't give up my bobby pins, I'm planning a fabulous updo for- oh." She stopped aburbtly and bit down on her lip.

"For what?" Jess asked, his eyes narrowed.

"For Lily. For that dance she's going to with Sam in a few weeks."

"And you couldn't have bought more before then?" He questioned as he helped her out of the car.

"You know how much bobby pins cost?" Lydia asked. "I must spend about ten million on bobby pins, the amount I loose. I'm determined to be more careful."

"O-kay." Jess shook his head and walked ahead as Lydia slipped her arm through Rory's.

"Smooth." Rory grinned.

"Shut up." Lydia retorted. "I had to say something. He can't know anything about tomorrow."

"I know." Rory smiled as they entered the diner.

"Lydia!" Lily yelled and ran to her sister. "Hey Peanut." She bent over to press a kiss to Lydia's bump. "Rory." She smiled up at her, before straightening up. "I thought you guys were coming tomorrow."

"We were." Lydia smiled, sitting down at the table Jess and Mathew had picked. "But, Jess didn't want to drive on his birthday."

"Jess didn't care." Jess smiled, pointing to Lydia. "You insisted we came early."

Lydia gave him a small smile and shrugged. "I missed Lily."

"Missed you too." Lily smiled.

"Not as much as she missed Sam though." April grinned.

"Fink." Lily threw a napkin at April. "Like you're any better."

Lydia glanced at April, who had flushed a pale pink just as Lorelai came into the diner.

"Daughter!" She yelled and Rory stood up to hug her mom. "I thought you guys were coming tomorrow."

"What?" Rory glanced down at Mathew. "You said you called mom to changed the room reservations."

"I called the Dragonfly. Spoke to some French guy. He said he'd tell you we were coming a day early."

"He didn't." Lorelai shook her head. "But he did just get tickets for Gaga. So I guess some memory loss is expected. Hey Marianos." She smiled at Jess and Lydia.

"Lorelai." Jess nodded while Lydia waved.

"I need to pee." Lydia smiled, standing up.

"Thanks for sharing." Rory smiled at her friend.

"Any time, Gilmore." The redhead grinned and walked through the diner towards the bathroom. When she came back, Jess was alone at the table, scribbling on a napkin. "Where is everyone?" She asked, running her fingers through Jess' hair before sitting down beside him.

Jess folded the napkin and slipped it into his wallet. "Rory and Mathew went with Lorelai to the inn. Rory wanted to see Sookie. Lil and April are upstairs. You wanna head to the inn now?"

"You go." Lydia rubbed her thumb across his hand. "I wanna talk to Lily about something."

"I can wait."

"No, go, bring the bags to the room. I wanna take a walk anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive." She nodded, leaning forward to give him a light kiss.

"Don't walk to the inn. Call me." Jess tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll come get you."

"'Kay." She nodded, kissing him again. She stood up and headed upstairs to the apartment. She knocked on the door and then pushed it open slightly. "Okay if I come in girls?" She called and a second later Lily pulled the door open wide.

"Yeah, come in." She grinned, wrapping her arm around her sister's shoulder. "You know, you've definitely gotten bigger."

"In a week?" Lydia frowned.

"Totally." Lily grinned as Lydia sat down on the chair while Lily sat beside April on the couch. "We're just having a Gossip Girl marathon." Lily explained, nodding towards the frozen picture of Blair and Serena facing off on the television.

"Oh, excellent." Lydia smiled. "But I wanted to ask how everything was for tomorrow night?"

"Perfect." Lily shrugged. "Lorelai has found the most amazing dishes. The whole table will look awesome."

"And Sookie's menu is to die for." April added. "We've been testing it all week."

"Good. And everyone has something to wear?"

"Everyone will look fabulous." Lily confirmed.

"Good. I just want everything to be amazing for him." Lydia smiled leaning back in her chair. "So," she glanced at April, "there's a boy on the scene."

"What?" April's head snapped up.

"Well, downstairs, Lil implied, or I inferred... There is no boy?" Lydia asked, pouting slightly.

Lily laughed at her friend. "Yes," she told Lydia, "there's a boy. He's called Teddy."

"Teddy? That's cute, Like in 'Little Women'. Or 'How I met your mother'."

"Fink." April glared at Lily.

"It's just Lydia." Lil shrugged.

"Yes," April sighed, looking back at Lydia, "Teddy. And he's amazing. He's going to Harvard. Pre-med."

"So you'll be in Cambridge together? That's cool." Lydia smiled as April's eyes glazed slightly and her cheeks stained pink.

"She gets like this sometimes." Lily laughed nervously, elbowing her friend in the side.

Lydia gasped, pointing at April. "Oh my God, you had sex!"

"What?" April's eyes widened and she went from pink to red.

"You had sex." Lydia repeated, while Lily violently shook her head.

"How did you know that?" April asked, causing Lily to throw her head back in frustration.

"She didn't know," Lily explained, "but you just confirmed her guess was correct!"

"Oh." April looked down, slightly crestfallen.

"I knew." Lydia told them. "It wasn't a guess. I'm Judy Dench in 'Shakespeare in Love'."

Lily scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"Well, you'll never know." Lydia smiled. "Unless you wanna come home deflowered and see if I notice?"

"I've told you I'll tell you. Quit worrying."

"Who's worried?" Lydia grinned, bending over to pick up her purse.

"Lydia, you won't tell anyone, right?" April asked.

"Tell anyone what?" Lydia gave her a small smile. "Peanut and I take it to the grave."

"Thanks."

"No worries. Bookstore still open?"

"For about another hour." April nodded.

"Great. See you for dinner?" She asked and Lily nodded. "Perfect." Lydia smiled, standing. "Tell Chuck Bass I love him and his cheekbones." She gestured to the TV before turning to leave.

"She won't tell anyone, right?" April asked once Lydia had closed the door behind her.

"No." Lily shook her head, pressing play on the remote. "She said it's going to the grave. She'll never mention it. Not even to me."

"Ok." April settled back to finish watching the show, biting down on her lower lip.

* * *

"Thanks Andrew." Lydia called as she exited the Stars Hollow bookstore, slipping a small paper bag into her purse. She squinted into the sun before reaching into her purse again to pull out her sunglasses. She looked about her and then headed towards the town gazebo. Once there, she settled on a bench and pulled a book from her bag and flipping to her marked page, began to quietly read aloud. "A hundred and fifty points lost. That put Gryffindor in last place. In one night, they'd ruined any chance Gryiffindor had for the House Cup." Lydia rubbed her hand across her bump. "I know Peanut, it sucks." She smiled before continuing to read.

Ten minutes later, when Harry, Ron and Hermione were demanding to see Professor Dumbledore, Lydia was interrpted. "You're married to Jess?"

She glanced up from her book, to see a man, with a clipboard standing over her. She cleared her throat and nodded. "Yes."

"And you're pregnant." He looked down at her.

"No." She shook her head and he gave her a quizzical look. "Yes, I'm pregnant." She continued. "Is that all?"

"Well," He started but was interrupted.

"Kirk! Leave her alone!" Lane came into the gazebo.

"I was just-"

"Being weird. Go." Lane ordered him, and he retreated, a surly look on his face.

"Thanks." Lydia smiled up at Lane. "He's weird."

"His wife's pregnant. He's trying to find out what she's going through." Lane laughed and sat down.

"That's possibly very sweet. If not completely creepy." Lydia laughed.

"That's Kirk." Lane shrugged, and stood up. "I should go. Let you get back to your book."

"Stay," Lydia offered, "we should talk. I mean we don't really know each other and you're Rory's best friend. I'd like to get to know you, like she knows my best friend. But obviously not that close."

Lane raised her eyebrow in question.

"She's sleeping with my best friend. Mathew? I think us sleeping together would be inappropriate Lane. We are both married after all."

Lane laughed and sat back down. "Rory said you were a teacher. How do you work with kids?" Lane asked making a face.

"A lot of patience." Lydia nodded solemnly. "Though dealing with teenagers is easier than dealing with Jess, Mathew and Chris when they're behind on a deadline. Do you miss the band?"

"Yeah." Lane nodded, "But getting back together for Luke and Lorelai's engagement party sparked something. The twins are five, so we're thinking of starting to pay again. Couple of gigs, maybe a small tour next summer."

"That's cool. We'll have to come see you." Lydia grinned as her cell phone started to ring. "Sorry," she apologised as she flipped it open. "Jess." She answered. "Yeah, that's fine. See you in a few." She hung up and turned back to Lane. "He's picking me up. I;m not allowed to walk."

"I remember that." Lane smiled, looking over her shoulder. "Oh no."

"Oh no? Oh no, what?" Lydia asked looking in the direction Lane has just looked. "Who's that?" She indicated to the man exiting the market.

"Dean. I didn't know he was in town."

"Who's Dean?"

"You don't know? Dean's Rory's first boyfriend."

"Fred?" Lydia asked, craning to get a better look. "That's Fred? Oh, God, Jess hated him. And he's really called Dean."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jess' book."

"Right, Rory told me. Everyone had a name change."

"Yeah. So he's really called Dean?" Lydia asked again.

"Yeah." Lane nodded. "Why?"

"No reason, just clarifying." Lydia smiled. "I said I'd meet Jess at the diner. Pick up Lily. So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, later." Lane nodded. "I have to get back to the twins. I left them with my mom. They see that as some form of cruel punishment."

"Okay. Bye Lane." Lydia waved as she picked up her book and walked back to the diner.

* * *

"Wake up, birthday boy." Lydia pressed a kiss to Jess' cheek. "I have coffee."

Jess opened his eyes slightly and saw a tray stocked with a full coffee pot, a tea pot, two cups and a selection of pastries. "You carried that? Lyds, you're seven months pregnant."

Her eyebrows knitted together in question. "Really? Huh. I guess that explains the swollen stomach." She grinned, rubbing her bump.

Jess sat up and pecked her on the lips. "Smartass." He mumbled against her mouth. "Did you carry it yourself. It's too heavy."

"I didn't." Lydia shook her head. "Harry carried it for me."

"Harry?"

"Waiter. He was very helpful. Now eat up." She smiled as she lifted a chocolate danish.

"Why so early?" Jess asked, checking the clock, which read quarter to eight, while pouring some coffee. "I thought lie ins were essential on birthdays."

"We have brunch with your mom and Doula at eleven. Breakfast had to be this early."

"Brunch implies breakfast." Jess smirked.

"Yeah, but the birthday breakfast in bed tradition is more important than the sleeping in tradition. Besides you have to open this." Lydia grinned, placing a small black box with a green bow on the tray.

"We said no presents." Jess sighed.

"It's your birthday. You get gifts. Plus it's not from me. Read the card."

Jess shot her a look before lifting the box and turning over the card. "Happy birthday, Daddy. Love from Peanut." He read aloud.

"See, I had nothing to do with it." Lydia smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Insane." Jess laughed, opening the box to reveal an oval faced Hamilton watch with a leather strap. "Lydia, this is too-"

"Fabulous?" Lydia interrupted.

"Much." Jess shook his head. "Too much."

"Nonsense. Do you like it?"

"I love it." He nodded, bending to his her bump. "Thank you Peanut."

"Oh, and I did get you something." Lydia smiled, pulling out the paper bag she had received in the book store the evening before. "Sorry it's not wrapped."

"A Moleskin." Jess stated pulling out the notebook.

"I noticed you scribbling yesterday, and pocketing the napkins. You're clearly in need." She smiled.

"You're too observant."

"Teacher." Lydia shrugged. "I'm trained to spot note writing at fifty yards."

"Thank you." Jess told her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Welcome." She mumbled back. "I love you."

"Back at you." He placed one last kiss on her lips before offering to pour her another tea.

* * *

"Happy birthday Jess!" Doula stood on her chair and clapped as Jess and Lydia entered The Hungry Diner just before eleven. There was a balloon tied to one of the free chairs. "That's your chair!" She pointed to the balloon. "Hi Lydia." She waved before sitting down.

"Hey Douls." Lydia smiled, while Jess kissed the top of his sister's head.

"Happy birthday honey." Liz pulled her son into a hug.

"Thanks mom." Jess nodded before sitting beside Lydia. "So, why are we here and not Luke's?"

"Uncle Luke doesn't let me have chocolate milkshake." Doula grinned, taking a sip of her milkshake through a straw.

"Oh, milkshake sounds good." Lydia told the four year old. "I might have a strawberry one."

"Yay!" Doula clapped. "What are you getting Jess?"

"Coffee." He grinned.

"Boring!" She pouted. "That's what mom drinks."

"Well Jess is old now." Lydia teased as the waitress arrived to take their orders. When she left, Doula tugged on her mom's sleeve.

"Can I give Jess his present now?"

"Sure baby." Liz smiled and handed Doula a brightly wrapped box which she handed over to Jess. "Happy birthday." She smiled.

"Thanks kiddo." Jess took the box from her and opened it. It contained a vinyl copy of the Violent Femmes debut album. He glanced up and gave his mom a quizzical look.

"It was mine." She explained. "Your dad bought it for me on my sixteenth birthday. It's an original release. Luke found it in a box of my old stuff a few months ago. I thought you might like it."

"Jimmy bought you this?" Jess asked lifting the record out and flipping it over to read the track listing.

"Yeah." Liz nodded, running her hand down Doula's arm. "For my musical education. I left it behind when we moved."

"Do you like it?" Doula asked, her lower lip caught between her teeth.

"I love it. Thank you." Jess directed the last part to his mom and she gave him a small smile in return.

"Good. I wanted to get you a rabbit."

"A rabbit?" Jess laughed, putting the vinyl away.

"I got a rabbit for my birthday. Buster. Buster Bunny. He's the best. So I wanted to get you one. Mom said you could get one. Because of the baby. Can I visit the baby when it comes?"

"Sure." Lydia nodded. "You can come visit the baby any time you want."

"Cool." She grinned as the waitress set a plate of pancakes in front of her. She poured syrup over the stack and then looked up at Lydia. "Does baby want share?"

"No, honey." Lydia shook her head and gave the small girl a large smile. "You eat them up."

"So, how is that grand-baby of mine?" Liz asked as she cut Doula's pancakes for her.

"Everything's cooking with gas." Lydia laughed. "Last scan was perfect."

"I have the scan picture, if you want to see it?" Jess pulled out his wallet and removed the black and white photo, which his handed to Liz. He smiled over at Lydia when she placed her hand on his knee under the table in silent thank you.

"Definitely a girl." Liz grinned, turning the picture ninety degrees.

* * *

" Darcy's?" Jess asked, lying down beside Lydia, later that afternoon. "Isn't that a bit expensive for Lil?"

"I said I'd cover whatever she couldn't afford. She just wants to do something nice for your birthday. Let her."

"Okay."

"Thank you." Lydia smiled, closing her eyes. "You couldn't get me a glass of lemonade?" She mumbled, turning her head to face Jess, her eyes still closed.

"Sure." Jess kissed her forehead before pushing himself off the bed. "I'll be right back."

Jess returned less than five minutes later and turned the handle to find the door locked. "Lydia." He knocked, "I've locked the door behind me. Can you let me in?"

"No!" Lydia called out from inside the room. "I can't let you in here. I'm hideous! You shouldn't have to see that on your birthday!"

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" He called back, running his hand through his hair. "Damn hormones." He muttered.

"I heard that!" She yelled back. "You're so not getting back in!"

"What's going on?" Lorelai asked coming up the stairs.

"She's flipped!" Jess gestured to the door. "Locked me out of the room."

"Lorelai?" Lydia called out.

"Yeah, hun, I'm here."

"Tell him he's not getting back in."

Lorelai turned back to Jess. "You heard her."

"You're not serious?"

"As a heart attack. You have to let her calm down."

"Fine. I'll wait downstairs. You've a library, right?"

"You can't. We have a function on tonight. We're setting up."

"Then I'll hang with Mathew and Rory." Jess sighed, moving past Lorelai, but she grabbed his arm.

"They looked like they really didn't want to be disturbed when they came up here."

"Geez." Jess complained. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go to my place." Lorelai shrugged. "Luke's working, and the whole town will be in there, dying to ask you about impending parenthood, but our house is empty."

"That sounds good." Jess nodded.

"You're going for dinner, right?" She asked, and Jess nodded. "Well then, wait downstairs. I'll get your suit and shoes and just come back when you're ready to leave."

"I dunno what time..."

"I'll ask her. Now go. Or she won't open the door."

Jess disappeared down the stairs and Lorelai knocked on the door. "Lydia, he's gone."

The door swung open and Lydia stood there, in a bath robe, holding Jess' suit in a garment bag, along with his shoes. "You think he bought it?"

"Oh yeah." Lorelai grinned.

"I hate doing that to him." Lydia frowned as she grabbed Jess' book from his bag. "Here, he'll need this."

"Great." Lorelai tucked the book under her arm.

"I'll be down later to help you guys set up."

"No you won't. You'll get ready and that's it. Sookie and I have everything under control."

"Thank you." Lydia smiled.

"No problem. It's a great theme." Lorelai smiled. "Oh and by the way, Chris and Simon have been hiding in their room for about an hour. You might wanna tell them the can come out." She grinned. "Room six." She called before heading down the stairs. She found Jess standing on the porch, hands shoved in his pockets. "You okay?"

"Just wish I could help." He shrugged, taking his suit from her.

"Staying out of the way is helping. Trust me. Pregnancy hormones are hard to explain. You know you're being crazy, but you can't help it."

"Okay." He nodded. "What time do I have to be back at?"

"Eight. Key's in the turtle." Lorelai smiled as Jess nodded once and headed to his car.

"Keep an eye on her?" He asked and Lorelai nodded. "Thanks." He sighed, getting into the car, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"He just texted. He's on his way." Lily called out. "He said his suit is weird."

"It's vintage." Lydia grinned. "Pure Don Draper."

"I'm sure he's loving that." Lily rolled her eyes, fixing the belt on her green mini dress.

"What? We all look the part, he'd feel left out." Lydia smiled. She was wearing a short, black lace dress, with an empire waist that sat above her bump. "I'll wait on him outside." She told Lily, setting her glass down and heading outside to wait for Jess.

When his car pulled up five minutes later, she rose from her seat on the porch bench and walked to the top of the steps to greet him. "Hey birthday boy." She smiled.

"Wow." Jess stopped dead in his tracks. "You look...wow."

"Thanks." She laughed, as he reached her, kissing her cheek. "I have to grab my purse," she gestured back into the inn, "and Lil." She took his hand and walked back to the door. "I like your suit."

"Yeah, what the hell is this thing?"

"Just a little vintage. So you could match me," She grinned, pushing open the door, "and everyone else." She grinned as everyone gathered yelled "Surprise!"

"What the...?" Jess blinked in shock.

"Mad Men themed birthday dinner. You get to be Don Draper for the night."

"That make you Betty?" He smirked.

"Please! I'm Joan. Check out the up-do." She pointed to her elaborate hairstyle.

"Happy birthday, big bro." Lily bounded up to them, hugging Jess around the neck. "Nice threads."

"Yeah, but I'm not special anymore. Everyone's in retro clothes." He glanced about his friends. Mathew, Chris, Simon and Luke were all in suits with thin ties while like Lily and Lydia the other females had on vintage dresses.

Rory had pink dress, with a bow about her waist, fashioned, Lydia had jealously noted, on one Audrey Hepburn had wore in 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. Lorelai had a royal blue chiffon dress, with a draped neckline and April was wearing a purple shift dress with brass buttons down the front.

"We're actually having an-"

"Evening of the nineteen sixties. Yes." Lydia interrupted Jess. "Sixties dress, sixties food and sixties music. I might even start a sing song around the piano later." She laughed handing him a drink. "Old fashioned." She told him. "We also have Manhattans, dirty martinis and Tom Collins. And mocktails for those pregnant or underage."

"I can't believe you planned this."

"Me and Rory. It was supposed to be at our house, but when Luke called to invite Lily we changed the plan a little."

"You two were gonna cook?" Jess grinned as Rory and Mathew joined them.

"Order in." Rory shrugged. "Or get Mathew to do it."

"Nice to know I'm needed."

"Lyds, Jamie not coming?" Lily asked, appearing at her side with April in tow.

"No, he and Abby are New York for the weekend."

"Oh." Lily nodded, turning to April. "Sorry. He is gorgeous."

"You need to get over this crush Lily Lou. Or I'm telling Sam." Lydia grinned.

"He knows." Lily shrugged. "He has a guy crush on him."

"What the hell has my brother been drinking?" Lydia laughed as they walked to join Luke, Lorelai, Chris and Simon.

"Pig in a blanket? Stuffed mushroom?" Lorelai offered. "Happy birthday Jess. Sorry for kicking you out earlier."

"No problem. I can't believe you did all this."

"It's fine. Sookie loved trying out recipes. She's very pleased with her menu."

"Can't wait to try it." Jess grinned. "How come mom isn't here?"

"She and TJ left for the fair this afternoon. After your brunch." Luke informed his nephew.

"Oh, right. Okay." Jess nodded.

"Did you want her here?" Lydia asked quietly, taking his hand.

"Just wondering where she was." He shrugged.

"'Kay." She smiled and took a sip of her ginger ale.

* * *

"That was the best salad I've ever eaten." Simon declared as he finished his starter of mixed greens with orange and avocado.

"I know. We need to make this all the time." Lydia agreed.

"I dunno." Rory started, making a face. "It was still salad."

"I'm with you kid. But we have steak to come." Lorelai told her daughter, as their plates were cleared.

"Steak?" Jess asked.

"Stuffed steak with horseradish mash and asparagus." Lorelai told him. "It's good. The test plates didn't last long."

"I love steak." Rory sighed, as the first of the mains were brought to the table.

"Bon appetite." Lorelai told the table when they were all served. They smiled at her and she frowned. "Julia Child? Famous in the 1960s. You guys suck." She grumbled.

"We got the reference," Luke told her, "but you didn't cook the food."

"I pay their cheques." She frowned.

"Eat your dinner, Lorelai." Luke patted her thigh under the table.

* * *

"Make a wish." Lydia squeezed Jess' arm as his desert, a piece of chocolate and marshmallow pie, with a single candle , was placed in front of him.

"Got one." He smiled and then blew out the candle. As the group clapped and cheered, he leaned in and kissed Lydia quickly.

"What was your wish?" She whispered.

"Can't tell you, it might not come true." He grinned.

"Spoilsport." She wrinkled her nose and took a bite of her pie.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered, running his hand down her back. "Thank you again for all this. Breakfast would have been enough."

"And miss out wearing this dress? Are you crazy?"

"Not as much as you."

"Eat your pie." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"What are you two doing out here?" Lydia found Chris and Simon on the porch later that night, after dinner and the signing (at Lydia's insistence) was finished.

"Just thinking how great this inn is." Simon answered.

"Okay. Any reason?" She settled down in between them on the bench.

"Should we tell her?" Chris smirked over her head at Simon.

"She should be the first to know. She did start the whole thing." Simon smiled back.

"First to know what? Started what whole thing?" Lydia asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"We're getting married." Simon told.

"No way!" Lydia scoffed.

"Way. He proposed last night." Simon pointed at Chris.

"Really?" She turned to Chris and he nodded his head. "This is amazing!" She threw her arms around both of them at the same time. "Congrats!"

"Thanks." Chris smiled. "We want you to help us plan it."

"Really?"

"No one puts together a party like you Lyds." Simon told her. "A wedding's not that much of a stretch."

"Okay, so when were you thinking."

"Summer wedding." Simon confirmed and Chris nodded in agreement.

Lydia grinned. "A year. That's good."

"No." Chris stopped her. "We were thinking this summer. Here at the inn. On Wednesday."

"This Wednesday? As in seventy two hours away?"

"Yeah." Simon shrugged. "We can legally marry in Connecticut and we don't wanna wait. If anyone can pull this off, you can."

"That's true." Lydia sighed. "We'll need all hands on board."

"Really?" Simon asked.

"A wedding in three days? Yes, we'll need all the help we can get. And you do realise that you will have to officially move in together, right?"

"Yeah." Chris laughed, "We found a place a few block away from Truncheon."

"Good." Lydia stood up. "One last thing, Lorelai?" She called in through the window, "Is it okay if Si and Chris get married here on Wednesday?"

"What?" Jess, Mathew and Rory all turned on their heels to face Lydia.

"Surprise?" She smiled, as Chris and Simon waved from behind her.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :O lol**

** Again sorry it took so long. I hope it won't be so long next time. Review to let me know what you think. Or shout at me for being so lazy!  
**


	20. All the Wild Horses

**I should be flogged. I'm super bold. I know. In my defence, I have been working a LOAD (I can't seem to escape the place) and the computer (that's connected to the internet) in work died before christmas. But I came in this morning and there was new computer. Well, I say new, it looks we got it from 1996 and it's MASSIVE. Like a spaceship. I've named it Donovan. :)**

**Also, got slightly inspired watching 'No Ordinary Family'. The lovely Autumn Reeser is fab in it, and she is excatly who I see as Lydia. :)**

**Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - All the Wild Horses**

"Can you believe they're getting married?" Jess asked as he got into bed beside Lydia.

"Yes." She smiled, setting her book aside and adjusting her glasses. "What I can't believe is that they're getting married on Wednesday. So much to do, so little time. Plus I have less speed these days."

"Well, we'll help out. I mean Sookie's not turning down the food, and Lorelai's done loads of weddings."

"I know. I just putting on my wedding planner hat."

"What weddings have you planned?" Jess asked, his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Rory and Matthew's." She smiled. "And Joey and Pacey on 'Dawson's Creek'. Oh and Hermione and Ron's in Harry Potter." She laughed holding up her book.

"So all fictional weddings, in your head."

"And ours." She kissed his cheek, opening her book again.

"Ours? You planned what exactly?"

"Well, we had to get rings and we needed a place to actually get married. I guessing that required some sort of planning." Lydia shrugged, turning the page. "Now, ssh, Harry's about to play giant wizard chess. Peanut and I are very excited."

"Sure. Peanut's excited." Jess smirked, picking up his own book, and flipping to the page marked with a credit card receipt.

* * *

"We need a marriage license." Lydia told no one in particular on Monday morning over breakfast. On Sunday she had sat with Sookie planning a menu and with Simon calling people to invite them to the wedding.

"What?" Jess glanced up from his book.

"Marriage license." She repeated. "I thought you and Rory could do that?"

"Sure." Rory nodded. "How do we get one?"

"Town Magistrate." Lydia replied, crossing an item of the list in her bright purple Filofax, normally used to keep track of assignments, exam dates and teacher meeting, though it was now filled with wedding lists, notes on pink sticky notes, and items highlighted with gold stars. Jess groaned and she glanced up. "What now?"

"Town Magistrate?" He asked, "Isn't that..."

"Taylor." Rory confirmed. "Yeah."

"This could be fun." Jess smirked.

"See? I like when my little worker bees are happy. Now, report back when you've it sorted. I have to go." Lydia drained the last of her tea and stood up. "Lots and lots to do."

"Hold it." Jess stopped her. "What have you to do?"

"Flowers, alcohol and music. Plus I have to sort out the bachelor/bachelor parties."

"Parties?" Jess questioned. "Can't they have a joint one?"

"No." Lydia shook her head, "As of six pm tomorrow they can't see each other until they're getting hitched. You and Math are taking out Chris, me and Rory are getting Simon."

"Then you only need to figure out one party. Me and Math'll handle Chris'."

"You're just gonna take him for beers though, right?" Lydia frowned.

"Well, yeah." Jess shrugged. "That's what he likes."

"Fine." Lydia sighed, crossing one 'bachelor' of her list.

"Hey, Lyds, if you want I could think of something for Simon?" Rory offered. "I know all the cool spots in town."

Jess smirked back her, "Stars Hollow has cool spots?"

"If you know where to look. Actually, they've just reopened the place we went to for my mom's first bachelorette party."

"First?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah, long story. But, the place is cocktails and dancing."

"Sounds perfect." Lydia grinned, crossing off the second 'bachelor' from her list. "Remember to call me when you get the licence sorted." She smiled and gave Jess a quick kiss. "Later."

"Bye." Jess replied as she left and he sat back down beside Rory. "Where's Mathew? How'd he get out of helping?"

"He has actual work to do. You do remember you have a business?"

"The poetry reading thing." Jess nodded in realisation.

"Yeah, he's trying to book a few more poets and then get the word out. He was phoning radio stations when I left."

"Maybe I should give him a hand?" Jess stood up but Rory grabbed his hand.

"No way. He can handle it. You're giving me a hand. We need to find Taylor and persuade him into giving us a marriage license by tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure, that with Taylor, nothing happens that quickly."

"Okay. Come on."

* * *

"Hey Lane."Lydia waved as she entered the diner. "Uncle Luke." She nodded to Luke, who was taking an order from a couple sitting at the window.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Lane asked as Lydia reached the counter.

"A tea, to go. Lots to do."

"The wedding. Luke mentioned it." Lane nodded, placing a tea bag into a paper cup.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to ask a favour. Would Hep Alien be the wedding band?"

"Oh." Lane set the cup down in front of Lydia. "We can't. Sorry. Gill's on vacation with his family and Brian is on some business trip."

"That's fine. It was just a thought anyway. I mean we're just using a CD for the ceremony, and Kirk said he would DJ for me."

"No, don't let Kirk DJ." Lane warned.

"Okay, maybe I can blackmail one of Empire's DJ's into coming down."

"I can DJ."Lane smiled.

"Really?"

"I haven't in a while, but I still have music taste and equipment. And Zach plays a pretty awesome acoustic set, if you want something other than a CD for the ceremony?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Lane laughed. "Send me over a list of songs and I'm sure Zach will know them."

"I have the list. Or songs. I guess." Lydia pulled a page from her planner. "I said CD, I meant I was gonna download them to Mathew's Iphone, and play the songs through some speakers. They wanna start the ceremony with 'Wild Horses'."

"The Stones?"

"Well they wanted The Sundays version. It's more..."

"Relaxing?" Lane nodded in agreement, "Better for a wedding."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter since Zach's singing."

"Yeah, I guess. To end?"

"Velvet Underground. 'I'm Sticking With You'."

"Original arrangement?" Lane smiled.

"Please. While I loved the version you did at the engagement party, I think the slower version is more appropriate."

"No, problem. I'll let him know." Lane slipped the piece of paper into her pocket.

"Thanks. Can I also ask if he'd play the song for the first dance? Band of Horses, 'Part One'? I'll sing if he plays."

"Sure. Why Bands of Horses?"

"Their first date was a Band of Horses' gig." Lydia shrugged. "I set them up. Thought it might be nice."

"No problem. What time's everything start?"

"Ceremony starts at two and then dinner's after that. Dancing will start about six. And you're totally invited to the wedding, you and Zach are coming for the meal and then you're working your butt off."

"We can't go to the wedding." Lane shook her head.

"Of course you can. I'm inviting you. Get there about one. We're having pre-wedding drinks. If I can find any alcohol. Doose's seems to be the only place."

"Talk to Miss Patti." Lane advised. "She had a big party for her birthday this year, and she hired a catering company that just catered drinks. Waitstaff, bartenders, the works."

"You are my hero!" Lydia grinned. "Thank you. And hey, Rory and I are taking Simon out tomorrow night. Last night as a free man. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Lane smiled, pouring coffee for a man sitting at the counter.

"Good. I'll see you later." Lydia waved and headed back onto the street, walking towards the dance studio.

* * *

"Taylor!" Rory called out as she ran across the road to catch up to the man as he passed the town gazebo.

"Rory!" Taylor smiled. "What a pleasant... Jess." His smiled dropped as Jess joined them.

"Taylor." He nodded, smirking slightly at Rory.

"I was wondering if you could help us?" Rory smiled, "We heard you're the man to go to if you need to get a marriage license."

"You two are getting married?"

"No." Rory shook her head, "Jess is married."

"Pregnant redhead, this tall," Jess indicated Lydia's height with his hand, "nose stuck in a Harry Potter book?"

"What's with that anyway?" Rory glanced at Jess.

"She's reading them to Peanut."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and she reads aloud too." Jess told her.

"And you haven't tried to read anything to Peanut?" Rory smirked.

"No." Jess shook his head. "Well, maybe, a little Salinger. I mean any kid of mine is gonna read 'Catcher in the Rye' eventually, why not start now?"

"What did Lydia do?"

"She hit me over the head with Harry Potter." Jess sighed. "She's insane but..."

"You love her." Rory teased, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "So cute that you lo-" Rory was interrupted by Taylor clearing his throat.

"Can I actually help you two? Or are you just trying to distract me so someone can glue everything in my store to the shelves. Or cover the place in post it notes."

"Post it notes?" Jess mused, causing Taylor to let out a sigh of frustration and walk away.

"Behave." Rory warned Jess before following Taylor again. "Taylor! No one's playing a prank on you. Our friends, Chris and Simon are getting married. They want to get married in Stars Hollow. The day after tomorrow." Rory smiled at him. "They need a marriage licence."

"Yes they do" Taylor agreed. "But they have get it themselves. They have to sign for it. Along with the officiant."

"Oh." Rory glanced up at Jess. "Do you know who's marrying them?"

"No." Jess shook his head. "Listen, Taylor we need this licence. And they're in Hartford until this evening. Can you not sort it out, and they can come sign it tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not. Both parties have to be present when applying. Those are the rules. We can't overlook them. Good day." Taylor took off, quickly crossing the road and entering the market.

"Now what?" Rory moaned.

"No idea." Jess shrugged. "But I do know that Lyd's will not be happy."

* * *

"Did you get it?" Lydia arrived at the diner almost two hours later, to find Rory and Jess having lunch with Lily and April. "You never called." She kissed Jess on the head before pulling up a chair beside him, dropping her bag at her feet and setting her Filofax on the table.

"No." Jess sighed.

"No, you didn't call?" Lydia smiled, "Or, no you didn't get the licence." She stated, after seeing the look of guilt on Jess' face. "What happened?"

"Taylor." Jess rolled his eyes. "He's such a dic...tator. A dictator." Jess glanced at his smirking sister. "He said Chris and Simon had to apply themselves."

"What? Did you explain that-"

"We didn't get a chance Lyds."

"Rory!" Lydia banged her hand on the table and glared at her friend.

"What?" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, I'm blaming you." Lydia pointed at her.

"What did I do?"

"Jess is a guy. That means he was going to fail, and wasn't to be trusted. I expected you to have my back!"

"I did! I do!" Rory panicked. "But Taylor is a stickler for rules. There was nothing we could have said."

Lydia let out a sigh of frustration. "Where is Taylor?"

Rory stood up and craned her neck to look into the Soda Shop. "He's not next door, so I'm guessing the market. Why? What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to pay him a little visit." Lydia smiled, pushing her chair out and standing up. She grabbed both her bag and planner and headed outside.

Rory pointed after her. "Should we...?"

"Yeah, I think we better." Jess nodded, balling his napkin and tossing onto his plate. They both followed Lydia out of the diner.

April stared after them and then turned to Lily. "Are they always that..." She paused, searching for the right word.

"Melodramatic?" Lily supplied. "Yeah, though, Lyds kicked it up a notch with, you know, Peanut."

"I have a new found respect for you."

"Thank you." Lily grinned, biting into a fry. "But you know, they're not that bad really."

* * *

"Taylor? Mr Doose?" Taylor turned at the sound of his name and Lydia pushed her hair behind her ear and walked towards him. "Hi, Mr Doose. I'm Lydia." She held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Jess' wife. Jess Mariano?"

"Oh yes." Taylor nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I know that Jess and Rory came to see you about a marriage licence and-"

"As I told them earlier, the couple have to apply themselves, in person, for the licence."

"I know." Lydia nodded, flipping open her Filofax to one of her lists. "They have to be there with photographic ID and well is this the information needed?" She held out her list for Taylor to read."

"Yes, that seems to be everything." He nodded.

"You see, I see I have pregnancy brain, and I forgot to tell Jess and Rory that they couldn't get the licence themselves. I wanted them to see if it would be possible for Chris and Simon to go tomorrow morning and apply and then have it picked up at about noon on Wednesday?"

"We normally need a week to to process it."

"Is there nothing you do? You see, I got them together, and I sort of promised that I would get this wedding together, by Wednesday. You can't help a girl out, can you? I will have them there, washed, dressed, shoes shined, spit spot at eight thirty tomorrow morning. But the officiant won't be arriving until Wednesday, but I can march him over to the Town Hall the minute he arrives."

"Who is the officiant?" Taylor inquired.

"Judge Nathan Howard. From Long Island. He's an uncle of one of the grooms."

"One of the grooms?" Taylor blinked. "I thought Chris was a... So this would be two..."

"Men." Lydia nodded. "Yeah, Chris is a man. And so is Simon. And they're getting married. That's not a problem is it?"

"Oh no. The town troubadour married his boyfriend last year. Wonderful ceremony. However they applied for their licence a month in advance."

"You know," Lydia glanced around her, spotting Jess and Lydia outside through the window, "I still need to get the alcohol for the bachelor parties. I was gonna get it here, but I could always just get Jess to drive me somewhere out of town..." Lydia smiled at Taylor.

"I guess I'll be seeing you at eight thirty then, Ms. Mariano."

Lydia grinned at shook his hand again. "Pleasure doing business Mr. Doose. And you know, I think everyone's crazy. That cardigan is totally becoming."

"Yes, well, call if you need help with your purchase."

"Oh, I was gonna get it tomorr..." Lydia trailed off when Taylor arched an eyebrow at her. "Now's fine." She sighed as Taylor turned and headed towards the store room. Lydia glanced back to Jess and Rory, who were in deep conversation over a book in Jess' hand. She pushed her hair over her shoulders and walked towards the fridges. She stopped in front of the fridge containing beer and stared into it, not recognising a lot of the brands of beer for sell.

"I don't think Doose's sells non alcoholic beer." A voice beside her chuckled. Glancing up she sees the tall man Lane had pointed out on Friday. Fred, Dean, Lydia mentally corrected herself.

"What?" She blinked up at him.

"Non alcoholic beer." He pointed at her baby bump. "Unless you're one of those moms who drinks, which is cool." He put his hands up in defence.

"No, I'm not drinking. I just had to get a marriage licence from Taylor and in order to get it I have to buy beer. Bachelor parties."

"Parties?" He frowned.

"Yeah, two grooms." She nodded. "But the troubadour married his BF so this is old news for the SH."

"The SH." Dean chuckled. "I like that. So you know Taylor?"

"Well, my husband has family in town, and the guys getting married are friends of ours. They kinda fell in love with the place and decided to get married. With three days to plan. And since I own a Filofax," Lydia waved her planner, "apparently that means I'm organised and so I was left to do a lot of the-"

"Organising?" Dean finished with a laugh.

"Yeah." Lydia smirked. "I don't mind, but I'll be glad when it's done."

"I bet." He grinned. "I'm Dean."

"Lydia." She replied.

"You need hand carrying anything?"

"Oh no, I have some worker bees about. I can give them a call."

"It's no prob-" He stopped abruptly, spotting something over her head. He scoffed and shook his head. "Typical."

"Typical?" Lydia peered up at him, before turning to glance behind her. He was looking at Jess and Rory, still in a heated debate. "Something wrong?" She turned back to Dean.

"No." He shook his head. "I should have figured they would end up together."

"They're not together." Lydia told, with a shrug of her shoulder.

"What? They look like they're pretty together."

"No, they look like they're talking books." She gestured to Rory snapping the book from Jess' hand.

"That's what together looks like for them." Dean sneered. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Remember that husband with family in town?"

"You're married to Jess?" Dean stretched out the last syllable of Jess' name.

"Yeah. Lydia Mariano. He even knocked me up."

"Well, I'd be careful. You never know with those two."

"Okay, not only is that insulting to both Jess and Rory, but to me and Mathew."

"Who's Mathew?"

"Rory's boyfriend. You think we'd be stupid enough to not catch an affair?"

Dean shrugged, and smirked down at the red head. "It's happened before."

"Just because you cheated on your wife with Rory, that doesn't mean my husband's going to do the same! And, you were the married one. Rory was single, remember? You fed her a load of bull."

"Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you." He turned on his heel and out of the shop.

"Lydia?"

She jumped at the sound of her name and spun around to see Jess and Rory staring at her. "Hey guys." She gave them a slight smile."You hear much of that?"

"From 'Just because you cheated'." Jess smirked.

She groaned and looked ay Rory. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I slept with him." Rory shrugged. "But how did you know that?"

"Miss Patti and Babbette kinda love me." She grinned. "They got me earlier today. And they told me, that he told you he was leaving his wife."

"How do they know that?"

"Dunno." Lydia shrugged. "But Miss Patti's phone does pick up other people's conversations. They're a dangerous pair to have around." She pulled open the fridge and lift two packs of beer and passed them to Jess. "He seemed so nice."

"Who?" Rory asked as she took a pack from Lydia.

"Dean. He was nice to me, and there I was thinking 'God, maybe I could get him and Jess and Rory to be friends and then the town will name a festival after me'. But no, he was a jerk," she handed Rory another pack, "mean and bitter. And Dean is a terrible name." She lifted one final pack of beer out of the fridge and closed the door.

"What's his name got to do with anything?" Jess smirked.

"Nothing. Just that when I meet a Dean, I'll not like them because they're called Dean. It's Susie Tanor all over again."

"Susie Tanor?" Jess asked putting the beer on the check out desk.

"She teased me in fifth grade and now I hate all Susies."

"Right. Why are buying all this beer?" He took the last pack from her.

"Oh, we have to, so Chris and Si can get married on Wednesday."

"Taylor blackmail you?" Rory laughed.

"Sort of. This is for the bachelor party."

"I thought everyone was going out?" Jess frowned and he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"No, we're going out." Lydia gestured to herself and Rory. "Your bachelors are staying at The Dragonfly and getting buzzed on cheap beer."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Great."

"Oh, come on. I'll get you some poker chips and cigars. They'll love it."

"Fine."

"You know who'll love it?" Rory grinned. "Michel!"

* * *

"Hey Jess, Lyds in there?" Simon asked after knocking on the door to their room that evening.

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom. Come in, I'm have to go find Mathew. Poet thing." Jess smiled. "Lyds, I'm gone. Simon's here to see you."

"Thanks." Simon nodded, walking to the bed and sitting down, laying the garment bag he was carrying out beside him.

"Hey." Lydia grinned as she came back into the room. "You get your suits? Rings?"

"Yeah, and I got you this." He held up the bag and unzipped it revealing a golden yellow dress with a deep 'v' and wide shoulders.

"That's the same colour as the boutineers I order for you guys."

"I know, I figured my maid of honour would have to match me in some way." Simon grinned.

"What? Maid of...What?"

Simon laughed and pulled his friend to site down. "Lyds, I have no brothers or sisters, and Chris is having Mathew as his best man, and I want my best friend up there beside me when I get married. Will you? Be there?"

"Do I have to make a speech?" She laughed. "Of course I'll do it. Thank you for the dress. It's beautiful."

"I also got you these." Simon placed a shoe box on her lap.

"I get shoes?" She laughed, glancing down at the box. "Simon, you're taking these back."

"No, I'm not." He lifted the lid showing her the grey suede pump. "We wanted to get you something to say thank you for everything. I figured they'd match the dress."

"YSL? They're too expensive."

"Got them on sale." Simon smiled.

Lydia raised her eyebrow and stared at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I could not believe you less."

"Chris and I don't care. You're keeping the shoes."

"Thank you." She smiled, setting the shoes down and stepping into them. "Oh, I've missed heels. Jess will not let me wear these." She sighed, admiring the almost five inch heels.

"It's one afternoon." Simon shrugged. "And you can change into ballet flats if you want. We still wanted to get you them."

"I love them. Thank you again."

"Welcome." Simon stood and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I like having you at this height." He grinned. "You wanna go get dinner?"

"Sure." Lydia picked up her sweater and pulled it on.

"You gonna change your shoes?"

"Nope." She called back, pulling open the door and heading down the stairs.

* * *

"Will I see you tonight?" Mathew, ran his hand along Rory's arm as they sat in the gazebo on Tuesday afternoon.

"Probably. I mean you guys are staying at the inn and I can't imagine that Lydia will want to stay out late partying." Rory smiled, closing her eyes and leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"I guess not. I just missed you last night."

"Sorry," Rory sat up and looked straight at him, "I just haven't seen mom in ages."

"It's fine, Ror, I just missed you is all." He pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Is that Jamie?" She squinted across to a car that had pulled up on the other side of the street.

"Yeah, with Abby and Sam?" Mathew stood up. "Jamie!" He waved and the blonde waved in return. Rory picked up her bag and they walked to the three. "What are you doing here?" Mathew asked when they reached them.

"Lyds called about the wedding. I think we're here to make up numbers for the bachelor party."

"Parties." Mathew corrected. "And awesome. Because, unlike your sister, you suck a poker."

"You're playing poker?" Jamie moaned. "What you doing then?" He asked Rory.

"We're taking Simon out for cocktails and dancing."

"Excellent." Abby grinned. "Too bad honey." She patted Jamie on the shoulder.

"Hey, Sam, Lily doesn't know you're coming, right?" Mathew asked the teenager.

"No, why?"

"I figured she would have mentioned you coming." He grinned. "Everyone's at the diner, if you wanna head over?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and he, Abby and Rory walked ahead of Mathew and Sam.

"Oh my...Jamie's here!" Lily hit April from their spot behind the counter.

"Lydia's brother?" April leaned forward to look closer. "He is hot!"

"I told you." Lily smirked.

"Who's the kid with Mathew?" April nodded out the window.

"Who?" Lily looked over and then threw the rag she was holding at April. "Sam!" She shouted, running out from behind the counter and out the door causing Jess and Lydia to stare out after her.

"Oh, Jamie's here." Lydia waved to he brother. "I told him to bring Sam." She explained as everyone, except Sam and Lily, who were still outside, joined them. "Hey guys." She greeted as Jamie kissed her cheek.

"I hope you haven't stressed yourself out." Jamie warned as he sat down.

"I'm fine. How was your drive?"

"Good." Abby told her. "This place is so pretty."

"I know," Lydia agreed,"I could move here."

"We're not moving to Stars Hollow." Jess warned and Lily and Sam came in.

"Hey Sam." Lydia smiled.

"Hi." He nodded, before Lily dragged him over to meet April.

"Okay, I have to go and pick up a few things for tonight." Lydia stood up and kissed Jess' head.

"Like what?" Jess looked up at her.

"Feather boas, tiaras. That sort of thing. Wanna come Ror?"

"Yeah. See you guys later." She waved and left the diner with Lydia.

"You guys want to get settled in?" Jess asked Jamie who nodded and he, Abby and Mathew all left the diner.

"Hey, Sam, we're gonna head up to the inn." Jess called to him

"Oh," Lily glanced up. "I thought Sam would be staying with us?"

Jess raised one eyebrow at his sister. "At the diner? Alone?"

"Forgot my bag!" Lydia breezed back into the diner. "What's going on?"

"Lil seems to think Sam will be staying upstairs with her all night." Jess told his wife.

"And April!" Lily pointed to her friend.

"Like that matters." Jess scoffed.

"She has a point Jess." Lydia said quietly.

"What?" Jess stared down at her.

"Well, April will be there all night. And there are no walls in that apartment. They'll be fine."

"Lydia-"

"Jess, they'll be fine. Right?" She shot a look at Lily.

"I swear, nothing will happen." Lily pressed her hand to her chest.

Jess sighed. "Fine. I'm not gonna win this." He glanced at Lydia. "See you later." He kissed her cheek and then left.

"Thanks, Lyds." Lily smiled.

"Don't make me regret it." Lydia warned before leaving.

* * *

The next day, just after one thirty, Lydia pushed open the door to Simon's room. "How you feeling?" She smiled at him.

"I'm going to be sick." He sighed, starting to pace the room.

"No, you're not. Stand still, I have your boutineer." Lydia grabbed his arm and placed the yellow flower in his button hole. "There." She smiled, straightening his tie. "You look very dapper."

"How is everyone?"

"Enjoying cocktails and canapes. Everyone is fine. Everything is fine. The cake is here, your uncle is here, your licence is here, all you have to do is say 'I do'."

"How's Chris?"

"You're doing a very good impression of him right now." Lydia laughed as the door knocked.

"Hey." Lily popped her head around the door. "Just here to take a few pictures." She held up her camera.

"Sure." Lydia waved her in. "This will take your mind of worrying." She glanced up at Simon, who had turned a shade of grey to match his suit. "Or maybe not."

After twenty minutes, Simon had calmed down and Lily had taken her pictures. Lydia brushed some invisible lint of his jacket and grinned at him. "Come on, let's get you married."

"Okay." He sighed and slipped his arm through her offered one.

* * *

Lydia choked back a tear as she watched Simon and Chris exchange vows and rings, but couldn't control the tears that fell as Judge Howard declared her two friends married. She caught Jess' eye and and give him a small wave, before wiping a tear and clapping as the newly weds kissed. Mathew took her arm and lead her back down the aisle behind Chris and Simon, as Zach sang The Velvet Underground song.

"It was beautiful, wasn't it?" She whispered up to Mathew as Lily snapped pictures of Simon and Chris.

"Yeah, they look happy." He agreed as Rory and Jess joined.

"Nice Hollywood tears Murphy." Jess teased.

"Shut it." Lydia pouted. "It's all Peanut's fault."

"Okay." Jess grinned, putting his arms around her shoulder. "You looked great up there." He told her quietly and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks." She sighed, before being dragged away to have to photograph taken.

* * *

After dinner, when the floor had been cleared for dancing, Lydia made her way to the stage with Zach behind her. "Hey," she spoke into the mircophone, holding her champagne flute of apple juice, "I'm Lydia, maid of honour. And I just wanted to say a few words before Simon and Chris' first dance. Audrey Hepburn once said "Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'." And that made me think of when I first told Chris I had met the perfect guy for him at my yoga class, and he said 'impossible'.

"He didn't think that a guy who did yoga would be right for him. He wasn't interested. And Simon wasn't interested in someone who wasn't interested in him. But I knew better. So with a little jiggery pokery and some slight of hand I got them to meet and it was magic. And history. And I got to see it all happen and now they're married. I can't think of any two people more deserving of happiness. I'm going to leave you with a few more words of wisdom from the fabulous Ms. Hepburn, 'the most important thing is to enjoy your life—to be happy—it's all that matters' and 'Paris is always a good idea'. To Simon and Chris!" She raised her glass and everyone else followed suit. Simon blew her a kiss and and she grinned back. "Now, if the happy couple will take to the floor, their first dance is about to being."

Simon took Chris hand and lead him to the floor as Zach started to play. Both men stared up at Lydia and she simply smiled before she stared to sing.

"To the bottom the earth I had to fall, but you really caught me, you really caught me, dear..."

* * *

"Wanna dance?" Mathew smirked, holding his hand out for Rory, as Lane started to play Camera Obscura's 'I love how you love me'.

"Sure." Rory smiled, taking his hand and walking to the floor and placing her arms around his neck.

"I love you Rory Gilmore." Mathew sighed into her, halfway through the song.

"I love how weddings make you sappy." Rory laughed.

"They do not."

"They do." Rory teased. "But I love you too." She pressed a kissed against his lips. "Move in with me?" She said suddenly.

"What?" Mathew pulled back slightly to look at her.

"Move in with me?"

"Rory, where has this come from?"

"I dunno." She shrugged, biting on her lower lip. "I was thinking about it, and Chris is moving out and you'll be by yourself. You guys could renovated upstairs, use it for the business. Or not. It was only an idea."

"Yes."

Rory looked up and blinked. "What?"

"Yes. When we get back to Philadelphia, I'll move in with you." Mathew grinned, kissing her.

"Really?"

"I'm not promising marriage or anything-"

"No." Rory interrupted him. "I don't... I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled as the song came to an end.

* * *

**You know you want to review. Let me know what you think. :) Please!**


	21. You Got Me All Wrong

**Look! An update! An actual, honest to god update! Colour me shocked too! Thanks to those who reviewed! **

**I own nothing. Lydia's mine. And Peanut. And Jess...yeah, I wish!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One - You Got Me All Wrong**

"I dunno if I like it." Lily frowned as she turned on the spot, looking down at the purple dress she was wearing.

"You're crazy. It's all kinds of perfect." Lydia told her, fixing the gold detail on one of the straps.

"You sure?" Lily raised her eyebrow at Lydia.

"Don't give me that look." Lydia laughed as Rory came into the dressing room holding three other dresses.

"So these are pointless, right?" Rory hung the dresses up. "I mean, that one's incredible."

"Told you." Lydia gloated, sticking her tongue out.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Very mature."

"I try." She shrugged. "Now turn so I can unzip you."

As Lily made her way back to the cubicle to change back into her jeans and sweater, Rory ran her hand across the dresses she had just hung up. "Does she need shoes?"

"Yeah," Lydia nodded, frowning at her friend's nervousness, "but Sam's dinner thing isn't until next week. We have time. You okay?"

"What? I'm fine." Rory nodded a few times. "Matt's going to move in with me." She then blurted out.

"Okay, hello left field." Lydia laughed.

"You're not mad?"

Lydia frowned again. "Why would I be mad?"

Rory thought for a second and then shook her head, laughing. "I dunno. I just panicked, I guess."

"This is good." Lydia grinned, rubbing her bump. "How'd he ask?"

"He didn't."

"Wait," Lydia put her hand up to stop Rory, "Did you ask him, but it came from nowhere, and you didn't even know you wanted him to move in until you asked?"

"Yeah," Rory looked surprised, "how did you know that?"

"That's what happened when I asked Jess to move in. One minute we were watching Jeopardy, and then next I had asked him to move in. I think the apartment's haunted."

"By who, Sadie Hawkins?"

"Maybe." Lydia shrugged as Lily returned holding her dress. "Hey kid, Math and Rory are moving in together."

"Cool. What're they gonna do with the apartment about Truncheon?"

"Turn it into a crèche for Peanut when I go back to work. Obviously." Lydia laughed as she handed over Lily's dress to the sales assistant.

"What are you doing when Peanut arrives?" Rory asked.

"Well, I have maternity leave right up until Christmas vacation. I'm supposed to start back in January. But, Jess and I discussed it, and I want to take the year. I'll start back next school year, when Peanut's one." Lydia shrugged before turning to the sales assistant and signing for her credit card. "Thank you." She smiled, handing back the pen.

"Thank you." Lily took the bag and they left the shop. "So you'll be off for the whole year?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome." Lily grinned and Lydia frowned.

"I'm not feeling the love." She pouted and Rory laughed.

"No, not that its awesome you'll not be there." Lily rolled her eyes, "Just I'll get to drive to school everyday. There's a couple of kids who overheard me talking about Sharona and Michael Hope started a rumour that I don't actually own a Mustang, since you drive me in everyday."

"Carbon footprint, Lily. And Michael Hope is in detention the minute I'm back at school."

"In over a year?" Lily smirked and Lydia sighed in frustration.

"I'm ignoring you now." Lydia turned to face a laughing Rory. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Rory shook her head and changed the subject. "So who's going to watch Peanut when you do go back to work? Mary Poppins? I mean you weren't serious about Jess and Truncheon, were you?"

"No. Though Jess did offer to work from home went I go back, but a girl who used to work at Fort William started her own child minding business when she had twins two years ago. She's taking Peanut."

"A teacher?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, she taught art before Ms. Collins."

"Looney Lisa?" Lily laughed and Lydia frowned.

"Don't call her that. She's still a teacher."

"I didn't come up with it." Lily shrugged. "I am a sheep and I blindly follow."

"I hate to think what I get called."

"Ms M." Lily shrugged as her cell phone beeped. "You're beloved Lyds. Deal with it."

"Oh." Lydia smiled and Rory laughed at her.

"What ever happened to Looney Lisa?"

"She pulled me aside after Lily came to live with us. She didn't feel comfortable interacting with a student outside of school hours." Lydia grinned. "Never tell Lily how much I love her for that."

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Rory raised her hand in the Scout's Honour.

"Who was that?" Lydia asked as Lily slipped her phone back into her pocket.

"Sam. He wanted to know how the dress hunt was going."

"You tell what it's like?"

Lily shook her head, "No."

"Good girl." Lydia smiled as Lily's phoned beeped again. "What, is he asking for details?"

"It's not Sam. It's Anna." Lily stepped ahead of them, turning to walk backwards and still talk to them. "Listen, I know we had planned girl's night in because Jess and Mathew are having a boy's night at Empire, after their hard day packing, but do you mind if I bail? Fern's having a sleepover."

"I guess that would be okay." Lydia sighed, "I mean, you shouldn't have to hang out with married, pregnant ladies."

"Hey!" Rory looked offended. "There is no ring on my finger. And if you've put a jinx on me and I end up pregnant..."

"Okay, okay." Lydia laughed. "Touch wood that Rory's not knocked up." She grinned, tapping her forehead.

"What was that?" Rory asked.

"What?"

"The hitting your head. And 'touch wood'? It's 'knock on wood'."

"No." Lydia shook her head and looked to Lily.

"Yeah," Lily nodded. "Mom always said 'knock on wood', Lyds. Never 'touch'."

"Really? My dad used to say..." She trailed off and frowned. "This is one of those crazy Irish things I do, isn't it? I hate when I don't realise it's a crazy Irish thing."

"It's okay Lyds. I kinda like your crazy Irish things." Lily laughed as they reached Rory's car. "It's like living in an episode of 'Ballykissangel'. You know, without the priest who loved the barmaid. Or Colin Farrell."

* * *

"What are the girls doing tonight?" Mathew asked as he followed Jess into the kitchen of the Truncheon apartment.

"Movie night." Jess shrugged, pulling open the fridge and taking two beers out. "Though Lydia had planned a non alcoholic cocktail night. She bought a load of strawberries and then burst into tears in the market because virgin daiquiris are the devil's work." He handed one bottle to Mathew.

"Right." Mathew twisted off the cap and took a gulp, looking about the apartment. "I'm moving in with Rory."

"What?" Jess laughed, choking on his beer.

"I'm moving in with Rory." Mathew repeated, moving to the couch and sitting down.

"I heard that." Jess smirked, sitting in the arm chair. "When?"

"I dunno, soon." He shrugged. "We were going to wait and tell you and Lydia together."

"When did you ask her?"

"I didn't. She asked me at the wedding."

"Wait," Jess tried to muffle a laugh, "She asked you? You know that Lydia asked me to move it too?"

"Oh, God, that's right." Mathew took a gulp of his drink, his face visibly paling.

"And it makes sense, because it's Rory's apartment. Just like it was Lydia's apartment."

"No." Mathew shook his head, violently. "No, what if the apartment is haunted or something. And when these girls move in, they are made to ask their boyfriends to move in, and then we're powerless to say no and the next thing you're married."

"Okay, you're talking crazy, you know that right? And spending far too much time with Lydia." Jess downed the last of his beer.

"We need to get drunk. Really drunk." Mathew nodded resolutely.

"Whatever you say, man." Jess smirked, "but if you complain about a hangover during inventory tomorrow, I will kick your ass."

"Duly noted." Mathew finished his beer before they both left for Empire.

* * *

Lydia rolled over onto her back as she felt the bed dip under Jess' weight. "Hey," she whispered up at his back and he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep." He kissed her quickly before lying down beside her.

"I was awake." she rolled over to face him. "You taste like beer." She smiled, running her hand along his face.

"We had a few drinks." Jess nodded.

"Good, I told you didn't need to stop drinking because I had too."

"So how was girl's night?"

"Fine. Lily went to Fern's, so it was just me and Rory. We watched 'How to Steal a Million'."

"Who won?"

"What?" Lydia laughed.

"O'Toole or Hepburn. I know you have an internal debate about who you love more. O'Toole or Hepburn?"

"O'Toole." Lydia grinned. "But only because Audrey looked fabulous in her Givenchy and I'm currently the size of a planet. I can't believe you know I do that."

"I know a lot about you, remember? And you are not a planet. You're gorgeous and sexy and I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Lydia's head fell to his shoulder as she laughed. "Oh, God, love? Jess Mariano. You're drunk."

"Just a little. But it's Mathew's fault."

"How?"

"You know he's moving in with Rory?"

"Yeah, she told me that. But how does that explain you drunk?"

"Mathew freaked out. Because you asked me to move in. Apartment haunted. He'll have to settle down, married, baby." Jess sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Okay, well, first I need to spend less time with Math. And I had to ask you to move in. It was my apartment. But you proposed. Two years later! He's crazy!"

"Told him that, but he insisted on getting drunk. Made me tell what freaked me out, so he wouldn't alone in his panic."

"You tell him about the clown thing?" Lydia laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Nope." Jess shook his head, yawing. "I told him I'm freaking out about being a dad. But clowns are scary."

"What?" Lydia sat up and grabbed onto Jess' shoulder. "You're freaking out...Jess?" She looked down at her now sleeping husband. "Wake up. Jess!" She shook him slightly, but he simply rolled over onto his side.

"Night." He muttered before letting out a small snore.

"Great." Lydia hissed through her teeth, sitting back against the headboard, her arms folded over her bump. "Just great!" She glared at Jess, sleeping beside her.

* * *

"Lydia?" Jess came down the stairs to find his wife curled up on the sofa, a blanket around her, quietly reading a Harry Potter book aloud. "Hey, there you are." He pressed a kiss to her head before sitting beside her. "What book are you on?"

"Half Blood Prince." She tried to smile, putting her book down on the arm of the sofa.

"Isn't that the one where Du-"

"Don't! I don't wanna ruin it for Peanut!" Lydia reached over, placing her hand over Jess' mouth.

"Sorry." He mumbled against her hand. "Why you up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged one shoulder.

"You should have woken me up. Is anything wrong?"

"I tried, you were dead to the world. You told me something last night."

"Was it about Rory and Mathew moving in, because I don't know if I was supposed to tell you that."

"I knew that. Rory told me." Lydia bit down on her lip. "You told me that you had told Mathew...you're freaked out about Peanut?"

"What?" Jess paled and then sighed. "I said that?"

"And then promptly fell asleep. Are you really freaking out about Peanut, about being a dad? I thought you were excited."

"I am." He confirmed, taking her hand in his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I can't wait to meet our kid. But-"

"But...?" Lydia prompted and he nodded, sighing.

"I didn't meet Jimmy until I was almost nineteen."

"I know."

"I asked him once, about why he left. He said the whole pregnancy he was so excited about being a dad. But then I arrived and he ran. And when I met him, it was weird. I could rationalise looking like him, I had half his DNA, but I liked the same books as him. The same movies and bands. All that stuff that's supposed to be nurture and it was nature for us. I just can't help but wonder; what if I have his bolting gene."

"Oh, babe." Lydia cupped his cheek and gave him a small smile. "There are a few major differences. One, I'm pretty sure Jimmy didn't panic about bolting. If he did, I'm sure he wouldn't have done it. And two, if you did run, rest assured, I would hunt you down." She grinned at him and Jess shook his head, laughing. "But," she continued, "and I don't want this to sound mean, you do have that bolting gene."

"What?"

"Jess, you have it, and it kicked in the same age that Jimmy's did. He ran because he couldn't handle being a dad and you ran because you flunked senior year and couldn't handle disappointing two people who actually cared about you. But you grew up and got your life together a lot quicker than Jimmy did."

Jess raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "What you're not the only who asked Jimmy stuff." Lydia laughed. "And listen to me, yes, you freaked out and ran, but didn't leave a kid to grow up without a dad. And I don't think you would ever do that now."

"Yeah." He nodded. "That did kinda suck."

"And, trust me, you are gonna make an amazing dad."

"You think?"

"I know." She smiled. "I wish you'd told me though. I wouldn't have felt so guilty about my own freak outs."

"But you haven't been freaking out, that's why I didn't say anything. You've been so calm."

"No, you've been Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected. I've been freaking out on the sly for months." Lydia admitted, wrinkling her nose.

"About what?"

"Oh," she bit down her lip for a second, thinking. "Am, well, Peanut having two heads. Peanut not having a head. Peanut having webbed feet. Peanut growing up to be a murderer. Peanut being born pure evil like Damien. You joining a cult and selling Peanut to be the anti-Christ. Peanut being a peanut."

"You told me that one."

"And you looked at me like I was crazy. You see why I secretly freaked out?" Lydia laughed. "Just promise me, you tell me about stuff. Even if you think it'll freak out the freak. We have to be a team."

"Promise." Jess kissed her forehead and she gave him a small smile." Everything else okay?"

"Yeah."

"Lydia?"

"No. I didn't tell you the big fear. It's too weird." She glanced up at him and tried to smile.

"You, weird? Never." Jess grinned. "Tell me. So I can tell you that you're crazy."

"You know how most normal people fear one day becoming their parents? Well I have this parallelizing fear that I won't become my mom. I don't know if it's because she died young and I'm putting her on a pedestal, but in my mind she was a paradigm of parental perfection. What if I never live up to that?"

"Okay, one, you are crazy. And two, you are gonna be a fantastic mom. But I know you well enough to know that you're not gonna believe a word I say. So, you have to tell this fear to Lily and see what she says."

"I'm not telling Lily. "

"Yes, you are. Promise me."

"Fine." Lydia sighed in frustration. "I'll tell her."

"Good." Jess squeezed her hand and squinted at her. "You didn't sleep at all, did you?"

"Nope."

"Bed."

"But, inventory." Lydia pouted.

"No. You need to sleep."

"But, the counting. You need me for the counting."

"You know we did inventory before you came along." Jess laughed. "Now, go to bed. Please."

"Okay." Lydia stood up and kissed the top of his head. "But, just know, I'm not happy about this."

"I know." Jess grinned. "See you later."

* * *

"Hey, Jess." Lily dropped her bag at the kitchen door and joined Jess at the breakfast bar, pouring herself a glass of juice. "Listen, I know I'm supposed to help with inventory, but I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I might not be much help and-"

"I need you to stay here today." Jess cut her off.

"But, I thought I had to help in order to get my curfew extended for Sam's dinner thing."

"Weren't you just trying to get out of it?" Jess smirked.

"Well, yeah, but I was planning on going but being terrible so you would send me home. That way, I still went to help and you would have to extend my curfew." She grinned and Jess scoffed, shaking his head.

"I need you here more."

"And my curfew?"

Jess rolled his eyes. "Extension granted."

"Thank you!" Lily clapped before throwing her arms around Jess' neck. "Why do you need me here anyway?"

"Lydia had a rough night. She's in bed, she needs to sleep, but I'd feel better if you were here, in case she needs anything."

"Okay." Lily nodded, walking back towards the kitchen door. "I'll go dump my stuff and let her know I'm in."

"Thanks Lil." Jess smiled at his sister. "Oh, and Lyds has something she wants to tell you."

"Okay, I'll ask her abut it." Lily shrugged and Jess smirked to himself before looking for his car keys.

* * *

"Lydia?" Lilly's head appeared around the door and Lydia smiled, putting down her book. "Jess said you needed to sleep." Lily raised an eyebrow, coming into the room to sit on the bed.

"We just wanted to finish the chapter." Lydia shrugged.

"We?"

"Me and Peanut." Lydia clarified. "Don't tell Jess." She grinned, tossing the book on to the bedside table. "How was the sleepover?"

"Good. We didn't sleep much."

"You're not supposed to. You're supposed to sit up all night, doing pedicures, talking about boys and eating raw cookie dough."

"We also watched 'Say Anything'." Lily grinned.

"Good girls."

"Oh, hey, Jess said you had something to ask me."

Lydia's eyes narrowed and she let out an annoyed sigh. "Remind me to kill your brother later, will you?"

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just, well, last night Jess told me that he was, sort of, freaking out about Peanut."

"Freaking out? Jess? About what?"

"It doesn't matter, we talked it out, but I told him about my fear."

"Your fear?" Lily prompted.

"About being a terrible mom. Or at least not as good as my mom." Lydia bit down on her lower lip.

"That's crazy." Lily shook her head. "I mean, I didn't know your mom, but you as a terrible mother. That's a role I'm not buying. I know that you're technically my sister, but you're pretty good with the mom-type advice. And I've seen you with Doula and Charlie and any other kid that crosses your path. You're a natural."

"You think so?"

"Know so." Lily smiled. "And about your mom, do you ever think that you're just remembering the good stuff?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, my mom hasn't been gone a year yet, and when I think about her all I remember is chocolate chip waffles and putting on makeup and watching olf Marilyn movies. But I know that she grounded me and we fought and that I hated her at times. But I can't remember specific instances of those things happening. You think that maybe what you're doing? I mean, you never got grounded?"

"All the time. Usually for sneaking out with Seth."

"Oh really?"

"Do as I say, not as I did." Lydia smirked. "And I get your point. My mom probably freaked out about motherhood too. I just wish I could ask her."

"I'm sure Rory would let you borrow Lorelai." Lily grinned, before trying to stifle a yawn. "I think we both need to get some sleep."

"Don't you have to get to Truncheon for inventory?"

"Jess let me off the hook, in case you needed anything."

"But your curfew?"

"Extended." Lily grinned, standing up. "Yell if you need anything. Or call my cell."

"Hey," Lydia smiled and she pulled her blanket out, "wanna just get in beside me? That way I can kick you, if I so happen to need anything. And I have 'Modern Family' ready to watch for when I wake up."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Lily asked as she slipped under the cover.

"Not nearly enough."

* * *

"They're watching 'Modern Family." Rory pouted, snapping her phone closed as she marked off a book on her list. "Not fair."

"You love inventory." Mathew teased as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I hate inventory. It's costing me a bomb." She pointed to her largest pile of books.

"You're buying those?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"We're gonna make a killing."

"Or, I might just come in on my days off and read them in the corner." Rory shrugged, giving him a small smile.

"If you buy them, I'll give you my employee discount."

"You guys don't have an employee discount. And I am an employee. I write for the 'zine."

"Fine, we don't have employee discount. But I am willing to give you the Rory Discount." Mathew smirked.

"The Rory Discount. I feel special."

"You are special."

"Oh, jeez." Jess groaned from across the room. "Could you two tone down the cuteness. I'm trying not to vomit over here."

"Says the man I caught talking to his wife's bump." Mathew laughed.

"I was giving my unborn kid a life lesson. That's completely different."

"Uh huh?"

"It is!"

Mathew smirked. "Whatever you say."

"It's different." Jess retorted.

"Boys!" Rory stopped them before they actually started to yell at each other. "Okay, so me and Mathew will keep it to ourselves, but you have to admit that talking to Peanut is so damn adorable."

"You two are impossible." Jess sighed, "I'm going for some air."

* * *

"Have you heard from Chris and Si?" Lily asked, pulling a red vine out of the packet.

"Yesterday." Lydia nodded. "Simon called. They love Cali. Simon's amazed he's never been out before."

"Well Venice beach and the boardwalk is always buzzing this time of year."

"Yeah. They love the house. They wanna move in permanently."

"It's a good house." Lily agreed.

"It's a great house. I'll always love it. I was standing outside it when I realised I was in love with Jess."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "Remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget? I said you were pretty and you ran away."

"You know that had nothing to do with you, right?"

"Yes." Lily laughed, rolling her eyes. "So that's when you knew you loved Jess?"

"Yeah." Lydia smiled.

"How?"

"Pardon?"

"How did you know that you loved him? How do you know when you're in love?"

"Oh, well with me and Jess, it was when I realised he'd gotten a plane for the first time ever, despite being terrified, because I was upset. I realised that he would probably move a mountain for me. But it's different for everybody. Why?"

"Fern and Paul said 'I love you' to each other. And Anna and Alex have been walking around declaring their undying love for months. And they were asking me about Sam."

"But you and Sam haven't been dating that long."

"That's what I told them. And they get it. I know I care about him, but I don't know how I'll know if I love him."

"Sweetie, trust me, you'll know."

"Really?"

"Really." Lydia smiled, handing the younger girl another piece of liquorice.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Lil." Lydia gestured towards the TV, "What if Peanut turns out to be like Luke Dunphy?"

"Then Peanut will be amazing." Lily grinned.

"Yeah." Lydia agreed, taking a bite of a Red Vine and running her hand across bump. "Yeah, Peanut will be amazing."

* * *

**Okay, the flogging can begin. Please don't be too harsh. Next chapter, I swear, Peanut's coming 'round the mountain!**


End file.
